Shadowed Soul
by I am the Fundamental Principle
Summary: Instead of summoning Sebastian, Ciel ends up summoning a demonized, centuries old Harry Potter. How will Ciel deal with the obnoxious wizard-demon? What changes are made to Ciel's future? ON HIATUS FOR EXTREME EDITING
1. Chapter 1

_Shadowed Soul; Prologue_

**AN: Hey there, this is the edited version as of 2/8/15**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN**

Ciel curled up in the filthy cage, tucking his head to his knees. To think they could reduce him, the heir to the House of Phantomhive, to such a pitiful state. Just a week before, he had been innocent to the cruelty of mankind, oblivious to the outside world. He had been dressed in the finest of silk and satin, not a cut marring pale porcelain skin.

Now, countless gashes lined his back and front and purple bruises left little unharmed skin left. In the period of a few hours, everything had been wretched out of his hands, slipping through his fingers like water.

His home. His parents. His _life_. All burned to ashes by monsters in man's skin.

Ciel knew hunger. He knew pain. Grief so deep it sliced right through him. Humiliation of inhumane standards. He knew feelings no mere child should know.

Suddenly, a large hand closed around the boy's neck. Ciel gave a pained gasp as he was dragged against the dirt, handled with the delicacy one would show to a rag-doll. The man threw Ciel onto a slab of stone. With practiced swiftness, the rest of the men restrained the boy down with heavy iron chains, nailed down to the stone.

Blood-crusted lashes fluttered. Ciel squinted, desperately trying to gain a sense of awareness about the whole situation. What he saw froze his heart. He was in a sacrifice scene. And he was to be the slaughtered sheep.

The men formed a circle around the stone slab. They began chanting in sync, their words sending dreadful chills down the sheep's back.

_'O magnum Arcanum, accipere animam hanc retinete, et comederunt illud! Et vos, et suscitabo tibi hunc puerum vocare. Haec hostia placeat tibi, diabolo!'_

A glistening silver dagger slammed down on Ciel's chest. Indescribable pain flared for a second, then overtaken by a horrible numb feeling. A blood-curdling scream of pure pain filled the night. Ciel's world was shrouded with darkness.

**MMMMMM**

Ciel's spirit floated in the middle of nothingness. He found himself unable to move his limbs, completely powerless in this dark realm.

Haunting green eyes stared out at him. A curious voice echoed.

"Hello there, boy. Now, what would such a young child want with a demon, hmm?" The voice purred, emerald eyes dancing with mirth.

Ciel felt his mouth open and speak. "Revenge. I want revenge. Kill them!"

The demon grinned. "Oh, quite the vindictive boy! Well, fine. I hope you don't mind a mess~"

**VVVVVVVV**

The boy stared at the mangled bodies at his feet. The remains of burnt through chains hung from his wrists and ankles. He knelt by one man and brushed thin fingers against the silver blade stabbed through his skull. This was the man who had sacrificed him. He had been killed by his own dagger.

Ciel giggled as he stood. His eyes fell on the large man who had delivered so many of his lashings. The giggle grew to a cackle.

The blue-haired boy held his stomach, laughs wracking his frail body. Tears dripped down his face as he guffawed, unbelievably delighted by the scene of the predators turned prey.

The shadowy figure of the demon straightened and drifted to the laughing boy. It left tendrils of dark energy in its wake.

A slender finger snaked underneath Ciel's chin and tilted his head up. Ciel's laughter died in his throat as the demon's poison green eyes stared into sapphire blue.

The eyes are the windows to the soul.

Ciel held his breath; he didn't dare any movement. After a palpable moment of silence, the finger withdrew, satisfied.

"So, tell me boy," A voice emitted from the dark mass that was the demon, "Who are you?"

Ciel gazed steadily into the shadows, stubbornly unwilling to show fear. But he wasn't able to completely suppress in waver in his voice as he replied. "I am the Earl of Phantomhive. My name is Ciel Phantomhive."

The vortex of darkness began to contort and convulse, forming a wispy, humanoid shape. Glowing emerald orbs stood out against the spirit-like existence.

"Ooh, we have a little earl on our hands! You're selling your soul to me? Alright, and what do you want from me?"

"Vengeance. I want to _destroy_ every life that contributed to my demise and let them feel my pain a thousandfold." Ciel's eyes flared with fire and ice.

The demon grinned. His new body was finally complete. A tall, handsome man with black locks that barely brushed the nape of his neck and dressed in a black butler's uniform had materialized. Green eyes sparkled as he surveyed himself. Not bad.

Without warning, Ciel's right eye began to burn, as if it had been engulfed by the flames that had danced in his eyes just moments before. The burning sensation quickly transformed into a piercing, unbearable pain, searing the sign of the Faustian Contract through his iris. At the same time, the dark-haired man felt a twinge between his shoulder blades.

The boy lost all previous dignity and howled his pain, the haunting sound comparable to a tortured dog. His left eye rolled up in its socket as Ciel succumbed to the pain, falling limp in the demon's arms.

The demon cradled Ciel to his chest, holding him like a precious treasure. Or, perhaps, like a long awaited meal.

"Of course, my little earl."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

AN: Thanks for the reviews. :3 I honestly didn't think anybody would actually read this… TT^TT you have touched my heart.

Disclaimer: Ciel is MINE! ALL MINE! And SO IS HARRY! MUAHAHAHA! No, really. I don't own them.

"Little earl~ WAKE UP!"

Ciel's eyes snapped open. He squinted as his vision focused on his grinning butler.

"Harrison…" Ciel muttered, a warning lying undertone.

The intolerably annoying man grinned at his 'little earl'. "Yes, little earl? Did you want more beauty sleep?"

Ciel rolled his eyes, exasperated. How he had managed to survive three years with this petulant, immature, demon without suicidal thoughts was a mystery.

"I despise you."

"And that's why you _love_ me, right, little earl?"

Ciel sniffed. "Dress me, Harrison."

Harrison grinned. "Certainly, little earl. Would you like to wear the bunny costume or the kitty one?"

Ciel shot a death glare. "Neither, idiot,"

The butler smirked. "Oh, I sincerely apologize, little earl. Would the puppy ensemble be more to your preference?"

"Harrison!"

LINE BREAK YAYAYAYAY

"Harrison."

The young man looked up from observing his fingernails. "Yes, little earl?"

"I need to visit London"

The ever so devoted butler turned back to his fingernails. "Have fun, little earl."

Ciel's eyebrow twitched. "You're coming with me."

Harrison pouted at Ciel. "But my fingernails-!"

Ciel glared. "You are my butler."

"…so? Just 'cause I'm a butler doesn't mean I can't have proper hygiene…"

Ciel sighed. "You're like a damn child...Put on your gloves and come with me!"

Ciel turned on his heel, stomping toward the door. Harrison followed sulkily.

"My poor fingernails…"

"Shut up!"

LINE BREAK YAYAYAYAY

Ciel was slowly being driven insane as he sat upright in his carriage, trying to tune out the yammering of his already insane butler.

"It's alright, the little earl just doesn't understand your beauty…there, there, don't cry," Harrison crooned, softly petting his thrice damned fingernails.

The butler looked up, glaring accusingly at Ciel. "You made them cry!"

Ciel swallowed. Deep breaths, deep breaths. Don't be driven insane. He breathed out shakily and shuddered as he felt his sanity slowly slip between his fingers.

Ciel stepped out onto the busy streets of London, his high-heeled shoes clacking onto the pavement.

"Little earl~ why are we here?"

Ciel glanced at his butler. "To investigate a case from her majesty."

Harrison grinned. "Ooh, a case! …what's the case, little earl?"

"Young boys have been attacked and kidnapped in an alley near here. I intend to catch the kidnapper."

"Hmm…so little earl's going to be putting himself in danger hmm? What shall his gorgeous butler do?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow at his butler. "Why, protect me of course."

Harrison frowned. "Aww…I wanted to do something more interesting, little earl."

Ciel strode purposefully through the crowd. "Too bad for you, Harrison."

Harrison sobbed mockingly. "How cruel you are, little earl." He then grinned enthusiastically. "Well this little case of yours seems interesting. It'll be so much fun!"

Harrison clapped his hands together, laughing.

LINE BREAK AYAYAYAYAYA

Ciel wandered down the alleyway for the hundredth time, disguised as a commoner boy. He had spent hours pacing the alley and was thoroughly bored out of his mind. Harrison didn't make things any easier, perching on a roof and staring down at Ciel, emerald jewels glowing in the dusk.

Ciel tilted his head toward the moon, staring into the pale silvery glow of the waning moon. The young earl's eyes widened as he spotted a dark shadow, barely visible against the navy-blue sky, leaping toward the alleyway with unhuman grace. In a flash of gold, and the whoosh of a cloak, Ciel Phantomhive was whisked away to the lion's lair.

Harrison gazed down as his little earl was captured by the cloak-adorned figure. He yawned, and then smirked, showing his fangs. His eyes pulsed with demonic power. Things were finally getting interesting.

LINE BREAK YAYAYAYAY

**So…Like Harry's obsession with his fingernails? It was kinda on a whim…ah well…I thought it was funny. How about the cloak-adorned figure? Any guesses as to who he is? Read and Review!**

Chapter 1

AN: Thanks for the reviews. :3 I honestly didn't think anybody would actually read this… TT^TT you have touched my heart.

Disclaimer: Ciel is MINE! ALL MINE! And SO IS HARRY! MUAHAHAHA! No, really. I don't own them.

"Little earl~ WAKE UP!"

Ciel's eyes snapped open. He squinted as his vision focused on his grinning butler.

"Harrison…" Ciel muttered, a warning lying undertone.

The intolerably annoying man grinned at his 'little earl'. "Yes, little earl? Did you want more beauty sleep?"

Ciel rolled his eyes, exasperated. How he had managed to survive three years with this petulant, immature, demon without suicidal thoughts was a mystery.

"I despise you."

"And that's why you _love_ me, right, little earl?"

Ciel sniffed. "Dress me, Harrison."

Harrison grinned. "Certainly, little earl. Would you like to wear the bunny costume or the kitty one?"

Ciel shot a death glare. "Neither, idiot,"

The butler smirked. "Oh, I sincerely apologize, little earl. Would the puppy ensemble be more to your preference?"

"Harrison!"

LINE BREAK YAYAYAYAY

"Harrison."

The young man looked up from observing his fingernails. "Yes, little earl?"

"I need to visit London"

The ever so devoted butler turned back to his fingernails. "Have fun, little earl."

Ciel's eyebrow twitched. "You're coming with me."

Harrison pouted at Ciel. "But my fingernails-!"

Ciel glared. "You are my butler."

"…so? Just 'cause I'm a butler doesn't mean I can't have proper hygiene…"

Ciel sighed. "You're like a damn child...Put on your gloves and come with me!"

Ciel turned on his heel, stomping toward the door. Harrison followed sulkily.

"My poor fingernails…"

"Shut up!"

LINE BREAK YAYAYAYAY

Ciel was slowly being driven insane as he sat upright in his carriage, trying to tune out the yammering of his already insane butler.

"It's alright, the little earl just doesn't understand your beauty…there, there, don't cry," Harrison crooned, softly petting his thrice damned fingernails.

The butler looked up, glaring accusingly at Ciel. "You made them cry!"

Ciel swallowed. Deep breaths, deep breaths. Don't be driven insane. He breathed out shakily and shuddered as he felt his sanity slowly slip between his fingers.

Ciel stepped out onto the busy streets of London, his high-heeled shoes clacking onto the pavement.

"Little earl~ why are we here?"

Ciel glanced at his butler. "To investigate a case from her majesty."

Harrison grinned. "Ooh, a case! …what's the case, little earl?"

"Young boys have been attacked and kidnapped in an alley near here. I intend to catch the kidnapper."

"Hmm…so little earl's going to be putting himself in danger hmm? What shall his gorgeous butler do?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow at his butler. "Why, protect me of course."

Harrison frowned. "Aww…I wanted to do something more interesting, little earl."

Ciel strode purposefully through the crowd. "Too bad for you, Harrison."

Harrison sobbed mockingly. "How cruel you are, little earl." He then grinned enthusiastically. "Well this little case of yours seems interesting. It'll be so much fun!"

Harrison clapped his hands together, laughing.

LINE BREAK AYAYAYAYAYA

Ciel wandered down the alleyway for the hundredth time, disguised as a commoner boy. He had spent hours pacing the alley and was thoroughly bored out of his mind. Harrison didn't make things any easier, perching on a roof and staring down at Ciel, emerald jewels glowing in the dusk.

Ciel tilted his head toward the moon, staring into the pale silvery glow of the waning moon. The young earl's eyes widened as he spotted a dark shadow, barely visible against the navy-blue sky, leaping toward the alleyway with unhuman grace. In a flash of gold, and the whoosh of a cloak, Ciel Phantomhive was whisked away to the lion's lair.

Harrison gazed down as his little earl was captured by the cloak-adorned figure. He yawned, and then smirked, showing his fangs. His eyes pulsed with demonic power. Things were finally getting interesting.

LINE BREAK YAYAYAYAY

**So…Like Harry's obsession with his fingernails? It was kinda on a whim…ah well…I thought it was funny. How about the cloak-adorned figure? Any guesses as to who he is? Read and Review!**

Chapter 1

AN: Thanks for the reviews. :3 I honestly didn't think anybody would actually read this… TT^TT you have touched my heart.

Disclaimer: Ciel is MINE! ALL MINE! And SO IS HARRY! MUAHAHAHA! No, really. I don't own them.

"Little earl~ WAKE UP!"

Ciel's eyes snapped open. He squinted as his vision focused on his grinning butler.

"Harrison…" Ciel muttered, a warning lying undertone.

The intolerably annoying man grinned at his 'little earl'. "Yes, little earl? Did you want more beauty sleep?"

Ciel rolled his eyes, exasperated. How he had managed to survive three years with this petulant, immature, demon without suicidal thoughts was a mystery.

"I despise you."

"And that's why you _love_ me, right, little earl?"

Ciel sniffed. "Dress me, Harrison."

Harrison grinned. "Certainly, little earl. Would you like to wear the bunny costume or the kitty one?"

Ciel shot a death glare. "Neither, idiot,"

The butler smirked. "Oh, I sincerely apologize, little earl. Would the puppy ensemble be more to your preference?"

"Harrison!"

LINE BREAK YAYAYAYAY

"Harrison."

The young man looked up from observing his fingernails. "Yes, little earl?"

"I need to visit London"

The ever so devoted butler turned back to his fingernails. "Have fun, little earl."

Ciel's eyebrow twitched. "You're coming with me."

Harrison pouted at Ciel. "But my fingernails-!"

Ciel glared. "You are my butler."

"…so? Just 'cause I'm a butler doesn't mean I can't have proper hygiene…"

Ciel sighed. "You're like a damn child...Put on your gloves and come with me!"

Ciel turned on his heel, stomping toward the door. Harrison followed sulkily.

"My poor fingernails…"

"Shut up!"

LINE BREAK YAYAYAYAY

Ciel was slowly being driven insane as he sat upright in his carriage, trying to tune out the yammering of his already insane butler.

"It's alright, the little earl just doesn't understand your beauty…there, there, don't cry," Harrison crooned, softly petting his thrice damned fingernails.

The butler looked up, glaring accusingly at Ciel. "You made them cry!"

Ciel swallowed. Deep breaths, deep breaths. Don't be driven insane. He breathed out shakily and shuddered as he felt his sanity slowly slip between his fingers.

Ciel stepped out onto the busy streets of London, his high-heeled shoes clacking onto the pavement.

"Little earl~ why are we here?"

Ciel glanced at his butler. "To investigate a case from her majesty."

Harrison grinned. "Ooh, a case! …what's the case, little earl?"

"Young boys have been attacked and kidnapped in an alley near here. I intend to catch the kidnapper."

"Hmm…so little earl's going to be putting himself in danger hmm? What shall his gorgeous butler do?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow at his butler. "Why, protect me of course."

Harrison frowned. "Aww…I wanted to do something more interesting, little earl."

Ciel strode purposefully through the crowd. "Too bad for you, Harrison."

Harrison sobbed mockingly. "How cruel you are, little earl." He then grinned enthusiastically. "Well this little case of yours seems interesting. It'll be so much fun!"

Harrison clapped his hands together, laughing.

LINE BREAK AYAYAYAYAYA

Ciel wandered down the alleyway for the hundredth time, disguised as a commoner boy. He had spent hours pacing the alley and was thoroughly bored out of his mind. Harrison didn't make things any easier, perching on a roof and staring down at Ciel, emerald jewels glowing in the dusk.

Ciel tilted his head toward the moon, staring into the pale silvery glow of the waning moon. The young earl's eyes widened as he spotted a dark shadow, barely visible against the navy-blue sky, leaping toward the alleyway with unhuman grace. In a flash of gold, and the whoosh of a cloak, Ciel Phantomhive was whisked away to the lion's lair.

Harrison gazed down as his little earl was captured by the cloak-adorned figure. He yawned, and then smirked, showing his fangs. His eyes pulsed with demonic power. Things were finally getting interesting.

LINE BREAK YAYAYAYAY

"Ugh!" Ciel was thrown to the ground roughly by the cloaked kidnapper. He observed as much of his filthy surroundings through the dim light.

Ciel was in a glowing barrier, along with a dozen unconscious young boys, ages ranging from seven to fourteen. He could barely make out the shadows of many cloaked figures, gathering in a sort of mob. The large room was specked with dirt and dust.

"Welcome..." the word echoed eerily through the area.

A tall figure stalked toward the barrier, waving a strange stick. The glow suddenly extinguished, causing Ciel to stare up at the figure. Who was this new character?

"Lumos!" The stick lit up, causing all the hostage children to jerk awake. A young seven-year-old stared up at the man, eyes watering.

"Do you all know why you're here?" the man sneered at the children. A terrified silence. "Humph. I thought not."

He turned on his heel. "You see, I'm in need of blood. Particularly children's blood," he turned back to the boys," for a vampire."

He took a step back, grinning maniacally. "You mustn't fault me for this. After all, how else was I meant to obtain fresh blood?"

Ciel snorted. Oddly, this man reminded him of Harrison. The man's eyes zeroed in on him. Ciel stared back, smirking. The madman's eyes narrowed. He stalked predatorily toward Ciel.

"YOU!" The man grabbed Ciel's collar. "You think I'm laughable? You think you can laugh at Licorus Black? Bratty Muggle!"

Ciel sneered in disgust. "Oh, you are most amusing. Though please, make an effort to maintain adequate hygiene. Your rancid breath is most unpleasant."

The man's twisted into a hilarious expression of rage, frustration, and annoyance. "Why you little…for that, you'll be the first one drained!"

That uncivilized ruffian dragged Ciel to the middle of the room, forcing him onto his hands and knees. The rest of the cloaked figures advanced, shooting him murderous smiles.

"Play with him first, Malfoy."

Those four words sent the horde into whispers and groans, splitting as they allowed a blond man pass. The man stood in front of Ciel, wooden staff pointed at the earl's forehead.

"Muggle trash," The man snarled, aristocratic face contorting. _"Crucio."_

The red beam of magic was intercepted by a gleam of silver. A dark man seemed to appear out of thin air behind Ciel.

"Now, now Malfoy. Stealing isn't nice," Harrison scooped up the young earl. "He's my toy."

**LINE BREAK YO. What up? Review! LINE BREAK**

The silver object clattered to the floor, revealing it to be…fingernail clippers? Ciel stared at his butler incredulously. Harrison looked offended.

"It was the only thing I had!" he protested.

Ciel sighed. "Nail clippers?"

Harrison glared mildly. "Don't underestimate them, little earl."

"Who are you? Another worthless muggle?" Licorus Black spat, glaring at the butler. "Give me back my hostage!"

Harrison grinned good-naturedly at the man. "Sorry, no can do, Black. He's my little earl."

"Get that man! Crucio him! Torture him! Kill him!" Black ranted, stomping his foot on the ground in frustration.

The cloaked crowd attacked, diving down at their targets. Harrison set down is 'little earl' and leaped up, meeting the attack with double the force.

**LINE BREAK YAY LINE BREAK REVIEW LINE BREAK**

The hell of a butler tore through the helpless wizards, eyes glowing with demonic power as he slaughtered one nameless man after another, kicking and slashing. Harrison approached Licorus Black, swiping a non-existent dust-ball from his impeccable suit. He glanced at the trembling coward before gazing back at Ciel.

"How shall I deal with this one, little earl?"

"Kill him anyway you like, Harrison."

Harrison nodded, turning back to the man who looked ready to wet himself. Harrison reached into his pockets, bringing out a golden nails clipper.

"Oooh…this is my favorite one!"

He stared at Black unnervingly before grinning. "Oh, I'm going to give you a great makeover!"

**LINE BREAK YAY LINE BREAK REVIEW!**

AN: Hello. I'm going to give you a makeover. *evil laugh* Anyways…read and review! Also, I might not update every day. So


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you! XD I got 6 reviews last chapter…:3 I know it doesn't seem like much but I'm happy all the SAME! If this keeps up, I'll go crazy! (in a good way ;D)Anyways, I'm gonna start responding to reviews… yeah…**

**REVIEW Responses**

**Paxloria: You are absolutely correct. I love Harrison's insanity though. Don't you? XD**

**Level X: Thanks for checking **_**Shadowed Soul **_**out! Thanks for your suggestions too. I'll keep them in mind. ;)**

**Kenjo: Here's your update! Happy reading.**

**ShadowfireNightblade: Cool name! Grell hasn't been introduced yet, but I feel like Shinigami Grell and Harrison will be a little more than best friends. *wink***

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Er…I didn't really get the 'house on fire' expression…but if you could explain it, I'll answer in the next chapter!**

**DTDY: Thanks for your advice. I'll definitely keep it in mind. I'm an amateur, so advice is most appreciated!**

**Warning: This chapter's a little...bloody.**

**Now…Happy reading, and may my story be ever to your favor! Hehe. XD**

Harrison dived toward the cowardly, shivering excuse of a man. He snapped the nail clippers, cutting off pieces of flesh and skin. Licorus Black screamed.

The demon butler pouted. "Black! Stop moving! Now I need to apply some lipstick." He smirked. "Blood-red lipstick would look glamorous, hmm?

Harrison leaned forward, lifting the golden nail clipper. Black raised a trembling hand, shielding his face from the leering demon.

"H-have mercy!"

"Why?" a serious expression replaced nearly permanent insane grin. "You didn't show mercy to my little earl…"

The grin reappeared. "Now you're gonna feel pain too!"

Harrison swiped at the defensive hand, and with one clean slice, the dismembered hand fell to the ground, blood gushing from the newly handless arm. Black's mouth opened in a silent scream then his body went limp.

Harrison poked the wizard. "Erm…is it dead? I wanted a _live_ test subject…" He peered closer. "Nope, just unconscious."

He chuckled, and then straightened up. "WAKE UP!" Harrison yelled as he swung a leg at the fainted man. "DON"T BE A FREAKIN' WIMP! WAKE UP!"

Black twitched, hacking up blood. Harrison lowered his raised leg. "Good you're awake."

Harrison leaned down and grabbed Black's blood-painted collar. His eyes softened. "Are you in pain, wizard?" his eyes danced happily. "Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery soon enough."

Harrison flipped the blade of his nail clippers. He tilted the wizards chin up, grinning. "Don't worry, I'll be extra careful."

Slowly, Harrison dragged the blade around the man's trembling lips. Blood slowly oozed out of the cuts. "Is that enough blood for your vampire friend? No?"

Harrison sighed. "Well if you insist…"

The butler knelt down, carefully lifting the man's one hand. He smiled at the wizard, who was staring at the demon with wide eyes. "Let's give you a manicure, shall we?"

**LINE BREAK WHEEEEE**

Harrison held the nail clippers to the man's finger, carefully trimming each nail perfectly. The trimmings fell to the ground as Harrison giggled. He grinned at the terrified wizard.

"You know, this is a work of art, truly my masterpiece. You don't mind if I take it do you?" Harrison glanced at the wizard, whose eyes had rolled back in his head. He laughed. "Good…"

Harrison lifted the blade, and sliced off the remaining hand, allowing blood to adorn his fingernails in bright red roses. Licorus Black slumped over, dead. Harrison turned to Ciel, who had been watching over the killing with cold eyes.

"You made a mess, Harrison."

The butler scanned the bloody room. The previously plain, dirty walls were now splattered with vivid red, and the dirty floor had transformed into a lake of scarlet. The other hostage children were huddled in a corner, some unconscious and others staring at Harrison with horrified eyes. Harrison smirked, giving the children a friendly wink.

He turned back to Ciel. "I think it's an improvement, don't you, little earl?"

Ciel scoffed, turning on his heel. The case is closed, Harrison. Let's go."

Harrison bowed. "Yes, little earl. Princess style, perhaps?"

Ciel blushed, scowling. "No, you impudent butler!" The young earl stomped off, muttering of insolent demons and needing a break. Harrison grinned. Harassing the usually stoic little earl was definitely his favorite pastime, after trimming his fingernails. He followed his source of amusement, pocketing his nail clippers.

"Oh right! Little earl…Can I keep the hand?"

Ciel turned, and stared at the dismembered hand.

"Please? It's my masterpiece…"

Ciel stared, he knew the butler was insane, deranged, and murderous, but to the extent of desiring to keep a bloody hand? He sighed. "Keep it where no one will see it, if you must."

Harrison grinned. "You are most kind, little earl."

Ciel turned, exiting the room. Harrison followed, but not before hearing a faint giggle and whispering.

"Oooh…the butler…the red…I'm in love!"

Ciel woke up peacefully, the sunlight streaming through his curtained windows. He blinked. Something wasn't right. The young earl swung his legs over the bed, placing his bare feet on the floor. He stood up cautiously.

Ciel's eyes scanned the room. Everything was perfectly in place. He shook his head, reaching for the white shirt laid out for him.

"Boo." Out from the neatly folded pile of clothes Harrison rose, his hands spread in a mocking peek-a-boo position.

"Yah!" Ciel fell back onto his bed, staring at his butler who was currently brushing himself off. Harrison looked up, noticing Ciel's glare, and pouted accusingly at him.

"Do you know how long I stayed huddled like that? My back aches!"

Ciel gapped. His jaw dropped open as the young earl sat in his bed, gapping in a much undignified way.

"You-you…," Ciel stammered. "You insolent butler!"

"Bye, bye!" Harrison skipped out of the door, singing "London Bridge is Falling Down" at the top of his lungs.

Ciel stood up, sighing. _Why _oh_ why _did he make a contract with a clearly insane, deranged, utterly psychotic demon?

**DJDJDJDJD**

Ciel felt disturbed. His scones and tea tasted strangely bland as he looked away from his butler. Harrison was staring at him unblinkingly from across the table, emerald orbs trained on Ciel's face. The butler broke the silence.

"Little earl~"

"What?" the earl answered, glancing quickly at his butler.

Harrison frowned. His little earl was ignoring him! "A weird man said he was going to visit us. I think he was from a sea god…and his name was…Damn? No, that's not right."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "That'd be Mr. Damiono from the Poseidon Company."

Harrison's face brightened "Yeah, that's it! You're welcome, little earl."

"Go help prepare with Mei-rin and Baldroy. And keep Finnian away from the kitchen!"

"Do I have to?" the demon whined, giving the scowling earl a winning pout.

**Ladidaaaaa A LAALA DIIIIII I'm a beautiful singer. J**

Harrison groaned. "Bard…"

The chef stood in the middle of a burnt black kitchen, scratching his head sheepishly. His blond hair had fluffed into a bushy afro.

"Er…Sorry Harrison…I only wanted to cook it!"

Harrison dropped his head into his hands. "You were making a salad! Salads aren't _supposed_ to be cooked!"

"You tell me that now…"

Harrison heard a crash and scream from down the hallway. He fell to the ground and huddled into a ball.

"Um…Harrison?" Mei-rin popped her head in, her glasses cracked and broken. "I think I broke all the china…"

Harrison hid his face between his knees. Quiet sobs could be heard. Mei-rin and Bard stared at each other.

"Um…Harrison? I…the lawn…but…the trees…" Finny's timid voice spoke from the door.

Harrison stood up. He walked out of the kitchen and into the lawn wordlessly. He stared blankly at the front lawn. Previously lush grassy fields were barren. The trees from a nearby forest were trimmed. They were trimmed into skull heads. Harrison's eyebrow twitched. His mouth quivered. The butler hunched over, body shaking uncontrollably.

Finnian poked the butler. "Um…Harrison? Uh…"

Harrison fell to the ground, twitching. He rolled onto his stomach, revealing that Harrison was laughing. Laughing uncontrollably.

He gasped. "Trees-"chuckle-"Lawn-"wheeze-"Oh…"

The butler stood up. "Okay. No matter how funny those skull-trees were, we have to fix it. Though I kind of like them…" He turned to the servants. "Finnian, go buy some stones. Large ones. Mei-rin, flowers from Le Francier. Baldroy, gold gravel. GO!"

The three servants saluted "Aye, sir!"

Ciel glanced out of the window of his study. "What are those four fools doing?"

Once the three out of the four fools had left, Harrison pulled out-what else-his nail clippers. He had some serious trimming to do.

**EH HEH HEH HEH**

Two hours later, the flowers had been planted, the trees trimmed, the gravel laid, and the stones arranged when a black automobile arrived. A man stepped out. He smiled when he saw the servants and the little earl. Harrison's eyes narrowed. He could smell the trickery and lies curling off the man's body. He smirked. Damion of the Poseidon Company was in for an interesting stay at the Phantomhive manor.


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**AN: I wrote this at the dentist's…well…yeah…REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**xDarknightx: J Thanx for reading! Glad you enjoyed my little story.**

**Daku-DarkNess316: You have much to look forward to…if this story gets that far…Drossell's kinda far into the anime…**

**DTDY: Glad you liked the way Harrison handled the incompetent servants! Starbursts are beautiful. :3**

**Anju Makaa: Ooooh…you read/watch Karin? Luv that thing! Glad you liked my take on an insane Harry!**

**TheRoadToInsanity: Thanks for your review. I'm really glad that people enjoy my story. Also, Undertaker and Grell will definitely appear…maybe two or three chapters later…Oh! And I absolutely ADORE your name…**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Thanx for elaborating. Harrison and Grell will be lil' more than friends…ah…unrequited love…3**

**ON WITH DA STORAY**

Mr. Damiano, Head of the Poseidon Company, was exasperated at the childish boy playing earl sitting across from him. To think a little boy had authority over him was ridiculous.

"Move. It's your turn." The earl stared at him through bored eyes.

The Italian man gritted his teeth and forced a smile. "Ah, yes, my lord." He rolled the die. "Now, about the factory, I believe investing another 12,000-"

"Haunted by the eyes of the dead. How unfortunate. It seems I lose a turn."

"Ah, of course." The businessman rolled the die, giving a slight sigh. "Now about the factory, we have progressed much this past year! If you, my lord, would-"

"Lose a leg in the Forbidden Forest."

"Huh?"

The child rolled his eyes. "Roll again. I lost a turn remember?"

Mr. Damiano scowled. This boy clearly cared about his games more than his own money.

The door creaked open. "Hello there, little earl, Mr. Ramen. We're having dinner in the yard tonight."

Ciel Phantomhive stood up, shooting his butler a slight glare. "We'll finish the game later."

"My lord, I believe we should begin talking business. My stay is only for this evening, after all."

Earl Phantomhive waved the man off. "I'm not in the habit of abandoning games halfway through.

The Italian man scowled, muttering, "Child."

The butler glanced over at Damiano. "We'll be a having a wonderful dish."

Damiano recoiled, hit with an apprehensive feeling of dread. He stood up, laughing nervously. "I-I mean, it takes a child's heart to make such wonderful toys! It's truly a gift!"

Harrison leaned down, lips brushing Ciel's ear. "We'll show him our full courtesy, hmm, little earl?"

Ciel smirked. "Yes, we shall."

**My gums hurt….urghhh HATE DENTISTS!**

Damion was led into the courtyard, which was bordered with lovely white roses and washed with golden light from many flickering candles.

The Italian man sat in an engraved maple chair, eyes flickering from the perfect night sky to the single rose placed in an elegant vase in the middle of the dining table.

"_Squisito!_" He exclaimed, eyes dancing in awe.

Ciel smirked. "It is only expected from servants in employment of the Phantomhive family."

Harrison smiled. "Yes, only expected. It is as the little earl says, Mr. Ramen."

Harrison's gaze flickered to Bard, Mei-rin, and Finnian. "Yes, only expected."

Finnian shivered. "He said it twice…"

Harrison approached the dining table, carrying a silver dish. He smiled at Mr. Damion. "Today, we have prepared a world-class Italian dish just for you…"

He set the dish down and removed the cover with a flourish. "Finely-prepared pasta dipped in tomato sauce from tomatoes grown by the Phantomhive gardener and sprinkled with imported Aglio. The perfect Agnolotti, for our _angry_ guest."

The Italian man gasped, staring with fearful eyes at the smirking butler. Harrison grinned. "Enjoy your meal!"

Harrison stared at Mei-rin from across the garden, eyes bearing into her. Mei-rin staggered toward the table, where Mr. Damion had begun nervously eating the pasta. She tipped the wine bottle over the glass, sloshing the rich red liquid clumsily.

The Earl and his guest ate in soft silence, the earl calmly eating the pasta and the Italian man nervously chewing his dinner, shooting nervous glances at Harrison.

**Hi. I'm a penguin. Good bye.**

Ciel and Damiano were now seated across from each other. The young earl inspected the board game.

"Shall we continue?"

The businessman rolled his eyes. "I'm only here for the evening, my dear lord. May we begin talking business?"

Ciel looked up and smirked. "Let's finish this game. Children can be very demanding…You wouldn't want to _upset_ me, would you, Mr. Damiano?"

Damiano scowled. "Of course not, my lord."

He rolled the die. "Six spaces.."

"No. You can only move three."

Damiano glanced at the earl. "Huh?"

"Don't you remember? You lost a leg, and can only move _half_ the number of steps."

Damiano looked down at the die. "This is a rather intense game…May I regain my leg?"

"Nothing can be regained when it is lost." The earl's words seemed to echo off the room's walls.

The man shuddered. "If you could please excuse me…"

The Italian rose from his chair with a clatter, clumsily stumbling toward the door, which opened unexpectedly.

"Excuse me." The man muttered, slipping past the butler.

Harrison gazed at Ciel, who stared coldly at the butler. Harrison's eyes shone an unearthly green.

"May I have fun with Mr. Ramen, little earl?"

Ciel gave a rare smile. "Yes, Harrison. Make him regret deceiving me."

Harrison slipped his nail clippers out from his pockets. "I'm ready to play, Mr. Ramen!"

**AAAAAAAAAAAA**

Damiano stalked down the hallway into an empty room. He snatched the dusty, unused telephone from the top of a wooden drawer. He dialed the number and jammed the telephone to his ear.

"Hello?" a scratchy voice answered. "Mr. Damiano?"

"Yes. I've almost done here." Mr. Damiano ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "But that little _child_ keeps avoiding the matter of his money."

"What? Are you having trouble?" a mocking voice crackled over the phone.

The Italian scoffed. "Of course not. I'll have drained him of his money by evening."

The man felt an odd shiver down his back, as if he was being watched. He whipped his head around, his chair clattering as he stared at the half open door. He gasped as he glimpsed a pale, ghostly face floating near the door. He gasped, heart beating hard.

"Is something the matter?" the other side of the phone crackled.

Damiano turned back to the phone. "N-no. I have to get back to the earl."

He placed the phone back onto the receiver and cautiously shuffled back out to the long corridor. His steps echoed off the walls eerily, adding to Damiano's fright.

The man moved along hall, opening doors at random.

"Not here."

"Not here either."

As each room proved to be empty, Mr. Damiano's face began dripping with seat and he felt a strange lump in his throat.

The skittish man stumbled down the dark hall, panting harshly. As he reached the end of the corridor, the man noticed a dark shadow advancing from the other hall.

Damiano's eyes widened. He spun around, staggering back down the hallway quickly, nearly tripping on his own feet.

Finny turned around the corner, staring down into the darkness. "Was someone there?"

**I'm watching YouTube and writing fanfiction at the same time. MULTITASKING!**

Harrison gave a dark smirk at the Italian man. Damiano's face was contorted in a strange mix of confusion and fright.

"Hello, little lier." The demon butler smiled.

The Italian's eyes widened. "W-what?"

The butler slid his hand into his pocket. He cocked his head. "Stealing my little earl's money…you didn't think you would get away free, did you, Mr. Ramen?"

Damiano spun around, racing away from the man. He saw a flash of black and a slash of silver blur past him.

The Italian man froze as he felt a thump behind him. Damiano screamed, blood bursting from the stump of a leg. Pain blurred the man's vision as he glanced back with horror at the fuzzy shape of a leg, swimming in blood.

Harrison gave a demonic smirk. He leaned down, grinning at the half-conscious man. "Oh dear, you lost a leg…"

The Italian man screeched. _Loose a leg in the Forbidden Forest._ An ear-splitting shriek rang through the night.

Harrison scowled. "STOP SCREAMING, YOU OVERSIZED PIG!"

Mr. Damiano's eyes rolled up, staring at the glaring demon. Harrison's eyes softened.

"Good boy. Stay still now and this won't hurt…one bit."

Harrison leaned in close, tracing his gloved finger along the man's chin. He smirked. "Aren't you excited?"

…**still watching YouTube…**

A knock sounded on the door to where Ciel waited. "Come in."

Harrison walked in, holding a large platter in his hand. "Hello, little earl. Your nuisance has been taken care of."

He set the platter down. "A fine cake, prepared with the recently acquired material and drizzled with scarlet syrup. "

Harrison pouted at his little earl. "May we go to London tomorrow?"

Ciel scowled, taking a delicate bite of the cake. "Why?"

"I need new nail clippers. Mine are a bit…blunt from intense cutting…"

**No school for me today AND tomorrow! :3**

The corridor in the east wing was spotless. Only a small silver blade lay in the corner, its surface marred with a drop of red.

Mr. Damiano, Head of the Poseidon Company, never existed. He was wiped off the face of the earth. No memories, no relatives.

In the Phantomhive household, a butler smirked. Never underestimate a demon with a fingernail obsession.

**AN: So, so? Can you guess what happened to Damiano? Anyways…BYE! Gonna watch more YouTube! Review pleaz!**


	5. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

**AN: Hello there! The fate of Damiano was that he made cake. Dunno how. He just did. Don't question the Harrison. I had a day off from school ~:3~ Anyways…enjoy!**

**Review Responses (OMG I GOT 8 LAST CHAPTER WORLD RECORD!)**

**xDarklightx: Glad you enjoyed! XD Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**SilverReplay: Damiano was the cake. Though your ideas were interesting too…I'll see what I can do about the length of my chapters…no guarantees though. As for Sebastian, maybe I'll have his enter as the demon of the wizards? Like I'll have him be summoned by a wizard and have the wizard does stuff to Ciel and Harrison? Or maybe the Alois idea could work too…**

**DTDY: Aww…you thought of my fic? That makes me happy…wait. Did you think of blood and Harrison laughing, or just Harrison's obsession?**

**ChaoticallyAwkward: Yes. Harrison is gorgeous, insanity, blood, fingernails and all. Harrison can tell you that stress isn't good for the fingernails. Just let it go, and let the blood flow…MUHAHAHAHA. *Frozen* XD**

**TheRoadToInsanity: In this chapter, Harrison's problem will be fixed. And on YouTube, I just watch whoever makes me laugh. Like Tyler Oakley (sassiness), Connor Franta (weirdness), and Superwoman (just plain old funny). **

**Nekoka6069: Uh…what? **

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Glad you enjoyed! I have Monday and Tuesday off cuz of snow. And those people without weaponries, you need to GET WITH DA FLOW!**

**Rose: Yes. Don't question the Harrison. Just don't XD**

Ciel's eyebrow twitched and he opened his eyes, squinting at the bright sunlight streaming through his windows. He felt the strange sensation of eyes bearing into his back. Ciel sat up, eyes scanning the room. As his eyes fell on the back of his bed, he noticed two green eyes staring at him and a tuft of messy, black hair.

"What are you doing Harrison?" the earl said, wrinkling his nose as his butler.

Harrison rose from his hiding spot with questioning eyes. "Waking you, little earl."

Ciel snorted incredulously. "Really."

Harrison nodded, raising an eyebrow as if to accuse Ciel of being the insane one.

"Hurry up and dress me, butler."

Harrison tilted his head. "Hmm…I don't wanna."

Ciel scowled. "I won't bring you to London."

Harrison pouted. "Fine." The butler grinned. "I have a blonde wig and a frilly dress in my closet, will those do?"

Ciel's face reddened, flustered. "No, you petulant butler!"

**I went to the orthodontist's today. I hate my braces.**

A silence filled the carriage. The clatter of the wheels against the road was heard. Ciel's thoughts were focused on _why_ Harrison had a blonde wig and dress in his closet. Harrison, on the other hand, was busy picking at his nails with old silver nail clippers. The butler sighed.

"I hate this."

Ciel glanced at his butler. "What?"

Harrison gazed morosely at the blunt end of his nail clippers. "The poor state of my nails and this pair of nail clippers."

The demon sighed. "My poor nails…"

Ciel stared at his butler. "About this morning Harrison…"

The butler looked up from his sulking. "Yes, little earl?"

"Why did you have a wig and a dress in your closet?"

Harrison averted his eyes, whistling casually. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about, little earl. Are you sure you're sane in the head?"

**I just made brownies! Yum! :3**

As soon as the carriage arrived at the alley where Harrison's nail clippers store was, Harrison practically leaped out of the carriage, dragging the little earl after him.

Harrison dashed into the store, the bell ringing frantically as the door swung wildly. Ciel panted, hands on his knees as he glared at the oblivious butler who was currently inspecting a pair of bejeweled, silver nail clippers.

Harrison circled the display of nail clippers, dismissing what Ciel thought as a perfectly good pair of nail clippers with a dismissive "Too gaudy," or "Simply disgusting."

Ciel gradually became increasingly annoyed as Harrison explored the store, comparing nail clippers and making a mess of the displays. Even the previously patient clerk became exasperated with the demon butler.

Ciel moved to Harrison's side, glaring at the man. "Hurry up. Just pick a pair and let's leave."

Harrison looked personally offended. "What? 'Just pick a pair?'" the man said incredulously. "You obviously do not understand the complicated process in choosing the perfect pair."

Harrison turned back to the display. After what seemed like hours of careful speculation, the butler delicately picked a pair of elegantly engraved platinum nail clippers with a curved blade.

The man carried the pair in carefully hands, bringing the nail clippers to the counter. The clerk glanced at Harrison, who was currently crooning to his fingernails and the nail clippers.

"Don't worry my pretties. Daddy's got a pretty pair of nail clippers just for you."

The clerk slowly reached over the counter to pick the nail clippers out of the madman's hands. Harrison's eyes followed his precious nail clippers as the clerk inspected it and checked for the price.

The man cautiously reached over the counter to hand the nail clippers back to Harrison, who grabbed the tool and held it defensively to his chest.

"T-that will be 250 pounds." The man cautiously said.

Harrison hastily dropped a large wad of notes and a pile of gold coins. He strode away from the counter, pausing to croon at his nail clippers. The noble boy followed him, his eyebrow raised.

The clerk carefully watched as the odd man and fancy boy exited his shop. He gathered the money, counting carefully. Just 250. The clerk glanced at the door. An odd pair indeed.

**AN: Just a funny lil' chapter about Harrison buying nail clippers. Liked it? :3 It was fun to write. Tell me how you want Sebastian in the story or if you want him at all. I'll follow majority. Review please! **


	6. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

**AN: Hello people. I neglected doing Algebra homework in favor of writing fanfiction. And now I have to do it…Ah whatever. Teacher never checks anyway…**

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

**ChaoticallyAwkward: The 'k' on my keyboard is sticky. Glad Harrison's advice helped. I followed it…and the rewards were great! I made brownies. XD**

**SilverReplay: I liked yesterday's chapter too. I'm not sure how everyone will feel about Grell, but I guess Sebby is in the mix now!**

**xDarklightx: Glad you liked! My braces are killers. DX**

**TheRoadToInsanity: Glad Harrison was amusing. I'll put up a vote for both Sebby and Grell. Now where's my cookie?!**

**SkyeDragonAzure: My dad collects toy pufferfish. -_- I know. Weird.**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: My foot is tinglyyyyy…I write all my chapters in bed…so…yeah…Harrison will forever annoy Ciel. Forever. School started again today. T^T NOOOOOOO.**

**ON WITH MY STORY…**

"Yah!" Finny dived at the mouse, which skittered away, ending in Finny bashing his head against the floor.

Harrison rounded the corner, yawning. He had stayed up all night inspecting and fixing his nails with his new pair of nail clippers. He glanced down the hallway at Mei-rin, Bard, and Finny staggering around chasing mice. He grinned. To his sleepy eyes, it looked fun.

"What're you doing? Playing tag? Let me join!" the butler leaped into the fray, coming out five seconds later with twenty dead rats in his hands and rats bulging from his butler pockets.

Harrison stared at the rats for a couple seconds before emptying his rats into Bard's net. The three servants stared dumbfounded at Harrison.

Harrison, oblivious to the stares, walked away, pulling off his dirtied gloves and muttering about boring and stupid mice.

**XD mice…ahahaha…Yeah. I'm normal. Uhuhuhu.**

Meanwhile, Ciel Phantomhive was having a meeting. The nobles in the dark room heard the crash above them.

"So there are rats in the Phantomhive mansion as well, young earl?"

Ciel sniffed. "They will quickly be taken care of."

The noble smirked. "Rats are not so easily found."

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "What are you insinuating?"

"Nothing, earl Phantomhive. Will you pass again?"

Ciel leaned back. "Yes."

Lau approached the pool table, aiming his pole. After failing to succeed, he leaned back. "Ai ya…"

"You're next, earl. Will you end this game?"

Ciel stood. "Yes."

He strode confidently to the table, leaning over and pointing his pole.

"Will you down all of the balls?"

Ciel smirked. "Of course."

Another noble narrowed his eyes. "Greed will destroy you."

Ciel let his pole fly, watching as the balls smoothly traveled to their destinations. He smiled.

"Greed?"

**Give it up from an anime scene! XD *Applause***

Ciel slipped out of the room, his heels clicking against the cold hall at every step. "Fools."

Ciel stepped into his study, surveying his surroundings. All his books were in place, his documents and contracts neatly stacked on his desk. But something was out of place.

The earl's eyes flitted toward the open window. His eyes widened. Suddenly, a large hand clapped around his mouth and Ciel Phantomhive was whisked out of his office from the open window. The maroon curtains streamed in the wind, fluttering about, causing shadows to dance around the empty study.

**Marrrooooooooon. What a funny colour.**

Harrison was dancing. He leaped around in the empty halls, twirling and spreading his perfect fingernails. But he was bored.

Harrison paused in his dancing. What to do? His green eyes lit up, dancing happily. Of course! The little earl! How fun it was to annoy the uptight little boy. Harrison leaped off in the direction of Ciel's study, his dancing and happiness renewed.

When Harrison arrived at the large oak door, he burst in to the study, skipping and singing.

"Little earl~! Play with me, little earl!"

Harrison paused. He noticed the open window and the scattered documents. He pouted.

"Aww…little earl got himself kidnapped. Whatever shall I do?" He tilted his head, pondering the possibilities.

"My nails are perfect, the servants are hopeless…"

Harrison raised a finger in thought. "Of course! I have to punish the kidnappers for taking my favorite toy!"

Suddenly Harrison's face contorted in disgust. He studied his impeccable nails. "Ew…my poor nails!"

Harrison's face created an apologetic look. "Sorry, little earl, but priority first!"

**Harrison and his fingernails…poor Ciel…**

When Harrison exited Ciel's study, a bullet slammed into him. He blinked and looked down. He plucked the bullet from his jacket, tossing it to the floor.

He smoothed his suit. "Of course they'd send a sniper!"

Harrison grumbled indignantly as he inspected his coat. No sooner had he dismissed the bullet did another bullet slam into him.

Harrison looked down into deep red hair. "Mei-rin?"

The maid looked up and handed Harrison a note, flustered. "Um…ah…sorry Harrison!"

The maid took off. Harrison looked at the note. "Eh…whatever."

He tossed the note to the side. He yawned again; cursing that today was the day the little earl decided he just _had_ to be kidnapped. He would probably have to chase the snipers to find where the little earl was hidden. He stretched leisurely, and slowly climbed out of the window, stumbling toward the forest. Today of all days.

** AN: I'm setting up a vote. Will Grell and Harrison get along? Will Sebby be involved? How? Tell meh your thoughts or I'll just write what the hell I want. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

**AN: Hello there. I reviewed the reviews ahahaha. And most was Grell and Harrison to get along. All want Sebby.**

**Grell + Harry= Friends: 9**

**= Enemies: 1**

**Yeah…Can still change though! Anyways…Review responses!**

**ChaoticallyAwkward: Love for Brownies! Yay! Your opinions have been taken to heart. XD  
Rose: Your idea for Sebby and Grell and Harrison is funny! Maybe I'll make a one-shot on that? Tell me what you think about a oneshot!**

**ShadowfireNightblade: Still have a gorgeous name. And that idea is cool! Another oneshot? Maybe? Or in the story…**

**xDarlightx: XD Glad ya liked!**

**TheRoadToInsanity: COOKIE! YAY! Harrison only bloodies the snipers in this chapter…**

**Queen of the Ice: You're Elsa! Yay! Erm…repeat your comment? Couldn't really read it…But yeah, By the way it's going, Grell and Harry are friends**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: TT^TT was so hard to get up this morning…Thank you! I luv encouragement. **

**Kagetsuki-taicho: XD Glad I made you laugh! I luv Harrison too. I'm following anime mostly, so I think Pluto will arrive one way or another.**

**On with the story!**

Harrison dashed through the forest, darting between trees and over bushes, careful not to harm his nails. He grumbled under his breath.

"Nails…all my hard work…down the freaking drain…"

He could see the dust trail from the escape automobile of the snipers. He jumped, unwilling to allow dust to settle on his coat or worse, his fingernails.

Harrison landed on the hood of the car with a light thump. He glanced down at the frightened snipers with a sleepy grin.

"Hello! Nice day, eh? My little earl got kidnapped though…"

One of the snipers burst out of his stupor. He raised his rifle and shot at the demon butler. Harrison back flipped off the automobile. Through the process, his arm had flown up in a dramatic pose. Unfortunately, a low hanging branch caught one of his nails and had created a scratch along the perfect, pearly surface of his ring fingernail. Harrison slowly raised the scratched nail to his face.

The snipers lowered their rifles, staring in fear at the frozen demon that was engulfed in a dark aura. His hair shadowed his eyes. Harrison slowly turned toward the terrified snipers, dark energy cloaking his form.

"You…" the demon raised his head, revealing his glowing green eyes. "You have sentenced yourself to Hell on earth."

Harrison slowly advanced upon the trembling men, a dark energy blossoming from every step he took.

Harrison raised an arm, revealing him to be holding the curved, silver blade of his shining nail clippers. He glared scornfully at the snipers.

"Die, you nail-destroying scum!"

**Eheheh. Nail destroying scum.**

Ciel leaned against the wall, smirking at his kidnapper. Azurro Vanel. An Italian mafia drug rat. Disgusting.

The rat sneered at the bound earl, his ugly scar standing out against his harsh face. "So. Earl Phantomhive."

Ciel glared coldly. "What, you scruffy rat?"

Vanel scowled. "Now, you listen here, boy. I won't harm your pretty little face if you cooperate."

Ciel sniffed. "And why should I cooperate with a barbarian like you?"

The barbarian stood and grasped Ciel's collar, bringing the earl to his face. "Keep going on like that and I'll give you something to cry about, little boy."

Ciel smirked. "Keep breathing and I'll give you something to choke on, rat."

The earl was relieved of the stench of the Italian man's breath as he threw Ciel to the ground. Ciel smirked.

"The floor is an improvement from your odorous breath. Take a mint."

Vanel scowled and kicked Ciel in the stomach with his steel-toed boots. "You mind your words, little boy."

Vanel leaned back into his chair. "Now, cooperate and give the Italian mafia, the key to the drugs storage room."

Ciel coughed, hacking on blood. "I don't want to."

Vanel glared. "Don't be a child."

Ciel smirked. "I'm just a little boy. What can you expect, rat?"

**Ciel's annoying too! YAY. **

Meanwhile, the snipers had abandoned all courage and were shaking, trying to hide behind each other. Suddenly, the dark force that had flooded the clearing dissipated. Harrison looked up.

"Oh right! I have a question. Where's the little earl?"

One sniper who had re-gathered hope answered. "Headquarters! H-he's at headquarters."

Harrison smiled patiently. "And where are these headquarters?"

"I-in London…Azurro Vanel's m-mansion."

Suddenly a voice crackled over a phone. "Snipers! Negotiations are over! Annihilate the servants."

Harrison leaned over and plucked the phone from one of the snipers hand. "Hello? Azurro Vanel?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm a butler of the Phantomhive's. Is my little earl there?"

"What? Where are my snipers?"

Harrison smiled. "They will be taken care of. Now, may I talk to my toy?"

"No! You stupid snipers!" The other end hung up.

Harrison pouted. "What bad manners." He tossed the phone over his shoulder and glanced down at the snipers. "Where were we? Ah yes."

The dark aura reappeared. "Die."

And with a single downward slash, two men's bodies were sliced cleanly in half by the blade of nail clippers. Harrison slid to the ground, lowering himself into a pool of blood. He raised his hand to his face.

"M-my nails…"

**Forever Figernail Obsession. FFO!**

Azurro Vanel slammed the phone onto his desk, frustration written all over his face. He glanced at the earl, who was smirking infuriatingly at him.

"I told you I'd get you to stop breathing, rat."

Azurro scowled. "We'll see about that, little boy."

He stormed out of the room, screaming at his men to get to their posts and to keep all people out.

Ciel smirked, sprawled on the carpeted floor of the empty room. "Die, rat."

**AN: Ciel is annoying in this chapter! Yay! Review please!**


	8. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

**AN: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You see, on Friday my parents made me go ice skating with my little sister…And on Saturday…Yeah…got no excuse for that…Anyways…Sorry!**

**Review Responses:**

**Rose: Yes! I really like your idea! I already started writing it…Might be up in a couple days, maybe a week? Harrison's gonna use BLACKMAIL…EHEHEHE**

**xDarklightx: Glad you enjoyed!**

**TheRoadToIsanity: Wub. Wub. What a funny word. XD Never mess with Harrison's fingernails!**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Ah, well…Harrison gets the job done…eventually…Would you like me to make Harrison more obedient?**

**ShadowfireNightblade: You're welcome! It's probably going to be a one-shot on its own.**

**Anju Makaa: Thank you! Glad you like my story! **

**And by the looks of it, Harry and Grell are gonna be partners and comrades in mischief!**

**ON WITH DAY STORY! WUB!**

Harrison jumped from his perch on a tall oak tree onto the marble steps leading up to the Vanel mansion. The sound of his shoes clicking onto the marble attracted the dozens of guards' attention.

"Where'd you come from?!" one yelled.

Harrison pointed up at the tree. "From there, idiot."

Another guard beckoned to his comrades. "Attack him! Vanel said not to let _anyone_ in!"

Dozens of gun-wielding guards shot at the seemingly unarmed butler. Bullets whistled through the air, certain to make impact with the man's body. Suddenly, the butler, with a twist of his hand, sent the bullets hurtling back to their senders, injuring and killing nearly all of the guards. The remaining survivors were overwhelmed by the man's demonic, indomitable aura.

Harrison pouted. "That's all? I was hoping for more…"

He walked up the marble steps, through the bloody mess of dead and injured guards. He pulled open the large silver door with a creak. The butler noticed the gunmen perched on an upper balcony. He grinned.

"A welcoming party? For me? How fun!"

Harrison reached into his pockets and with a glint of silver, had jumped up onto the balcony railings. He swiped the men with his nail clippers, downing one man after the other in a quick clip and slice. Harrison landed across the large room, the entire left side of balcony gunmen removed from his to-kill list.

Harrison frowned, pulling off his black coat. It was littered with bullet holes shot from the right side of the balcony. He sighed.

"I liked this coat."

He glared up at the gunmen, green eyes flaring. He leaped up, landing on the balcony. He flipped out the golden blade of his nail clippers. He grinned.

"I'll accept your apology, if you give me your _skin_ to make a new coat…"

Harrison laughed, sliding the blade under one guard's chin. "Do you accept my terms?"

The demon twisted his hand, digging the blade deep into the gunman's body. Harrison continued, swiping sharply to quickly flay the gunman. After a couple agonizing minute, the gunman fell limp, dead.

The butler turned toward the terrified gunmen, blood staining his crisp, white shirt and eyes glowing with insane power. "Who wants to die next?"

**BOO! I'm a scary ghost!**

Azurro Vanel could hear the loud bullets. He smirked at Ciel. "See? Surrender now, boy."

Ciel sat up, sneering through bloody lips. "Why should I, rat?"

Vanel scowled. "Idiot boy. Do you want all your servants to be wiped out?"

Ciel smirked. "Shouldn't you worry about your underlings, rat?"

A voice from the door cut into the conversation. "Please stop bullying the little earl, rat."

Vanel spun around, his chair clattering. "W-who-?"

The Italian man froze in fright. In the doorway stood a truly demonic, inhuman being. His clothes were died red with blood and his aura spoke of insane power. The monster's bloodthirsty smile and the trail of bloody footprints only added to his formidability.

The demon tilted his head. "I'm a butler. The butler of the Phantomhive's."

Ciel scowled. "You're late, Harrison."

This _Harrison's_ smile widened. "I apologize, little earl. There were a few, _nuisances_ along the way."

He turned back to Vanel. "I'll be on my way with the little earl now."

Harrison moved to scoop up Ciel. Azurro dashed toward the earl, a gun pressed toward his head.

"S-stop right there! Give me the key or I'll shoot!"

Harrison pouted. "I don't want to fight…the blood might crust on my nail clippers." He looked at Azurro with teary eyes. "What if I can't get it off?"

Vanel glared, pressing the gun into Ciel's head, his finger hovering over the trigger. "Give me the key!"

Harrison moved toward Vanel. "Fine."

The fool of a man loosened his grip of the gun, reaching out a hand toward the demon. Harrison disappeared, only to appear behind Vanel, the man's own gun pressed against his head.

"Don't try to outwit a demon."

The butler pulled the trigger, shooting the Italian drug dealer through his head. He turned toward.

"Shall we go, little earl?"

Harrison pulled off Ciel's bounds. Ciel glared up at Harrison. "You were late."

Harrison frowned. "You can't blame me for that, little earl. I had nuisances, remember?"

Ciel sniffed. "We're leaving, Harrison."

Harrison gave Ciel a mocking bow. "Of course, my little Majesty."

Ciel scowled. "Surprisingly, I prefer 'little earl'."

Harrison laughed. Suddenly he frowned. Ciel glanced at his butler. "What is it?"

Harrison looked ill. "Bard prepared dinner tonight…"

Ciel's eyes widened. "Oh, no…"

**AN: XD WHEEE READ AND REVIEW! WUB! I GOTTA GO TO A PIANO RECITAL NOW! OH MY GOD I DID NOT PRACTICE…WHAAAAAA….TT^TT**


	9. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

**AN: Helloooo my dears! XD I got Rose's idea published! Sebby was forced on a date with Grell! Might be a bit cheesy, but please check it out! This chapter is butler Grell's big appearance! Yay! *BTW Harrison has no butler gloves. Just FYI.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Rose: Got your oneshot published! Details in the ANs. XD I love carefree Harry too. MRROWWW.**

**xDarklightx: Thank you!**

**DTDY (chp 9 review): :3 Harrison has become a great influence.**

**DTDY (chp 10 review): I try to make this as funny as possible. Happy to know it worked! :3 Thank you. I did well at the recital~ WHEEEE….**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Eh? I guess I misinterpreted your review then…Don't worry, Harrison ain't gonna be obedient anytime soon!**

**On to the STORY OF MY LIFE! XD JKJK **

"Yaaaaaah!" a loud shriek echoed throughout the manor. The door to Ciel's dining room opened. A screaming butler hurtled through the slightly ajar door, perched on a tea cart.

Ciel continued eating calmly and Harrison merely laughed, amused as the butler rammed into Finny, the tea spilling all over his shirt. The butler of Madam Red's, Grell, leaped off the tea cart, eyes wide.

"S-so sorry! I'll clean you up…" The clumsy man reached for the table cloth, pulling the dishes resting on it off the table with a noisy clatter. Ciel's eyebrow rose in annoyance.

Harrison pouted. "Grell-chan, it's _my_ job to harass the little earl!"

Mei-rin leaned toward Bard. "Why did the little earl agree to this idiot?"

Ciel sighed, massaging his forehead. "I thought only Harrison would be affected when I agreed to allow him to stay…"

Harrison frowned. "That's mean, little earl. I don't want him either!"

Ciel sighed. "No use crying over spilled milk."

He turned to the rest of the servants who were currently glaring at the timid butler. "Leave Grell alone and clean up. Afterwards, harass him all you want."

Mei-rin, Bard, and Finny turned to the earl. "Aye, sir!"

Mei-rin adjusted her glasses. "What are you and Harrison doing this afternoon?"

Ciel turned to Harrison. "We're going to London. I need to pick up my cane."

During the conversation, Grell had been rummaging in his pockets. Suddenly he stood up. "T-the only way to atone is to die!"

He raised a pointed knife to his throat, leaning back in a dramatic pose.

Harrison shrieked, clutching his hands to his chest. "No! Don't stab yourself! Only _special_ blood can adorn my fingernails!"

Grell seemed surprised as he slowly lowered the knife, straightening up. His eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, what kindness, Harrison-sama!"

Ciel turned to Harrison, who was still standing as far away from Grell, as possible. "We need to go, Harrison."

The butler shook his head. "I don't want to go past that…thing."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "He won't hurt you. Heaven knows no insanity will harm you."

Harrison inched cautiously past Grell, who was kneeled on the floor with sparkling eyes. He mumbled, "You never know with a grim reaper…"

**Yay! Harrison KNOWS…**

Harrison and Ciel entered the cane repair shop. The nearly bald clerk looked up. He gave a welcoming smile.

"Good afternoon, young lad. Here to pick up something for your father?"

Ciel gave the man a cold look. Harrison sighed, reciting the lines that Ciel had given him with his own little modifications.

"My little earl here came for his cane. I honestly don't know why he _needs_ that cane of his; he has perfectly good bones, if a little easy to break…" Harrison purred the last phrase, sending chills down the shopkeeper's back.

"C-certainly…" The shopkeeper turned, retrieving a small, black cane from under his desk, "I was wondering who would use such a child-sized cane…"

Harrison took the cane, his nails clicking against the shopkeeper's. Harrison's eyes widened as he quickly swiped the cane. He passed the cane to the earl without so much of a veiled insult, eyes fixed on his fingernails. His head jerked up, emerald eyes locking on muddy brown.

For a split second, the mere shopkeeper had glimpsed through the window to Hell and despair. Surprisingly, an annoyed little earl saved the clerk from further trauma.

"Let's go, Harrison. With that clumsy butler, who knows what'll happen to my manor." Ciel tapped his cane impatiently.

Harrison tore his eyes from the shopkeeper's, grinning at the earl. "Yes, my little earl."

As Harrison pushed open the door, he glanced back at the shopkeeper with a smirk, green eyes narrowed. As the door swung shut, the clerk sank under his desk, eyes wide and mouth quivering. Those haunting green eyes were printed permanently into his mind. In the near future the man would find himself unable to speak, sleep, or work.

**Harrison loves to torture. 'Nuff said.**

Ciel sneered at his butler. "Couldn't contain yourself, hmm? You nearly gave away who you were, and to be honest, you couldn't have killed him discreetly enough in broad daylight with your murder style."

Harrison pouted. "He contaminated my nails! And I did contain myself; I only showed him a glimpse."

The demon smiled. "Enough to traumatize, too little to be discovered. Lovely, hmm, little earl?"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "You will forever surprise me, Harrison."

The butler stuck his tongue out. "You never surprise me, little earl. You're too predictable!"

**Sigh. Bye. Guy. Lie. Pie. Why. My. DIE.**

Ciel stepped into his mansion, head held high, bracing himself for the damage the servants had surely done. He was not prepared for the sight that met his eyes.

Frilly ribbons hung from the ceiling and bows were tied onto the banisters. From the chandelier a large heart hung. Sprinkles were scattered all over the previously cold, wooden floor. And the pink. Pink. Pink. Everywhere. Pink.

Ciel looked horrified. "M-my mansion…"

Harrison smiled. "Aww…Lizzie visited!"

Ciel's cutesy, pink, frilly fiancé ran out at him, giggling and with arms outspread. "Cieeeeell!"

**AN: My oneshot that one of my reviewers, Rose, suggested is called Unwilling Date. It's under Kuroshitsuji. Please check it out! Read and Review for both this and that!**


	10. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

**AN: Hello. I like crackers and cheeeeeese. Yay.**

**Review Responses:**

**Suntan140: Ah…Pluto. How fun. ;D They'll definitely be friends…Hmm…demon dogs are a demon's best friend…**

**Rose: I'm here for my readers and my amusement. Glad you like both stories! Harrison scares me too, and I'm the one who made him! The things he can do…**

**SkyeDragonAzure: Harrison is like, the opposite of Sebby. Calm vs Silence vs Outright Madness. Silverware vs Nail Clippers. Loyal vs Irritating. Ahh…but we love both XD**

**Bbbity-Bobbity-Boop: Glad you understand! And Lizzie is rightfully scary. Fencing Champion and Suffocating Hugs? Seems scary to me.**

**On with my KINDA SHORT CHAPTER…. Sorry…**

A certain blonde, pig-tailed menace shook Ciel back and forth, squealing. "Ciel! You're as _adorable_ as ever Ciel!"

Ciel wheezed for air and glared over Lizzie's shoulder at Harrison. Harrison grinned in return. Ciel's face began turning blue as Lizzie began nuzzling him.

"Elizabeth, can't breathe…"

Lizzie reluctantly let go of Ciel, pouting. "I'm Lizzie, Ciel!"

Harrison twirled among the ribbons, laughing care freely. Lizzie turned to face the butler. She giggled. "Do you like my modifications, Harrison?"

Harrison landed in a lone fluffy ribbon. "They provide so many places to fall asleep in! Your style is truly magnificent, little earl's fiancé!"

Harrison rolled off the ribbon and began rolling all over the room. He chuckled and laughed as he spun around the large sparkly room.

Ciel, who had recovered from his choking, stared at his butler. "_What_, are you doing, Harrison?"

Harrison stopped his rolling to raise his eyebrow. "Getting sparkle-tized, of course! Would you like to join, little earl?"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "No, I would not like to-"

"Oh, that looks like so much fun!"

Lizzie sprawled on the pink carpet, joining Harrison on the floor. Harrison grinned. "Let's spin!"

With both his fiancé and his butler uselessly rolling, Ciel sighed, turning to check on his servants and the rest of his mansion. Suddenly, the large wooden door swung open and three blurs ran into the room.

Bard and Finny were dressed in horrid ensembles that seemed to have b een stolen for Harrison's wardrobe. Bard had a frilly baby-blue bib on and a maid's headdress. Finny wore a bunny costume, including floppy bunny ears and finished with large white paws. Mei-rin had escaped Lizzie's punishment; the girl had deemed her maid outfit 'cute' enough.

"Harrison! Young earl!" Mei-rin shrieked, tripping on her dress and landing on her face. "Lady Elizabeth-"

Finnian grabbed Ciel's leg, weeping. "I'm a bunny, lord! A bunny!"

Bard frowned at Finny. "At least you're not a freaking _baby_!"

Harrison froze in his rolling. He turned to Elizabeth, who had stopped as well. "Did you raid my closet?"

Elizabeth looked slightly guilty. "Yes…"

Harrison laughed. "I love the bunny outfit, don't you?"

Elizabeth giggled, nodding in agreement.

Ciel sighed. "Why are you here, Lizzie?"

Lizzie sprung up from the sparkled floor, clapping her hands together. "Oh! I found a really _cute_ outfit while shopping with Paula! It's perfect for you!"

Lizzie held out a flamboyantly wrapped package topped with a large blue bow. Ciel cautiously took it. Lizzie giggled, continuing her story.

"And I was thinking that I would come and give the package to you and then I thought maybe we could have a dance party!"

She looked at Ciel with large puppy eyes, fluttering her eyelashes. "Pleeeeesa, Cieeeeel?"

Ciel looked away. "Hmph."

Harrison turned to Lizzie. "He agrees~"

Lizzie hopped up in excitement. "Yay! Help me prepare, Harrison."

Ciel's eyes widened. "Wait, no-"

Elizabeth and Harrison had already run out of the room, anxious to scheme their terrible plan.

**Yeah…Lizzie's big appearance. XD**

Ciel sighed, leaning his head against his desk. How would he get out of this one?

"You sigh too much for your young age."

Ciel shot up from his desk, twirling around to see a smiling Harrison. "H-how'd you get there?"

Harrison tilted his head. "From thin air, little earl."

Ciel sniffed. "What do you mean, I sigh too much?"

Harrison smirked. "Exactly that. Little earl, you have too many troubles on your head…I once did too."

Harrison leaned down. "Just let it all go." The demon's breath brushed against Ciel's ear.

The earl shivered. "Shut up."

Harrison chuckled. "Let Lizzie have her dance party, little earl."

Ciel turned his head away. "No."

"Why not?"

I, I can't…"

Harrison blinked, eyes searching. Then he smiled. His smile soon widened to a grin.

"You can't dance, little earl?"

Ciel blushed, red spreading across his cheeks. "I-it's not needed!"

Harrison guffawed, laughing uncontrollably. "T-the little earl can't dance!"

"I don't need to know how!"

Harrison shook his head. "Don't worry, little earl. I'm sure _many_ young noblemen can't do such a simple thing as _dancing_. After all, it's not needed in _any_ event…"

The butler's voice was coated with honeyed sarcasm. Ciel scowled, irritated.

"Do _you_ know how to dance?"

Harrison cocked his head. "Are you insinuating that I'm a nobleman, little earl?"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "No! I'm only asking."

"Don't worry. It's not hard to learn…"

Harrison reached toward Ciel pulling him close. "And you're a little _genius_, hmm?

**Harry's bringing up Wizarding past! Can you find the clues?**

Ciel descended the velvet stairs, dressed in his new 'cute' clothes. A deep-blue jacket with a large bow at the neck. Typical for Lizzie's style.

Ciel's shoes clicked against the floor. He reached out a hand to Lady Elizabeth. "May I have this dance?"


	11. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

**AN: Hello my darling dearies! Can I please ask for more reviews? Just a simple, "I like it" is enough…or an, "I hate it…" ANYWAY! Urgh…braces are soooo annoying….Every single food gets STUCK in them! I'm eating apples…not fun.**

**Review Responses:**

**xDarklightx: Glad you enjoy each chapter! ^-^**

**God of All: I'm glad that the previous chapter was liked! Here's your update!**

**SkyeDragonAzure: ...Ding ding ding! We have a winner! ^-^ Good job!**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Women and girls shall rule all! And thanks. As for school…I just finished the State Assesments. They're a bunch of easy tests that bore the hell out of everyone cuz they're so damn easy and they have you do like 10 problems in one hour! Most people finish in the first like 5 minutes…and I can't even sleep because my test instructor's so damn strict and Yeahh…I'm ranting aren't I? XD**

**ENJOY! OR NOT! TOO BAD IF YA DON'T! WAHAHAHA.**

Ciel reached his hand out to Elizabeth, ring glinting in the ray of sunlight streaming through the windows. "May I have this dance?"

The blond girl's eyes widened slightly before she beamed a blindingly bright smile. "Oh, you're so _cute_ Ciel!"

The girl twirled around him, inspecting all sides of the outfit. "The hat's perfect! And ohhhh, the bow's adorable! It fits perfectly!"

Elizabeth reached for Ciel's hand, inspecting his ring. She then frowned. "But this boring ring…It ruins the whole outfit!"

She snatched the ring off Ciel's outstretched hand, pouting petulantly. Ciel gave his fiancé a cold glare.

"Give me back the ring, Elizabeth. "

Lizzie crossed her arms, clutching onto the ring. "No! Why aren't you wearing the _cute_ ring I bought for you? Why this disgusting one?"

The young earl's glare deepened. "Give me the DAMN RING!"

Elizabeth's eyes filled with angry tears. "I hate this ring!"

The girl threw the ring to the floor with all her strength, red sleeves billowing. Ciel's eyes widened with surprised anger.

"You…insolent brat!" he growled deeply.

The earl raised an arm, reeling back to strike his crying fiancé. Harrison stepped up and caught Ciel's arm. He frowned disapprovingly at the earl.

"Now, now little earl. You made a lady cry."

The butler stepped in front of his furious young earl, gazing softly at Lizzie. He reached out toward the sobbing girl.

"Oh, dry your tears, Lizzie. We didn't decorate this room for you to cry did we?"

Harrison smirked, leaning forward. He whispered into the girl's ear. "The little earl doesn't know how to dance. Lead him, Lady."

Elizabeth straightened up, looking into Harrison's eyes. "Why was he so upset over one ring, though?"

Harrison grinned. "Little earl loves his treasures! And that ring is a very old Phantomhive treasure."

Lizzie's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Ciel! Maybe I can fix it…?"

The horrified girl turned to her fiancé, who had been staring at the shards of shining sapphire. He brushed his bare hand against the sparkling jewel. He carefully scooped up the remains of his ring, standing up.

Elizabeth called out to her suddenly quiet fiancé. "Ciel?"

Ciel walked toward an open window, his shadow standing out against the bright sun. He raised the hand that held the ring's shards, spreading it out the window. Ciel spread his fingers, allowing the shards to be blown away by the wind. He turned to his surprised fiancé.

"It doesn't matter."

Lizzie clasped her hands under her chin in worry. "What?"

"I'm the earl of Phantomhive. Ring or no ring."

Ciel slammed the end of his staff on the wood floor, eyes developing a determined and powerful expression.

Harrison smirked. This was the little earl he had made a contract with. Forever stubborn. Eternally power-hungry.

**EHEHEHE Ciel's stubborn. And greedy…and…yeaaah.**

Harrison stepped forward, set on changing the tense mood between his little earl and his fiancé.

"Come on, now that the boring stuff's been taken care of, why don't we start the dance?"

Harrison clapped his hands together. As if on cue, Finny, Bard, Grell, and Mei-rin exploded into the room with a series of loud crashes and screeches. Apart from the horrible noise, however, the servants' appearances were even worse.

Finny had a gothic-loli style maid's outfit, topped off with black kitten ears. He had a silver bell that he was jangling uncontrollably. Grell was dressed up as a bride, with a long white gown and white flowers and a veil in his hair. He was dragging a bow across his violin that produced a series of unharmonious squeaks. Mei-rin had escaped the horrible fate once again and had only a harmonica that she was blowing vertically.

The worst of the servants by far was Bard. The former soldier sported bushy red tresses with a horridly pink school uniform. His trademark cigarette seemed out of place in the horrendous outfit. He was swinging a triangle around and around, barely missing the other servants with his shiny weapon.

Ciel stared at his servants in horror and slight amusement. "What are you doing?"

Bard grinned, holding up his triangle. "We're your orchestra!"

Finny smiled. "I actually don't mind this costume…it looks kind of like Mei-rin's!"

Lizzie giggled, recovered from her crying. "They're so cute, right, Ciel?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't exactly say cute…but feminine, yes."

"Ohohoho." Tanaka rolled into the room, wearing a kimono and a tiara. "Ohohohoho."

Harrison blinked. "Kimono…he always did like green tea."

Lizzie smiled, curtseying to Ciel. "Let's dance, my lord!"

**Ohohohohoho. Tanaka. You never get old.**

…**even though you already are…**

Lizzie giggled, twirling with Ciel as the servants screeched and rendered the two deaf. Ciel gave a small smile and spun his fiancé. Harrison grinned. How nice to see his little earl carefree and childish for a change. Much more amusing than his boring, cold earl.

That night, Ciel sat in his bed, waiting for Harrison to come by. The butler had hinted at his visit after Elizabeth had left with a cheerful farewell.

"I have a gem for you, little earl." A haunting smile.

The door to Ciel's bedroom creaked open. The earl whipped his head around, seeing a large shadow at his bedroom door. Too tall to be Harrison. Too _calm _to be Harrison. Ciel's mouth opened as he prepared to scream. A large, gloved hand clamped over the boy's mouth.

"You have a delicious soul, Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel fell unconscious and was whisked away by a red-eyed man in black.

Harrison entered the room. He noticed the wide open window rustling his shaggy, black hair. "Did someone visit? Seems interesting…a competitor!"

** AN: Oooh…Who may the new character be? Got any guesses? Review please! **


	12. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

**AN: Hello there! Ciel's been kidnapped! YAY! The demon was in fact, what we call Sebastian.**

**Review Responses (OMG I GOT NINE THANK YOU PEOPLE)"**

**Geetac: Ooh! Not a regular reviewer! Treat for you! Thank you!**

**ChaoticallyAwkward: You're back! Yay! Don't worry. I love reviews, but if you can't review, that's fine too.**

**Rose: Sebby and Harrison are both beautiful specimens…ehehehe…My little sister's like that too. She keeps telling me to stop. And I'm like what? And she gets all annoyed…and then my mom gets annoyed…ehehe XD**

**I-HATE-HAPPY-PEOPLE: TT^TT I'm often happy…wahhhhh**

**DTDY: Sebby has arrived! XD Yay! The dance was fun to write ^-^**

**Alexma: Sebastian it is! Yay! Glad you liked~**

**xDarklightx: My k key is still sticky…ahhhhh… I love all you peeps**

**Ryu Pendragon: Ooh! New reviewer! Hot choco for you! Sebby vs Harrison will be next chapter…sorry :P**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Glad I was up to your expectations! Claude is still with Alois, waiting for their entrance…School is worse than feminine outfits….:( Speaking of feminine outfits, my mom is taking me dress shopping on Sunday… Whatever shall I do?!**

**ON with my REALLY SHORT CHAPTER!**

Ciel woke in a dark cell; the only light a dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling. He was bound in heavy chains pounded into the dirt floor of the cell.

"Hello." A deep voice echoed through the small cell. Ciel's head snapped up.

"Who's there?"

The earl could barely make out the human-shape. The figure stepped out into the dim light, revealing a tall man with a close-lipped smile. Ciel tensed. The 'man's' eyes glinted and had a similar presence to that of Harrison's.

"Hello there, Earl Phantomhive. I welcome you to the Rosier Mansion."

Ciel's eyes narrowed. Rosier. Typical for the thorns of the roses to prick him.

The strange man continued on. "My master would like to meet with you."

He walked toward Ciel, shoes clicking. He bent down, sharply unlocking the heavy chains until the earl was only in heavy handcuffs.

"Follow me, please."

The-what Ciel assumed-butler, lead the hostage lord out of the cell and down a long passageway lined with torches. He continued to make conversation as if the two were at teatime.

"I do apologize for the less than welcoming conditions. Alas, potentially troublesome guests must be restrained." The butler looked sideways at his young companion with narrowed eyes. "Don't you agree, earl?"

Ciel gave the man a curt nod. "Quite so."

The butler gave another close-lipped smile. "So very cold, Ciel Phantomhive."

The butler stopped at a large oak door. He rapped the lion's head sharply. A voice from inside answered.

"Come in, Xavier."

The newly introduced Xavier pushed open the large door, blinding Ciel with the sudden brightness of the warm fire and bright chandeliers.

Ciel walked into the room, head held high. He maintained a dignified posture despite his disarray.

The Baron of Rosier turned toward the doorway. "Earl."

"Baron." Ciel replied in kind. He calmly strode to an armchair by the fire and leaned leisurely into it, carelessly sprawling.

Jonathan Rosier nodded to Xavier. "Bring my guest and me some tea."

The odd butler bowed, retreating out of the large study. Rosier turned to Ciel.

"Good evening, Earl Phantomhive. Good of you to join me this fine night."

Ciel yawned. "I didn't have much a choice. Mind telling me why you brought me here in such an unreasonable manner?"

The man smirked. "No trouble at all, my dear earl. You see, the Phantomhives have been a great disturbance to the thriving of the Rosier household. So why not eliminate the last Phantomhive while he's young?"

Ciel nodded, calmly agreeing to Jonathan Rosier's thinly veiled declaration of murder. "I suppose I understand your reasoning. However, have you ever thought that maybe, the young Phantomhive may retaliate?"

Rosier laughed. "And what can a little boy do?"

Ciel sneered. "Many things. You said so yourself. I, a little boy has bothered the oh _so_ great family of Rosier…I, a little boy has raised the most prosperous company for children…and I, a little boy shall kill you."

Ciel's hand slipped out of the handcuffs. He ripped off his pain eyepatch, revealing the Faustian Contract. It glowed supernaturally.

"Harrison! Come to me! This is an order!"

The high window blew open, and with a shimmer of the night sky, a demon blurred into sight. A butler appeared behind Ciel, releasing him from the other handcuff.

For a split second, the demon seemed undefeatable and lethal, until a pout appeared on his face.

Harrison frowned childishly at Ciel. "You have the worst timing! I was cutting my nails!"

Ciel's eyebrow twitched. "I was kidnapped, and you were cutting your _nails_?"

Harrison sniffed. "I-I was waiting for you call! And getting my weapons ready! Yeah…that's what I was doing…"

Jonathan Rosier smiled. "You have a demon as well, boy? Very well. Evens the playing field a bit."

The Baron tugged off his frilled scarf, discarding it to the wooden floor. A deep purple mark shone against the man's skin. "Xavier!"

The door creaked open, revealing the strange butler. "You called, master?"

Ciel smirked. "Well. Seems this battle shall be interesting, hmm, Harrison?"

Harrison grinned, pulling out his nail clippers. He flipped out the blades. "Ooh, I've missed you, Asmodeous!"

Xavier's eyes widened in horror. "Lucifer!"

Harrison laughed an unearthly cackle, the voices of Hell seeming to echo through his laugh.

**AN: Eh…didn't really like the ending there…ah well…please review! I always try to post every day! Am I doing good so far? I've missed one or two days…BTW Lucifer and Asmodeous are just demon names. I thought they'd add some sugar and spice. If you don't like, tell me in the comments and next chapter, they'll be back to their other names.**


	13. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

**AN: Hello! How are you? I'm ignoring all my stupid homework…eh…um…yeaaaah.**

**OMG I GOT 90 FOLLOWERS CELEBRATE YA'LL!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES: **

**Slythernize: Hello, new reviewer! Here's a gummie bear! You like the interesting? This is going to follow canon, but I'll be adding my own little spices every once in a while!**

**DTDY: Thank you! I love the name Lucifer…gonna name my son that…Luci for short…YAY!**

**ChaoticallyAwkward: :3 Writing cliffies are fun. Reading them aren't. This chapter doesn't end with a cliffie though!**

**Pineapple King: All hail the pineapples! Thank you! **

**Midnightshadow35: O-O What was funny? EH? Confuzzled….**

**xDarklightx: Glad you enjoy! I update often…cuz I love ya'll! And cuz I got no actual life…ehehe**

**SkyeDragonAzure: Fecal matter…ehehehe POOP**

**Rose: Rosier…rosier…rose….ehehe…^-^ You can just call Lucifer Luci and Xavier Xavi-chan I guess… My sister went to the dentist today and she has 10 cavities…OMG…I didn't know that was possible…poor little sister…TT^TT**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: I thought the ending last chapter was a little…cliché….I read your review for like 10 minutes over and over again just laughing…is that normal?**

**ON WITH MY REAAAAAALLLYYYYY SHORT CHAPTER! (I Feel like the ANs and Review Responses are longer than the stories….)**

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "You? The Emperor of Hell?"

'Lucifer' grinned, craning his head to gaze at his 'little earl'. "Yes. You can't believe, little earl? I'm Emperor Luci, Ruler of Hell!"

Ciel smirked. "The sophisticated name doesn't fit you."

Luci pouted. "Hey! I can be _sophisticated_ too!"

Xavier interrupted the banter. "Why are you in the Human realm, Lucifer?"

Luci leaned down, tilting Ciel's chin toward him. He smiled. "I found a soul dipped in misery and despair…and fiery with a need for vengeance."

The demon turned to Xavier, still grasping Ciel's chin. "He'll taste simply exquisite when it's time, don't you think?

Ciel sniffed. "Let me out of your filthy hands, Harrison."

Luci frowned. "I know my nails aren't at their best, but they're not filthy are they?"

The Emperor of Hell inspected his nails insecurely. "Eek! Dust! There's dust under them!"

Xavier raised his eyebrows. "Nails?"

The demon in question looked up, eyes bright. "Yeah! There's this wonderful invention, nail clippers, and they keep your nails pearly and shining! They even have a built in blade!"

He held up the silver nail clippers in his hand. "These are a bit old…but they still haven't lost their beauty!"

The Baron of Rosier glared at Lucifer, irritated. "_Crucio!_"

The demon twirled under the spell, throwing one of his nail clippers in his spin. The blade whistled past Rosier, light grazing the tip of his ear, and struck the wall behind the wizard.

Lucifer straightened from his bent position, striding up to meet Rosier's eyes. He crooned, narrowing his emerald eyes. "Aww, this little rose has thorns, hmm?"

The demon scowled. "What if I crush those thorns? Or, better yet, cut the roots…and kill."

Rosier opened his mouth, crying out in fear. "Xavier! Get rid of that madman!"

Xavier had been calmly standing at the door with the tea tray. He set down the tea tray on a nearby table and bowed to Rosier. "Certainly, my lord."

And thus, the battle began.

**BOO! Scared ya? Bet I did~**

The former angel leapt at Lucifer, throwing knives straight at his enemy. The Ruler of Hell lived up to his name and ducked underneath the silverware, twisting his arm to slash along Xavier's back. The butler of Rosier twisted sharply, resulting in the blade to only cut the butler suit.

"Ooh! You got better, Xavi-chan! Let's dance!" Luci spread his fingers to reveal he had multiplied his weapons, with three shining nail clippers in each hand.

He disappeared with a crack. Xavier glanced around eyes urgent. The insane wizard-turned demon appeared behind Xavier and slashed with his six blades, drawing blood.

The bleeding demon turned, only to find Lucifer halfway across the room, licking his bloody blades. Xavier would then dash across the room, aiming silverware. The process repeated itself dozens of times. The previously confident Rosier turned to Ciel, who was calmly sipping tea and watching Lucifer and Xavier clash through bored eyes.

"What _is_ that butler of yours?"

Ciel glanced at Rosier through thick eyelashes. He yawned. "Harrison's just a butler. He's one insane, crazy, demonic butler."

**Back to the battle…or beating…yeah…**

Xavier was panting and bloody. Unfortunately, Luci hadn't escaped unharmed either.

The demon butler sported several bloody cuts from carefully aimed silverware as well as an injured arm from when Xavier had turned quickly enough to catch Lucifer with a knife before he had apparated away.

However, Xavier had clearly been intensely beaten. His uniform was torn and blood-soaked, and numerous cuts shone on the pale skin underneath. A large red cut tore across the butler's face.

Xavier ran toward his master. "We can't win this."

The butler grabbed Rosier and leapt up; landing on the edge of the open window Lucifer had entered through.

"Goodbye, Lucifer." Xavier fell through the open window. "May we fight again."

Ciel stared up at the open window. A cold wintry breeze blew in. He turned to Luci.

"Harrison."

The Ruler of Hell glanced at Ciel with a grin. "My pretty face will heal."

Ciel scowled. "No. Why was that other demon was scared of you?"

Luci blinked. "Scared? No, Asmodoeus is just cautious. "

He began walking toward the door. He turned his head toward Ciel. "After all, I'm one insane, crazy, demonic butler, and also the Emperor of Hell."

**Sebby, or would it be Xavi-chan put up a fight against Luci! …I like the name Luci…Anyway…Yeah…**

Harrison set Ciel on his bed. He turned toward the door. "Sweet dreams."

"Stay."

The butler turned, puzzled. "Hmm?"

"Stay until I fall asleep."

Harrison slid into the bedside chair. "Oh? Is the little earl scared?"

Ciel sniffed. "I have seen much tonight."

Harrison sighed, leaning into the chair. "True."

Silence followed. Harrison could hear the wind rustling the trees outside and felt a melancholic feeling. Ciel broke the brief silence.

"Shall I call you Lucifer now?"

Harrison sat up, surprised. He blinked, eyes softening. "No. Harrison, suits me."

The earl fell silent. Soon Harrison could hear smooth, steady breathing. Harrison leaned over the young earl. His face almost looked child-like in his sleep. An odd protective feeling Harrison hadn't felt for thousands of years bubbled in the demon's chest.

Harrison bent and planted a soft kiss on Ciel's forehead. "Love is a wonderful thing, little earl."

Harrison walked softly toward the door. He craned his head to look back at his little earl, the navy-blue hair splayed across his pillow. "Learn to love."

The door swung shut. Ciel rolled onto his back, eyes wide.

"Learn to love…" He whispered. What _was_ his butler?

**AN: Aww….I loved that ending…CUTE! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! You can gimme suggestions, compliment me, or flame me….but if you flame, please refrain from doing so around Harrison, he'll become a pyromaniac as well and a homicidal, nailomaniac demon is enough for Ciel to handle…**


	14. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

**AN: Hi. Eh…I missed Saturday…and Sunday…but I've got excuses! You see, on Saturday, I have a writing class at 9-11:30 and at 2 I have a piano class to 4:30 and at 5, I have a dancing class from 5-7 and then from 7:30 to 9:30 I have another class…Eh…Imma busy…Probably never gonna update on Saturdays…DX On Sunday I had to go dress shopping. With my **_**dad**_**. Yeah. Took HOURS. Anyways…SORRY! **

**REVIEW RESPONSES: **

**xDarklightx: Thanks for letting me know! Honestly, I got all that from Wikipedia, so I had no idea what I was doing. If you go back and check, you'll see that I changed that line.**

**Rose: When I asked my little sister what she would do about her cavities if she could do anything she said, "I send 'em on trip 'n never let 'em come back. Trip to Cal'forna!"-_- Direct quote. Isn't she adorable? Good luck with your wisdom teeth!**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Nailomiaaaac! Should be in the dictionary. :3 Glad you like my chapters so far! I'm a weirdo and I know it, know it, know it! Wierdos unite!**

**ChaoticallyAwkward: Thank you~! I'm not sure if this ending's gonna be a cliffy…**

**Roses Wrath: New reviewer! Easter Egg for you! Thank you! :3 **

**TheRoadToInsanity: Eh…I kinda like Xavi-chan. :3 I was actually thinking of making him a girl, just for laughs…Eh? Rosier? Er…yeah never gave it much thought…should I make a chapter where I tell you why?**

**On with my story! …it's super short…just barely three full pages…**

Sunlight streamed through the drawn curtains of Ciel's study. He groaned, rubbing his sleep-deprived eyelids. Harrison's words had kept the young earl restless and with thoughts racing through his head for hours as he lay in bed.

_'Learn to love'_ Ciel's closed eyes opened blearily as his butler's words echoed in his head.

Was Harrison _really_ a demon? What kind of demon would speak about something as _human_ as love? Ciel shook his head. The butler had kept him awake during the night and annoyed during the day. Ciel's study was his one haven from Harrison. The insanity wouldn't bother the earl from his work.

Ciel gazed sleepily at the document under his propped up elbows. He scanned the first line.

'To sign this legal document is to agree to invest in the sure to be prosperous project of the Cohen Family…'

Ciel yawned, leaning back in his seat. Denied. What kind of fool did those idiots take him for? The Cohens had attempted many 'sure to be prosperous' projects, all of which had failed miserably.

Ciel glanced at his towering pile of damned paperwork. The earl sighed, carelessly taking a paper from the top of the pile. He gazed at the paper, eyes slowly drooping after every word.

As the sleep-deprived boy drifted off, his butler's voice resounded once more. "Learn to love."

Ciel shot upright, eyes wide. He scowled. He had to get to the bottom of Harrison's identity, his secret. As Ciel stood, will focused, he bumped the heap of papers. The pile toppled, leaving papers strewn across the velvet carpet. Ciel sweatdropped.

He sighed, dropping to the floor. He collected the papers slowly. To think that the Earl of Phantomhive would be degraded to this. His butler was too annoying, and all of his servants irritating and incompetent. Ciel slapped the papers on his desk. He wiped his forehead.

"I'll find out your secret, Harrison." Ciel spoke aloud.

"Hmm? Secret?"

Ciel swiveled, eyes focusing on his butler, who was leaning against the earl's seat.

"How long have you been there?"

Harrison tapped his chin, as if deep in thought. "Hmm…long enough to see you fall asleep and clumsily drop those papers."

Ciel sighed, sliding back into his chair. He looked up into the butler's emerald eyes. They sparkled in amusement.

"I have a question for you."

**Yayy! Gonna find out about Harrison! Or will we?**

Harrison cocked his head. "Oh? What may that question be?"

Ciel leaned his head in one hand. "Tell me. How did you become the way you are now? Last night, what did you mean by, 'Learn to love'?"

The butler recoiled, surprised. "Eh?"

Ciel smirked. "I thought you said I was predictable, Harrison."

Harrison pouted. "Humph. Well, if you must know, when you summoned me, I took a butler form."

The earl rolled his eyes, irritated by Harrison's avoidance of the question. "Broader. How did you become a nailomanic. Homicidal. Insane. A demon. Emperor of Hell."

Harrison pressed his lips together, eyebrow furrowed. Ciel stared, eyes bearing into the butler. Harrison's eyes flitted around the room.

"That's an order, Harrison."

Harrison's green eyes met determined blue. He sighed. "I suppose…you would have found out sooner or later…"

The demon smiled hauntingly at the earl. "Are you sure you want to hear my story? It'll leave you with nightmares for weeks to come…"

Ciel held his head high. "It is my right as master to know my butler's story."

Harrison smirked. "Well said…but not today."

Ciel glared. "Tell me."

"You'll uncover my secret when the time has come."

Harrison grinned. "For now, I'll just be your demonic, insane, nailomaniac of a butler."

The butler twirled out of the door. He peeked his head past the door frame to peer at his irritated 'little earl'.

He smiled. "I'll give you a hint, little earl. First I was the Savior, then the Weapon. Somehow, I became the Criminal. The Master of Death."

Harrison's emeralds flared with blood-red anger. "Fate is a bitch. Magic is a meddling fool. Think I'm going to _bend_ to their will? No! I'll defy!"

The butler laughed maniacally. "And now I'm a butler! See how destiny works? Ha! Savior? Boy-Who-Freaking- Couldn't-Die? Try Insane Homicidal Maniac! Or maybe, maybe, Fate would be such a _dear_ and get out of my freaking LIFE!"

Ciel stared, eyes shocked and calculating as his butler ranted. Savior? Master of _Death_? What was his butler talking about?

Ciel turned his eyes back to the doorway, where Harrison had broken down into hysterical laughs. Suddenly, with a loud crack, the demon disappeared. Ciel lay his head down, ignoring his documents. After all, who could focus on documents after _that_ kind of speech?

** AN: Sorry, not really my best chapter…kind of just wrote it on the spot. Literally no planning. Ha. Read and Review Please! I LOVE EVERYONE WHO READS EVEN IF I SOMETIMES NEGLECT YA'LL!**


	15. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

**AN: Hello there! I'm updating! Yay! I made peanut butter cookies. Yumsies. I'll give some to my first reviewer this chapter!**

**Review Responses: **

**ChaoticallyAwkward: Aww…you're like a kitty…Last night, I spent two hours watching funny cat videos…What is my life?**

**HungerAnimes21: Thank you!**

**Rose: My lil' sis is honestly the most cute and annoying thing ever. She was reading this as I wrote it and read 'maniac' and man-ey-ack. And I as like '…no.'**

**xDarklightx: Thank you for catching that! I honestly don't pay attention to things like that…You can be my personal beta! …If you wanna…**

**SkyeDragonAzure: Foxie! Oh thanks for all the reviews! I really do just sit in front of my computer ALL THE TIME refreshing the page every five seconds just in case I got another review…Am I obsessed? **

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Yeah! We should totally make a club called Weirdos Unite…does anyone know how? Cuz I don't…**

**Mashkai30: New reviewer! Banana for you! Thank you for reading! ^-^**

**On with the story!**

The air in a corner of a downtown London street began to shimmer, rippling magically. A man in a butler uniform soon formed, stepping out of the ripples. He stepped out of the shadowy corner; his sleeves held up to his chest as silent chuckles wracked his body.

Harrison staggered along, either not seeing or choosing to ignore the odd stares and glaring mothers. The demon was in an almost drunken stupor. A man cautiously approached him as he stumbled left and right.

"E-excuse me, sir?"

Harrison blinked, emerald eyes regaining their light. He restrained his hysterical laughter. "Yes?"

"Pardon me for my rudeness, but have you had liquor or any alcohol in the past few hours?"

Harrison tilted his head, seeming genuinely puzzled. "No. Are you alright, officer? Do you have a fever?"

The man spoke through gritted teeth. "No, I'm fine." He replied stiffly. The man retreated, blending into the blurry mob.

Harrison sighed, head tipped back. He stood, squinted eyes gazing at the hazy gray sky. What had he been thinking? Harrison pulled back his head. Right. He hadn't been thinking when he told the little earl.

The butler pounded himself on the head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

Harrison stopped in his tracks, finding himself in front of the Undertaker's coffin shop. Harrison laughed at the irony. Here he was, regretting being involved with Death, and his feet had somehow led him to a Death God. Harrison shook his head, pushing open the door with an eerie creak.

The demon walked into the dark and cramped room. Coffins lay piled and lined against the wall, both large and small. One dark red coffin shifted, the door pushed slightly open. A sleeved hand peeked out of the slight opening, pushing it open. A silver-haired maniac smiled.

"Oh, hello, Harrison! How may I help you? Would you like to schedule a funeral? Who's dying? May I have the body?"

He stepped out of the coffin, circling the butler. "I think green would suit you. A deep, vibrant green…"

Harrison laughed. "I don't believe I know anyone who shall be dying anytime soon."

His laughing soon ceased. The demon dropped onto a stack of coffins with a thump. "I'm a fool. A complete utter fool with filthy nails."

The Undertaker frowned, bringing his sleeves together. "Oh? What idiotic thing did you do?"

He sat on the dusty floor, hands wrapped round his knees. He looked up at the depressed demon. "Go on! I've got all day, surrounded by these morbidly beautiful caskets!"

Harrison glanced wearily at the Undertaker. His eyes became shone tearily with joy. "You're such a great friend, Undertaker!"

**Eh? Undertaker? GOOD FRIEND? You crazy, Harrison. Well, that's not news…**

Harrison leaned forward in his coffin-seat. The Undertaker stared up at the butler, rapt with attention.

"I told the little earl."

The death god blinked. "Eh?"

"Master of Death. My wizarding life." Harrison breathed deeply. "How could I have allowed this to happen?"

The Undertaker was silent. Harrison dropped his head into his hands, continuing on.

"I told him to learn to love! I'm a freaking hypocrite!"

The demon looked up at the Undertaker, revealing his face to be flushed and wet with sweat and tears.

"Learn to love? I'm _afraid_ to love! I'm _afraid_ to trust. _Afraid _to be betrayed. After all, who can blame me? The Wizarding World. Heaven. That so called _God_. They all betrayed me."

Harrison took a shaky breath, mouth contorting into a wry smile. "Hell, _Ginny_, the little bitch, stabbed me in the back. Who am _I_ to preach love? Ha! Hatred, falsity, lies is all I know. All I'll ever know."

The demon's insane green eyes met the Undertaker's. "I can't love. I'm a demon. I'm a weapon. I don't love. Love is a foreign emotion to me. Don't you ever feel that way, Undertaker? Death God?"

**AN: Ehh…Yeah. LOL super short chapter. Just couldn't think of anything to write…LOOOOOOVE….TT^TT Forever alonesies…Read and review! Thanx! **

**For flamers *Please refrain from doing so. My cookies are burnt enough already.***


	16. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

**AN: I always write the ANs after the actual story O_O Does anyone else do that? Hey guess what? I hit 100 followers! Yay! And 100 reviews! Whoo hoo! Shout out to lilxrose as my 100****th**** follower! Love ya!**

**Review Responses:**

**ChaoticallyAwkward: Last chapter was quite emotional. I had a tissue box while I was writing it. TT^TT :3 Kitty~~~~**

**xDarklightx: Thank you! Are you serious? No like seriously…siriusly…Ahaha…get it? No? Okay…**

**TheRoadToInsanity: Thank you! WUB. WUBBY WUB WUB. I'll start writing it tomorrow! XD It'll be up in a couple of days.**

**Rose: Undertaker love forever! And I searched up Rapture, and I got a bunch of definitions. And a weird zombie picture…brr**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Undertaker fangirls. Support group? For what? Weirdos? O_O**

**SkyeDragonAzure: Undertakerrrr~~~ How many people loooooove Undertaker? Like a billion!**

**On With My Chapter!**

The demon's insane green eyes met the Undertaker's. "I can't love. I'm a demon. I'm a weapon. I don't love. Love is a foreign emotion to me. Don't you ever feel that way, Undertaker? Death God?"

The Undertaker stared up at Harrison, silver bangs falling back. Empathetic lime green eyes peeked out from behind the gray strands. "Harrison. Love isn't lost until one's soul is taken."

The Undertaker swept his hair away from his eyes, his rarely exposed eyes gazing softly at the demon. "You're no hypocrite. You've never felt love. Perhaps you want your victim, the young earl, to avoid that fate before it's too late for him."

The butler's eyes widened. "W-what?"

The Undertaker lowered his head, hair falling back into place. "Love is a warm, fuzzy feeling. No one should be deprived of it."

The former death god's lips pulled into a smile. "Don't worry. I'll have a warm, fuzzy, bright pink coffin ready for the young earl when he becomes soulless."

The Undertaker looked up, hair somehow defying gravity and staying in place. "But now, don't you think you should get back to your master? After all, you're a demonic, insane, crazy butler above all."

**Ahh…love. LOVE. LOVE. Love. Who's alone like me?**

Harrison appeared with a soft snap in the little earl's bedroom. He cautiously walked to Ciel's bed, the moonlight falling in rays on his sheets.

"You're back."

Harrison leaped back, the floor creaking noisily. Ciel rose from his covers. "I expect you will _not_ disappear in a rage again." He sniffed arrogantly," It does not befit the Phantomhive butler."

Harrison grinned. "Of course, little earl."

Ciel scowled. "No, seriously, don't go away and leave me with these idiots. Mei-rin broke the _silverware_. How is that even possible?"

Harrison smiled, gazing affectionately at Ciel. "I bet that was fun."

**Ahhh…affectionately? Don't worry, I won't make it Romancey. XD**

Ciel's eyes opened, eyelashes fluttering. He reached out for his eyepatch drowsily.

"Owww…" A moan of pain sounded from below Ciel's elbow.

Ciel leaped up, glaring at his butler who was sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"W-why are you in my bed?"

"Eh?" Harrison glanced around woozily. "Yawwn…Oh, yeah. I'm in your bed…"

The demon slumped, head falling back onto a pillow. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Get up."

"Hmm? Why?"

Ciel's eyebrow twitched. "I have matters to attend to."

Harrison rolled over, then rested his chin in his cupped hands. "Oh yes! We're visiting the townhouse today."

"What? Why?"

Harrison pressed his fingers together. "I remembered I left my obsidian engraved nail clippers there…"

Ciel slapped his palm to his forehead. "Why do _I_ have to come?"

Harrison laughed, springing up from the bed in sudden energy. "Nonsense, nonsense! Where the butler goes, the master must follow!"

Ciel sighed. "I could've sworn it was the other way around…"

**Harrison's happy again! Yay!**

Harrison pranced into the townhouse, racing up the stairs. "Yay! Let's go find those nail clippers!"

The butler flung open a door. He stared at the mess inside. A woman all in red and a Chinese man in traditional clothes stood inside rummaging through the china.

The woman adjusted her hat in annoyance. "Where do they keep the tea in this house?"

The Chinese man bent down. "Where indeed…Ooh! I found nail clippers!"

Harrison dashed into the room, swiping past the man. He stroked the nail clippers. "Don't worry, Daddy's got you…"

"W-what? Why are you here, Madam Red? Lau?" Ciel stood at the door, staring at the broken china and items in disarray.

Lau turned toward the door. "Hmm? We can't just visit?"

Madam Red smiled. "Since you've come, I suppose the Queen's Watchdog is on the move, correct?"

***Violin music plays* for those who are idiots, we've entered the Jack the Ripper Arc!**

Ciel sipped his tea, expression serious. Harrison stood behind him, smiling and crooning at his nail clippers.

"Yesterday, at Whitechapel, another prostitute was murdered. This murder, was no ordinary murder…it was unnatural and vicious."

Ciel's eyes met Harrison's meaningfully. "Almost _demonic_."

The earl raised the tea cup to his mouth. "Detectives and Scotland Yard are calling the murderer Jack the Ripper."

"Jack the Ripper, hmm?" Lau repeated.

Ciel sipped his tea. "I was planning to hurry to London tomorrow, in case they gather more information, but now that I'm here, I intend to get to the bottom of this, Jack the Ripper persona."

Lau set his tea down with a clatter. He smirked. "How about you visit the crime scene?"

Harrison leaned down, stroking Ciel's cheek. "Or are you too, _afraid_?"

Ciel spoke, unflinching. "What do you mean?"

Lau stood. "The darkness and evil aura that pollutes the area is thick. It will certainly call out the evil in all people."

Harrison placed his other hand on Ciel's cheek. He leaned down, lips brushing the earl's ear. "You could become engulfed by madness. Demonic. _Like me._"

Ciel smirked. "I came to avenge the deaths. Such a statement is unnecessary."

Lau smiled. "Good. How _courageous_, Earl Phantomhive."

**AN: Hii! I love Lau. He's such a funny character. :3 Anyway, read and review please! Suggestions and constructive criticism is welcomed! Flames…ah well…you can I guess…Thank you!**

**PS: Just a little thing I'm curious about. How old do you think I am? My friend told me I wrote like an insane old person. TT^TT**


	17. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

**AN: Hello my dearies! I'm not gonna **_**tell**_** you my real age, that'd be weird! Anyway…I got so much homework. Three packets and one essay. All due tomorrow. *_* I'm dead. SOOOO….**

**Review Responses!**

**xDarklightx: Cool! I have no idea what my major's gonna be…My brother's gonna go to college this year for Mechanical Engineering. **

**ChaoticallyAwkward: I'm not alone~:3 you are VERY close with my age, but not quite…**

**DTDY: You're back! YAY! And you're a couple years off, but good job! …O_O You went…outside…*Shudders* I didn't know anyone **_**did**_** that anymore!**

**Rose: …that's creepy. REAL creepy. I'm a bit younger than your guess, but good guess anyway! Lau…I want to be related to him~**

**Rose (again): Agoraphobia…wait…google search…:3 I think everyone is agoraphobic at times. I feel really nervous in movie theaters and large stores at the mall…Cheer up and laugh! Laughs are beautiful! **

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Weirdness is wonderfulness. Support group…:3 Yes. I agree. 100%. ****哦 同意****. As for my age: Ding ding ding! Correct! But I think that might classify as cheating…**

**ON WITH THE STORY THAT'S SUPER SHORT!**

Ciel approached the man barring the murder scene, cutting through the horde of bustling commoners. He scanned the man through cold eyes.

Scruffy, not particularly short nor tall, average looks…Ciel scoffed. What a boring human. The man turned to Ciel.

He smiled. "What's the matter? This murder scene is no place for good little boys to play. Hurry along home to your parents now."

He turned back to his papers. Ciel sniffed. Horrible manners too.

"Where is the victim's corpse?"

The man stared at the earl, uncomprehensive for a moment. "Corpse?!"

Ciel gazed at the man, unblinking. Harrison cut in, leaning over his little earl's shoulder. He smiled sympathetically at the gaping man.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure the little earl wasn't aware of your hearing disorder. The little earl asked for the corpse. Understand?"

Harrison spoke loudly and slowly, as if adressing a young child. The man scowled at the butler, irritated. "I have no hearing dis-"

"Aberlain!" A grouchy man with a rough beard stormed over. "What did you come here for, Earl Phantomhive?"

Ciel smiled. "I came to clean up after the horrid mess a couple stray hounds made. " The earl held up a letter stamped with the seal of the Queen, "Sir Arthur Randall."

"Humph." Randall glared at the young earl. Ciel plucked a couple documents from Aberlain's hand.

The earl scanned them. "Hmm…no solid leads…"

Harrison smiled. "After all, what can one expect from a couple blind and deaf hounds?"

Randall snatched the documents from Ciel's gloved hand. "Scotland Yard is investigating this incident. Don't stick your _nose_ where it doesn't belong."

Ciel smirked. "Sure. Let's go, Harrison."

The earl turned, walking away to join the odd group of a woman in red, a timid butler, and a perpetually squinting Chinese man. Harrison paused, turning to grin at Aberlain.

"Goodbye, my little deaf _mutt_." The butler spun on his heel, hurrying to catch up with his earl.

Aberlain finally seemed to have managed to regain his voice. "What the-?"

The other man scowled. "That earl and his butler are a strange bunch. A strange bunch indeed."

**On to the Undertaker's! Woosh! *Flies away with super hero cape***

Madam Red sighed. "Well, that was a waste of time. What are you going to do now?"

"Asking _him_ would be the best option."

Lau gasped and froze in his tracks. "Y-you can't mean…"

Harrison grinned. "Yup! We're going to visit him~"

The odd group stopped in front of a dark shop on the side of a London street. Lau gazed at the building. "So, where are we?"

Madam Red gaped at him. "You just said…But…"

Harrison grinned. "We're at the Undertaker's!"

Grell froze. He stuttered, "Undertaker?"

The demon butler flung open the door and twirled inside. "Yoohoo! Undertaker~?"

The rest of the group cautiously entered the room. Harrison flung coffins around, humming a merry tune. "London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down…"

A chuckle echoed throughout the dusty room. Harrison's singing faded. "Hmm…I thought you would stop by…sooner, or later, my dear Earl…"

A coffin creaked open, black fingernails snaking out to slide open the door. "Welcome…"

Golden eyes shone out from under gray locks, a freakish smile adorning the Undertaker's face. "Are you here for your very _own_ casket? I've been working on it…"

Madam Red stared at the Undertaker with wide eyes. "W-why would anyone do _that_?"

The Undertaker pouted. "My coffins are lined with lace and satin…And of course, velvet…"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "No. Today, I need-"

Black fingernails touched Ciel's lips. "No need, no need. I know already."

He stepped back, holding his outrageously long sleeves together. "But I'm afraid that guest is too pretty to be seen by people of the living world…I decorated her, you know?"

"I'd like to hear more about that." Ciel declared, staring at the Undertaker with demanding eyes.

Lau nodded, as if he understood. "So, an Undertaker is only your cover…"

The Undertaker leaned in. "But I need payment…"

Lau nodded again. "Of course. How much-"

The Undertaker frowned dashing up to stare Lau in the eye. "No! Who needs gold? I want-"

Harrison smiled. "He wants laughs. Many many laughs. After all, what's better than happiness?"

The butler chuckled. "Laughs."

The Undertaker darted toward Madam Red. "Yes, yes…give me, give me…there are so many _new _faces…_new _laughs!"

The man squirmed in excitement, drooling and wiggling, his oversized robes swishing from side to side.

Harrison giggled. "He enjoys laughs!"

Ciel snorted. "He enjoys creeping innocents out."

Lau smiled, folding his sleeves against each other. "Not to worry, Earl! I'm called the Grinning New Year Tiger of Shanghai. I shall now live up to my name and fulfill my destiny."

**AN: I just ate a Spring Roll. :3 It tasted good. All warm and 'd my grandma get it from? O_O. OMG. IS MY GRANDMA A WITCH. …*mindblown* Anyways…Read and Review Please!**


	18. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

**AN: Hello there! I'm going ice skating with my little sis soon…But I wrote this first. Yes, thank me, thank me! Anyways…Review Responses!**

**xDarklightx: Math….stop giving the poor, innocent students your problems. Go solve them yourself!**

**DTDY: What does your name stand for? Undertaker~~~ :3 Everyone LURVE him! O_O Grandmother…Spring goddess? …well, I've seen the clues…**

**Rose: Eh…you know my age? Erm…please don't share it? Thank you! Ha! See mom? -_- My mom thinks I have the mind of a 7 year old. XD Undertaker for the world!**

**SkyeDragonAzure: I'm gonna show you the joke, but I'm wondering if you'll enjoy it or if it'll be torture…**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: XD Yes! Creative thinking indeed. My joke…I don't think you can even call it a joke…**

**God of All: Thank you! Here's your update! XP**

Lau approached the Undertaker, moving his hands in a strange spiraling formation. The Undertaker watched him through expectant eyes.

"The bed…fled!" Lau paused to see the Undertaker's response. "Ah?"

The strange man had a frown on. His eyebrows furrowed and eyes glowed beneath silver strands. "You…you mock the World of Laughs!"

With a swift swipe, Lau was thrown across the floor with a large red X drawn on his face. The Undertaker slipped a red paintbrush back into his sleeve. He glanced up at the faces that stared at him. He smiled.

"Who's next? Gimme those laughs!"

**The World of Laughs…XD Gotta love Undertaker! XD**

Madam Red stepped forward, whisking her red coat around her. "I suppose I'll have to stand up now! I shall dazzle you with my juicy gossip!"

She stood in front of the Undertaker, spewing out a series of…events that will have to be censored to keep this fan fic rated T.

"So then that *beep* did *beep* to that *beep* by *beeping* her *beep* and then she *beep*! So he *beeped* and then *beep*! You know?"

Ciel watched on with a quickly reddening face. The Undertaker swiped at her, sending her on top of the unconscious Lau. Her face was marked with a bright red X.

The Undertaker turned to the earl. "Earl…you're the only one left! Last time you won, but this time…will you be so lucky?"

Ciel rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to retort. Harrison cut in. "NO~! I wanna give it a try. It's not fair that only the little earl gets to make funny jokes!"

Harrison pouted, staring at Ciel and the Undertaker with large puppy eyes. "Please?"

The Undertaker clapped his overly long sleeves together in excitement. "Yes, yes! What do you have in store for me, my dear butler?"

Harrison turned to Ciel and Grell. "Can you please drag those misfits out? Don't peek in, no matter what. I don't want my joke to be spread! It's my little secret!"

**Get ready. It's the joke of a century!**

Harrison shut the door, locking it securely. He turned to the Undertaker.

"Are you ready? I've spent centuries of boredom thinking of this one joke."

The Undertaker wriggled in anticipation. "Ooh! Yes, yes, YES! Give it to me, give it!"

Harrison drew a deep breath. "The Undertaker. The Joker. The Circus Ringleader. Why do they all rhyme?"

The Undertaker drew forward, eyes glued to the demon. Harrison smiled, and then continued.

"Because they're all freaks of laughter! Are you a freak of laughter?"

The Undertaker nodded frantically. "I-I'm dying of _suspense_!"

"Then join the Singing Ill Club of Crazy Octapi! It's SICCO for short!"

Harrison spread his arms and a drum seemed play behind him. "Bum, bum. Chseee!"

The Undertaker froze. His eyes widened and his mouth opened.

"Nyahahahahahahah!"

**Um…yeah…it's my idea of a joke…*hides face* **

Lau and Madam Red had regained consciousness. They stared in anticipation at the door. Suddenly, an unearthly cackle resounded from inside the room, reaching out clearly.

"Nyahahahahahaha!"

The whole building seemed to shake. Ciel sweatdropped. The door creaked open slowly. Harrison stood beaming at the other side.

"My first joke was a success!"

Ciel sighed and walked in. Madam Red, Lau, and Grell followed, even more timid than their first entrance. Ciel sweatdropped once more when he saw the Undertaker's form sprawled across a coffin.

The man was drooling, a huge grin spread across his face. He was chuckling uncontrollably. "Ahaha…I've seen…hehe…Utopiaaa…."

Ciel tapped the Undertaker with his cane. "Tell me what I need to know."

The Undertaker straightened, giggles still wracking his body. "Uhuhu…Of course, Earl."

**Ladidaaaaa…**

Ciel sat across from the Undertaker on two unused coffins with a cup of tea. The Undertaker giggled.

"Hehe, lately, I've been seeing something from my guests…or rather, a lack of something.

Ciel questioned the statement. "Lack?"

The Undertaker cradled a doll of the human anatomy. He smiled. "Yes…a lack of some things. Something, like a _uterus_."

All of his guests widened their eyes in surprise. The Undertaker chuckled. He traced the doll with a long black fingernail.

"A pretty harsh death, but amongst the splattered guts and blood, a uterus was cleanly cut out…"

Harrison chuckled. "Hmm…we've got a surgeon and a murderer on our hands…"

Ciel turned to his butler. "What?"

The demon grinned. "Well, think about it. How would an average murderer cut out one specific organ so magnificently?"

The Undertaker turned from his doll. "Yes…exactly what I thought…"

The man strode to Ciel, leaning down to brush his finger against the earl's throat. "First, to slash the prey's neck…" The Undertaker's hand fell to Ciel's stomach. "Then to cut here…"

He prodded Ciel's cheek with a long fingernail. He grinned. "To steal what's important…"

The Undertaker straightened. "Hmm…yes. He'll definitely strike again…Bloodthirsty…"

"Will you be able to stop him, Earl of Darkness…Ciel Phantomhive? Hehehe…"

Ciel stared coldly up at the Undertaker. "I swear on my family's honor. Those to cross the Queen's boundaries will be struck down."

The Undertaker grinned. "Hoho…spoken like a true Queen's Watchdog."

**AN: Eh…Like it? Er…I have no excuse for my sorry joke…TT^TT Read and Review Please! Claps for the Undertaker! *clap clap applause* Bye! See ya!**


	19. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

**AN: Hello there! I'm in a dress. A red dress. *MADAM RED* Anyway, just got back from yet another piano recital and I was too lazy to change out of it. ^_^ I went to some café and ate scones and hot chocolate. Yum! I just realized we're in our 20s now! Yay! **

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Thank you! I honestly stayed awake in bed thinking up that joke…-_- I'm hopeless. My own imagination supplies the beeps of Madame's gossip. XD Like," Then he *ate* her *pumpkin* and then she *burped* and then *up came an octopus*! I have a feeling that's not what she's saying though…**

**ChaoticallyAwkward: You laughed at my joke?! Yipee! I'm not the only one with a messed up sense of humor!**

**xDarklightx: Really? Cool! :3 I want that shirt…**

**SkyreDragonAzure: …does that make ChaoticallyAwkward and I insane as Harrison and Undertaker? …YAY!**

**Rose: Thanks for your consideration! The internet's a scary, scary place. O_O …my joke…wasn't bad? YAY! I actually thought it was funny…but I thought nobody else would think so…cause my brother says my sense of humor is, "Warped, distorted, and utterly maniacal." O_O Direct Quote.**

**On with the story!**

The carriage bumped over the cobblestone streets of downtown London. Inside the carriage, a certain young earl and his butler were explaining their findings.

Ciel leaned back in his seat. "That visit narrowed down the suspected culprits quite greatly."

Harrison nodded, bouncing up and down. He grinned. "Yes! Our little murderer is a skilled cutter-upper…Hehe…"

Ciel raised his eyebrow at his butler. "Cutter-upper?"

Harrison giggled. "Yeah! And, of course, he's a sicko. Ahahaha…sicko. SICCO."

Madam Red fiddled with her scarlet hat. "SICCO?"

Lau raised a sleeve, waving it wildly. Ciel rolled his eyes. "What, Lau?"

Lau slapped his sleeve down on his knee, face serious. "SICCO!"

The woman clad in red clothing stared at him. "Eh?"

Ciel sighed, resting his head on his hands. "Ignore him. Anyways, we know Jack the Ripper is skilled in the medical field, part of a cult by his removal of organs, and had no alibi for that night. It should be enough information to accurately form a small list of suspects."

Madam Red continued staring at Lau, who was currently squawking random words.

"Sumo Iguanas Cutify Choreographer Oranges!"

The young earl sweatdropped. "Sumo Iguanas?"

Ciel focused his attention on Harrison, who was shooting down all of Lau's guesses.

"Harrison?"

"Hmm? Yes, little earl?"

"Make me a list of suspects."

The butler pouted. "Why me?"

Ciel's eyebrow twitched. "Because you're my butler."

Harrison frowned. "Buy me new nail clippers?"

Ciel sighed. "Fine. Yes. I'll buy you nail clippers. Now go, for heaven's sake!"

Harrison tiredly stood, as if weighed down by a large burden. He turned once he reached the carriage door.

"The nail clippers have to be silver, with sapphires. Ooh! A keychain would be nice too!"

Ciel nodded, waving his hand. "Yes, yes. Go, already."

Harrison sat on the carpeted floor. "Bye bye!" He slid out with one last grin and a loud whoop of excitement.

**Yep. We can get Harrison to do **_**anything**_** as long as you offer him nail clippers.**

"W-what?!" Madam Red leapt from her seat, gaping as Harrison slid out the carriage door. She whipped her head around to stare at Ciel. "Why-?"

Ciel gazed up at the woman through thick eyelashes. "He went to make me a list of the suspects."

"T-the carriage is going a-at full speed! He'll _die_!"

Lau looked up. "Huh?"

Ciel gazed out the window with a bored expression. "Let's go get those useless nail clippers. The we'll head to the townhouse and see what that butler of mine came up with."

**BOO. MOO. TOO. COO. DÉJÀ VU.**

Ciel stepped down from the carriage, high-heeled shoes clicking against the pavement. Madam Red and Lau followed. Grell leaped down from the driver's seat, hurrying to open the door. Just as he reached the large oak door, it creaked open.

Harrison burst out, bouncing. "Didja get me those nail clippers? Didja?"

Ciel pulled out a pair of shiny nail clippers. "Here." He handed them to Harrison, who received them in carefully cupped hands. "Now let me see the list."

Harrison carefully prodded the nail clippers with one hand. He held the nail clippers in the other. He poked the silver surface.

Ciel's eyebrow twitched. "Did you, or did you not complete the list of suspects?"

Harrison looked up from his fiddling. "Hmm? Oh yeah!"

He slipped the nail clippers into a pocket. "Come in, come in! I'll tell you all about it!"

Madam Red finally seemed to recover from her incoherent murmuring. "You…why are _you_ here?!"

Harrison glanced at her in surprise. "Eh? I finished the list…so I came here to wait for my award!"

"Wha..? You finished the list?!"

Harrison nodded. "I'm quite competent if I have a strong motivation. But no. I made the list of suspects, then _visited_ them to have a little…talk…hehehe…"

Madam Red rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Even the most skilled butler can't do that, motivation or-"

Harrison rummaged in his pockets. "Ah! Here it is!"

He drew out a dozen scrolls. He held up one, breaking open the seal to reveal a couple feet of detailed notes. "This one's for some odd man that looks like a dog, Richy Oz Wally, I think. He said he was out drinking, the little drunkard. He's not a sicko though…and has an alibi."

Harrison threw the scroll aside. "Not him!" The butler crowed happily. He held up another scroll, slicing the seal open with his nail clippers.

"This one's for a surgeon at the Royal Hospital. Her name…eh…I think it was Madam Straw white? She was gossiping with friends, and never had anything to do with cults…Not her either."

Grell's eyes widened as he gazed open-mouthed at Harrison, who was currently wrestling with a particularly stubborn seal. A heavy blush colored his cheeks.

"Grr…this one's a toughy…ah!" When the demon finally managed to break open the seal, he held it up triumphantly. "This one's of some weird personal doctor of the Chambers named Willie Sunset or something, attended a party at the Howard's. He's got an alibi…pity. Not a sicko either…humph."

Madam Red's hat slid off her head and fell to the floor. She didn't bother to pick it up as her smile twitched. Ciel smirked. Harrison _was_ competent-if there was a pair of nail clippers on the line.

"That's what I got! Deserving of nail clippers, little earl? I've narrowed it down to only one person!"

Ciel smiled. "Yes. Deserving. You may keep those nail clippers."

Harrison threw up the remaining scrolls into the air, whooping joyfully. "Yay!"

Madam Red sighed, bending down to retrieve her fallen hat. "Are you really a butler? Not some supernatural being from another planet?"

Harrison grinned. "I'm a butler. A crazy, insane, _demonic_ butler."

**AN: Wasn't that fun? I had fun modifying Sebastian's findings to fit Harrison's personality. Hehe…very enjoyable! Read and Review!**


	20. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

**AN: Hi guys. My dad's kind of sick right now; he went to the hospital a couple days ago and came back an hour ago. *^* I'm worried. Anyways, it's officially one month since I've started this story! Yay!** **I'm writing an omake in honor of it. It'll probably be published later today. **

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**ChaoticallyAwkward: XD Insanity ftw! Thank you! My line breaks are beautiful. :3 Penguin hula? You clearly do NOT know what you're talking about! Harrison would kidnap a wolf with an orange head, find the emerald shaped like a sock, and capture a frog that says, "Fried Bacon," if he could get nail clippers from it.**

**DTDY: Response through PM**

**xDarklightx: Thank you**

**TheRoadToInsanity: Sorry. I really am trying, but some things happen, and I just can't be funny all the time. I try to everyday, but it's not easy…hope you'll be patient with me. Don't worry, saying you don't like something isn't a flame. I appreciate your honesty.**

**SkyeDragonAzure: Bribery is key to anything. ANYTHING. I don't think nail polish or nail files were invented the 19****th**** century though…nail clippers were though! Still historically correct!**

**Rose: If you buy Harrison an inadequate pair, he will: tear your face off for offering him the 'menace', destroy the world trying to obliterate the pair, and kill all being that look like you for being disrespectful to nail clippers. Yeah.**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Yeah…can't put the real version of her joke or this would have to be rated M…Vocabulary word! **

**On with the story!**

Harrison carefully clipped his nails as he sat cross-legged on the leather seat of a bumping carriage. Madam Red was happily chattering on to a blue-haired young noble. The carriage came to a stop. A finely-dressed servant pulled open the door, reaching to help Madam Red out. He turned back to the carriage reaching out a hand to assist a young girl.

The seemingly frail girl stubbornly refused his hand, carefully stepping off the high carriage herself. The soft moonlight brushed her slender figure, illuminating luscious blue hair and a pale pink gown. A single navy eye surveyed her surroundings…

Harrison leapt out of the car, knocking over the servant in a rucus. Madam Red grabbed his arm, apologizing to the servant.

"Behave!" She hissed into his ear.

The demon pouted. "I don't want to. What's the fun in that?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "How on _earth_ does Ciel deal with you?"

Harrison's green eyes lit up. "If I behave have like a tutor, I want new nail clippers."

Madam Red hastily nodded, relieved to find a way to deal with the little devil of a butler. "Yes, yes of course. Now behave, will you?"

Harrison flounced toward an impatiently waiting young girl, and then wrapped his arm around her slender shoulders. "We've arrived at Alaistar's. Let's show that Viscount Hell, hmm, little _earl_?"

**Ehehehe…Ciel's a girl~ He really does make a good girl though.**

Madam Red stopped them as soon as the party reached the lobby. She turned on her heel, facing them with a stern look on her face.

"Let's go over our roles!" The suggestion was more of a command.

She snapped her glance toward Ciel. "You're my niece from the country."

Ciel pouted, picking at his flowery skirts. He opened his mouth to object, but the Madam had already moved onto Harrison.

Harrison had shed his butler uniform and had donned a pair of glasses and a gray suit. He frowned, struggling with the tie.

"Harrison, you're Ciel's personal tutor. And for heaven's sake, at least _pretend_ you have manners!"

The woman clad in red glanced at Lau. "And you…I have no idea why you're here."

The Chinese man grinned. "It seemed fun."

Ciel scowled, bursting out on embarrassment and frustration. "But why am I your niece?!"

Madame Red smiled, spreading her arms in a sort of shrug. "Um…I wanted a girl? Plus, you make a really good one!"

Ciel gapped. "That's the only reason?"

Lau raised a finger, waving it. "No, no! I also wanted to see my dear Earl crossdress!"

Ciel growled, his hair in a messy disarray. Madam Red swooped down on him, her fan spread.

"If someone discovered you were a Phantomhive, the outcomes would _not _be pretty, would it?"

The disguised earl sniffed. Madam Red continued, smiling.

"Also, the Viscount is also a huge womanizer with a large range of defenses. Being a target would improve our chances of breaking down those shields."

Harrison smirked, fiddling with his glasses. "After all, wasn't it the little earl who said that he would do anything?"

The 'tutor's' smirk darkened. "Or should I say, _she_ would do anything?"

Ciel glared, a red blush spreading across his face. "S-shut up, you insolent butler!"

Harrison grinned. "Nope! I'm an insolent _tutor_, remember, my little…mistress?"

**Ahaha…gotta love Harrison.**

Ciel was pressing through the crowds, an irritated look on his face. Harrison, who was following close behind his 'mistress', grinned.

"Oh, wipe that look off your face, my dear mistress! It doesn't befit the _lady_ you are."

Ciel turned to give his 'tutor' an annoyed glare. "Shut up and help your 'dear mistress' find that Viscount."

A sick look spread across his face. "If Elizabeth saw me like this…she'd strangle me until death calls."

A familiar voice squealed. "Oh! That dress is so adorable!"

Ciel froze. He whirled around. "Oh…shit."

Harrison glanced behind him. He smiled at his little earl. "Is death calling yet, my dear mistress?"

**Elizabeth…hugs…death…oh god.**

A blond-pigtailed girl stood among a circle of finely-dressed ladies, her gloved hands clasped together. She spun in a circle, her red skirt swishing.

"There are so many beautiful ladies! Oh, their gowns are so cute!"

Ciel's mouth began to open and close rapidly and incoherently. He shivered uncontrollably. Finally, he managed to overcome his inarticulate moment. "I-I can feel…the s-shiver of death…down my back."

Harrison laughed. "Oh don't be silly, my little ear- um…mistress! That's just Lizzie running over!"

Ciel's head whipped toward Harrison's bespectacled face, his eyes wild. "W-what?"

"Oh, that dress is so cute!" Lady Elizabeth headed toward the odd pair she had seen. "That girl was so pretty! Where'd they go?"

Ciel stared at Harrison. "Hide me!" He hissed.

Harrison blinked. "Why?"

"Lizzie!"

"Oh right…" Harrison's eyes became puzzled. "Why would you want to hide from her?"

Ciel glared. "She's going to find out it's me."

Harrison waved off his young earl's worry with a carefree laugh. "Oh, don't worry! You look so much like a girl, she won't even guess!"

The crossdressing earl groaned. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing…"

Harrison pulled Ciel into the open. "Come on! We came to this party to have fun, right?"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "No, no we really didn't."

Harrison twirled his young mistress, swinging to the waltz music. "Loosen up, little mistress!"

"Ugh…"

**AN: We've entered the ball! Harrison clearly isn't as worried about Lizzie as Sebastian was. So, tell me if you like or not, please! Saying you don't like it isn't flaming, as long as you give reasons. Bye! XD**


	21. Omake

Omake # 1

**AN: Just a funny little story in honor of one month of this story starting! Enjoy! Read and review please!**

"Little earl!" Harrison crashed through Ciel's door, barreling into the sleeping earl's bed. "Wake up, wake up!"

Ciel rolled onto his side, shoving his head under the fluffy, white pillows. His voice was muffled by the fluff. "What d'you want, Harrison?"

Harrison shook Ciel's form, shouting frantically. "I lost my nail clippers! You know the one with the pretty engraved writing?"

"Go away."

Harrison pouted, shaking Ciel harder. "NO! Don't you _care_ about my babies, little earl?"

Ciel twisted away from Harrison's hands. "Honestly, I don't."

"Eh?"

The earl glared at his near-tears butler with heavy-lidded eyes. "I don't care about your nail clippers, Harrison. Leave me alone."

The demon scowled. He stared at Ciel's back for a couple moments, his eyes boring into the earl. Ciel sweat dropped, squirming uncomfortably. He rolled over to look irritably at Harrison.

"What time is it?"

The butler mumbled incoherently. Ciel's eyebrow twitched as he repeated his question. "What _time_ is it, Harrison?"

"Two…in the morning…"

Ciel shoved his head under his pillow. "Go 'way."

"I'll make you warm milk with honey. I'll…I'll stop calling you little earl for a week."

No response.

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?"

A twitching arm. Harrison grinned. Small victory!

"C'mon. C'mon. C'mon."

The earl sat up in his bed and turned a death glare at Harrison. The butler met the chilling stare with a wide smile. Ciel sighed.

"Fine. But you have to bring me warm milk with honey every morning for a month and no 'little earl' for a year."

Harrison cheered and grabbed Ciel, allowing him only enough time to grab his eyepatch and fasten it, then dragged him through the halls. Suddenly, he screeched to a stop. The butler looked down at his little earl.

"Um…where should we look?"

Ciel detached himself from his butler, muttering of annoying butlers and horrible morning. "Your bedroom, of course. Idiot."

Harrison nodded and grabbed his earl by the sleeves, dragging him through the long corridor and down two flights of stairs. Ciel's face spoke of true loathing and disbelief.

The demon butler stopped so abruptly that he fell right on his face, bring Ciel down on top of him. Ciel sat up on his butler's back. He raised a hand and smacked his butler right on the head. The earl climbed off his butler, who now had a large bump on his head from an angry little earl.

Harrison leapt to his feet, showing no pain from the sprawl or the smack. He burst through the door, dashing with lightning speed toward his shelves. Ciel entered the room more cautiously. The earl was blinded by the sudden shine. He shook his head in disbelief.

Mountains of nail clippers lay in heaps around the room. Nail clippers lined the shelves and spilled out of half-open drawers. They all shined dazzlingly, despite the lack of adequate light. Ciel sighed. Finding _one_ pair of nail clippers would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

"Found it!"

Ciel's head snapped toward Harrison, who was perched on his bed, which was like an island in a sea of nail clippers.

"What?"

Harrison scratched his head, laughing nervously. "Ehehe…I forgot I put it under my pillow last night in honor of the anniversary of our meeting…"

A dark aura surrounded Ciel, his blue eye gleaming. "Harrison…"

*Kaboom!* *Crash* *Smack!*

And Harrison's existence disappeared off the face of the earth.

*~THE END~*

** AN: Ahaha...that was fun. Review Please!**


	22. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

**AN: Hello there! Glad many people liked the omake! :3 Writing it was fun~ I'm gonna write one every month just for the fun of it!**

**Review Responses for Chapter 22:**

**DTDY: Thank you! My dad went to the hospital again for a follow-up. Right now he's in bed, with lemon tea and watching an old Chinese movie. O_O I think he's on the road to recovery.**

**xDarklightx: :3 Thank you!**

**TheRoadToInsanity: Glad it was better. Knowing Harrison, the distraction will have to do with nail clippers.**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Ciel is a very very very very good girl. Go traps!**

**Review Responses for Omake:**

**ChaoticallyAwkward: If Harrison heard that he would say:**

"**(O_O) One can never have too many nail clippers."**

**Glad you liked! I believe anyone would go on a rampage if woken at 2 am by a whining Harrison.**

**Mashkai30: Thank you! ^-^ **

**TheRoadToInsanity: Knowing Harrison, he would just find a loophole out of that…like calling Ciel 'little lord' instead of 'little earl' or maybe even 'little countess'. Ciel's face is so girly!**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: I'm going to make Omakes of regular events on Harrison and Ciel's life. ^-^ It's gonna be fun!**

**On With The Story! **

"Wait-!"

Harrison ignored the earl's command as he twirled Ciel toward the dance floor. "Loosen up, my dear _mistress_!"

"Oh, there they are!" A high-pitched giggle rang out.

The disguised Ciel groaned. "L-let me go, Harrison…Lizzie…"

Harrison grinned. "Don't worry, little mistress! You're too much of a _girl_ for Lizzie to suspect. All you have to do is talk like a baby chipmunk."

"Good evening!" Lizzie happily chirped the greeting, unaware of her fiancé, who was currently freaking out, for lack of better term.

Harrison didn't miss a beat in responding. "Hello there, young lady. Now, little mistress, please greet the lady."

The butler smirked down at his crossdressing little earl. He was met with a hard kick in the shin.

"I loathe you." Ciel hissed, pushing in front of his 'tutor'.

The earl's face contorted into a convincing smile. He spoke in a high-pitched voice that distinctly resembled a chipmunk. "It's very nice to meet you this fine evening. My name is C-"

Ciel broke off, hastily ducking behind his butler. "Do something!"

Harrison gave a charming smile to Lizzie, who was gazing at Ciel with curiosity. Ciel hid his head.

"I do apologize for my little mistress' behavior. She's a bit shy, but _very sweet_ and _caring_ once she warms up to you. Aren't you, Celine?"

"Humph." Ciel glared up at his butler before turning to give a smile to Lizzie.  
"I apologize for my previous behavior."

Lizzie giggled. "Don't worry, I think you shyness if _adorable_, Celine! I'm Lizzie, pleased to meet you!"

'Celina' forced a smile. _Adorable_. "Nice to meet you. I must excuse myself now; I do wish to dance at this _lovely_ party."

The earl grabbed his butler's hand, pulling him away. Lizzie called a farewell, which Harrison replied to with a wide wave. Ciel continued to drag Harrison through the crowds.

He whirled around to face the grinning butler, hair flying out. "Celine?! Shy? _Adorable_?!"

Harrison leaned down to stroke Ciel's chin. "Hmm, yes, _Celine. _You're adorable."

Ciel scowled, staring into his butler's dancing eyes. "Shut up, _tutor_."

Harrison straightened, crossing his arms. He pouted. "Oh, that shouldn't come out of such a cute girl's lips. Besides, the girly persona did throw Lizzie off, did it not?"

Ciel sniffed. "Just find the Viscount and let's get out of here. This dress is most uncomfortable."

Harrison smiled. "Yes, my dear little mistress. Shall we dance?"

"What? Why would I dance, let alone with you?"

Harrison frowned. "I'm not _that_ revolting." He pulled 'Celine' out onto the dance floor, "If you can't see, the Viscount is currently preoccupied."

He bowed, gracefully reaching out his hand. "I'll ask again, my mistress. Shall we dance?"

Ciel sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine."

Harrison grabbed a gloved hand, pulling Ciel close. The odd pair twirled and glided, Harrison leading Ciel with a full grin. Ciel frowned, the scowl looking more like a pout on his feminine face. As the violin music ended, Ciel forced the butler off the ballroom floor before he could take up another dance.

Harrison let out a sigh, pouting at his little earl. Ciel had collapsed as soon as he had managed to drag his stubborn butler off the dance floor.

"I was only just having fun, little mistress. Can we go again?" Harrison whined like a small child.

"No." Ciel slowly rose to his feet.

Slow clapping sounded next to the pair. Ciel whirled, forgetting his past weariness. Harrison blinked, slowly turning to face the applause.

A tall, oddly peacock-like man stood before them. He had a sinister smile. "That was a dance as cute as a _robin_, young lady."

Harrison observed the man closely, darting up to poke at his cheek. The Viscount stared at the disguised butler.

Harrison blinked at the man, tilting his head. "Are you, perhaps, making an attempt at flirting?"

Viscount Druitt raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Harrison poked an accusing finger at the feminine man. "Pedophile."

Ciel's face contorted in an odd mix of fury, confusion, and amusement.

"Fu." Harrison let out a small giggle, which quickly had grown into a loud, obnoxious barrage of laughs. "Bwahahahahahaha!"

The Viscount turned to Ciel, who quickly seized the opportunity, giving the puzzled man a charming smile. "Good evening, Viscount Druitt. Please, do ignore my tutor's behavior. He can be rather…untamable."

Viscount Druitt gave an understanding nod. "Yes, yes. I understand. Please, come with me, young lady. I'm sure I have the perfect place for you to relax. This evening must have been rather tiring for such a frail robin."

Ciel smirked. The idiot had taken the bait. "Oh yes, it's most overwhelming. I'm _already_ bored of the food, and many of the guests are very rude."

The pedophile snaked his arm around the earl's waist, slowly inching down. "Hmm, aren't you a spoiled little princess, my dear robin?"

Ciel scowled. Harrison had been correct about this disgusting man being a pedophile.

"Oh, will you please show me that relaxation room you mentioned? It seems delightful."

The Viscount grabbed Ciel's chin between two fingers, giving a perverted smile. "Of course, I will _show _you, my little robin."

Ciel hid a groan. This 'little robin' was almost as bad as Harrison's 'little earl'. Why was _he_ always stuck with the irritating nicknames?

"Oh, please, I'm dying of anticipation!" Ciel bit his lip to stop from crying in disgust. Why wouldn't this man _take a hint_!

The Viscount smiled. "It may be too early for you."

Ciel gritted his teeth. "I'm already a most eloquent lady! Didn't you say so yourself?"

He could see out of the corner of his eye Elizabeth hurrying over. Ciel bit his lip. His endurance toward the Viscount's behavior would go up in smoke if Lizzie interfered. Harrison, who had seemed to recover from his laughing bout, slammed a large table in front of Lizzie.

He smiled at the shocked faces. "Would you like your nails done, my dear ladies? I assure you, I am a professional!"

**AN: Ahahahaha! Just like Harrison! Nail salon! Huh, huh? Like it? Review please!**


	23. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

**AN: Hi! I'm eating Fundip. And flopping around on my bed. And being hungry. I just ate dinner! -_- There's something wrong with my stomach.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**xDarklightx: Thank you! \^-^/**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Harrison is a nailomaniac. What else can I say.**

**SkyeDragonAzure: Glad it was amusing! I have a weird nickname…but it's in Chinese. If you couldn't tell yet, yes, I'm Chinese. My grandma calls me Ma lei ya. **

**TheRoadToInsanity: WUB. GIMME. WUUUUUB. Harrison's…nihihihi….got something special planned for out dear Viscount…**

**ON WITH THE STORY OF MY PUMPKINS. YES. PUMPKINS.**

Ciel blew out a sigh of relief. Despite his behavior, Harrison _was_ competent if he decided he wanted to be.

"Ew! Oh, get it away! Get that _monstrosity_ AWAY!"

Ciel sweatdropped. Scratch that, Harrison is, and will forever be, an obnoxious pest.

"Is that your butler up there?" The Viscount whispered in Ciel's ear.

The earl veiled a shudder. "Oh, please, let him be. It'll save me some face and nerves. Honestly, he's such a nuisance."

Ciel gave the Viscount a faintly twitching smile. "I'm _tired_ of his antics, Viscount. So, you know?"

The earl dug his nails into his gloved palms. Ugh. He was going to _kill_ Madam Red after this.

Viscount Druitt raised his hand to his forehead in an outrageously dramatic gesture. "Yes, yes my little robin. Come with me, my dear."

He turned on his heel, coattails flying in what may be called 'elegant' on others, but from the cocky man, looked like the fanning feathers of a gaudy peacock. Ciel felt the urge to vomit on the man, expensive suit and all.

**DO IT CIEL! VOMIT! How many people wanted to do that when the saw Viscount Druitt?**

The Viscount led Ciel up a flight of stairs. The light of the party soon faded, leaving the earl in the shadows. Ciel tugged at his skirts with frustration. How did women deal with these on a daily basis?

Viscount Druitt watched his little robin struggle with odd amusement. His new victim was adorable, helpless, and a princess. What easy prey for him. He gave a perverted smile. Of course, prey must be _played_ with.

Ciel watched the man through wary eyes. His intentions were practically _rolling_ of his being in waves.

"Um, Viscount? Where's this delightful place you've spoken of?"

The pedophile jerked out of his fantasies. "Oh yes. Come, my little robin."

He led Ciel to a room, slowly pulling open the door. It creaked eerily, the sound echoing through the empty halls.

"Come inside."

Ciel clenched his hands into fists, reluctant to follow any orders. He strode inside, ready for what was to come.

**O_O Ciel's READY. He's readyyyyyyy… okay I'll go now…**

Ciel scanned the room, suspicious. "This scent-"

Ciel's vision became hazy and darkened. He fell to the ground in an unconscious faint. The Viscount turned.

"Yes…the perfume is lovely, no? My dear robin…"

**^_^ Seriously, what's with him and robins? Let's go see Harrison! :3**

Harrison gazed at his new project with wide eyes, the hand holding his prized nail clippers twitching. He slammed his free hand onto the table, standing from his seat with a clatter. The butler shouted at the uncomfortable woman before him.

"You call these _nails_? I call them GARBAGE! Jagged ends, rough to the touch, what _haven't_ you done wrong to them! You should be _executed_ for this horrid offense to nail-kind! I-!"

The woman's fiancé, hurried up to her from the crowd, gathering the traumatized woman in his arms. "You! I'll have you know that she has beautiful hands! You dirty butler!"

Harrison blinked, coming out of his rage. Oh, right, he was in public. He _couldn't_ rip of her nails. Pity. The butler pouted. It would've done the poor babies well.

"At least allow me to _style_ those...things." He grinned. "I _promise_ to be careful."

This process repeated itself many times. Harrison seeing perfectly good nails, him going into a rage, him reminding himself he was in public, and him trying to persuade the woman to allow him to trim the 'monster' nails.

Harrison dropped to his knees, exhausted. Women in panic ran fast. He sat up, tilting his head as the grandfather clock tolled. Twelve. Harrison grinned. Two hours was plenty of time to get kidnapped, hmm?

**Oh…Harrison. Just…Harrison.**

"H-Harrison!" Ciel pressed his hands against the wall, face flushed a bright red. "Out!"

Harrison grinned sadistically, pulling on the corset strings harder. "Don't worry, little earl, I don't believe your organs will spill out. At least, I think not."

"Y-you…"

Ciel's eyes flew open. He could feel the cloth pressing against his eyes. He shivered. The corset-tightening was a horrible experience. Harrison had kept tightening the strings with a wide grin on his face. Ciel was sure he had lost a few organs in the process.

"And now, for the most anticipated event of the evening!" Ciel could hear the voice of the accursed Viscount.

The black tarp was lifted, dim light streaming through his blindfold. Dozens of men and women with masks gazed upon Ciel with hungry eyes.

"You may appreciate, enjoy, and_ keep_ her, this little robin. Whether the treasure be in pieces or as a whole is based on the customer's will…"

A low hum of excited murmurs and whispers. Ciel gripped the bars of his cage. An underground auction?

"Her eyes are blue as the deepest sea, her dainty fingers are to die for…Who shall place a bid? I shall reveal those gorgeous eyes now!"

Ciel could feel a fiddling of his blindfold. So, the Viscount had sold the organs of the prostitutes in an auction. Disgusting.

"The base price is 1000 Guinea."

The blindfold fell from Ciel's eyes. He listened to those fools shout out prices.

"3000!"

"5500!"

Humph. Was he so cheap? The earl opened his eyes slowly, gazing upon the disgusting idiots shouting out measly numbers.

"Harrison. Stop playing that moronic game of hide-and-seek."

The dim lanterns blew out as a chilling gust blew through the large room. Viscount Druitt called out.

"What's happening?"

The candles crumbled to the ground. A loud giggling echoed.

"Fufufu…you found me, little earl!"

Screams were heard as a pair of green eyes glowed emerald in the dark. Shrieks and crashes rang out. Ciel rolled his eyes. Harrison always did like to arrive with a boom. The candles relit themselves an emerald green, the same shade as those haunting eyes.

The light illuminated the floor, carpeted in blood and corpses. A figure glowed in the back, a grin etched on a face of insanity and blood. It stepped out of the shadows, heeled shoes crunching against the bones of victims.

The green light danced across the demon's face, giving the monster a look straight out of a horror novel.

"I thought taking their hands would be too messy, so I took only the nails instead! But I think I'll do something special with this one here…"

The eyes fixed on a frozen peacock. "Do you approve, little earl? Well…whatever. Hehehehe…"

**AN: We'll see what Harrison means by 'special' next chapter! Review please! I honestly just sit in front of my computer at all times, refreshing it every 5 seconds for new reviews…XD**


	24. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

**AN: Hello! My god, it's mid-March and it **_**snowed**_**. Go away, winter! Anyways, I'm having exams and stuff. Poop. I got a B on the Math one…TT^TT and I have a Spanish one tomorrow. POOOOOP.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**xDarklightx: :3 Glad you like!**

**ChaoticallyAwkward: Yes. Review. I'm literally a demon that eats reviews instead of souls. And I eat them in large amounts. Like cookies. But better.**

**TheRoadToInsanity: Yay! \^_^/ Harrison's got even better plans that that!**

**SkyeDragonAzure: Ooh, Ouran High School Host Club. Haven't watched that one in some time. Should I rewatch?**

**Enuescaris: INSANITY IS BEAUTIFUL. DO NOT QUESTION IT.**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Thank you! :3 Harrison's a wonderful specimen.**

**He-who-runs-through-walls: I ran into a wall at least 2 dozen times. Does that count? I don't know how many glasses I've broken because of that…cabbage? Did I write about a cabbage at any time? Ah well…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you forgetting something, Harrison?"

The butler cocked his head, confused. "Hmm?"

The earl rolled his eyes. "Release me from the cage, fool."

Harrison pouted, crossing his arms. "Why? I like seeing you locked up, like a caged little _robin_."

Ciel scowled, shaking the bars to his cage. "Just let me out, idiot."

Harrison sighed, slowly walking toward the captive earl. "You wound me, little earl. I'm very intelli-"

"Yah!" A bullet impacted Harrison's head, shooting straight through the skull in a burst of sparks and blood. The butler fell, revealing Viscount Druitt to Ciel's eyes.

The man was panting and sweaty, a far cry from his charming demeanor of the party. His mouth had slowly twitched into a maniacal smile. An insane giggle burst forth from his trembling lips. In shivering hands, the Viscount held a black handgun.

"Ha! Ha! Y-you can't do something 's-special' to me now, c-can you? Ha!"

He turned his gun toward Ciel, who was staring with half-amused, half-exasperated eyes at the form of his butler.

"And you! R-robin! Don't think y-you can get away with tricking m-me like that!"

Ciel glared up at the Viscount through the bars. "You really can't stop with that 'robin' nonsense, can you?" The violet eye flared brightly. "Stop playing around, Harrison!"

The lump of blood and a corpse rose, revealing Harrison to be chuckling. "Oh, sorry, little earl! But it w_as _amusing, to watch the 'cool and refined' Viscount break down in giggles!"

Ciel raised his eyebrow. "That was _amusing_ to you?"

"Why, yes, little earl. Watching anyone's descent into insanity is enjoyable. It's normal, no?"

"H-how? But the bullet! The blood!" the Viscount cried out in shock, clutching his head.

Harrison blinked, reaching into his pocket. "Oh, you mean this bullet? You can have it back, if you want."

The demon threw the bullet hurtling toward the black handgun, blowing the gun into smithereens. The Viscount's hand was blown off in the process. The man let out a shriek of agony, sending chills down Ciel's back. Harrison laughed, seeming to drink in the screams.

Harrison grinned, stepping forward. With each step, his eyes seemed to glow and flare feral power. The demon's hair whipped around in an angry aura. The long gray tailcoat from his tutor costume darkened into a deep red, spreading throughout.

"I was only making things even. You shouldn't blame me. It would've been unfair for you to have a gun…"

He bent to pick up a burnt and bloody hand. "I'm afraid this one is too…damaged to be of use to me…worthless."

Harrison's hand burst in emerald flames, consuming the Viscount's destroyed hand in mere seconds.

"I was planning to _burn_ you, like the witches, but I suppose that wouldn't leave much but soot and ash for those Scotland people to clean up. So instead, how about we engage in a little duel? You may choose the weapons…what do you say, my little peacock?" Harrison crooned, running his fingers along the Viscount's face, tracing his jawline. "Hmm?"

**Eh…Harrison. You're so epic. O_O I think I just fell in love with a character of my imagination.**

"M-monster." Viscount Druitt let out with a wavering voice.

"Oh? I'm a monster? Well, I suppose you're right. After all, demons are monster of bloodthirstiness and broken souls…So, what's your response?"

The Viscount struggled against Harrison's hold on his chin. "I-I choose…I choose…a s-swordfight."

Harrison swiped his tongue across his lips, releasing the Viscount and stepping back. He pulled out two nail clippers, morphing them into long, curved identical swords. He tossed one to the Viscount, who clumsily caught it with his remaining hand. Harrison ran his hand down the silver blade, and then gripped the golden handle. He twirled it casually.

"Shall we begin? Fufufu…"

**Fufufu…I love those laughs. Fufufu…XD**

Ciel rolled his eyes. Why must Harrison _enjoy_ all his fights? Honestly…

Harrison seemed to dance around the Viscount, twirling and twisting around the man's clumsy slashes. He taunted him.

"Ooh! Looks like this peacock has feathers but no talons! Or maybe he has no feathers either?"

` The demon slashed at his victim, darting in and out of range cutting the Viscount with sharp slashes. Finally, Harrison seemed to become bored of his little game.

He caught Alaistar, bringing the sword around to gently rest against his neck. The tip of his tongue lightly brushed against the Viscount's ear.

"I'm rather hungry. How about giving me your soul? It won't hurt…hehehe." Harrison whispered tantalizingly into the man's ear.

Harrison craned his neck to bring his cold lips to the Viscount's, locking against the other male's mouth. The demon could taste the soul, not nearly as delicious as his little earl's but sufficient enough to nourish him until the Great Feast. Just as Harrison's tongue darted out to lick up the snack, Ciel's voice rang out.

"What are you doing?!"

Harrison released the Viscount, allowing the man's unconscious body to drop to the floor.

"Eating. What else?"

Ciel glared, face flushed a deep pink. "You said you would wait for me! You _belong_ to me until I achieve vengeance!"

Harrison smiled, darting up to Ciel's cage in a split second. "Oh? Is the little earl jealous?"

Ciel sniffed. "I don't believe in allowing _my_ butler to go traitor. Besides, I told you to leave him in _pieces_, Harrison, pieces!"

Harrison scratched the back of his head. "He would've been in a piece, just soulless…"

"Humph. Let me out."

Harrison bent down and caused the cage to vanish with a snap. Ciel scowled. "You couldn't have done that earlier?"

Harrison grinned. "Nope."

"Well, our work here is done. Let's go, Harrison." Ciel whirled around, freezing when he saw the sea of blood below the stage.

"My dear little earl will walk through the bloody mess? I think not." Harrison lifted Ciel, gazing down at him with shining eyes. "Celine the lady must not get her pretty feet wet, hmm?"

'Celine' sighed. "I've gotten used to your antics…"

Harrison disappeared, leaving echoes of haunting giggles, a mess of corpses, and a severely traumatized Viscount in his wake. The giggles continued to echo, seeming to get louder by every repeat. They filled the dark night sky, the full moon shining bright against its deep blue background.

**AN: Oh, btw, I'm going on a trip from Friday to Saturday. I **_**might**_** be able to update, but no guarantees. REVIEW PLEASE! XD**


	25. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

**AN: Yeah, sorry for not updating yesterday. I wrote this chapter entirely, then my computer shut down. And I didn't save. Go figure. Anyways, today I wrote it all over again, because yesterday, I was like, "You know what? No. Just no." Anywassssss**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Exaigon: Yes. Poor Viscount. Not even a peacock should be subjected to such torture.**

**xDarklightx: Thanks for telling me! I changed it. :3**

**SkyeDragonAzure: Yes, I will get rather dark. Rather rather rather. But strangely still humorous at the same time.**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: As customary? Well, I guess.**

**TheRoadToInsanity: XD Yay! I loved that song. Maybe I should have Harrison sing it. :3**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Harrison…" Ciel looked up from the newspaper, his eyes shooting toward his butler. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Harrison waved his 'little earl' off. "Go away, little earl. I'm focusing." The butler carefully snipped at his nails, correcting nonexistent imperfections.

The young earl threw the newspaper to the ground. "Why, did we go after the Viscount?"

His voice was soft and menacing. Harrison sweatdropped, waving his hands in an attempt to calm Ciel down.

"Eh…well you couldn't have expected me to go after Jack without warming up, did you? My nail clippers are a bit rusty…in a figurative sense, figurative!" The idiot stroked his beloved treasures, crooning softly.

"Don't worry, you're not rusty, Daddy's sorry…"

Ciel sighed, slapping his palm to his forehead. "Why did I trust in a fool like you?"

The earl blinked. "Wait. Harrison, that means, for your _warm-up_, I dressed like a girl, right?"

The butler nodded, oblivious to his impending doom. "Yes, Celine. You made a wonderful young lady-"

Ciel slid off his chair, and then smacked his butler across the head with his cane. His face was pink and flustered.

"You idiot! Do you even know who Jack the Ripper is yet?"

Harrison grinned, dark blood running down his face. "I do! He's a lot closer than you may think, little earl…"

**Erm…yeah. I was reading a bunch of shoujo manga the other day, and I feel warm and fuzzy…I bet writing this will nullify that affect…**

Ciel lay on his side, restless. Harrison's answers were always too…cryptic. Closer than you may think. What was that supposed to mean?

"Oh? You're still awake, little earl?" The door creaked open, light from the hall streaming into the dark room. Ciel turned to face the dark figure.

"Who is Jack the Ripper, Harrison?"

Harrison moved from the light, striding toward his earl. "Wouldn't you like to know, little earl?"

Ciel sat up on his bed. "I do. Tell me, Harrison."

The demon smiled. "To most, the Viscount would be the most possible culprit."

"Don't be a fool. That pedophile wasn't involved in yesterday's case."

Harrison nodded, grinning. "Yes, yes! The Chambers or Alastair Chamber was not involved."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Tomorrow, we will get to the bottom of this-"

His eyes sharpened in realization. One blue eye and one violet shot up to meet emerald green.

"Harrison! What are you-"

The butler giggled. "Yes, at last, the little earl has caught on! I thought you were supposed to be _intelligent_, little earl."

"But-"

Harrison laughed. "Hmm, I wondered when you were going to start to suspect. She is a professional in the medical field, connections to cults, yes, he fits it all. That Viscount. But what if two worked together? Yes…"

**Yeah, I kind of changed it a bit. To move the thing along. Yeah. If you don't like, I can change it, but for the sake of my sanity, I'd prefer to leave it like this.**

Harrison hopped up and down, swinging on the lampposts. "Wheee! This is so suspenseful! Come join me, little earl! Wheee!"

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "They'll never come if you keep that up."

The earl had donned a commoner's clothes, a dull brown vest over a plain white cotton shirt as well as a cap. In place of his eye patch was a bandage.

Harrison pouted. "I'm bored though! Why do you get to wear a costume?"

The demon had kept his usual suit and coat, much to his disappointment.

Ciel sniffed. "We're here to catch a culprit, not to swing on lampposts."

A hushed silence dragged on, broken by a sharp clipping sound. Ciel's head snapped up, his drowsiness forgotten.

"What was that?" He turned to Harrison. "Wha-?"

Harrison blinked, pausing from his nail-clipping. "Oh, that was my nail clippers. They have a wonderful conversation, don't they?"

"What are you doing at a time like this?!"

The butler frowned. "But you said I couldn't swing on the lampposts-"

A shriek cut through the silent, cloudy night. Ciel turned, eyes watchful and wary. "When did he-? Nobody could've gotten through without passing by us!"

Harrison grinned. "Finally! I was getting bored! Let's go, little earl!"

The butler giggled, dashing away from Ciel. Ciel furrowed his brows. How? It seemed this case might have more to it than what surfaces at first glance. Ciel threw open the door that the scream had come from.

And he was met with a room of red. A body, blood drenched. Eyes turned upward and white. Ciel's eye widened. A hand slammed over the eye, pulling him away from the blood and corpse.

"Don't look, little earl." Harrison's voice whispered softly into his ear. Ciel retched, pouring out the contents of his stomach.

A man stepped out of the room. Harrison grinned, continuing to shield his little earl from viewing the horrible sight.

"Hello there. Weren't you a most talented artist with that red paint? That red paint, that life source, that blood. Hmm, Grell-chan?"

**AN: Well wasn't that a beautiful ending. In about thirty minutes I'm leaving for some overnight camp thing. It's only for today and tomorrow, so I might be able to update Saturday night. If not, sorry! Review Please! Also, please check out my new story! It's a Fairy Tail called Child of Chaos. Visit my profile page. Or not. Whatevs. Byesies! **


	26. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

**AN: It's snowing outside right now. I am in shock. XP Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. I was at an overnight camp… thing. Got home at 11, 12-ish. And collapsed. Yeeeeaaah. Anyway, Review Responses!**

**Enuescaris: Here you go! Sorry it's a bit late!**

**xDarklightx: :3 Glad you liked.**

**SkyeDragonAzure: Indeed, I do believe the deranged Harrison is most certainly a more adapted pair for the ostentatious Grell than the blasé Sebastian.**

**DTDY: Grell-chan has taken the stage! **

**TheRoadToInsanity: Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. Ehehehehe…TT^TT And yeah, I should make an omake of Harrison doing that…Next month.**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Grell-chan! Wheeeeeeee!**

**Daku-Darkness316: Drossseeeellllllllllllllllll…sorry. Couldn't help it. Luciiiiiffffffeeeer…:3 Luci-chan! Dross-chan! I love making nicknames…Ciel…Ciel…yeah can't make one for him…Ci-chan? No…**

**Rose: Welcome back! HOHOHO! Glad I'm a motivation. Confrontation is next chapter; this one is leading up to it.**

**ON WITH DA STORY!**

The 'timid' butler of Madam Red stepped out of the shadows, the moonlight revealing the blood-soaked clothes of Jack the Ripper, Grell Sutcliffe.

"Wait, no, Harrison! It's not what you think! I rushed here after hearing the scream and it was already too late…"

The demon cocked his head, keeping one hand securely clamped over Ciel's eye. "Oh? Don't underestimate me, Grelll-chan! You'll need to think of a better lie than that!"

Blood dripped off his coat in large streams. Harrison giggled.

"You know, I didn't think I'd meet someone like you here. Especially as a useless butler…You're quite the splendid actor, Grell-chan."

A grin spread across Grell's face. "Hmm…Yes! I'm an actress!"

The feminine 'butler' pulled off his ribbon with a flourish. His large, circular glasses were replaced with red-framed ones. He pulled a red comb through his long hair, scarlet spreading throughout his long tresses. Long eyelashes were placed on his lime-green eyes.

"I'm exceptional, yes? But you're not an ordinary butler, are you, Hari-chan?"

Harrison blinked. "Ooh! I'm Hari-chan, am I? Yes, I'm not ordinary; after all, what would be the fun in being dull?"

"We have rather similar characters, Hari-chan…but you never hide yours. I rather like that about you."

The death god blew a kiss. 'Hari-chan' chuckled, receiving the kiss on his free hand.

"Oh, do you. Let's get along, Grell-chan!"

Grell grasped Harrison's free hand. "Yes! We can be Romeo and Juliet, Hari-chan!"

He stepped back, an inquiring expression on his face. "But why were you disguised as a butler, Hari-chan? Surely a demon has better things to do."

Harrison sighed, raising a hand dramatically to his forehead. "Do you know how _boring_ it is as a ruler of Hell? Just paperwork, paperwork, torturing, paperwork, banishment, paperwork! This is far more amusing."

Grell nodded frantically, his red locks flying. "Yes! All I get to do is take souls, souls, and more souls. I even have to stick to the rulebook!"

He smiled. "And then I found a woman in red. Yes, an opportunity just danced in front of me!"

Harrison grinned, releasing Ciel. "I believe you'll want to see this, little earl."

Slow footsteps came from the room. A red heeled shoe emerged from the door, leading a woman, Madam Red. Ciel's eye narrowed.

"This is quite an interesting event. To find that someone has discovered Grell's true nature…"

"You were on the suspect list, Madam Red. I suppose I eliminated you off the list early…"

The woman sighed. "You suspected you own aunt, Ciel?"

The earl smirked. "Whether Jack be my blood relation or not, they will not be an exception. I did not count on a supernatural creature being involved."

Harrison spun around the earl, giggling. "Lighten up, little earl! We found our culprits, Madam Red and Grell-chan!"

Ciel batted at his butler. "You're hopeless."

Madam Red smiled. "It's rather unfortunate, my adorable little nephew. We could've played chess again… But, now that you know; we'll have to kill you!"

**Hello there. I have to make dinner tonight. With my brother. Wish me luck.**

A gleaming chainsaw flew down upon Ciel. It was intercepted by Harrison, with a large pair of nail clippers.

The demon forced back the chainsaw, heaving the nail clippers to his shoulder. "I prepared a special pair for you, Grell-chan! It'd be rude to ignore me for the little earl!"

Ciel furrowed his brows. "What was that?"

Harrison blinked. "His death scythe. You didn't know?"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Not the chain saw, those huge nail clippers! Where in hell did you buy them?"

Harrison stroked the silver monstrosities, pouting. "I made them myself, thank you very much! Aren't they beauties?"

Harrison's hand-made nail clippers, if you could even call them that, were human-sized, with a wickedly sharp blade and spiked edges. He grinned at Grell.

"I rather like your weapon as well, Grell-chan. Can I use it to make more beauties?"

Grell frowned, hugging his chainsaw to his chest. "Don't give it a boring name like 'scythe'! I customized it as a _chainsaw_, a chainsaw!"

He brought the spinning cutting hazard up to his face. "It'll shred anything! This chainsaw is exclusively mine!"

Harrison blinked, tapping a finger to his lips. "Would that mean it could shred you too? You shouldn't bring such a thing to your face, Grell-chan! After all, a lady's face can't be marred, can it?"

Grell swung the chainsaw away from him, a light, sparkly aura appearing. "Oh, you care about me so much, Hari-chan? Don't worry, my skills are a bit rusty from my nice streak, but I'm sure I'll be in tip-top shape after I'm done-with-you!"

The demon butler twirled rapidly, raising his nail clippers above his head. The same aura appeared around him. "Oh, of course! My creation will need to be experimented! What better subject than you, Grell-chan, a death god!"

Grell waved his chainsaw wildly. "Ooh, yes! I'll be glad to be an experimentation tool for you, my dear Hari-chan!"

Ciel sweatdropped. Harrison responded in kind.

"I'll be sure to polish your skills for you with my lovely nail clippers, Grell-chan! It's a win-win situation!"

Ciel's sweatdrop became larger. The death god stepped forward, wielding his chainsaw.

"Shall we begin with the polishing, Hari-chan? I'll to paint you in the most beautiful color, red!"

Harrison sighed, turning to Ciel. "Oh, yes, little earl. Butlers are meant to be loyal shadows, hmm? What do you say, little earl?"

Ciel raised his hand to his bandaged eye. "In the name of the Queen and the Phantomhive name, I order you," The bandage was torn off. "Dispose of them!"

The demon butler craned his head to wink at Grell. "Let's begin the experiment, Grell-chan!"

**AN: Grell-chan. Hari-chan. Experiment. Polishing. O_O Their characters really are quite similar, hmm? Ah well. Review please!**


	27. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

**AN: Yeah…I missed yesterday…ehehehehe…Sorry? …I'm forgiven right? On a completely different note, my grandmother told me I was fat this afternoon…I'm 5 foot 3, a female, and 110 pounds. Is that fat?**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**xDarklightx: ^-^ Thank you!**

**Geetac: Yep. I'm awesome. YAY.**

**Krazyfanfiction1: That's a good question…OMFG. What is, Grell was really a very flat female…MINDBLOWN.**

**ChaoticallyAwkward: Hot chocolate is my coffee. Especially when it's mixed with coffee. But just hot choco is fine too. Ciel Phantomhive…nickname…er…all I got is Ci-chan.**

**SkyeDragonAzure: Probably will…definitely will.**

**TheRoadToInsanity: Oh, how was work? Alas, I believe Harrison will continue to be friendly and wonderful unless you mess up his nails. Or if he absolutely must be serious.**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Jack da Ripperrrrrr….why Jack? Why not John…or Jaywokateema. YEAH. Jaywokateema. **

**Rose: …maybe. Though I really was just trying to make a Harry that snapped. Ah whatevs. Harrison shall be great. AWESOME. Though not as much as me and my awesomely awesome reviewers/ followers/ favoriters.**

**DTDY: Thank you! **

**ShadowfireNightblade: I have made you speechless. MILESTONE!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

The death god sped toward Harrison, who was still calmly leaning against his nail clippers. Grell swung his whirling chainsaw, which harmlessly passed over Harrison's head as he ducked, spinning his head in an almost drunken manner.

The red-haired maniac pouted. "Hari-chan! You said you were going to experiment on me! C'mon, c'mon, polish my blade!"

Harrison pulled his killer nail clippers of his shoulders, grinning. "Now, now Grell-chan, let's not get impatient. The best polishing is done with time!"

Harrison disappeared, the air where he had previously been shimmering. Grell frowned, turning in circles cautiously.

"Hari-chan? Where'd you go? Hari-chan?"

"Grell~ you're such a horrible seeker!" A giggle sounded from above.

The death god's head jerked toward the night sky, red locks billowing. The butler was nowhere to be found.

"How are we going to play hide-and-seek if you fail at seeking, Grell-chan?"

Grell frowned and waved his chainsaw in the air. "You're too good at hiding, Hari-chan! It's not _fair_!"

Harrison reappeared on a rooftop and pouted at the frustrated death god. "Fine. How about tag? You're it!"

The undoubtedly feminine male frowned, sprang on the walls of the alley, running up with unbelievable speed.

He scowled as the force of the wind whipped his hair back. "Hari-chan! Can't I choose the game? And why on the roof?"

Harrison laughed, a cackle echoing through the night. "Catch me if you can, Grell-chan!"

…**Yeah. Harrison + Grell= Harrell. SHIP NAME! ^-^…or maybe Grarrison…I like Harrell.**

"You and I have become the guard dog and the prey. If you are going to hunt me down, there's only one way!" Madam Red slipped a gleaming dagger out of her sleeves, charging her only nephew.

Ciel fixed his aunt with a cold gaze. He didn't flinch as the knife sliced through his shirt, drawing blood from his arm. "Why would you, of all people…"

Madam Red's voice dripped with contempt. "Even if I explained, a brat like you wouldn't understand…"

She lunged for the boy's throat, screaming manically. Ciel dove for the ground, evading her outstretched arm. He reached into the pockets of Harrison's coat, grasping for a form of defense. He hand closed around a pair of nail clippers. The butler's spare. Ciel sighed. Well, they were better than his bare hands.

The earl slipped the nail clippers out, flipping out the blade. Madam Red cackled, wielding her dagger.

"You…you're going to stand against me, you little brat, with nail clippers?! You fool!"

**Meanwhile, with Harrell:**

Grell pursued Harrison, chasing after him. He growled. The award was always a couple inches out of reach.

"Hari-chan! Wait for me!"

Harrison froze and spun around. To the death god's surprise, the demon charged, blade pointed to skewer the Reaper. Grell fell to the ground, bashing his head against the roof tiles.

"Ow, my face!" The man moaned, looking up to glare at Harrison. "Why'd you do that?"

Harrison blinked and furrowed his brows. "Didn't you tell me to 'slow down? Besides, I just felt an odd burst of rage…and a tugging to find the little earl. Wonder what it means?"

Harrison stiffened and keeled over. "I can feel…someone is insulting…NAIL CLIPPERS!"

Harrison dashed toward the edge of the roof top, hurtling down to the ground below. Grell cocked his head, rubbing a large bump.

"Eh? Hari-chan?"

**Back to the little earl! **

Harrison slammed onto the dirty pavement, eyes unusually sharp. He glanced between his little earl and the cackling Madam. Harrison blinked, eyes slowly rolling back to stare at Ciel.

"Little earl…the nail clippers…" Harrison's jaw dropped, astonished.

The earl blushed. He shoved the nail clippers back into Harrison's jacket. "It was all I could find…"

Harrison loomed over Ciel, his monster of a pair of nail clippers leaning against the alley walls. "You…"

The butler engulfed his master in a bear hug, giggling insanely. "You discovered their beauty! Yay! I knew you would! Yay! Little earl!"

Ciel shoved the demon off of him. "Shut up, madman."

"Oh? Madam, you _still_ haven't killed off that little boy? Hurry, I want to have fun with Hari-chan here without worrying about you." Grell grinned, twirling his hair around a long finger.

The woman stepped back, away from her nephew. Her laughter had subsided. The grip on the dagger slacked, allowing to weapon to fall through her fingers and hit the ground with a clatter. Madam Red's lip trembled.

"I c-can't. I can't kill this child."

Grell raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? What are you saying, after decorating all those women?"

A lone tear slid out of Madam Red's eye, dripping off her chin. "I…just can't. Seeing him, w-with that butler of his…he has a life in front of him. He…he's my beloved little nephew. My sister…her husband's…their adorable child…I can't."

Tears flowed freely, leaving the woman's face red and sweaty. "I CAN'T! CAN'T! CA-"

Her screams were cut short by a chainsaw jutting out of her chest. It had sliced her like butter. The death god slowly withdrew his weapon, pulling it out of his 'mistress'. He sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"What a disappointment. I'm so _disappointed_, Madam! I have no interest in such a dull woman!" Grell exclaimed, a wide grin on his face.

Madam Red flew back, back arching. Blood formed a trail of red in the air as it flowed from her jagged wound. A thousand rushing records sprang from the wound of the Reaper, telling the story of the Madam's life.

Harrison sat back on his luxuriously plush couch, a large-size popcorn bag in his hand. He popped a kernel into his mouth.

"No commercials please!"

**AN: Harrison. Just…Harrison. Can't say anything else about that. Alright, gotta take a shower! Bye! Review please!**


	28. April Fools!

Chapter 28.5

**AN: This is an April Fools' special! I know it's one day late…but whatever! Read and Review~**

Harrison tumbled out of his bed, covers in a twisted mess. He hopped up, only to trip on his sheets. The butler lay face down on the floor, giggling against the wooden planks. It was April 1st, 1887. And it was one demonic butler's favorite day of the year. April Fools'.

Harrison skipped down the gleaming hallway of Ciel's bedroom, humming the tune of _London Bridge is Falling Down_. The butler swung open the curtains, allowing the pink light of dawn to stream in. He tore through the door to his earl's room, emitting a glass-shattering screech. In fact, the windows did crack into a million pieces. Harrison flung himself onto Ciel's bed, toppling on the previously fast asleep earl.

The boy struggled underneath his butler, twisting and turning. He managed to free an arm and push the demon off onto the floor. Laughing, Harrison dragged Ciel's sheets and warm blanket with him. Ciel curled into a ball, glaring grumpily at his butler. He grabbed a fluffed up pillow, burying his face in it.

"Gimme back my blanket, 'Arrison." The earl's voice was muffled by his plushy cushion.

Harrison tossed the blanket back onto the bed, flopping next to his little earl.

"Little earl~ Guess what day it is?"

Ciel rolled away from the ecstatic demon. "A Tuesday."

The butler pouted, turning onto his stomach. He propped his head up on his hands, digging his elbows into the mattress. "Not _that_ kind of day, little earl. Guess again!"

Ciel turned back toward Harrison, glaring coldly. "It's April 1st."

Harrison giggled, pulling Ciel's head to his chest, hugging him. "Yes! It's April Fools' Day!"

The earl pulled away from Harrison, shaking his head. He smirked. "Do you know why it's call April Fools'? Because it's a holiday for a fool.

Harrison blinked. "Am I a fool, little earl?"

"Yes."

The butler poked Ciel's cheek. "A fool butler for a fool earl, eh?"

Ciel swatted at the finger. "Shut up, fool."

The demon grinned widely. "I'm a fool and proud of it, my little fool!"

…**Well. Hmm, I guess what Ciel said was true...A fool's holiday.**

Ciel slid into his usual chair at the round breakfast table. He massaged his temples. The morning had not been to his favor. After being woken up by Harrison, the earl had not managed to fall asleep once more and had moved to the study to read some light novels and complete some monotonous paperwork.

All his books had been replaced with titles such as, "How to Relieve Stress; for the Elderly" and, "My Struggles with Constipation". Harrison, who had been giggling uncontrollably at the door, had Ciel's suspicions.

To make his tired and annoyed self increasingly agitated, his pens were missing. In its place, dozens of nail clippers were strewn over the earl's desk. His inkwell had been replaced by invisible ink. Once Ciel had managed to clear his desk of the nail clippers and recover his pens to write a letter, he had dipped it in the seemingly normal ink. He had written nearly _half_ of the whole letter when he realized the absence of written words.

And now he was sitting at breakfast, shoe tapping impatiently. In irritation, Ciel had stormed out of his study, leaving the blank page, and stomped down the stairs to the breakfast room.

"Hi, little earl! You're early to breakfast today. It's only 7 am."

Ciel scowled at his butler, who had cheerfully entered the room with a platter of a roll, a small piece of butter, and a cup of hot chocolate.

"Do you have any idea what happened in my study this morning? There were nail clippers and invisible ink."

Harrison set his silver tray down on the white tablecloth. "Wonder who might have done that?"

Ciel held a roll between his thumb and forefinger. "Yes. I wonder."

He bit into the fresh bread, only to sputter and cough violently. Once he forced the roll down his throat, Ciel stared at his butler through teary eyes.

"What…was that?" He wheezed, rubbing his neck.

Harrison grinned. "Hot peppers. And lemon juice. Plus a dash of rosemary and salt."

Ciel staggered to his feet, pushing his chair in. "I'm leaving."

"Eh? You didn't like it?"

"If I were to stay in this mansion, it'll be like living through hell." The earl took his cane from where it leaned against the wall and pulled on a light coat.

He strode quickly toward the oak door, avoiding his butler. The door closed with a slam. Harrison blinked, pouting.

The pout soon morphed into a sly smile. "Does the little earl really think he can run from a demon? Good luck with that…"

Throughout his 'escape', Ciel was splashed by a hurrying carriage, scratched by a stray cat, lectured an old woman on his manners, reprimanded by a middle-aged man, had drank scalding hot tea, and the sunny skies had begun raining.

Ciel stood at the front door, rattling the door knocker. Harrison peeked out.

"Hi~ little earl! How was your day away from hell?"

The earl slipped past the butler and into the front lobby. He peeled off his soaked through coat, wringing it out. Rivulets of water poured off to form a large puddle. The boy kicked off his wet shoes and then pulled off damp socks.

"What do you think, Harrison?" Ciel scowled at the demon.

Harrison cocked his head. "I think I've had a wonderful April Fools'."

The earl rolled his eyes. He started up the grand staircase, calling back, "I'm going to bed."

Harrison grinned. "Good night!"

Moments later, the butler heard a loud, girly shriek. He smirked. Oh, did he really leave those frogs and worms _there_? It was an accident. Pure accident.

**AN: Ehehe…I didn't feel like writing a full chapter…Review!**


	29. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

**AN: HI! I'm here! My name got changed, as you probably noticed. I am now the Fundamental Principle of Awesome. **

**REVIEW RESPONSES (for Chapter 28): **

**xDarklightx: Yes. I am awesome. It's in the name.**

**Geetac: You're welcome.**

** SkyeDragonAzure: Harrell, Harrell, :3. That scene went like this in mine:**

**Harrison: *head lowered, killing intent* Someone…insulted…*Voice deepens, raspy breath* NAIL CLIPPERS…**

***Voices of Hell screaming in fright***

**Rose: Erm…popped? I think…I sometimes eat them unpopped.**

**Krazyfanfiction1: Thank you!**

**SelenWolf: Wow. It takes 5 hours? Thank you! I try, I try. Second demon? Is that possible? …are you crying? *pats back* It's okay, Fundamental Principle's got you…**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Jaywokateema. Yes. XD. **

**Review responses for April Fools' Special:**

**Krazyfanfiction1: :3 XD :P ^-^**

**xDarklightx: ^-^ Thanx!**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Yes, a lot of people were…not that I'm talking about me…what'cha mean? *laughs nervously, scratches head.**

**TheRoadToInsanity: I eat wubs. Wubs are my coffee and hot choco. XD**

**ON WITH MY STORY THAT'S NEARLY 2,000 WORDS. Nearly.**

Harrison held out the popcorn bag to Ciel. "Want one?"

Ciel wrinkled his nose, prodding the buttery kernel. "What is this? It seems unhealthy."

His butler grabbed a handful of the snack, forcing it into the earl's mouth. "The unhealthiness is why is so _delicious_!"

Ciel sputtered, chocking on the greasy food. He wheezed, coughing and glaring at his butler. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. Ciel blinked, his scowl giving way to an expression of awe. The flustered boy held out a hand.

Harrison grinned. "Want more, little earl?"

Ciel blushed. "Y-yes…"

Grell pouted. He wanted popcorn too! The death god poked at the cinematic records, which were still buffering and blurry. Really, the Division needed better connection. And service. With so many Shinigami running around, no wonder the records were getting rusty and slow.

As the tape began rolling, Grell frowned. Wait, where was his seat?

**The Records! With Harrison's commentary.**

Harrison fixed his eyes on the records, squinting slightly. Damn, the screen was small. It was times like this when he was glad he repaired his vision.

"Hey, Grell-chan, can you zoom in a bit? It's hard on the eyes, these records."

Grell prodded the tape, furrowing his brows. "Like this?"

The image of a young red-haired girl and of a regal blond came into focus. Harrison grinned, leaning back. He offered the Reaper a couple kernels of popcorn.

"Your pay."

Grell lunged for the snack, savoring the taste. "Mmm…the buttery goodness! If only it was red…"

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Unpause it." He inconspicuously chewed the treat.

The cinematic records of Angelina Dallas, better known as Madam Red, began.

**Okay. Harrison's and sometimes Grell comments in bold, cinematic is in italics. Madam's thoughts are underlined. Got it? Good.**

_A nervous girl gripped her skirts. Her hair was twisted into a loose side braid. Beside her stood a blond young lady, her sister. A man, the sisters' father, faced away from the camera._

_ 'Rachel, Angelina, please welcome the earl of Phantomhive.' The father spoke in a deep, crackly voice. _**"Hey, hey, it's you, little earl!"**

_The screen shifted to show a man seated on a plush couch. He smiled, his navy-blue hair framing a young and charming face._**"…never mind."**_ The young Madam blushed, red eyes sparkling. Her thoughts began narrating the records._

_'I always hated the red hair I inherited from Father.'_

_ The scene shifted to focus on a cluster of bright red flowers, gently waving in a breeze. _

_ 'Your red hair is truly beautiful, Anne.'_ _Vincent Phantomhive's smooth, rich voice spoke. 'It's like licorice, burning into a landscape.'_

_ The lilies were removed to be replaced by the picture of the Earl of Phantomhive and Angelina Dallas. She was wearing a bonnet, her head down. She wore a black dress._

_ 'Red suits you very well.'_

_ The young girl turned to gaze at the earl in pleased surprise._

_'I came to love that red hair. I came to love red…I came to love __**you**__'__ the Madam's voice was soft with reminiscence. _**"Aww…she LOVES him!"**

_The scene changed once again. The blond lady sat with Vincent Phantomhive on a couch. They were laughing._

_ 'Anne, I have something wonderful to tell you!' Rachel's voice was cheerful._

_ Her sister stood, a fake smile on her face. She was wearing a vividly scarlet dress._

_'You…'_

_ The screen flashed, transforming into the event of a wedding. Rachel Dallas, now Phantomhive, was signing a wedding document. Angelina was shown to be sitting in the front row._

_'I came to hate the color red once more._' _Madam Red's voice was harsh and hard._" **"Tsk, tsk. So indecisive!" **

_The newly married Rachel Phantomhive smiled up at her husband. She wore a long, flowing bridal gown._

_'But I could never hate you.'_

_ Angelina Dallas, wearing a frilly red dress, laughed with a man._

_'I married a man I became acquainted with at a banquet.'_

_'Will it be a girl? A boy?' The scene changed to show a couple in front of a blazing fireplace. A pregnant Madam reclined in a lounge chair, holding her husband._

_ 'Men are so impatient! I don't know yet.' Her voice was happy and warm as she stroked her husband's hair._

_'It turned out different than what I wanted, but…This time…'_

_ Darkness. A scream and the clatter of a wagon's wheels. A call for help._

_ 'A carriage went out of control and hit someone! Someone call a doctor!' That nameless voice led to empty black._

_ '__Somehow drifted away…'__ the woman whispered, voice breathy._

_ Angelina lay limp on the starched white of the hospital bed, her figure small and weak. Her deep red eyes were dead, void of emotion. Her head and arm were bandaged._

_ A nurse was reading from a paper. 'Your husband passed away immediately, and, in order to save your life, we were forced to remove your womb and abort the baby. Your internal bleeding has…' _**"Oh, well that's not good, is it, little earl?" **_The doctor's voice droned on, fading._

_'Everything was snatched away from my reaching hands…'_

_ A wagon drove down a bumpy road, wheels rattling. __'That which I had loved, that which I was coming to love, was dyed.' _**Wait, pause it for a moment Grell. It was died? Isn't that bad grammer?" *Pause* "Oh, **_**dyed**_**. Yeah that makes more sense."**

_ The wagon jerked to a sudden stop. Madam Red flung open the door, staring at the embers of the Phantomhive Mansion Fire. Her eyes and mouth widened in horror._

_'It was all dyed in the red color I __**despised**__.' __Madam Red's voice grew harsher, dipped in pain and anger._

_ The previously grandiose mansion was engulfed in lapping red flames, consuming it. It glowed red, smoke spewing from the building. _**"Oh, I've always **_**wondered**_** what the manor would look like if it went up in flames." *Nervous laugh* "Not for any particular **_**reason**_** though. Why would you think that, little earl?"**

_ A beautiful coffin of white lilies was buried in dirt, a shovel moving back and forth, shifting soil onto the coffin. _

_'My sister was able to pass on with her beloved. If only my feelings had also been buried in the ground back then.' __Madam's recorded voice was sorrowful. _

_ An arrogant woman flipped her curled hair. 'Children are just a nuisance.'_

_ Madam Red looked up from her paperwork. She was at her desk at the hospital. _

_ 'You never know whose child it might be, and you have to keep things child-safe and can't entertain men.' _**"I suppose she's the definition of bitch?" "…is that rated T?"**

_'I, who had lost everything, though they have what will never again come into my life…' __The screen showed the Madam, washing blood away from her hands at a sink. The mirror of the bathroom cracked. '__Women who throw that away without a second thought, I will dye them._

_ That same woman was shown standing at her door, waving to a man. Madam Red approached her._

_ 'Oh, you're the one from the other day.' She spun around, eyes wide in terror. 'What are you doing? S-stop!'_

_ Red. Blood flew into the air in thick streams. Red._

_'I will turn everything red with these hands.'__ The Madam's voice whispered, deep and sinister._

_ A hand. A floor. All red. She panted, kneeling in the puddle of blood._

_ 'My, you put on quite a show!' A high, frivolous voice called. _**"Grell-chan! It's your great debut! You don't seem to have changed much…"**

_A shadow against the red moon of the night. A Reaper, smiling. A Reaper, red. _

_'A bright red Reaper laughingly called out to me.'_** "Oh, Hari-chan, it ****is**** me. I'm gorgeous, right?"**

_'__After a few months, my nephew, who had gone missing abruptly, returned.'_

_ Madam Red tore through the door, eyes frantic. 'Ciel!'_

_'He brought a butler clad in black.'__ A young boy sat on an oversized chair. Leaning teasingly on the chair was a man with bright green eyes. _**"Ooh, little earl! It's us, it's us it's us-" *Smack* "Ow…you didn't have to hit me."**

_Madam's eyes softened, tearing. She smiled. 'You were alright!' The woman ran to the boy, pulling him to her._

_'I was able to have one thing back.'_

_ 'I'm so glad that you were spared from those terrible flames.' She let go, holding the child's head lovingly. 'Let me take a look at you.'_

_ Ciel's eye was bandaged. His one blue eye was dead and dim. _**"Well, you've looked better, little earl. …Not much though."**

_'The child of my beloved and sister.'__ Ciel's face was replaced by the face of a woman with blonde hair and smiling blue eyes. Her lips curved gracefully. _**"She's hallucinating~ You should see a doctor for that, Madam."**

_ Madam Red jerked back, gasping. This child was…_

_ The scene shifted to a cheerful tea party. Tanaka, Harrison, even Mei-rin, Finnian, and Bard were present. Elizabeth, the Madam, and Ciel sat at the white table. _**"Oh, was this the one where Bard got Finny and Tanaka drunk? Was I drunk? I don't remember…"**

_'That child came back, so why didn't he? Why is he with my sister and not me?'_

_ Madam Red held a bloody dagger, looming over a body. Grell laughed, standing behind her in Reaper form. _**"Ew! Didn't I help her cut her nails? No! Dirty blood! Filthy blood!"**

_'This time, I won't let anything be taken away. I won't give anything up. I WON'T GIVE ANYTHING UP!'_

The screen went black. Grell stood from his perch at Harrison's feet. Madam Red's body fell back, blood flowing freely red.

**AN: Hi! Yeah…I copied lots of that from the anime, with Harrison touches here and there. Review please! **


	30. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

**AN: Hello there! Yeah, it's technically already Saturday… but just count this as my Friday update, kay?**

**REVIEW REPONSES:**

**Krazyfanfiction1: Hmm…maybe Grell-chan sharpened his teeth for the fun of it. Seems legit…**

**SkyeDragonAzure: …the people at the theatre got mad at me when I did that…kept yelling "Shhh"…And now I just watch movies at home cuz I like to comment too much…**

**TheRoadToInsanity: Yep. Ciel's accepted Harrison's oddness. Doesn't mean he likes it. Oh. Um…might wanna hide. Harrison was reading over my shoulder…ehehehehe…**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: XD It's just how Harrison is. Can't do anything about it.**

**ON WITH MY SUPER DUPER WEIRD STORY!**

Madam Red's body fell to the pavement. Her blood dyed the gray gravel red as it flowed from her gaping wound. Harrison stood from the couch.

He snapped his fingers and the couch disappeared into thin air. Ciel fell to the ground.

Grell blinked. "Where'd it go?"

Harrison patted the air, grinning. "I stored it into my inter-dimensional travel suitcase. Naturally, it's space-warping and invisible."

Ciel glared at his butler, dusting off the back of his commoner shorts. "Naturally…I'm not going to waste breath on you anymore." The earl grumbled.

Grell sprang up from the floor, where he had been watching the records. He stretched, pulling his arm above his head.

"I loved you, Madam, when you were covered with the blood of others," the Reaper scanned the woman's blood-soaked body, "But I've decided, I love you even more when you're covered in your own, you ridiculous woman!"

He grinned, reaching for her corpse. "But I've grown attached. It won't do for me to forget this woman, who's dead in red, will it?" He pulled the Madam's coat from her pale body. "I'll be taking this, thank you!"

Ciel stared at the puddle of red gathering around the Madam, eyes bored. Harrison blinked, snapping his fingers.

"Hmm? Little earl, I thought you'd be a bit sadder that your Aunt died…"

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "I've seen many deaths, Harrison. Plus, it was brought upon her; she was at a point of no return. It was either death or a mental asylum for that woman. I would rather have her dead than see her helpless, sitting idle in a chair at some institution for the insane."

The earl slowly walked toward the limp body of the once lively Madam Red. Her glassy eyes stared up into the dark night. Ciel passed his hand over her face, gently shutting cold eyelids.

"That doesn't mean I'm completely unaffected." Ciel gazed at the pale face of the woman, eyes cold yet oddly soft. "Harrison."

The butler blinked. "Hmm?"

"Get rid of the other one. We're here to dispose of Jack the Ripper, both of them."

Harrison grinned, lifting his nail clippers from the brick wall it was leaning against. He hefted it onto his shoulder.

"Of course, little earl. I forgot, those miserable nails need a manicure…from moi!"

**Yep. Hari-chan's gonna give a makeover!**

Grell, who had the woman's coat draped around him loosely, held the chainsaw above his head. He spun around.

"Hey, my nails are not miserable! Meanie Hari-chan! Eh?"

Harrison had managed to slip behind the Reaper and was inspecting the had that held his chainsaw.

"Hmm…jagged edges, uneven color, unstylishly wide…Do you even own a good pair of nail clippers, Grell-chan?"

The red-haired Shinigami pouted, crossing his arms. "I do! It's a brand too."

Harrison raised an eyebrow. "Really. Which one? Some are total rip-offs."

"SilverBlade."

The butler stumbled, darting away from Grell. He stared at the death god's nails as if they were strange beasts. "G-Grell-chan…Did you s-say 'SilverBlade'?"

The Reaper nodded, blinking rapidly. His eyes darted, insecure. "Y-yes…"

Harrison reached into his pockets, carefully pulling out the 'forbidden' butler gloves. The little earl had insisted he carry them around. For extreme circumstances, the earl had said. In Harrison's nail-obsessed mind, this situation definitely called for abstract measures

Through the gloves, Harrison grasped Grell's shoulders. The demon's butler uniform had been transfigured into a white psychotherapist's coat.

"Sit down, Grell-chan."

"Huh? What, Hari-chan? Do I have a problem?" The feminine male was teary-eyed.

Harrison slid into his conjured loveseat, pushing Grell into his. He folded his fingers, staring sharply at the Shinigami across from him.

"Grell-chan." The 'psychotherapist' closed his eyes.

"Y-yes, Hari-chan?"

"You have a problem. A serious one." Green eyes, blazing with passion, stared at the Reaper. "It's called FNS, for Freak Nail Syndrome."

Grell's hands flew to his cheeks, only to be slapped away by Harrison.

"NO! The Syndrome can be curable, but if you allow this deadly virus caused by fraud nail clippers companies to spread to other parts of the body…I cannot be held responsible for the damages to your mental condition after treatment."

"I-I'll do _anything_! Please, save my Freak Nails, Hari-chan!"

Harrison sniffed, frowning at the pathetic lump. "During treatment, you shall address me as Harrison-sama!"

Grell nodded frantically, practically on his knees. "Yes, Harrison-sama! What shall we do!"

Harrison stood, grabbing his abnormally large nail clippers. He patted the air, pulling down a zipper. Grunting, the butler stuffed his weapon into the invisible space. He dived in after it, rummaging around in his 'travel suitcase'.

"Ah! Here it is!" The psychotherapistic butler pulled out a pair of nail clippers.

He pulled the zipper back up, the void disappearing. Harrison held out the nail clippers. They were plain stainless steel, glossy clean from frequent polishing. Grell furrowed his brows.

"But those are just normal nail clippers."

Harrison glared at the confused Death God, stroking the nail clippers. "Shut up!"

The butler blushed, fidgeting. "T-these are my first…Th-they felt so good when that cold steel hit my long neglected nails…"

Grell dabbed at his eye with a red handkerchief, sniffing. Ciel rolled his eyes. What had happened to 'Of course, little earl'? He sighed. As long as the butler got the job done…but Ciel would punish him later. Later.

Harrison cradled the nail clippers in his gloves. He smiled at Grell, sendning a shiver down the Reaper's back.

"Shall we begin the surgery, Grell-chan?"

**AN: Ehehehe… That was fun. XD Review Please! Check out my other story in Fairy Tail by checking my profile! Thanx, the Fun nnnn damental Principle. ^-^**


	31. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

**AN: Ehehe…hi~ *Ducks* Don't kill me! He..he…he…ahaha…Yeah. O_O Sorry? I missed a few days… erm…yeah.**

**RESPONSES: **

**Krazyfanfiction1: Thank you! I'll try~**

**TheRoadToInsanity: Kay kay! Lemme ask Harrison~**

**Me: Um…Hari-chan? RoadtoInsanity wants to see your wardrobe!**

**Hari-chan: Hmm? The weird one? The one who said my joke wasn't funny? THAT ONE?**

**Me: Um…yeah?**

**Hari-chan: *grins sunnily* Sure!**

**Me: Okay…so:**

**Item #1: …Hari-chan?**

**Hari: Hmm?**

**Me: Why. Do. You. Have. These?**

**Hari: *snatches* Ehehehe…you see nothing.**

**Me: Wait, really. Why?**

**Hari: You. See. Nothing.**

**Me: …yeah. That's enough for today…He, he had…**

**xDarklightx: :3 XD**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: They were VERY BAD. I repeat. VERY BAD.**

**SelenWolf: **

**Me: …Hari is reading over my shouder.**

**Hari: Yes. Yes. I'm awesome. *nods* I do that sometimes…well, not the youtube part. Cuz SOMEBODY sent me to the 1800s instead into the future like I TOLD her to. *turns to me* SOMEBODY.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! XDXDXD**

"Shall we begin the surgery, Grell-chan?" Harrison held up his 'first', the stainless steel gleaming as the moon's pale light reflected off its surface.

The demon grinned, fangs peeking out slightly. The Shinigami furrowed his brows.

"But how will a pair of nail-"The death god felt a cold blade press against the back of his neck. His mouth opened, yet no words came from his mouth.

Harrison's warm breath blew against Grell's skin, causing him to shiver. "Hey, Grell-chan, it's not allowed to speak during your surgery~"

The Reaper's mouth closed, lips pressing together. A blush rose to his cheeks, coloring them a blazing pink.

"H-Hari-chan…so…BOLD!" Grell gasped, voice uncharacteristically breathy.

An ungloved hand darted out to snatch the death god's hand. Harrison swiped the glove off, allowing the useless piece of fabric to drop to the ground. The green-eyed butler twisted Grell's hand behind his back, rendering the death god helpless.

Harrison delicately clipped the death god's horrific nails, creating a 'Mona Lisa' from a child's self-portrait. He ran a hand through his untidy hair as the last nail trimming fell to the pavement. He reached for the other hand, ignoring his 'patient's' rather disturbing moan of delight.

Harrison blinked. He needed _more_. The lovely, lovely feeling of cutting through something, anything, with such an unexpected weapon as a pair of nail clippers…yes. He was unexpected. Harrison grinned. The demon hidden in human skin, the wolf in sheep's clothing, smiled.

This nail-obsessed butler, this human-turned demon, desired to feel flesh tear under his blade, warm, red liquid flow down the steel. Harrison turned the Reaper to face him. What kind of demon would not fulfill his desire? Demons were greedy. And demons always achieved what they pursued.

**Yeah. Sorta dark. Yeah.**

Grell cocked his head. "Hmm? Yes, Hari-chan?"

Harrison's brilliant emeralds were hooded with dark bloodlust. A tongue darted out to swipe across dry lips. The demon's mouth curved into a maniacal grin.

"Grell, Reaper, I wonder, how will your face look when it's dyed that red that you love?" The demon tapped a perfect finger against his cheek. "What color is a Shinigami's blood? Is it red? White? Or black, hmm? What d'you think, Grell-chan?"

"E-eh?" the death god stepped back. "Wait, Hari-chan, no, n-not the face!"

Harrison's eyes gleamed as he savagely tore into the pathetic male. "Hmm? Not the face, you say?"

Grell screamed, voice raising a couple octaves from his usual feminine speech. The demonic grin stayed in place as Harrison sliced and ravaged the death god's 'forbidden' face. Surprisingly, the blows froze abruptly.

The red-haired Reaper opened his shut tight eyes cautiously, arms raised as a shield. The 'defense' had failed its purpose, seeing that the Shinigami's pale face was marred with numerous deep slashes. Blood dripped down his face. Many cuts just narrowly missed Grell's glasses-covered eyes.

Harrison was staring up at the rooftop, where a tall man stood. No, not man. This presence was that of a Reaper, though surprisingly less thick than Grell's .

"What d'you want, Death God Guy?" Harrison casually pulled out a handkerchief from his 'travel bag', absentmindedly mopping at his face.

The 'Death God Guy' jumped down from his perch, landing in front of his colleague with a loud thump. His knees did not bend to absorb the blow.

"I'm here to collect my nuisance fellow Reaper." His features were shown as the pale moonlight fell across his body, casting a long shadow on the blood-stained ground.

"W-will!" Grell cried, spitting blood from his mouth. "Thank you-"

The other death god, Will, smacked the injured Shinigami upside the head, successfully knocking him out. He swiftly tied him up, carrying the Reaper like a dead pig ready for roasting.

Will looked back at the demon, mouth opening to ask where the pathetic excuse for a god's scythe was. He blinked at the sight that met his eyes.

Harrison grunted, muscles straining as he attempted to squish the chainsaw into his shape-changing, dimension-traveling, versatile travel bag. Will sweatdropped.

He pushed his spectacles into place. "Demon…"

Harrison blinked. "Eh? Don't you mean 'Master', death god guy?"

Will's eyebrow twitched. "May I remind you, _demon_, you are Master of DEATH, not death _gods_."

The Master of Death scratched his head. "Eh? But, isn't Death, like, your master of something?"

The conscious Reaper pressed his lips together. "Touché."

He shook his head. "Anyway, no matter how pathetic this thing is," Will gave the burden a shake, "He still needs his chainsaw."

Harrison pouted. "Does he really? I was hoping to melt it for nail clippers material…"

The Shinigami rolled his eyes, sighing. "Just give it to me."

The butler scowled, flinging the chainsaw at the dark god. He caught it between two fingers, turning on his heel.

"I bid thee farewell. I inform you that your master seems to have fallen asleep." Will shot Harrison a smile over his shoulder. "Be a better butler, my dear Master."

Harrison sighed, craning his neck to look over at his little earl. So he was asleep. The demon strode over to his master, heels clicking against the pavement. He noticed a small speck of blood against the earl's black shoes.

The butler bent to wipe the droplet off. Yes, he was a butler. Just, on maniacal, deranged, and utterly demonic butler.

"Little EARL~!" A shout rang through the Earl Phantomhive's manor the next morning.

Just being a butler didn't mean he couldn't have fun.

**AN: …hi! I just ate ice cream and typed a chapter. My keys are sticky. So are my fingers. REVIEW~XD**


	32. Chapter 33

Chapter 32

**AN: Hiii…I…I didn't like that last chapter AT ALL. It was horrendous. But of so many days of writer's block, I figured I should write **_**something**_**. Hopefully, this one is better. Review and all that good stuff!**

**RESPONSES:**

**SkyeDragonAzure: Um…Gomenasai! **

**Krazyfanfiction1: Really? It was amazing? …I didn't think so but thanks! Um…cookies and cream, I think. Still a couple episodes until Pluto makes his entrance.**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: XD. Thank you!**

**xDarklightx: Thanx. **

**WeirdCornChip: New reader! Hello there! How you like? Glad you do! Cake1 Yes, yes there is. NO, Lucifer isn't. Lucifer's the ruler of Hell, and a fallen angel. CRAY! Not answering that. It's my age. I don't think I should. UNDERTAKER! ^-^ Thanks!**

***Wipes sweat off forehead* Phew! It was hard answering to all those reviews over different chapters!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Hey, hey, brother! What's goin' on there?" A small boy tugged on his older brother's pant leg.

"Wha's goin' on? Wha's goin' on?" Their little sister echoed, hopping from one foot to the other, her short pigtails bouncing.

The three children were peeking over a heavy iron fence that enclosed a grand church surrounded by lush green meadows. The field rippled as a light breeze danced through the grasses, it was a temperately mild autumn day.

A teenaged male raised an eyebrow at his siblings. "Eh? How should I know? It's a bunch o' weird nobles for some uptight party, I'm guessin'."

The little boy pulled his cap off, waving it in the air like a flag. "Huh? Brother doesn't know? Even though you're big?"

The girl giggled, whacking her brother playfully. "Brother's dumb! Idio'! Idio'!"

The older boy scowled, ruffling his sister's hair. "You mean 'idiot', stupid."

He crossed his arms, frowning. "Besides, I'm only twelve. I don't know stuff too!"

"Yes, yes, that's right." Our favorite Undertaker joined the conversation. He leaned against his shovel on the other side of the iron fence, in the meadow. The children jumped, surprised, whirling around to stare at the odd person.

"It's natural for a normal twelve-year-old not to know. Today's the grandest day for a certain noble lady." He grinned, twirling the odd tail of his cap around a finger.

The little girl stuck her thumb into her mouth, eyes shining with curiosity. "A weddin'? A birthday? Mary's gonna turn five this year!"

The Undertaker shook his head, silver hair fanning out in the wind. "No, no, better than that. It's a funeral; the last party of a being's life. Simply grand, yes?"

The older boy grabbed his brother and sister's small hands, hurrying them away from the strange man. Mary looked up at his brother, thumb still in her mouth. She spoke around it.

"Wha's a fu-ner-al, Bwother?"

The small boy smiled slyly, laughing as he ran along. "Or is brother still dumb and doesn't know?"

The children laughed, oblivious to their older brother's discomfort. A funeral. That man had described it as 'grand.' What a creep.

**Any spelling errors are supposed to be the childish talk and/or peasant slang.**

A small group of select few lords and counts, countesses and ladies, sat in the benches of the chapel. Very little of those select few personally knew the late Madam Red.

Colored light streamed through the semi-permeable, beautiful stained glass windows. A priest's monotone voice echoed through the solemnly quiet church. Only faint sobs broke the silence. The old priest stood next to a sleek black coffin. Inside laid the cleaned corpse of Angelina Dallas, better known as Madam Red.

"And the chaff died, and fell upon the earth."

Her perpetually expressive face was slender and solemn amongst the white lilies that she lay upon. Her lips were a faint pink, contrasting from her usual brilliant red. Her hands were clasped over her chest. She wore a plain white gown, customary for funerals and such.

"And finally became sustenance through water to nurture the living. And to bring closure to the far off future, those who live will pass through the gateway to death…"

The priest's voice faded into the background in a mourning girl's grief. This girl was Lady Elizabeth Midford.

The girl wore her usual high pigtails, yet her grin had been replaced by a hopelessly sad expression. Tears swam in her eyes, threatening to pour down in waterfalls. The young girl had donned a black headband, as well as a dark dress and gloves.

"Auntie Anne." Lizzie whispered the dead Madam's name.

The heavy wooden door to the chapel creaked open, cutting into the priest's speech. Every lowered head whirled around. Daylight broke into the dim church, spilling light across Madam Red's corpse. The click of high-heeled shoes against stone cracked through the building. Elizabeth turned, tears gone.

"C-ciel?"

Against the bright sunlight stood a young boy's figure. He held a scarlet dress to him. A smirk spread across his face.

**Dangos are good. Dangos are tasty. Dangos are cute. Everyone should love dangos. **

Ciel strode down the aisle slowly, turning a deaf ear towards the murmurings of the crowd.

"That's… the Phantomhive."

"Red? How disrespectful!"

"Improper, he is!"

"But, the Madam, she loved red so dearly."

Once Ciel had reached the end of the long stone walkway, he leapt up, landing gracefully by the coffin. He smirked at the lovely lady lying among the white flowers, lifting the red gown over her white burial dress.

"Neither white flowers nor plain clothes suit you. What suits you is red, the color of passion, the color of licorice, burning the landscape."

The young earl removed a perfect red rose from his suit, gently placing it among the white flowers. He swiped red lipstick across the Madam's pale lips, coloring them the same shade as her hair.

Ciel pressed his warm lips against the dead lady's cold cheek. He lifted his head, nose against nose.

"Aunt Anne."

A breeze wafted through the open door, carrying a flutter of red rose petals. It was a breeze that smelled of Madam Red herself, the red amongst the norm. The funeral attendees gasped in awe, eyes wide as they stared at the magnificent sight.

Memories flashed across Lizzie's mind, of songs, of games, of happier times. That childish song, "London Bridge is Falling Down," ran through her mind, melody blurring with memory.

Ciel smiled sadly, a true smile. "Rest well, Madam Red."

The rose petals had scattered over the white lilies, speckling it with crimson drops.

"Wipe that expression of your face, Lizzie." The girl jumped, looking over her shoulder.

Harrison grinned, a rose petal between two fingers. "Be adorable, my dear lady. For the little earl."

Lady Elizabeth smiled, tears disappearing from her green eyes. "Yes, Harrison. For Ciel, my cute fiancé."

**AN: And the Jack the Ripper arc is OVA! …Don't you ever wonder what Lizzie would have been like if 'adorableness' had never been pounded into her mind as a must for a lady? O_O Story idea! Review please!**


	33. Chapter 34

Chapter 33

**AN: Hi! It's almost spring break! :3 Eight days till my birthday~**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**xDarklightx: Thank you! **

**SkyeDragonAzure: :3 Thank you! Hari-chan is nice too…if incredibly annoying and bloodthirsty…ahahaha**

**Suntan140: It was? I started writing it during English Class. :3**

**TheRoadToInsanity: Thanks! Have you ever watched Clannad? If not, you should. It's so cute and sad! The ending song is about dangos. Basically, dangos are little red bean paste dumpling things.**

**WeirdCornChip: DANGO! I try to answer them every time. HOUND! Starts now!**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: A dark Lizzie would be very, very interesting. Yes. Could be a story idea, but not till some time. I don't want to overload, and I'm doing another story apart from this one. It's in Fairy Tail, check it out if you want.**

**DTDY: Yes, I know…or I think I do. Isn't it for Ciel? Like, she's thinking how he tries so hard to be strong, so she'll stand by him like the perfect lady. Cuz at a young age, she was instilled in her the notion that a lady must be delicate, naïve and adorable? I might be wrong. Do you have any other answer? If so, please tell me, kay?**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Resort! Resort! We're going to a resort!" A chorus of cheerful chanting rang through the land. It seemed out of place among the dead trees and dried grasses.

Harrison sang along with Mei-rin, Bard, and Finny as he cheerfully drove the carriage carrying his little earl. The other servants lounged in a cheaper carriage behind the main one. "Resort! Resort!"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Fools, the lot of you."

The servants paused, turning to pout at their lord. Finny grinned.

"Oh, loosen up, milord! We're going to a resort!"

The gardener turned back to smile at the bespectacled maid. "Hey, Mei-rin, isn't it great! It's a resort!"

She clasped her hands to her cheek, beaming sunnily. "Wonderful, yes! To think we were brought along to Her Majesty's own resort! Oh, splendid, yes!"

Bard took out his cigarette, puffing out smoke. "Our little master has his good side, yeah?"

Mei-rin and Finny nodded in agreement, smiling happily. Harrison tugged on the reigns, an amused expression on his face.

"You should learn from them, little earl. We're going to a resort!"

Ciel sniffed, staring incredulously at his butler. "You know full well we aren't here for a _resort_." The earl kept his voice at a quiet hiss.

"They're thanking you, kind, good, and wonderful, splendid little earl."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Humph. It wouldn't do to leave them in the manor and come back to destruction and utter mayhem."

"You don't say, little earl. You don't say." Harrison turned his attention back to the bumpy dirt road, humming a happy tune.

The squawk of a couple crows cracked through the cloudy day, their black forms standing out in the fog. One crow landed on a rotting wooden sign, proclaiming the entrance to Houndsworth. An old dog collar hung, its spikes scraping against the faded writing.

Harrison continued to hum, the chattering of the crows his accompaniment. He paused to glance back at Finny, Mei-rin, and Baldroy. "We're here!"

"Oooh!" The maid cooed, springing out of the carriage. She was closely followed by the equally idiotic gardener and chef.

Their smiles turned into horrified frowns as the slow people took in their surroundings. The 'grand entrance' tree was decorated from various sizes of dog collars, similar to the rusted one at the entrance sign. Skulls and bones lay scattered around the barren field.

"Kyaaah!" "Uwahhhh!" Yaaaaah!"

Bard turned on Ciel, an astoundingly awkward expression on his face. "H-how is this a resort, little master?!"

The navy-haired earl studied the head of his cane. "Oh, yes. I forgot to mention, this is the _construction_ ground for a planned resort."

The butler giggled, leaning back in his chair. He studied his nails, picking at 'imperfections'. "I think the site by itself is rather good. Undertaker would _love_ it."

Ciel sighed. "He's the Undertaker. He loves anything with skulls." A blue eye scanned the area. "There are plenty here."

Harrison looked up from his nail-perfecting. "But not _only_ Undertaker. I love it!"

The earl raised an eyebrow. "And since when were you normal?"

Finny waved his arms, frustrated. "No! Milord, Harrison, you two are horrible!"

"Horrible, yes! Resort, no!" Mei-rin moaned, tears streaming from under her thick glasses.

Bard hugged the maid and gardener to his chest. "It's alright, friends! We can live through this together!" He sobbed loudly.

Ciel sweatdropped. "Why did I bring them along again?"

Harrison chuckled, putting away his nail clippers. "To spare the manor from destruction, my dear little earl."

The earl sighed. "I almost wish I had left them and spared my sanity from further torment."

"Ohohoho!" Tanaka said, warming his hands on his cup of green tea.

**BACK TO DA PASTTT**

Harrison blinked, leaning his head on the edge of Ciel's desk. "Hmm? A trip? Can I bring my nail clippers? If I can, sure. But why? You don't usually like trips, little earl…"

Ciel sipped his tea. "Harrison, you know of 'bear baiting', don't you?"

The butler nodded. "It's fun. Very very fun. You tie up a bear, right? And then set rabid dogs on it. And then they kill it, right? A bit similar to how demons tie up humans and…I've said too much, haven't I…"

Ciel cleared his throat, his complexion a bit green. "Yes. You've got the…idea…"

He shook his head, focusing back on his butler. "It was banned by the Cruelty to Animals Act of 1835. However, a couple clever ones found a loophole. If the rabid dogs weren't provoked into attacking, it wouldn't be cruelty, would it?"

Harrison tapped a finger to his chin, bouncing from one foot to the other. "It'd simply be a couple of animals ganging up against another animal, hmm? Perfectly normal. Like in humans, for instance. All those wars…sometimes makes me wonder, are demons more bloodthirsty, or humans. After all, _we _don't kill our own in the thousands…at least, no as often."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. Makes you wonder. Anyway, I need to visit a village that found that loophole and is using it. Houndsworth."

The earl's butler seemed to have lost interest, rolling his head from one side to the other. "Oh? Your little queen must be heartbroken."

The earl frowned at the disrespect. "Yes, she most certainly is. We are to investigate under the guise of looking for the placement of a resort."

Harrison pouted, rightening his head. "Hmm, hmm. Little watchdog is doing tedious busy work for his Queenly Master, hmm? How _boring_, little earl. You're like a dog on a leash."

Ciel leaned forward in his chair, rubbing his sapphire ring. "I have my own motives as well. As the Earl Phantomhive, not the Queen's Watchdog."

"Oh? Surprisingly, I'm mildly interested in this village of dogs…"

**AN: Read and Review! We've started the Houndsworth Arc. Hey, you know the opening song to Kuroshitsuji? I wonder what it's be like, Harrison version. Maybe I'll make an Omake of that…**


	34. Chapter 35

Chapter 34

**AN: Hi! I…er…kinda forgot yesterday, so I'm making up for my Friday update on Saturday! Cuz you guys don't usually get Saturday updates…Read and Review!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES!:**

**Suntan140: Pluplu! O_O Why do you think I'll make him die?**

**xDarklightx: Yay! ^-^ Thanks!**

**Guest: …eh? You mean oneshots?**

**Krazyfanfiction1: Thanks! PLUTOOOOOOOOO…is no longer a planet.**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: …yeah, probably….**

**TheRoadToInsanity: Inu-chan! I can't wait to write it!**

**SkyeDragonAzure: I think Pluplu and Harry will love each other! …not that way…**

**On with the story!**

The carriages rolled, rattling, along the road. The fog was dense and moist. Despite their not-so-joyful surroundings, Harrison continued his little song, the other servants joining in. Ciel sighed, resting his head against his palm, his elbow propped up on the edge of the carriage.

Finny grinned and pointed up at the road ahead. "Ah! First villager, spotted!"

An old woman was shuffling across the pebbly path, pushing a baby stroller in front of her. Her hood was pulled up and her head was down.

Finny, always the one to _try_ to help, shouted out to Tanaka, "Mr. Tanaka! Stop for a moment!"

Once the carriage began slowing to a stop, the blond gardener leaped out of the carriage, landing in front of the woman.

He beamed, reaching out a hand. "I'll help you, ma'am!"

Bard's eyes widened. "No, stop, Finny! If you do that, the baby will be hurt!"

His cry was too late. The blond boy turned around, accidently sending the baby carriage flying into the air. It landed with a thump a few meters away.

Mei-rin covered her eyes, not daring to look. "Oh, no! The baby!"

Bard furrowed his brows. Cautiously, he jumped off the carriage and propped up the stroller. He slowly removed the covering. The chef's mouth fell open.

Mei-rin peeked over the edge of the carriage through her fingers. When she saw the contents of the supposedly 'baby' stroller, she let out a shocked cry. "Kyaaah!"

Harrison craned his neck from his perch at the horse of Ciel's carriage to catch a glimpse. "Ooh! Adorable, isn't he!" The butler cooed, clasping his hands to his cheek.

Instead a baby, the stroller contained the skull of a human set on top of a bundle of blankets. The skull was pure white and grotesque, the black holes of the eyes and nose only adding to its horrific appearance. Parts of the skull was chipped off.

Finny scrambled back into the carriage. He looked back at the old woman, who had shuffled to the carriage. She bent over the pick up the covering and gently prodded it back into place.

"W-what was that, ma'am?" The boy servant's timid voice sounded.

The elderly woman kept her eyes fixed to the ground. "He was eaten by _that_. My poor little sonny."

"E-eat…" Bard echoed, his usually gruff voice sounding very disturbed.

The woman grasped the stroller, turning it. She continued down the dirt path, chanting. _"The small white dog is a good dog. The black dog is a bad, disobedient dog. It'll eat you down to the bone."_

Ciel stared after the woman, eyes calculating. "I've researched that quite a few people in this village have gone missing or were murdered. The population has greatly decreased in just a few years."

Harrison grinned, head thrown back to gaze at the earl. "Oh? How interesting. But really, I don't care."

He turned his head back to the road. The butler snapped the reins, sending the lead horse into a smooth trot. A smirk made its way onto the demon's face. Demon dog, eh? He cocked his head to one side. The old woman made no sense. If the demon dog was white, then wouldn't it be the good dog? What a morbid village…

**...Don't ask. Harrison has his ways. Don't question them.**

A gleaming lake sparkled in the dim light. A small village was built around on side of it. Mei-rin and Finny's eyes began to sparkle. Bard grinned, puffing his cigarette.

"Yeah! That's more like it!" The chef shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

"Hohoho!"

Both carriages headed down the dirt path, the grandiose one in the lead.

**HI! BYE!**

"Dong, dong, dong…" The bell tower tolled, its ringing echoing throughout the small town.

The carriages of the Phantomhives slowly rolled into the village just as the bell tolled.

The barks and growls of many different dogs were constant throughout the town. The carriages drove past a small yard where a young man was training his dog.

"Sit." Obediently, the black and brown dog's rump met the ground. It looked up at its owner, tongue lolling out.

The man smiled. "Lie down."

The canine immediately responded, stretching its body out on the grass. The owner grinned, reaching for the dog. He rubbed the dog's back, scratching under its chin.

"Good boy! Good boy!"

Harrison grinned. "Ooh! Doggy!"

He smiled back at his passenger. "So obedient, hmm? I rather like dogs, you know. They're loyal, predictable, and most of all, obedient."

The butler smirked. Ciel stared back at the demon. "What do you mean, Harrison? Tell me."

"You can get a dog to do anything you want, just train it right. So convenient, little earl."

Harrison beamed, turning back to the cobblestone road. "Yes, yes, I do like dogs."

The earl sneered. "Woof!"

**Ladida! Beautiful maid, coming up!**

A large stone mansion sat on top of a tall hill. The maid stood by the entrance, ready to greet the nearing carriage. She smiled to herself.

"Would you be the Phantomhive guests?" Her voice was light and soothing.

Harrison smiled down at her. "Yes."

She bowed. "Welcome to the Barrymore Castle. My master was awaiting your arrival, dear guests."

She straightened, light blue hair falling back into place. The maid was slender and pale. Her eyes were a vivid violet. She was beautiful.

Harrison grinned, tilting his head. Black bangs fell into emerald eyes. He stepped down from his high perch.

"Aren't you the angelic maid, Miss Angelina?" He murmured, a smile sill in place.

"Oh, yes, of course, Luci-sama. Did you expect anything less?" The 'maid' replied, unsurprised. She gave a close-lipped smile. "Angels are no less than perfect, of course."

Harrison giggled. "Luci-sama? Call me Luci at least, Gabri-chan!"

Angelina froze, violet eyes following the demon. She was surprised. Wha-? How?

**AN: Harrison knows all. Don't think you can outwit a demon, you little angel. Gabri-chan is a nice nickname though. Shall I use it with my friend? Her name's Gabrielle…Review!**


	35. Chapter 36

Chapter 35

**AN: My leg is twitching in time with the music my brother has on. Celtic! Anyway, I'm not going anywhere for spring break…TT^TT are you guys going anywhere? Lemme be jealous…**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:  
Krazyfanfiction1: Thank you! I will! Gabri-chan!**

**xDarklightx: Thanks. I love you!**

**SkyeDragonAzure: Master of Death knows all. For everything can be connected back to death. ANYTHING. Even dust is dead skin cells…TMI? I would too! Hari-chan's amusing. But beware, for he will annoy the hell out of you. Hey, if you got a contract mark, where would it be? I kinda want one on my collarbone…area…place…**

**Bibbioty-Bobbity-Boop: I know right! Demons shall win! Cuz they're more awesome than the good peoples!**

**The Road To Insanity: Like, you know how Harrison started as an angel, and then fell? Then, of course, he knew the other angels. Like Gabri-chan. And being who he is, Master of Death and all, he was able to see through Gabri's disguise. **

**Weird Corn Chip: …yay?**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Bard's eyes widened. "Ooh! That's one good-looking lady!"

Mei-rin fiddled with her hair. "S-so silky, her hair is! Pretty, she is!"

Finny's turquoise eyes began to shine with admiration. He clasped his hands under his chin, a look of awe on his face.

The maid led Ciel and Harrison through a large room. On the walls hung various shields and axes, speaking of the master of the house's great prowess in armed battles. She proceeded into the lobby, with contained soft carpets and a couple couches. Animal heads hung from the walls. The stuffed heads of deer, wild boars, wolves, and other wild animals were propped up as decorations.

Ciel studied the decorations, wearing an indifferent expression. Harrison cocked his head, a puzzled look on his face.

A loud crack snapped through the room. The earl whirled around to see the maid getting violently whipped by a scruffy, brown-haired man. He was yelling, mad rage tinging his voice.

"What's with this little Chihuahua?! I was told to welcome the Queen's envoy!"

Harrison blinked, ignoring his little earl's twitch of annoyance from being referred to as a 'Chihuahua'.

"Hmm? Whatever are you doing, Lord…?" Harrison furrowed his brows. "What was your name again? Henrisson? Johnny Boy? Lord Puppy?"

The lord stopped his whip to scowl at the butler. "My name is Lord Henry, you insolent butler! I ought to have you whipped for that!"

Harrison pouted. "Aww…I could have sworn it was Lord Puppy…can I call you Lord Puppy?"

'Lord Puppy's eyebrow twitched. He raised his whip toward the butler, stalking forward aggressively. "Now see here, you butler, I'm the great Lord Henry, no one can mock me-"

The butler was inspecting his nails, ignoring the man's rant. He looked up when the man stopped to stare at the demon. "Oh, were you talking Lord Puppy? Do continue, my dear little pup!"

"Gah!" With a shout of disgust, the doggish lord snapped his whip, bringing it down on the butler with the force of mad anger. "Don't call me Lord Puppy!"

Harrison caught the whip between two fingers, using the other to carefully trim the pinky nail of the hand that had caught the whip. "Fine. Lord Mutt, happy?"

"Grr…Get your dog under control, Chihuahua boy!" Lord Mutt turned to Ciel, who was watching the scene unfold with a greatly amused light in his one eye.

The earl blinked. "Oh? I do believe Chihuahuas are more _purely _bred than mutts, Lord Mutt. Besides, Harrison did make quite a fitting nickname, with your horribly scruffy mane of hair and all."

The lord lashed out at the earl, grabbing for the boy's neck. Harrison clicked his tongue disapprovingly, and quickly snapped the whip between his fingers at the man's knees.

"Kyah!" Angelina leapt in front of the path of the whip, taking a lash for her master.

The lord grabbed her bluish hair, pulling it roughly. "This is your fault, Angelina! You little bitch of a maid!"

Ciel scowled. "Harrison!"

The butler had returned to his nails, propping the whip against one of the couches.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." The demon appeared behind the abusive lord, cally twisting the man's hands behind his back, easily wrenching the maid's hair out of his grip.

"What are you doing, you Jack Russell! You bastard!" The man yelled, glaring back at the butler. The demon yawned.

"Eh? I'm disciplining a mutt, of course." Harrison grinned, speaking softly into the lord's ear. "After all, if a mutt isn't trained, it has to be put down, does it not?"

"Let go of me!"

"I'm ordering him." Ciel slipped a letter out of his coat. "You received the letter, I assume? I am Ciel Phantomhive, the Earl of the Phantomhive household."

Lord Mutt struggled against the butler's grip unsuccessfully. "You're saying you, a tiny miniature Poodle, is the Queen's envoy?"

Harrison sighed, pulling the man's arms tighter. "I wish you'd stop tolking like that, Lord Mutt. It's annoying, my dear little _mongrel_."

The butler grumbled. "Damn, I'm catching it!"

…**Hi…You're welcome…Muffin men…ice cream… **

A pink shade spread across Finny's face as he lifted a piece of luggage off the carriages. His thoughts were filled with one beautiful maid-angel. Angelina was laughing, her slender face aglow. She looked perfectly _angelic._

"Hey! Finny, watch it!" Bard's cry brought the gardener out of his fantasy.

"Huh? What?" Finny flung the luggage over his head as he turned to the chef.

"Kyah! Finny, the luggage went flying, yes it did!" Mei-rin shut her eyes tightly as the chest slammed into the ground.

Bard scowled. "Focus! Pull yourself together, Finny!"

**I'm reading a book about Merlin…and writing fanfiction…YEAH!**

Lord Mutt sat across a long table from the earl, his eyes occasionally looking cautiously at Harrison. The butler gave the man a grin every time that made his immediately focus back on the files Ciel gave him.

The room was silent. Ciel sat back in his seat, watching the lord scan the files. Harrison shifted his weight from one foot to the other, an amused smile on his face as he stared at Lord Mutt.

Angelina carefully picked up a tea cup from the tray on the cart in front of her, her bruised hands trembling. Harrison's eyes shifted to the maid. He beamed at her, carefully taking the cup away.

"I'll do this part, little angel. But, aren't you trying a bit too hard, Gabri-chan?" Harrison whispered into the woman's ear, green eyes narrowed.

The bruises faded into the maid's skin, leaving unblemished skin. Angelina smiled back at the butler. "I always do my jobs to the fullest, Luci."

**AN: HI! I'm soooo hungry…but I'm **_**trying **_**to not eat too much…TT^TT How do I do this? Review! I'll eat the reviews…instead of nice, cold ice cream…**


	36. Chapter 37

Chapter 36

**AN: Hi! Erm, yesterday, I went to see Cherry blossoms in DC and look at memorials of old people…They were green, like green…smurfs. Anyway, sorry for missing yesterday, but here's today's! Enjoy!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES: **

**Geetac: Thanks! Love you!**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: I know right! I have no idea. Aren't angels supposed to be pure?**

**Weird Corn Chip: Muttmuffins!**

**xDarklightx: Oh really? Erm…sorry? Five weeks ago! Cool!**

**SkyeDragonAzure: Nom nom nom! Cool! Shoulder blades…GABRIIIIII-chan.**

**ON with the story!**

**L**ord Mutt slapped the papers down. He crossed his arms. "This isn't even worth discussing. No matter what you offer, I have no intent in selling."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "And your reason is?"

"The curse."

Harrison giggled, making no attempt to hide his amusement. "Curse? So superstitious, Puppy Lord."

The lord glared at the butler. "It's no mere superstition, you Jack Russell."

The earl nodded. "I would like to hear more about this 'curse' of yours."

"Fine. I suppose it can't be helped, Chihuahua."

Ciel sighed, whispering under his breath, "Again with the Chihuahua?"

Puppy Lord ignored his 'guest'. "In this village, where dogs and humans have lived together since the beginning, there is a curse that will haunt all people who try to take the land; a fearsome hex."

The earl's expression was unreadable. He remained silent. Harrison emitted a soft chuckle. The lord continued his little curse tale.

"Even if the person was the Queen herself, the curse will still be in effect." Lord Puppy stood, his expression growing angrier with passion. "A terrible fate will befall-"

The butler yawned loudly, interrupting Lord Mongrel's speech. "Yes, yes, curse and hexes, terrible fates. Get on with it, will you?"

"Argh! You must leave, or be doomed!" The frustrated man swung his arm toward the door. "Leave, you annoying Terriers!"

Ciel smirked, folding his hands. "Oh? A terrible fate, you say. Interesting enough."

"What? Leave!"

"This curse of yours has caught my attention, believe it or not. I won't leave until my curiosity is satisfied." The earl smiled softly at the angry lord.

He growled, glaring down at the boy. The fierce scowl was met with a smug smile.

"Well, it seems our visit has been extended. Isn't that wonderful, Angelina-chan? So, little earl, Lord Puppy, care for a cup of tea?" Harrison beamed, holding out a tea tray.

**Tea will solve everything, yes it will. XD I love Mei-rin's talking style!**

Angelina, Bard, Finny, and Mei-rin sat around a rickety wooden table in the kitchen.

"So, you're the only maid in this entire household?" Bard asked Angelina. She nodded.

"Really? That's amazing, yes it is!" Mei-rin's eyes were wide with awe.

"But I can't do anything right. I just make mistakes on anything my master asks." The maid looked truly sorrowful, her head bowed, hands clenched.

The blond chef grinned. "Don't worry, Miss Angelina. We'll help you, just ask! We're all servants, so let's get along. Yeah, Finny?"

"Yes! Of course!"

The maid gave a gentle smile. "You're all very kind."

A bell rang out, calling from the bedroom. Angelina stood quickly, her chair clattering.

"Pardon me, I must go. Master's calling for me." She bowed deeply. "I must take my leave."

She hurried out of the room, the wooden door slamming behind her. Finny smiled, eyes glittering with admiration.

"She's so hardworking."

Mei-rin nodded. "Yes, let's all try to be like her, we should!"

**Ahh, how Gabri-chan tricked you…naughty, naughty Gabri-chan.**

Finny was walking behind the main building at night. He carried a bucket of water from the well. He grinned, recalling Angelina's smile.

"She called us kind!"

A rattle sounded from a cluster of rocks and grass.

"Hmm?" The gardener blinked, moving to take a closer look.

Bard called from the door. "Hurry up, Finny! What are you doing?"

Finny turned away, hurrying to the entrance of the building. His water sloshed messily. "Ah, right! Coming!"

The door closed. A figure prowled behind the bushes. It had on no clothes and had shaggy, silver hair. It's eyes were focused on a window on the second floor.

**Pervert scene! Eh…you sold your body, Gabri-chan…ick.**

"Angelina. Oh, Angelina." Lord Puppy's dirty hands stroked the maid's long legs. He hugged them to his face.

"The Queen wants the village, Angelina. You understand, right? I'll protect this village! Angelina, my angel."

Angela was sitting on a dark armchair. Her violet eyes glinted with disgust as she stared down at the pitiful man.

"My angel, my dear, sweet angel!"

A figure passed by the door. It doubled back, revealing the figure to be Me-rin. She gasped at the sight.

"Ah! The maid has seen the forbidden truth! Oh…"

**Ladida…I'm wanting ice cream, I'm wanting it…can anybody give me tips on how to not eat ice cream and stuff when it's literally a door away from you?**

A knock sounded on Ciel's door.

"Enter."

The door opened to reveal Angelina. "I'm sorry to disturb you so late at night."

Harrison grinned. "Don't worry, Gabri-chan! You're always welcomed…hehe."

Ciel remained silent, a slightly twitching eye the only sign that he had heard. His single eye scanned a book.

Angelina lowered her head, voice distressful. "I-I have a request. Please withdraw from this village. I beg of you."

Ciel remained quiet. He flipped a page.

Harrison finally answered, after giving a slight giggle. "Oh? But I'm curious of that curse, and the little earl is too, I'm sure. Why must we leave?"

The maid bit her lip. "That is…um…"

A loud howl broke through the night. It was long, mournful, and seemed oddly lonely. Harrison blinked.

"Hmm? Wolves?"

Angelina stepped back, hands trembling. "No! It's the D-Devil Dog!"

Ciel shut his book. "Devil Dog?"

The maid gasped, screaming. A huge canine head was shadowed against the curtains. Harrison grinned.

"Devil Dog, is it? Hmm…seems familiar to me…"

Ciel called out. "Harrison!"

The butler whisked aside the curtain to reveal the open night sky. "Siriusly? Even Sirius wasn't so sirius…"

A sparkling figure ran along the village roads, in the form of a large dog. "Well. This might be amusing, hmm, little earl?"

**AN: I love puns on Sirius' name… Hehe…**


	37. Chapter 38

Chapter 37

**AN: Hi…SORRY! I'm sorry! Sory sorry sorry, so so so so sorry! Yeah…I'm really sorry. You see, I decided to be a lazy bum for a while…then I had my birthday…April 18****th****! I tried to write one…but I was all like nope! And I just fell asleep, you know, cuz I always write on my bed…I'm sorry!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Krazyfanfiction1: Thank you! I'll try to keep it up, but I kinda didn't…sorrrryyyyy**

**xDarklightx: Thank you! Glad you liked it!**

**Weird Corn Chip: To be Sirius, I siriusly do agree to your most Sirius comment regarding the Sirius topic of Sirius puns.**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Pure can be a lot of things. Pure white, pure (clean), pure (innocent), pure toxic…YEAH!**

**SkyeDragonAzure: PLUTO! Hey, I never thought of that. Except he uses 'this one' more than the add on 'yes I do…' But good point! I should reread that manga…**

**Harry1675: Siriusly, that's one siriusly long review! And I siriusly love it! Glad you found it too! And yes, Pluto is his name.**

**God of all: Here's your VERY LATE update!**

**Honestly, the quality of the chapter DOES NOT fit with the amount of time I took to update it…Yeah…ON WITH THE STORY!**

A trail of sparkling particles were left by this 'Devil Dog.' Lights were switched on in every house of the village, and cries of worship rang out.

"Lord Devil Dog!"

"He has arrived! Hail the Lord Devil Dog!"

"Mama! Is that the Lord Devil Dog? He's so pretty!"

"Who is it? Who's the bad, black-furred dog?"

Ciel stroked his finger across one of the shimmering green particles. Harrison licked his lips, staring at the sparkles. Angelina stood to the side, seeming to be anxiously watching.

"Hey, hey, little earl!"

Ciel inspected his finger. "What?"

"Do you think it's…Fun Dip powder?" Harrison poked at the sparkling spot, scooping it up delicately with his fingers.

The earl shook his head slowly. "I don't know what it is, but I'm pretty sure it's not 'fun' or 'dip'."

The butler shrugged, licking his powdered finger. "Urgh!" The demon's face contorted in disgust as he spat frantically, attempting to remove a vile taste from his mouth. He gasped for air.

"I-it's not Fun Dip…"

"Young Master! Miss Angela!"

The four servants hurried out, their hair astray. They carried pillows and wore nightgowns, eyes frantic with distress.

Mei-rin bit her lip. "We're wondering what the commotion was about, yes we were."

Angelina spoke. "The Devil Dog has appeared."

Finny frowned. "Devil Dog?"

"That sounds scary, yes it does!"

The other maid's face was mournful. "It will bring disaster to the village. Those who have disobeyed their master shall be _devoured_ by the Devil Dog. That is the unbreakable law of this village."

Finny hugged his pillow closer, frightened. Mei-rin chewed on her lip. Bard tensed, eyes alert as if searching for the 'Devil Dog'.

"Miss Angela! Please tell Lord Barrymore that the Devil Dog has appeared." A group of men from the town approached them, torches in hand.

The maid gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. "Oh no…who was punished?"

She bowed to the earl and Harrison. "I have to go!"

Once the door shut, Harrison grinned at Ciel. "It does taste a little bit like Fun Dip…want to try some? It's lime~"

**Lime Green! Yay!**

The corpse was littered with fatal gashes; all seemed to have been caused by jagged claws. Tattered, blood-soaked rags clung to the victim's body. People were crowded near the body, murmuring amongst themselves, though allowed a large gap to separate themselves from the corpse. The barks of dogs seemed to fade into the background as the harsh smell of blood and flesh rose to the nose.

Ciel knelt next to the dead man. Circles of red from gnawing were illuminated by the torches of the townspeople. Ciel stroked the corpse's cold hand, eyes narrowing.

"I see." He muttered, eye wandering to the bruises and harsh red marks.

"Don't touch him!" A scratchy voice shouted, causing Ciel to turn away from the body. "So, the bad dog was James…"

Lord Mutt was standing by, the crowd separated around him. One old man, face scrunched in disapproval towards their matter of discussion, the 'bad dog' James.

"Yes. He broke the law of five dogs per person, the fool. The bad dog had been hiding a sixth, can you believe that man?"

The Puppy Lord nodded, unfazed by the unfitting punishment toward such a 'crime'. "Then, I suppose he knew what was coming."

Harrison frowned. Well, that was quite the punishment for keeping a pet. Mauled by the Dog, eh? How ironic. Keep a banned dog, get killed by the Demon Dog.

"Oi, Puppy Lord." The butler spoke, stepping forward into the torchlight. The flames glowed against the demon's face, shadowing half of his face. "Your little execution cases, are they common?"

The scruffy man answered stiffly, back taut and shoulders raised with tension. "The men are punished when it is due. A bad dog is put down if he disobeys my rules."

Harrison giggled. "I believe putting a dog to sleep would be better than tearing it with a demonic hound, hmm?"

The servants had slowly drew back as the scene progressed, horrified anger spreading across their faces. Bard snapped, lunging at the lord.

"Hey! What d'you mean, put down? We're talking about a _human_ here, not a common mongrel like you, you Mutt Lord!"

The chef's arms wrapped around the Lord's neck, strangling the dog of a man. Harrison watched on with amusement as a dozen village men forced Bard off of Lord Pup.

The men tugged forcefully at the blond man's muscular arms as the chef grabbed at Lord Barrymore's neck. Finally, after much struggle, the dozen men were able to throw the former American soldier off their leader. Bard staggered back, though maintained his footing and vicious glare.

Lord Mongrel wheezed, massaging his throat. He coughed out at the chef, though was addressing all the servants and their earl, including Harrison, "The Devil Dog, who serves the Barrymore family, will kill you all! Beware, you rabid mongrels! I won't welcome you back into my house! Go, into the woods, die! Die!"

Harrison pouted. "Well that's a bit harsh, right, little earl?"

The butler was met with a scowling young earl. He sweatdropped.

The crowd gave the group of maid, butler, gardener, noble, and chef jeers and other unflattering comments as Lord Barrymore was assisted back to his mansion by Angelina and the village men.

Finny and Mei-rin drew near Harrison, fright written on their faces as they gazed out at the glowering horde of people. Bard scowled, refusing to look at the other servants or the little earl. Harrison laughed nervously, only to be shut up by Ciel's glare.

**Crowd Disperses. Yay!**

As the crowd dispersed, heading back to their homes for the night, Ciel confronted Bard and Harrison about their 'unexplainable' behavior.

"What the bloody hell was that?! Harrison! Baldroy!" The earl's voice was fiery.

Bard puffed cigarette, averting his eyes. Harrison glanced at the chef who ws clearly ignoring the situation, then turned to give Ciel a full-blown grin.

"It was amusing. He turned _purple_, did you see that? Purple!" The butler giggled, slapping his knee.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Sure, amusing it was. But what will we do know? I'm not about to spend the night in the open."

"I could always-"

"Um, if you need help, maybe you can stay with us, just for tonight?" A shy voice piped up.

A young woman, no more than twenty at most, gave the butler and his earl a small smile. She held an infant at her hip. A little girl of four stood behind the woman, hiding her face in her mother's skirts. The woman smiled softly.

"We welcome you, don't we, Julie?"

The little girl peeked out from behind the pleats of the woman's skirts. "Yesh. Welcome you. Where's Poppa, Momma?"

**AN: HI! I'll try not to fall into another lazy state, so review please! I hope this chapter was enough! Thanks for putting up with me and my lazy bum-ness! Review!**


	38. Chapter 39

Chapter 38

**AN: My mom's been bugging me to exercise. And I'm all like, "What's physical exercise? Never heard of that!" Ok, so I was sitting around after I finished writing an essay that is due tomorrow…(damn you tutoring. It was only a 95%!) And then I was scrolling through my documents to make a couple adjustments to the essay, and I saw the little tab of SS Chapter 38, just hanging out, incomplete…so you know what I do? I ignore the essay and decide to try and finish this shit. So here's some crap for all you craps. Just kidding, I love you all. BYE!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**WEirD cORn cHIp: My cAPslOCK IS Weird. And I got it fixed! Woooppppp.**

**xDarklightx: Thanks! 2x**

**Harry1675: Ooh! I remember you! From HH! And RW! Thanks for tolerating my LazyBumitis. It's a horrible disease…**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Thanks! XD I love you!**

**ON WITH MY STORY THAT'S KINDA RUSHED AND 100% WEIRRRDDDD~**

The young woman bit her lip, propping the baby up on her hip. "Um, sweetheart…"

She bent down to her daughter's height, grasping the child's shoulders. "Lily, daddy went to a better place. With God."

The little girl cocked her head. "Can we go visit him? I wanna meet God!"

The mother sighed, hugging the girl to her chest. "No, we can't go to see daddy. We can't…"

Harrison glanced at his earl, lips pressed together nervously. Ciel shot the butler a mild glare, gesturing toward the people.

The butler raised his eyebrows as if to ask, 'How the bloody hell am I supposed to do that? I don't know girls!'

The earl rolled his eyes, sending the message of, 'You're a demon aren't you? Go!'

'No! Ask Mei-rin! I dunno any damn thing about crying girls! Gyaah!' The 'invincible' demon whirled around, hiding behind the maid.

He pushed her forward. "You're a female! Comfort the people of your fellow gender!" The butler whispered.

"Eh? Eh? Um…" The maid approached the woman hesitantly. "E-excuse me ma'am…"

The woman looked up with teary eyes. She wiped her face hastily. "I'm sorry…"

The little girl had cried herself dry, her sobs sapping her energy and causing her to fall asleep. The young woman struggled to pick the larger child up, fumbling. Her hands shook.

Mei-rin reached out, awkwardly extending an offer of help. "Um…I can help, yes I can…"

The woman gave the maid a tearful smile. "Thank you, thank you."

Mei-rin scooped up the small child and then turned to head back toward her fellow servants and master. She was closely followed by the young mother.

**Mei-rin is socially awkward. I am too. XP**

"I'm sorry for my emotional breakdown back there. My name is Alissa Harksforth. My little daughter is Lily and the baby's Edward." The woman's expression was solemn, her head lowered.

Ciel nodded. "Ciel Phantomhive."

Harrison grinned, pulling at Ciel's cheeks. "Don't be cold, little earl!" He looked over his shoulder at Alissa. "He's not _really_ cold…well he is, but it's kind of cute? I go by the name of Harrison, my dear madam."

Mei-rin smiled nervously. She pulled at her short red locks. "My name's Mei-rin. It's nice to meet you, Miss Alissa, yes it is!"

Alissa gave a soft smile. "Thank you, Mei-rin."

"I'm Finny, thank you so much for taking us in, Miss Alissa!" The boy beamed, eyes shimmering adorably.

"I-I'm Bard. Good to meet you." The chef blushed lightly, looking away.

The young woman clasped and unclasped her hands. "I-I must thank you, more than you should thank me."

She sat at the wooden table, gesturing for the others to join her. "My husband was a good man. When that horrible-horrible-"

Harrison offered up his trademark nickname for the man. "Mongrel?"

Alissa gave a choking laugh. "Yes. That mongrel, when he said that my dear, dear James _deserved_ to get mauled, I saw red. I was just about ready to leap at that pathetic excuse for a man's head. That would have surely brought death to my entire family in the form of the 'Devil Dog'."

"I am grateful to you. The least I can do is provide shelter when your former shelter was lost because of me, right? Please, feel no unsettlement. You can all sty here until you're ready to leave Houndsworth. Finny and Bard, you two may sleep on the couches."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Mei-rin, you can sleep with Lily and me. And Harrison and the Earl can sleep in the guest rooms."

Mei-rin nodded. "Yes!"

Alissa gave them a small grin. "Good night, all of you."

**I feel like this chapter is extremely boring and forced…it just doesn't sound natural at times…**

Harrison flopped down on the bed, burying his face in the pillow of the small mattress. He peeked up at Ciel.

"You aren't really going to leave, are you?"

The earl smirked. "Who do you think I am? I am the Queen's Watchdog. And I am interested. A dog must satisfy his curiosity."

The butler rolled over on his back. "They always say curiosity killed the cat."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Then I suppose I'm not a cat."

"No, honestly, you're more catlike than dog…"

**AN: I love endings between just Harrison and Ciel. Review please! Puppies and kittens for all reviewers! Yay! Bye bye! I gotta go take a shower…ugh. BYYYEE.**


	39. Chapter 40

Chapter 39

**AN: Hi! My laptop crashed, so I couldn't update yesterday. Sorry. And today I wrote it on the main desktop computer, so I had to watch out for my mum or dad or brother or sister. Mostly mum and dad, cuz my bro wouldn't mind and my sis can't read half of this. **

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Thanks! Love you! I thought you were gonna do a different one each time? I could've sworn you did fantastic before…**

**xDarklightx: Glad you liked it! :3**

**Krazyfanfiction1: I'm going to do one story for season 1, one story for season 2, and one for the OVAs. At least that's the plan. Should I do season two first or the OVAs?**

**Harry1675: LazyBumitis run in almost every family. Mom's seem to NEVER have it. Do you think I'll lose LazyBumitis when I become a mom? …I'll probably just get lazier…**

**Weird Corn Chip: Nyaaa~ :3**

**SkyeDragonAzure: Only two? That's good. CAAAT! CAAAAATTTT. Garfield. Poyo poyo. Chi's sweet new home.**

**Shewolf-Skittles-twist14: Whoo! That's an interesting name you got there. Thanks so much! And you're a new reviewer! Rice Krispie for you! …Do you like Rice Krispies?**

**DarkenedRose24: Is your rose, like, dark red or black? Thank you!**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

"Little earl! You have to wake up!" Harrison called, shaking the earl.

"Why? What time is it?" Ciel mumbled, opening one eye to glance at the butler.

"It's five…"

Ciel sniffed, whisking the covers over his head. "Go away."

Harrison crossed his arms, pouting. "It's urgent though!"

The earl showed no response. The butler sighed, turning on his heel.

"Fine. If you don't want to satisfy your curiosity of the Demon Dog, then fine. Bye, little earl~! I'll wake you up at eight~"

"Wait. Did you say-?" Ciel had propped himself up on his elbow, rubbing his eyes with his fist.

"Demon Dog? Yeah." Harrison smiled knowingly. "Though I think this little doggy may have lost his curiosity."

The earl swung his legs onto the cold floor. "I have lost no such thing. Dress me. We leave in ten minutes."

**This little doggy has, curiosity. This little doggy has, curiosity. (Sung to the tune of 'Sally the Camel'.**

Ciel watched the scene with repulsed disgust. The entire town was present, the majority chanting and cheering. The center of the ruckus was a large round arena. Dogs barked from behind bars that led into the circle. From the limited lighting and the bars, the dogs looked unnaturally skinny, as if they had been starved, and the greater number of the dogs were foaming at the mouth.

"What's happening, Harrison?"

The butler beamed. "I have not the slightest clue, my dear earl!"

"They're…executing the dog." A soft voice answered from behind the two. "James' dog."

Alissa stood unevenly, jostled by the overflowing stadium. Her daughter and infant son were not with her. Her brows were furrowed, face grim. She was clearly reluctant in her attendance.

Harrison tilted his head. "Hmm? Miss Alissa, I thought you weren't going to come? Last-minute decision?"

The woman sighed wearily, slumping down on the edge of a wooden bench. "The Lord came."

"Puppy Lord?"

Alissa gave a choked laugh. "Yes, Lord Barrymore. He forced me out of the house, screaming that I was a dishonor and he would have my children and I executed. What did we do? So I came. I can't afford to anger the Lord anymore."

Ciel stepped forward. "If my suspicions are correct, the Mutt won't have any power over you, your family, or the whole town quite soon."

The woman smiled. "I really do hope so."

A long screech echoed through the arena, bringing all chatter and cheers to a short silence. A man stepped onto a balcony over the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please focus your attention on the field. We shall all witness the killing of a bad dog!"

Ciel reeled back. Cheers. People were _happy_ that a mere dog was being murdered in cold blood. Despicable. Murder was to only be done when necessary. To simply murder would be no better than a simple animal. He shook his head.

"Let the show begin!"

A small dog was led into the dirt circle by a heavily muscled man in his prime. The black dog growled and snarled, gnawing and yanking on the chained leash. The man swiftly hooked the chain onto a thick metal pole in the middle of the field, hastily scrambling away from the dog as soon as it was secured.

"Let the dogs out!"

"Yes! Kill the bad dog!"

Various chants rang out, all prompting the release of the rabid dogs and the end of one dog's life.

The metal bars were barely holding back the other dogs. As the bars slowly creaked open, the dogs tore out, making a beeline toward the chained dog. Froth dripped from the jowls. The chained dog had set itself in a defensive stance, braced against the dozens of hounds hurtling towards it.

The hounds set on the small dog, biting and tearing. The ripping of flesh and the howls of pain enticed the crowd into another set of cheers. When the dogs retreated, the small chained dog was nothing more than a mangled corpse. It had been eaten down to the ribs, flesh hanged off the rib bones. The intestines seeped out of the dog's body. The dog's head had been left untouched, surprisingly. The dog's jaws were clamped shut on some object.

Ciel's eye widened. As the excitement began to disperse, the earl grabbed his butler's sleeve, tugging him toward the arena. As the boy began his attempts to fight through the flow of the crowd, his efforts proved in vain.

Harrison grinned, picking up the earl. He narrowed his eyes, leaning close to the boy. "Honestly, an earl should rely on his butler more often."

"It's hard to do so when one's butler is a selfish demon."

"Don't stereotype, little earl." Harrison leapt up, landing a split second later a fair distance away from the dog.

Ciel struggled out of his butler's arms, falling to the blood-stained dirt. The boy strode toward the mangled body with no hesitation.

"What's going on here? What's that _Yorkie_ still doing here?" Lord Dirty Mongrel left his conversation with a middle-aged villager to frown at Ciel, then Harrison.

"Get that boy out of here!" The villager swung his arm threateningly.

Harrison gave a mocking apologetic smile. "Afraid I can't do that, even though you ask so _kindly_, gentlemen."

"Indeed he can't, Puppy Lord. Though I suppose you wouldn't mind explaining a few things to me, will you?" Ciel smirked.

The coward gritted his teeth. "Like what, little Terrier?"

"The Demon Dog, for instance. Or perhaps the lack of a Demon Dog, liar?"

**AN: Hello! My mum just came in, and I was all like, woah! Block graphic part, block! My mum thinks I'm a sweet, naïve child. Review please! Bye bye! Love you all! Easter bunnies and cookies! **


	40. Special

Apology Special

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry! I think I hit a block. I've got the ideas, but I can't put it down. Really, sorry. So, this is my Apology gift to you all. Please be patient with me!**

I peered out of the bars of the cage through blood-encrusted eyelashes. They were making a ruckus-a larger ruckus than usual. I couldn't see well. They whipped my _eyes_, digging deep into my right eye and grazing my left. I'm sure they were hurt as hell, but I can't feel it. I learned to block out pain, to a certain extent.

How many years have I been locked in this hellhole? Two years? Three? I can't tell. When I was captured, I kept counting the days. I kept false hope in a rescue. A harsh chuckle wheezed from my parched throat. I was a fool. Even _he _left me. Two days became twenty, and my hope had fleeted. No one can help me here.

Two hands grasp me around my thin forearm, bruising the sickly pale skin. My eyes snapped open, met only with blurry shapes. What are they doing? The constantly present metallic scent of blood has become sharper. My eyes widen in realization. I was to be sacrificed. I was to die.

Should I fight? They would only overpower me. No, I'm going to die, that is inevitable. But if I die, it won't be to their will. It'll be to my own.

They've pinned me down on a large slab of rock. The blood of the previous victim is seeping through the thin rags that cover my back. I close my eyes, relaxing my body. I'm ready.

The sacrificial dagger slices through my skin with no hesitation. My barrier has fallen. I scream a scream of anguish, pain, misery, and relief. I was free from the world's harsh truth.

I open my eyes. The pain has gone, and I can see again, not that there was much to see. Nothing but darkness. A whirling sphere of dark energy floats in front of me.

Was this Heaven? Heaven was the place of peace, golden doors, and angels, right?

The whirling sphere had grown larger, the energy spinning rapidly. My eyes widened in alarm. A smooth hand reached out of the sphere, trailing tresses of darkness with it. Green eyes shone through the dark masses, piercing into the young boy's body.

A cackle sounded, echoing in the darkness. "No, this isn't _Heaven_, little earl…this is the gateway between Earth and Hell."

I opened my mouth, attempting to speak. My voice is a soft whisper. "So you're here to take me to Hell."

Those emerald eyes sparkled in amusement. "No, you're here to take me to the Human World."

**AN: I'll try to update as fast as I can, so please be patient. Hope you like this little snippet of Ciel's thoughts before meeting Harrison! Bye! Review!**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 40

**AN: Okay, I got a review saying the whole thing was getting boring and I was following canon too closely. Well, provided he only read to chapter 7, I don't suppose I should take it too seriously…What do you guys think?**

**Review Responses:**

**Chapter 39~**

**Harry1675: Yep, I'm a bit overwhelmed when there are too many characters, so I try to avoid that. I always end up forgetting about one and needing to add them in later. XD Plus, the servants had to stay home to care for the children.**

**The Road To Insanity: It's alright ^-^ Glad you're back. Ooh, Death Note. Think I've heard of it, but never read it. Is it good?**

**SkyeDragonAzure: Ha, I should try that sometimes…But what if they try to send me to a mental hospital…O_O**

**WeirdCornChip: Poor doggy indeed.**

**KrazyFanfiction1: Mm. Then I'll do an OVA story after this one. Then Season Two. …I think I still need to watch the Wonderland one…XD. I'll let you know next chapter.**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: :D I just learned Welsh! :P**

**Apology Reviews:**

**xDarklightx: Thanks!**

**Krazyfanfiction1: Thank you! I'll do my very best!**

**DarkenedRose24: Thanks for your patience! Here it is!**

**TheRoadToInsanity: ^-^ I've missed your wubs.**

**Harry1675: I kinda wanna die with a bang, like not in my sleep…is that weird?**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Yep! :3 Of course fantastical is a word. Wait, I think it actually is…**

**Shewolf-Skittles-twist14: I have a whole box of Rice Krispies in the study with me. Want one?**

**I felel like my author's note was longer than the actual story…:P**

Lord Barrymore's glare faltered, replaced by a thinly concealed nervous expression. "What?"

Ciel smirked. "I suppose you should already know, mutt. Never mind, I'll jog your memory."

The earl slammed his cane into the ground for emphasis. "You, mongrel Lord, are a fraud, liar, and shameless cheat! Do you deny that?"

The scruffy man stepped back, gritting his teeth. "You…"

Ciel sneered. "You lied to the townspeople for power, did you not? Did you not trick them for your own means, little mutt?"

Harrison grinned, muttering under his breath. "Little earl is growing up…"

"You have NO PROOF! Who would believe a little pup like you anyway?"

The earl smiled. "So you don't deny it?"

Lord Barrymore scowled, stomping threateningly. "I do! I do deny it!"

The village man had slowly backed away from the two, eyes darting from one to the other. He looked thoroughly confused.

The blue-haired boy slid his hand into his coat's pocket, slipping out a small container of green dust. "Look familiar? Perhaps remind you of the 'Demon Dog'?"

"I've never s-seen it in my life! Never!" The mutt of a lord growled, stepping back. He raised an arm in front of him defensively.

Ciel smirked. "I beg to differ, Lord Mongrel. You _do_ indeed know of this; you have no grounds in which you can deny that."

The scruffy man scoffed, barely managing to lower his arm and bring up his nonchalant façade. "However it may be, you have no proof, Chihuahua. How do you plan to place the blame on me, the lord of Houndsworth?"

The 'Chihuahua's' lips curved into a devious smile. "Harrison."

The butler sighed in relief. It had been so _difficult_ to stay out of the situation, especially when he was offered so many _chances_ that just dangled out of reach.

"Lord Puppy. I have a little question for you." Harrison placed his cold hands on the man's shoulders, peering at the man's face. "Don't you worry. They're just a couple questions…"

Lord Barrymore shivered, shuddering in disturbance and disgust. "And why must I answer these questions, you rascal?"

Harrison grinned, twirling away from the man's back to stand in front of him. Long eyelashes hid delighted eyes. "Would it not be suspicious to refuse a few questions? I won't bring my weapons, if you insist…"

The Lord blinked, furrowing his thick brows at the butler. "You carry weapons?"

"Why, of course. A couple dozen at least."

The man scoffed. "I don't believe you. How could you hide a weapon, much less in a terrier's fur? Hmph. Outrageous."

Harrison lifted his coat, spreading them to show the inside of the fabric. A dozen shining nail clippers of all sizes were tucked in inconspicuous pockets. The silver and gold shimmered in the foggy light.

The butler stared at the man, whose jaw had dropped in disbelief and incredulity. "So? Are you scared of me, Mongrel?"

Lord Barrymore shook his head, snapping himself out of his daze. "Of course not. I'm the Great Dane here, not a mere mutt. Ask me your questions. And keep your stubby little claws, terrier."

Harrison smiled, reaching into his coat to casually stroke the clippers. "By stubby little claws, do you mean my beloved nail clippers?"

The man had turned to dismiss the old village man. He looked over his shoulder. "Beloved? Yes, I meant _those_."

The demonic butler's eyes glinted. Ciel rolled his eyes. He strode forward taking lead.

"Come. We will hold the questioning at your manor, Lord Puppy."

"Little Pomeranian, who made you-"

"The Queen, Mutt. Shut up."

Harrison followed slowly behind the two arguing nobles. His green eyes flashed as he glanced at Barrymore's back. The nail clippers shall have their revenge on that clipper-hating bastard.

**AN: Ok, I know it's shorter than usual, but I'm tired. My mom kicked me out of the house to exercise when I was half-way through, and I ran around and tired myself out. XD Smart, I know. Read and Review! **


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 41

**AN: Hi! I have an announcement! I got a deviant art account. It's magicalforestnymph01. I draw and write on it. Visit if you want! Urgh, I'm sick today…**

**Review Responses:**

**Suntan140: Yeah, I think I'll just ignore…:3**

**Shewolf-skittles-twist14: Rice Krispie for you! *Hands a shewolf made of twisted skittles Rice Krispie* **

**xDarklightx: Thanks~**

**Krazyfanfiction1: Thank you! I searched the Wonderland OVA and found a couple links. I think I'll watch it tonight…**

**DarkenedRose24: Aww, thanks, glad you like it! :D**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: For the first time in forever…Harrison…You'll know what I'm talking about later…**

**SkyeDragonAzure: Really? Thank you! It's reviews like this that motivate me keep writing! ^-^**

**TheRoadToInsanity: Hmm, might check out Death Note. God Complex?**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Master!" The maid left her perch on the steps of the mansion to hurry to her Lord. "What are you doing, master?"

Lord Barrymore sniffed at Angelina. "Humph. What does it look like to you, fool maid?"

Ciel continued on past the two, proceeding to the entrance of the mansion. Harrison chuckled, tapping the maid on the shoulder.

She whirled around, glaring at the demon. "What do you want?"

"Oh? The maid isn't being as angelic as she was…what a shame." The butler pouted. "Anyway, your master is needed for some questioning…right, Lord…Puppy?"

Lord Barrymore growled, frowning at his maid. "Angelina, leave. This is a matter of my pride."

The butler had skipped ahead, though his sharp ears still heard the conversation. "Pride, hmm? It would have been better for him if he had simply ignored that 'pride' of his…" Harrison muttered under his breath. "Though better for me…"

Lord Barrymore led his interrogators into the mansion, head held high. Angelina stole a glance at the butler. He met her gaze with a piercing glace. His smile haunted her as she left the Lord in his study.

The Fallen Angel's lips curved into a smile as she walked down the hall. What a bad dog that butler was. But she had always liked the bad ones.

**Erm…My head hurts, urgh, don't blame me for the sucky chapter…DX**

"Lord Barrymore." Ciel sat tall in his chair, staring unblinkingly at the man across from him. "Answer my questions truthfully."

The man harrumphed, displeased. "Do you question my honor? Of course, Chihuahua."

The earl smirked. "Should a pup's word be trusted?"

He cleared his throat before Barrymore could retort. "Is this from the dog that's your little 'Demon Dog'?"

The man stiffened his shoulders and arms. "What? What do you-?"

Ciel passed the man a large tuft of fur, bending over the table. A predatory grin was on the boy's face. The fur was dusted with green dust. It sparkled eerily as the sunlight hit it, glowing green.

Harrison watched Barrymore's panic with boredom, slumping against the polished table. "Get on with it, mutt! You can't take all day thinking of an answer to make you look innocent."

Ciel took a small item from his pockets. "I'll help you along in the process, puppy. Here."

The boy slid a glass container to the man. Through the blurry glass, a green smear could be seen. Its presence only added to Barrymore's panic.

The man was a sweating mess, blubbering and red. He muttered incoherent phrases as his bleary eyes darted from the two pieces of evidence to Earl Phantomhive. He shook his head, mustache and beard damp with sweat.

Ciel sighed. "You still deny it? Even when you're in this state? Spare me the horror of watching a proclaimed lord be reduced to such dishonor, why don't you?"

The man hid his face in his arms. "I didn't do it, I didn't kill…no…"

Harrison shrugged, slapping the lump. He blinked at the earl. "I think this is case-closed, hmm?" The butler, stroked the trembling man soothingly, giggling. "Hey, little earl, can I play with him now?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Queen Victoria won't be happy when she hears that the mayor of Houndsworth 'mysteriously' dies, will she? Though you're my butler, you're rather slow…"

Ciel stood from his chair, striding towards the door. "Chain him. I'll go tell the villagers of their leader's treachery."

"Have fun, little earl!" Harrison swiped his lips with his tongue, slowly pulling out his nail clippers. One eye was fixed on the door.

"Don't kill him, Harrison. That's an _order_."

The butler pouted. The little earl always ruined his playthings.

**Playthings…do you guys have any playthings? I know I do…**

The village was in chaos as Harrison forced Barrymore out of his mansion. The man had lost all of his precious pride as he cried and pleaded with Harrison.

"No! I won't do it again! Please, please, release me!" He sobbed, snot and tears dripping down his face.

Harrison sighed. "I would really rather have you killed, for revenge of course, but no! Little earl always has his way…not fair, if you ask me…"

"What? Executed?" The man's energy was renewed as he began thrashing and fighting against Harrison's grip and his chains. "No! No!"

His cries could be heard throughout the village. Men and women hid their children from him; fearfully staring at the man they had called lord. The villagers had created a wide path for Harrison and his load, as well as Ciel, and surprisingly, Angelina.

The maid followed the earl, her head down. Her hair hid her face as she shuffled along.

Harrison shoved the man into a small cell at the village's edge, locking the door with a clatter. A heavy lock hung on the barred gate. Ciel watched the process until the lock had been securely placed.

"Harrison, let's go. I have business to attend to." Ciel turned on his heel.

His butler frowned. "I still don't get why I can't punish him…"

The prisoner sobbed, banging on the gate. "Let me go! Please!"

He turned his gaze on the maid. "Angelina? Save me, oh dear Angelina!"

The maid raised her head at last, piercing the sobbing man with a harsh glare. "Get away from me, you piece of crap."

She smiled. "Goodbye, milord."

**AN: Hi guys! I'm sick today…DX Well, at least I didn't have to go to school…Sorry if the chapter sucks, my head's killing me…Review please! Thanx!**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 42

**AN: Hola! Como estas? Muy bien, gracias. Okay, I'll stop now. Hi guys! It was Mother's Day yesterday, so I spent my day doing stuff. For my beloved mom. Not for my wonderful peeps online. Eh, sorry?**

**Deviantart: magicalforestnymph01**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**DTDY: Thanks! I'm all better now. It's been so long! How are you? I've missed you!**

**TheRoadToInsanity: Thanks! Oh, a god-complex? Sounds kind of like my little sister, to be honest…sorry, sis!**

**I-HATE-HAPPY-PEOPLE: Um, I think it's been mentioned that she like Sebastian in the anime a couple times. And Harrison and Angelina…wait it's Angela? …Oh well. I guess I should change that? I'll do that when I edit it all. Anyway, Harrison and Angela would make a good pair. They're both equally insane! Angeson? Harrela? Which do you like?**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Not so demonic demon. Not so friendly friend. Not so…er…magical mage…What can you think of? Thank you!**

**The ForeverAlonePanda: *Beep beep* New reviewer! *Beep beep* New favoriter! *Beep Beep* New follower! Oh God! Hello hello! Welcome to my story! What are your thoughts on my weird writing?**

**ON WITH MY SHORT CHAPTER! **

Alissa bit her lip. The lives of her children were resting on the shoulders of a twelve-year-old boy and his perfectly insane butler. She was not very confident in them.

The woman wrung her hands as two figures began walking towards her. She squinted, struggling to make out the identity of the silhouettes in the fading light. One shadow was long and slim, conversing with the shorter one. The long shadow turned to face her.

"Alissa!" The tall figure moved out from directly against the falling sun to allow its rays to fall across the man's face.

Alissa sighed, hurrying to greet the two. "How did your plan go? Did it work? What was it anyway?"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "You didn't hear the commotion?"

"I did, but Lily was fussing. Plus, in this town, I'm not sure when it's safe and when to hide…"

Harrison grinned, wrapping an arm playfully around the woman's shoulders. "Don't worry about that now! That little puppy is leashed. Leashed, I tell you! With a chain and everything!"

Alissa, who had a not very insane mind, blinked a couple times. She then turned to Ciel with a perplexed look in her eye. "Interpretation?"

The butler pouted. "Oh, c'mon! I was speaking English! …At least I think I was…"

The earl glanced at his butler. "You're not bilingual." He turned his attention back to Alissa. "He means that the Lord of all things Ugly was taken care of. He's locked in the cell by the town's edge if you'd like to have a jail visit?"

Harrison smiled slyly, tapping his chin. "I might be bilingual, little earl. You never know…"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "I do know. You're too dull to learn another language."

The demon sung at his little earl's head. "Oi! I take offense to that!"

Ciel ducked underneath the butler's arm. He continued past Alissa, who had been watching the scene with dumbfounded amusement.

"You're also too lazy." A hint of a grin had appeared on the stoic young earl's face.

Harrison laughed sheepishly. "I'm…not lazy. I'm _relaxed_. That's it. _Relaxed._"

Alissa giggled despite herself. What a crazy bunch she had took in.

**Crazy bunch indeed. You don't know, Alissa. You don't even know.**

Harrison woke early the next morning, as the dawn light wafted through the curtains, casting a silvery glow. He had an odd feeling as he gave his forever-growing nails their morning trim, as if one of his playthings had gone missing.

The butler was confuzzled. Was it one of his nail clippers? No, he had all one thousand and sixty-eight of his short-travel clippers. Had he lost the little earl? Well, if he did, it would be quite a predicament.

Harrison left the bathroom to tip-toe back to the room he and the little earl were meant to share. The boy was peacefully asleep. NNow, being the demonic butler he was, you know what Harrison did next. You don't? Then, allow me to tell you.

The most loyal and caring butler didn't want his earl to get bedsores. So, the butler flipped the boy off the bed and onto the wooden floor. Luckily, the bed was low, so the boy didn't crack his skull, for, even for a butler of his power, that injury might have taken him a couple hours to heal.

Now, the author shall revert back to her usual writing style, because she fears some readers might have become confused by her sudden change in writing.

"Wha-?" Ciel sat up from his tumble, rubbing his smarting forehead sleepily. "Harrison?"

The demon grinned, petting his earl's comically large bump. "Mm?"

"Why'd you do tha-?" Ciel attempted to crawl back into bed, only to be pushed off by Harrison. The earl grabbed the butler's sleeve, pulling him down with him.

"Gyah!" Harrison screamed as he hit the floor, for Ciel had defied the laws of physics and had somehow managed to land on top of his butler.

The earl slapped Harrison drowsily. "What d'you want, Harrison?"

The man pouted, batting at the boy. "I feel like I'm missing something. A plaything. A toy…"

Ciel yawned widely. "You called me up 'cause you lost a toy?"

The butler beamed. "Yup!"

The boy sighed, sliding off his butler and standing up. He pulled on a coat over his pajamas and tied up his eyepatch sloppily. "Let's go find that plaything of yours."

"What?"

"The sooner we find it, the sooner I'll be able to go to sleep." Ciel's foggy eye cleared to reveal sharp cleverness. "Plus, I think I know what your 'lost toy' is…"

**Got any guesses?**

Harrison sighed in exasperation. The cage that had held Lord Puppy now held a mangled body. A splatter of blood was across the wall in the picture of a dog. The butler frowned.

"Who took my Puppy?"

**AN: I'm gonna name my next pet Puppy, even if it's a cat. It makes sense. Review please! I love you all! Bye! **


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 43

**AN: Hi, guys! U'm sorry…I missed 3 days…DX. Anyways, thanks you guys! We're almost to two hundred followers! Squeeeeee! Really thanks. A lot. I love you all. There's a bit of Harrison and Ciel fluffiness in this one. Kawaii-desu, ne? **

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Suntan140: Next chapter, I promise! Yay! Pluto's almost here…**

**Harry1675: It's alright. I eat reviews, but I won't starve if I don't get them. XD. OMG, this chapter, Ciel is so OOC…I just felt like writing a cuter Ciel. :3 Them wackos are quite…wacko-ey. Yeah. That's a word.**

**DTDY: Good to hear you're good in health! Ugh, that reminds me, finals are coming up. Glances at Edline. Ugh…**

**Charm13Insomia: I named the cardinal that lives in my backyard Puppy. He won't respond to it though. Cat or Kitty works too, I think. And so does Bird.**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Harrison's gonna get a much better plaything in return though! Or a worse one…Can a star even be starry? Um…not so homely home, not so brotherly brother, not so musical music, not so peaceful peace? Does that count?**

**Queenvampire: Weirdness is always lovable. ^-^ Glad you like it! Me too, I can't find a pair when I need them…Harrison would be so angry with us…XD**

**DerangedMoon: I'm not so sure…I think it depends on how my story unfolds. I honestly don't write my story, my fingers do. My mind doesn't. Or maybe it does. Like the deep, deep part of my brain is making my fingers move without me knowing…cuz when I sit infront of my computer, my fingers just start tapping and then I post the random thing my fingers think up online. That is wayyyy too long of a reply…Can fingers think?**

A scream rang out behind Ciel. Angela staggered to the cage, falling to her knees. Her wide eyes were fixed on the horrible bloody gore. "A-a dog…in blood."

Harrison sighed, ignoring the trembling maid. "Oh, great. Now what am I supposed to play with?"

Angela stood up shakily. "Th-the devil dog is…real…"

The butler raised an eyebrow, finally glancing at the disguised angel. "You're quite the clever actor, aren't you, Angel-chan? Could win an Oscar…"

Ciel yawned, blinking drowsily. "Ehh? What's an Os-cur? A toy? Can I have him?"

Harrison pouted, hugging the earl to his chest. "NO! You're my plaything…"

The boy's voice was muffled against his butler's chest. "Can't ya share?"

The demon shook his head, squeezing Ciel to him greedily. "It won't be as fun if I have to share you…Besides, an Oscar isn't a toy."

Ciel struggled out of Harrison's grip. "It isn't a toy? Then I have no curiosity…" He yawned. "Let's go baaack…"

Angela frowned, thoroughly confused with the two oddballs' behavior. There was a cage of blood behind them, and the boy was talking about wanting a toy and the man was rambling about a thing called an Oscar. Wasn't that a human thing? Strange indeed.

**Oscarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Can you find the difference?**

"I'm sorry! Demon Hound, oh Demon Hound, forgive us so!" Wails and cries rang out as Ciel sleepily staggered through the town to Alissa's cottage.

"Forgive us! Dannie, say it too! Don't you want him to forgive you?"

The earl's mouth stretched in a particularly wide yawn, sending him stumbling. Harrison caught the boy, setting him rightside up.

"What's wrong with you, little earl?"

Ciel frowned. "No-thing. I'm just tired…"

The earl stopped in his tracks, spinning around and staring at his butler. Harrison furrowed his brows. "Eh…heh. You're fine?"

Ciel pouted, raising his arms. "I'm ti-red. Carry me."

"Mmhmm. And you say you're fine. My nails are more fine than you, and they didn't even get their mid-morning cut."

"That's an order, Harrison. An order, yeah?"

The butler rolled his eyes. "I'm supposed to be the insane one. Little earl, not you!"

"An _or-der_. O. R. D. R. R." Ciel blinked. "Wait, no. Um…"

Harrison sighed, choosing to rid himself of the amusment of watching his highly literate lord act foolish, instead preferring to hold complete control over his earl who was currently snuggled in his arms.

Ciel pressed his head against Harrison's chest. "Heh. I can hear your heart. But it's not real, is it, Harrison."

The demon felt an oddly not demonic feeling bubble up in his chest. "Are you always like this when you're tired? I don't think you are…if you were I would have woken you up at three AM just to get a laugh."

The boy closed his eyes. "I couldn't sleep last night."

"Hmm?"

"It wasn't my bed."

Harrison blinked. "Eh?"

"It wasn't fluffy…"

The butler smiled softly. This was odd, though not in the least bit bad. He had been reminded that his little earl was indeed 'little' before earl.

"Harrison! Oh, thank god you're alright! The Demon Hound is _real_!"

The butler tilted his head. "Oh? He is? Well, I suppose…"

"Why are you so calm! He's going to kill us all for not believing in him! Especially you and Ciel!"

Harrison shushed her, pressing a perfectly manicured finger to her lips. "Quiet." He carefully transferred the sleeping Ciell into her arms.

"Wh-" Harrison quickly spun around, removing the finger. He glanced over his shoulder, glaring at her. "Go."

Alissa frowned. "What? Why?"

"Go! Get Finny. We might need him for this…" Harrison's eyes had lost all their usual playful sparkle.

"Finny?" Harrison nodded, his eyes focused to the edge of the forest.

Alissa chose not to question the strange man, hurrying to her door. It slammed behind her.

The demon's ears seemed to twitch. His eyes zeroed in on Angela, who was, rather sneakily, walking by the forest's edge. She had a brown hood pulled up. As she disappeared into the forest, Finny hurried up, his blond wig astray.

"What's going on? Is the young master alright?"

Harrison grinned, though his grin seemed oddly forced. "Finny, do you want to help Miss Angela?"

The boy blushed bright red. "U-um…if she's in trouble…yes…"

Harrison smirked. "Come with me."

"Wha-?"

"Let's go kick some Demon Hound ass."

**AN: Um…excuse the short chapter. And my language…yeah. I'm sorry, for all my missed days…DX. I have tests and finals coming up…and…I'm kinda failing Spanish and History…Review for a new chapter! Which will probably cost me a grade! No seriously, review. I do read them. And stuff.**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 44

**AN: Hi guys! I have an Algebra HSA Exam tomorrow…I don't wanna take a test…DX Don't have time to do Review Responses, I seriously need to study…I promise, I'll do them doubled next chapter. ^^**

"Let's go kick some Demon Hound ass."

Finny tilted his head. "What? I thought you said he was fake…"

Harrison opened his mouth to explain, only to close his mouth after a few seconds of random murmuring. He shrugged. "You'll get it when we find them. Yeah."

The blond boy furrowed his brows. "Wha-?"

The butler had darted off, racing towards the forest to escape Finny's questions. The gardener sweatdropped. "Harrison! I can't run that fast!" The boy then proceeded to be a hypocrite as he casually jogged at the speed of a modern-day motorcycle.

Wait for me, Harrisoooooon!"

**HARRISOOOOOOOONNNN…am I fangirling over him? Is Harrison fangirl-able? Tell me in the reviews, if you want.**

"Where's Miss Angela?" Harrison had slowed to a smooth stride, which only allowed Finny to ramble on with questions and fretful wondering. "Is Miss Angela is danger? Why's there so much fog? I'm scared…"

"Finny." Harrison stopped to turn and stare at the boy's blue eyes. "Shut up."

"What? But…Where's Miss-"

The butler clapped a hand over Finny's mouth, pulling him underneath a rather resourceful rock for such a bare field. Harrison glared mildly at the gardener; slowly removing his hand with a chorus of quite shushes.

"Who-?" Finnian whispered, glancing slowly over the rock. Finny blinked. A figure was standing in the fog, features clouded by the thick mist. The figure was humanoid, though had protrusions on its head and lower back. As the figure drew nearer to Finny and Harrison's hiding place, the fog began to disperse, revealing a naked man with long grey hair and a dog's ears and tail, in all his naked glory.

"Gyah!" Finny fell back, crying out unintentionally in his surprised shock. The gardener slowly sat up only for Harrison to wake him across the head.

"Idiot!"

"S-sorry-"

A large wet object nudged Finny's back, followed with a low growl. The boy craned his neck slowly, eyes widening. He was face to face with a huge, white dog, towering over them. The dog was crouched, his sharp teeth only feet away from Finny's leg. And the beast's nose was dug into the boy's back.

Naturally, Finny screamed, jumping yard away with his super-human strength, boosted by adrenaline. The Demon Hound seemed to almost _pout_, growling like a puppy would whine for its that's not a very good comparison, due to the fact that the growl was directed towards Finny, and that would ultimately imply that _he_ was food…

Harrison sighed. "We could have ambushed him…pity." The butler girnned. "Oh well. This way will be much more fun, I suppose."

The ddemon dog sniffed at Harrison curiously. The enormous canine reeled back as if he had smelt something revolting. The butler glared.

"Okay, I admit I haven't had time to take a proper, long, warm bath, but I doubt your doggy breath is any better than my smell, you jagged-nailed beast!"

The dog humphed, snarling to reveal long yellow teeth. Harrison wrinkled his nose, scurrying away.

"Ugh! Dog breath…yours is worse than Sirius'! And his was absolutely _disgusting_! Bad dog! Oh? You growl at me? I'll do more than growl!"

The Demon Hound pounced at the butler, huge paws thumping on the ground.

"You're all bark no bite!" Harrison had jumped onto the Demon Dog's large back, glaring. "You need a haircut."

Finny blinked. "Um…Should I do anything, Harrison?"

The demon butler shook his head, struggling to hang on to the thrashing dog with one hand and retrieve his nail clippers with the other. "You were only a distraction, Finny! Though you can help me get this dog to lie down and take his haircut like a man…or a dog…or something."

Finny hopped to his feet, saluting the dog-riding butler. "Yes sir!"

**AN: I know, I know, this one is super short. But I have exams and I need to study…TT^TT**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 45

**AN: Hi guys. I'm sorry, I've been super busy the last few days…on Wednesday, you know I had that test right? FOUR HOURS OF MATH. My brain lost all of its creative juices through that test and the chapter I tried to write was completely dry…DX. On Thursday, I had to volunteer FOR SIX HOURS IN THE SUN as part of my 'services' because, for some reason, I'm part of this organization at school for the 'model citizens…' Ehehe….I'm not a model citizen, if you couldn't tell. I never spend that much time outside at a time…On Friday. I had to make up a bunch of test, classwork, and homework from the two days which I missed school (Algebra test and the volunteering). So, I'm sorry guys…and, if you've been following for a long time, you know I don't usually update on Saturdays, and I am now, that's an effort, right? Ehehe…Please don't send me flames in the comments for this…DX. Now, I know I promised to do review responses, but I don't think so…this AN is already horrendously long…can I just skip on the review responses? TT^TT Just for the last two chapters? Please? Onegai?**

**ON With My Horridly Late Chapter!**

"Yes sir!" Finny saluted Harrison. His raised hand wavered, dropping to his side. "Um…How do I do that?"

Harrison growled at the blond boy from his shaggy mount. "Say…'sit' or something!"

The young gardener waved his arms nervously at the large dog. "Um…sit, doggy!"

The Demon Dog seemed to sniff arrogantly as it turned its head away from the boy, wriggling its body as an attempt to shake the butler who was hanging on for dear life off of its head.

"Uh…down?" Finny stood cautiously a dozen meters away from the thrashing beast, his soft calls of no help to the poor demon.

Said poor demon was currently hurling vicious insults, though Finny was unsure whether the shouts were directed towards him or the Hound.

"You idiot! You beast! Stop being so useless, calm down, a freaking help me!" A pause. "Oh, stop staring at me Finny!"

Finny shrank back, glancing fearfully at the still excitable Hound. Harrison turned his attention to said Hound.

"And you! Who do you think you are, refusing my hair-cut? I'll have you know I have _lots_ of experience in this field! Like, world-class! You hear me, you naughty, bad, stupid, idiotic, arrogant, self-centered, rabid _MUTT_!" Harrison bashed his hair-clippers, also known as his slightly modified nail clippers, to attempt to bash the dog's skull in.

The Demon Hound stopped in its frantic tantrum, its rump falling to the ground. The dog sat still as Harrison scampered up and down the huge, lump of a dog, clipping its shaggy fur as he went.

Finny slowly approached the stunned Demon Dog, reaching out a hand carefully. The boy gulped as his fingers brushed the dog's muzzle. Finny blinked. He stared at the dog, whose large eyes seemed almost friendly now that the red rage was out of it. The gardener inched closer to the enormous dog, awkwardly petting the dog with his fingertips.

By the time Harrison had finished clipping the Dog's shaggy fur Finny and the Dog were conversing like old friends on a humid summer day.

The gardener had slumped against the Hound's paws, leisurely rubbing the dog's chest fur. "Miss Angela never notices me, Shaggy. Do you know Miss Angela, Shaggy boy?"

The dog harrumphed in answer, its jowls dripping with saliva. Finny paid no mind to the strings of spit.

Harrison grimaced, nudging Finny with his foot. "Get up, Finny. What about his claws? Though the hair needed immediate care, I don't deny the horrendous state of that…_creature's_ nails. Will you look at the _tips_?"

"Pluto! Where are you? Pluto!" A faint call gradually became clearer as a figure began to approach in the thick fog. "Pluto!"

The Demon Dog became engulfed in a cloud as he transformed back into his, unfortunately bare, human-form. Finny screamed as he darted away from the naked man, hiding behind Harrison.

The dog-turned-human ran into the figure's arms. Finny peeked out around one of Harrison's legs. "Miss Angela?"

**After many explanations that I am too lazy to do…**

Angela looked up at Harrison and Finny with teary eyes. "Pluto isn't a bad dog, he's just…not in a good environment. Won't you take him in?"

Harrison tapped his cheek. "So, this dog, can turn into a human?"

The former maid nodded. "That's right."

"And he also happens to be a demon."

Angela fidgeted. "Yes."

The blond boy pressed his palms together in a prayer pose. "Please, Harrison? Can we keep him? He'll be good!"

The butler blinked, scratching his head. "Eh? Of course we can have him! He's so strange, its amusing!"

**I'm so tired…DX**

Ciel's eyebrow twitched. He closed his eyes, blocking out the sight of the silver-haired man-dog who was sitting in the midst of a small warzone. "Remind me again why we have this dog, if it can even be called that?"

**AN: That's all for now, folks! I promise, I'll do a Review Responses by…Monday! I'll upload another chapter by Monday! Pinkie Promise! Review Please! Almost 200 followers! I'll give you guys a little special when we hit 200. Yay! Bye! Good night! Or good afternoon! Or Good morning! Depends on where you are in the world…Bye bye! :D **


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 46

**AN: Hi guys! I went to a sleepover last night. XP We didn't sleep at all…DX…or maybe XD? I dunno…So, if this chapter has terrible spelling and stuff, it's not my fault, well it kinda is, it's the sleepy me's fault. Yeah.**

**Review Responses (Chap 44)**

**xDarklightx: Thank you! I did…wel, I don't know how I did…**

**TheRoadToInsanity: Really? Well, he does that too…Ehehe…Thank you!**

**Harry1675: Lol, how'd you do on the test? Ehe…Everyone loves Finny, who can't? He's just so lovable…**

**SkyeDragonAzure: You know, Harrison is loosely based off of my brother? My brother is fangirl-able? Wow…I'm gonna go tell him that. XD**

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl: Eh? No I didn't…Ehehe, I'll make more references. ;) Bashing? I dunno…**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: DEATH TO EXAMS! WE MUST START A PETITION!**

**Newerher3: Harrison…:D**

**Chapter 45:**

**Krazyfanfiction1: Angela…yeah, I guess so. Thank you!**

**Harry1675: It's night where am too. Yeah, I think that's unanimous. OMG, really? Ahaha! Did she catch you? I'm already super tan…XD You did? Who do you like better? Alois or Ciel? I, personally, like Alois, is that weird?**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Yay! I got a hair-cut today. **

Harrison maintained a pouting stare as he glared at the tuxedo-ed dog-man crouched in front of him.

"Do I have to, little earl? Really, _really_, have to?" Harrison gazed up at Ciel with pleading eyes.

The earl raised an eyebrow. "Yes. You were the fool who accepted him, anyway." The boy was already headed up the steps to his mansion's backdoor, not at all affected by Harrison's 'puppy eyes'.

The butler sprang to his feet. "Wait no! Finny-" The door slammed.

Harrison was left alone in the back forest of the Phantomhive manor, with the task to tame a Demon-Hound…man-thing.

The demon sighed. Do you _know_ how long it took to train his guard dog of Hell? Ten freaking hundred years. The little earl would be long gone by the time he was done!

**Harrison needs to train Pluto…did Lucifer have Hellhounds?**

The fairly demonic demon was ready to pull his hair out. And he rather liked those untamable locks. Though he did _not_ like this untamable beast…man.

"Uh…sit, doggy man." Pluto jumped at Harrison, arms stretched out.

The butler turned dog trainer dodged the lunge, though it didn't give any help to his mental state. Harrison's hand instinctively reached inside of his jacket pocket as his anger level rose. Pluto, oblivious to the danger that could befall him in an instant, had begun rolling back and forth in the grass.

The 'dog-trainer' blinked, forcibly snatching his hand away from the weapons. The psychotic man muttered to himself, "Don't kill him. Think of Remus, they're similar…no, not really. Wait, I can't just think of this Pluto thing as a dog, he's a man too…like Remus, don't kill him. Like Remus, don't kill him…"

Harrison stopped in his muttering, eyes tearing up in frustration. "I never had to train Remus…ugh…"

**Never did I train a Remus, never did I ever!**

Harrison had flipped through all his knowledge of animals, which was a couple of owls and a Cerberus. Not much that could help him with a terrible nuisance called Pluto.

The butler poked Pluto's chest. "I hate you."

The man-ish creature grinned stupidly. "Woof!"

"Hate you."

"Woof, woof!"

Harrison sighed, flopping onto the grass. "How do I do it? Fluffy was a good Cerberus…all I had to do was play music…"

The messy black-haired head shot up, eyes alight. "Will that work with you?"

Pluto smiled goofily. "Woof!"

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair doggy."

No effect. The demon pouted, frowning at the beaming Hound.

Harrison sighed, continuing to sing. "All the people are screaming, screaming, screaming. All the people are screaming, my fair doggy."

The singer glanced over at his audience, un-expectant towards any sort of change. He yelped, shooting into the air with surprise and mild excitement. Pluto's eyelids had dropped slightly.

The insane demon continued his song. "The carriages fell to the rocks, fell to the rock, fell to the rocks. The carriage fell to the rocks, my fair doggy."

Harrison was nearly cheering inside as he noticed Pluto's head drop to the grass as he sprawled out. He had to write down this song somewhere.

The demon began twirling as he sang ecstatically. "Blood splattered into the sea, into the sea, into the sea. Blood splattered into the sea, my fair doggy."

Pluto transformed back into his Demon Hound form as he fell into a deep sleep from Harrison's peaceful melody. Harrison giggled, the small laughs slowly rising to a high, deranged cackle.

**I don't know about you, but I really like, that song! **

Ciel stood from his chair as he heard Harrison begin to laugh uncontrollably. He sighed. Why couldn't the demon finish his tasks before going insane?

"Harrison, what are you-?" Ciel took a double take as he noticed the huge Dog, snoring loudly.

The butler continued to cackle, the wonderful laughs echoing through the sky. The cackles slowly died down. Harrison gazed at Ciel, a soft smile on his face.

"Why, little earl, I sang him a lullaby. A nice, sweet, soothing lullaby…"

The earl nodded slowly. "Right. I don't want to know, do I. Go help make dinner, Harrison.

**A nice, sweet, soothing lullaby indeed. Indeed…**

Finny sat by Harrison on a short footstool as the butler washed the dishes. "You sang Pluto to sleep, Harrison?"

"Mm…with a lullaby." Harrison passed the plate to Finny.

The gardener who rarely actually tends the garden slid the plate into its shelf. "Can I learn the lullaby Harrison? Can I sing Pluto to sleep next time?"

The butler grinned. "Yes…Finny, of course…It's sung to the tune to 'London Bridge'…

**AN: Nooo! Harrison, don't corrupt Finny! Noo! Apparently Pluto has under-lying sadistic-ness, or maybe it's just the demon…yeah, probably just the demon…Review!**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 47

**AN: We hit 200! *HAPPY DANCE* I know I promised an extra, and I promise, I'm halfway done. It's been crazy for me. I was sick, and have tons of homework to make up before finals start in a couple days. Yeah…any ways, It's time for another of my original arcs! Do you guys like my originals or the canon arcs better?**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Harry1675: You didn't get caught? Wow. We've got a pro here. Ehe. I make up random creepy songs to put me too sleep at night. :3 Alois ftw! *fangirls wildly***

**Dark Ace Raven: Thank you! I will. ^^**

**Aladdinina Magi: Did I copy that right? Glad you like it so far!**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Indeed. Ah, only a couple inches. Dean Winchester? Is your friend a girl? Fluffy…I guess so. XD**

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl: I don't think you can copy fanfics…don't hate on the Ipad, I can't do it on my desktop either! I like to creep my brother out with my version of, "London Bridge." Hey, you should sing it late at night and scare your parents! …never mind, don't do that.**

**WeirdCornChip: Yup. Craycray. Like a crayon.**

**ON WITH MY RIDICULOUSLY SHORT CHAPTER! *sorry, sorry…***

The creature's face was hidden, shadows dancing, highlighting his features. A smirk spread across his face. "I smell magic in the air…Earl Phantomhive."

A match was lit, spreading a dim light across the lair. A werewolves' lair. The alpha male, the one who had spoken grinned at one of his…prettier concubines.

"Larcia."

She bowed, her face touching the ground. "Yes, master?"

"Find Phantomhive. Observe him." He propped his elbow up on the arm of his stone throne. "I'm interested, Larci."

"How will I-?"

The alpha grabbed the female's hair, pulling her head up to look at her in the eye. ""Larci, Larci. Do you understand?"

The woman gritted her teeth, sweat dripping down her cheek. "Yes, master. I understand…"

He smiled, fangs glistening. "Yes, Larci. Good luck." He dropped her, allowing the woman to fall the ground.

She immediately scrambled to her feet, bowing. Larcia hurriedly made her way to the small exit.

"Goodbye, Larci. I love you." The Alpha called, wicked humor behind the phrase that was meant for affection.

"I-I love you…master." She slipped out of the gap of rock, head lowered. She _hated_ him.

**New Character! I hate Alpha already…He needs a name…well, he's only minor. How do you like Larci? **

'I hate him.' Harrison frowned, rubbing his forehead. "What the nail-clipper?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow, glancing up from his lunch. "Nail-clipper?"

The butler ran a hand through his hair. "Something's not right…"

"I'm not helping you look for your nail clippers again." The little earl set his silverware down.

"I…hate him? Who do I hate?" Harrison furrowed his brows, pondering the thought that had run through his head. "I don't…"

Ciel nodded slowly. "Right. Uh…okay, Harrison. I…I'm busy, so I'll just go…"

Ciel then proceeded to flee from his abnormally insane butler. Now, don't get me wrong, insanity's not a bad thing, but when you have voices talking in your head, most sane people would flee from that person's presence.

"Who do I hate?" Harrison murmured, wandering away.

**Harrison's confused! And…does Ciel count as sane?**

Larcia pulled a hood over her head. Why was she still following that…monster's orders. She would die on one of his little errands, if she didn't die at 'home'. Larci sighed.

The werewolf female spun around with a crack. And she disappeared, into thin air. She _hated_ her master.

**LARCIA! At first it was gonna be Larencia, but Larci sounded cuter.**

Harrison had taken to roaming the grounds alone. Pluto and Finny had developed a sort of bond and Mei-rin and Bard were stuck attempting to satisfy the little earl. A crack sounded, ringing through the late afternoon sky. Apparition.

Suddenly, a scream above the butler sounded. Harrison dove out from under the trees that bordered the Phantomhive manor, emitting a high squeak.

"Kyah!" A young woman toppled out of the leave, landing in a heap where Harrison had previously stood. She stayed on her stomach for a silent moment as Harrison stared at her and she stared back, a heated staring contest.

Harrison blinked. "Hi."

The woman blinked as well, scrambling to her feet once her trance was broken. "Um, hi…sorry." How to go about this…?

The woman's long ponytail was littered with leaves. Her cloak and dress had not been spared the terrible, horrible fate. Of being unclean.

**Oranges are yummy. Annoying Oranges aren't.**

Larcia held out her hand. "I'm Larci. Um...Hi?"

Harrison cringed, daintily taking hold of the woman's pinky finger and quickly shaking it before drawing away.

The werewolf-under-cover raised an eyebrow. The butler grinned. "Hi! People call me Harrison. Or Hari-chan. Or…Nailomaniac. I'm perfectly normal."

Larcia snorted. She could just sense something different about this guy.

Harrison spun around, heading back towards the direction of the manor. He smirked, twirling a straggling lock of hair with his slender pointer finger. It had been centuries since he had last seen a werewolf, a live one.

"Uh, Harrison? Is this really alright? What about your master?" The werewolf murmured, fidgeting nervously.

A grin spread across the demon's face. "Of course, of course. Don't worry about it, Lar-ci-a."

**AN: Yeah., I know, really short and TERRIBLY written. I'll edit it later…When I have time. Anyways, I have an announcement. I'm going to China on the tenth! Unfortunately, that means I won't be able to post anything until mid-July. Ugh. You see, in China, they have an Internet Firewall that doesn't let me get into any American or any non-Chinese sites. Yeah…anyways, I might be able to post maybe one more chapter, but with finals and China, you guys might have to wait until July. Sorry! Anyways, review please!**


	49. Chapter 48 the 2nd

Chapter 48

**AN: Hi! Seems I got the time to update! Yay! I went to the dentist's the yesterday to get a cavity filled. My mouth is **_**inflamed**_**. Urgh. TT^TT And I was planning to eat Nutella from the container too…**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Harry1675: I can keep writing in China, I just can't upload. So, expect at least 5 to 10 new chapters when I get back! Ah, Alpha's kinda an asshole…**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Eh…you're confused? Basically, I just introduced werewolves, the alpha found out about Harrison, and sent one of his 'wives' to find out about him. **

**DTDY: Thank you! ^^**

**ShadowfireNightblade: Waa! Hello again! Been so long! Thank you, I love this story! I'll tell you the stories of my travels as well, in my super lengthy ANs!**

**Queenvampire: I'll try to keep writing, but it's like, impossible in China to upload onto non-Chinese sites…sorry, I'm not ready to break the law yet…**

**Grace: Thanks! :3**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Harrison skipped up the steps, paying no attention to the potential threat following behind him in the shape of a nervous girl.

"Oi! Little Earl!" An almost impossibly loud shout emitted from Harrison's seemingly human mouth.

Larcia let out a tiny shriek, skipping back in surprise. A thud sounded from above, most likely Ciel falling off his chair like an idiot and busting his rear.

The earl frowned down at Harrison from the second floor's railing, nursing a sore rear and ringing ears. "Did you take care of the voice in your head? Are you slightly less insane?"

The butler pouted. "What's wrong with my sanity? It's perfectly normal…to be weird."

Ciel blinked, eye flickering to glance momentarily at Larcia. "I assume the woman behind you has to do with your yelling?"

Harrison grinned. "Yup. And with your sour bum."

Ciel rolled his eyes, moving to the staircase to slowly and gingerly inch his way down. Each step caused the young boy to wince. Once he had finally managed to set his feet onto the red velvet of the carpeted floor, Ciel flopped down on a convenient couch, stomach down. He peeked over the back of it to scrutinize the fidgeting werewolf female.

After a couple minutes of silent observation, the earl cleared his throat, gesturing for Harrison, who was watching the scene of Ciel's 'interview' with great amusement.

The butler winked at Larcia, who looked ready to blurt out whatever to break the silence before walking to Ciel and his sofa.

"Yes, little earl?"

Ciel pulled Harrison down by his butler jacket. He whispered into the man's ear," Who is she? Why's she here? What, exactly, is she?"

Harrison, tapped his chin, not at all fazed by the small hand clutching to his front. "Well, she's someone named…Ricey? No…that's not right…Parsley? Yeah, Parsley."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt her name is Parsley. Ricey even less."

The demon bit his lip. "Well…I could've sworn it was Parsley…"

Without the two being aware, their voices had risen from a whisper to full-on speech, and 'Parsley', being only a few feet away, had heard their conversation from Harrison's speculation of her name.

The werewolf sweatdropped. "Um…My name's Larcia…"

Ciel loosened his grip on Harrison to glance over. He turned back to his butler. "I guess her name _is _Parsley. Huh."

Harrison nodded. "I told you so~"

Larcia sighed. "Wait…"

Ciel let go of his butler, shifting to directly stare at Parsley. "Can you do anything, Parsley?"

The young woman smiled nervously. "Yes, sir. Um…I can cook a little, clean, and, um, look after animals?"

Yes, she could clean, but her only experience was with her master's dark lair. She had no idea how she would fare in a huge mansion such as this one. Her cooking was certainly not up to par with a human's due to the werewolves' ability to eat raw food and partially cooked food.

Harrison waved a pair of nail clippers around, calling, "Hey, do you know what a nail clipper is?"

"Um…yes, sort of?"

"I'm surprised…" He muttered.

Larcia frowned. "What? What do you mean?"

The butler pressed his lips together, cringing. "Your nails, to put it honestly, are horrid."

"Hey! Harrison! Don't scare the newcomer!" Finny was leaning nearly over the edge of the railings, eyes wide and enthusiastic. He waved frantically. "Hi! I'm Finny!"

Larcia blinked. "Hello? I'm-"

Harrison grabbed the girl's arm, pulling her away. "No time for introductions!"

Mei-rin's eyes sparkled behind her thick glasses, a blush spreading across her face. "Waa! Harrison-san's so bold, yes he is!"

Ciel propped his chin up on a cushion as he called to his butlerfrom the couch. "Where're you going?"

A cry of "Nail salon!" could be heard. Before the side door leading out of the front lobby slammed close.

Mei-rin swooned, collapsing to the ground in bliss. "His room! He's bringing her to his room, yes he is! What's her name, young master?"

Ciel nuzzled his chin into his cushion. "Parsley." His voice was slightly muffled by the fluffiness.

Mei-rin tapped her cheek. "I need a ship name, yes I do! Do you have one, Bard?"

The cook's blush was nearly as red as Mei-rin's fangirling one. "That girl…she's got huge tits…how old is she?"

Finny's face flushed red. "B-bard! Don't talk a-about…breasts…in front of the little earl!"

Mei-rin slammed her fist into her palm. "I got it, yes I do! Parrison!"

Finny blinked. "Like the fruit? Pear-risson?"

Bard drooled, his mouth wide and eyes sparkly. "They were…huge…"

**Pear-rison! What's the most terrible pairing name you've come up with? **

Larcia, struggled to keep up with Harrison as he led her through dimly lit halls of dark carpet. "Where are we going? The Nail salon?"

Harrison nodded, nearly squealing with anticipation. "I'm gonna make your nails beautiful!"

Larcia frowned, bringing her free hand up to gaze at her nails. Sure, they weren't pearly white, but they weren't gnarly and gross either…

The butler screeched to a stop, nearly sending his companion flying. " Here we are! The Nail Salon!"

The young woman took a deep breath, bracing herself for what could be the best, or worst, part of her Harrison slowly opened the door, the werewolf was dazzled by the shine of thousands of…

**AN: Gotta love them. Finny, Mei-rin, even Bard's pervertedness…is it ever shown in the anime? Bard's pervertedness? Honestly, don't deny the fact that you act exactly like Mei-rin when a pairing you like happens in an anime. Don't lie. On another note, I feel kinda bad that I'm leaving you in the middle of an arc…**** Anyways, bye! Review! I might be able to update one more time before leaving.**


	50. See you next Month!

Farewell

Bye bye, guys. Looks like I didn't manage to finish chapter 49…sorry! I'll work on it on the plane and write lots of chapters! ^^ Be sure to expect a special and at least 5 chapters when I get back! I have to get up tomorrow at like, five to catch the plane… Anyways…yeah. Bye! See you next month! :3


	51. I'm back!

I'm BACK! Extra time! Part One

**AN: Hi guys! I'm back! I'll tell you guys details…later. Yeah. I had to copy this from my laptop cuz my laptop has a virus and I'm too scared to go online cuz when I do, a bunch of things pop up…anyways, enjoy!**

"Onii-sama!" A high pitched shriek tore through the school hallway as a red-haired bolt dashed through the crowd.

"Ooph!" The red bullet impacted a dark-haired, bespectacled teenager, knocking him to the ground.

"Get _off_ me, Grell!" William pushed off his younger brother and stood, glaring down at him.

The underclassman stared up at his 'onii-sama' through thick, red glasses. A long red coat was thrown over his school uniform. He pouted.

"That's cold, onii-sama…."

William sighed. "What d'you want?"

Grell leapt up, his unnaturally long hair swishing. "You're friends with Sebas-chan, right?"

Will snorted. "I wouldn't call us friends…"

Grell frowned. "Well, you know him, right?"

"Yes, what's it got to do with you?"

"Yeah, what do you want from me?" A smooth baritone sounded from next to Grell's ear. He whipped around, a shiver crawling down his back.

"Sebas-chan~" Grell squirmed, emitting a light aura with hearts.

The young man stared at him, and then smirked at William. "Your little _brother's_ got a crush on me?"

Will rolled his eyes. "Don't ask me why. I can't see anything he would possibly want to crush on."

Sebastian smirked. "Disgusting."

He craned his neck to look back at Grell. His aura had cracked and disappeared.

"K-kyaahhhhhh!" the underclassman shrieked, turning on his heel to dash down the hall, coat and hair flying out behind him.

Sebastain glanced back at William, nursing a half-deaf ear. "D-does he do that often?"

Will rolled his eyes. "All the time."

**So…liking so far? **

Harrison looked down the hall when he heard a supernaturally high-pitched scream. The red-haired maniac running at full speed down the hall suddenly tripped on…_its _hair, falling flat on…_its_ face. He sighed. Great. And he thought he'd finally found a place to trim his nails in peace.

Harrison knelt down, hugging his knees to his chest. He prodded the sobbing lump with a stick that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Eh…are you alive?"

A choking sob in response.

"Er…are you male or female?"

The thing raised its head, revealing a terribly flushed face and teary eyes.

Harrison scratched his head. "So, female?"

A hasty shake of the head.

"Um…male?"

A vigorous nod. Harrison slowly repeated the motion. Okay…well now he didn't have to use it in his mind anymore.

"Er…are you mute?"

The…male sniffed, wiping his face on his sleeve. "N-no."

Harrison scrambled back, back hitting against the wall. "I-it _speaks_!"

The lump sat up, sniffling. He gave a choking laugh. "Not funny."

The other teen's face furrowed in mock concern. "Aw…what's wrong, wittle one?"

Grell frowned. "Do you know Sebas-chan?"

Harrison cocked his head. What did Sebby have to do with this? "Mmhmm. Known Sebby since I was four. We're kind of…childhood…acquaintances?"

Grell pushed his two pointer fingers together. "Well um…I kind of…sort of…have a crush on S-sebas-chan…"

Harrison blinked. "And?" Having a crush didn't seem so bad in his mind.

"W-well, he found out…and t-teased me…Sebas-chan's so cruel! He doesn't _understand_ my undying love!"

Harrison nodded. He knew. Sebby was a cruel little bastard. Cruel and _way_ too stiff. Harrison's eyes lit up. Lightbulb!

Harrison met Grell's teary eyes. "Hey! I'll help you with Sebby."

"R-really?"

"But in return, help me prank Will and Sebastian!"

Grell blinked. "Why would you want to prank my brother and Sebas-chan?"

Harrison grinned. "Will's your brother? Anyway, both are too stiff. They make me and my nail clippers _sick_."

Grell laughed, holding out his hand. "I'm Grell Sutcliffe, a fan of the color red and Sebas-chan."

Harrison grasped the offered hand. "Harrison Lucifer, obsessive over nails and hates bastards who have sticks up their asses. "

**Er…yeah…probably should mention it…I'm gonna curse a little, just so the 'high schoolers' can get through…I won't say f*** or b**** though. I will say bastard, ass, and maybe shit though.**

Harrison stared into Grell's eyes, grinning. He blinked.

"You know, we should be going to class if we don't want to be given detention."

"Eh? Oh yeah!" Grell took back his hand. "Meet you after school?"

Harrison grinned. "Sure! Wait for me by the gate."

Grell and Harrison headed opposite directions. Harrison sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair. He had to go to History next and learn about some shit about a child earl named Ciel Phantomhive. What kind of shitty name was that?

**Ehehe…Sorry, couldn't help but mention Ciel…**

Grell sighed as he entered the teacher's classroom. Detention. He had gotten detention. He entered the room and slumped down at a desk. So much for meeting Harrison after school.

"Bwahahahaha!"

Grell whirled around to see Harrison slapping is desk with his fists.

"Should've known you'd be here too! Bwahahaha…"

"…" Grell stared in disbelief. "You're the weirdest guy I've ever met."

Harrison spread his arms, sprawling across his desk. "Thanks. Love you too."

Grell stood from his desk, crossing his arms. "Let's leave."

"Hmm?"

"The teacher's-"

The closet door creaked open slowly. "Hellooo, Mr. Sutcliffe. The teacher's where?"

The oddly delighted voice sent shivers down Grell's back. He turned around slowly. "Y-yes?"

Harrison grinned and waved at the creepy teacher joyfully. "Hi, Undertaker!"

Grell glanced at Harrison with wide eyes. "Who-?"

"That's the Undertaker. He's the biology teacher, with a strange fascination with dissections."

"Undertaker?"

Harrison blinked. "You don't have him as a teacher? Anyways, his name is Mr. en Detakre, but just call him Undertaker. He seems to like it better."

"Yes, yes. I _do _like Undertaker better. En Detakre sounds too…stuffy." A voice from over Grell's shoulder murmured.

Grell leapt away from his seat with amazing speed. He pointed an accusing finger at the man. "When'd you get there?!"

The Undertaker smiled creepily. "Ooooh..I'm everywhere, Mr. Sutcliffe…everywhere…"

Silence filled the room, only broken by the faint clipping of Harrison's nail clippers. The Undertaker laughed.

"Fufufufufu…Don't worry, Mr. Sutcliffe! I was just…kidding…Fufufu. Anyways, today, you little delinquents will wash out these hearts." He pointed at a large pile of slimy blobs. "Make sure to make sure they pump correctly…we'll be testing the blood flow…fufufu…"

Grell shook his head. This teacher was clearly insane. Deranged, insane, and downright crazy.

**Ah…Undertaker won't lose his awesomeness, even as a teacher…O_O I want him as my science teacher…**

Mr. en Detakre had left two teenagers in a room with a large pile of bloody hearts. It was as if he was _begging _them to get in a…heart fight. And that's exactly what they did. Of course, _after_ Harrison had slipped ten pairs of rubber gloves on to protect his precious nails.

"Hah!" Grell threw a particularly large blob, smacking Harrison right in the face.

The heart slid down Harrison's face, landing on the floor. He stared down at the blob, a perplexed look on his face.

Grell slowly waved a hand at Harrison's face. "Er…you alright?"

"Hey…Why don't we use the hearts to un-stiffen Sebby and Will? It'll be fun~"

**AN: Hi! I'll be uploading the rest later. ****J****I need to finish it….Ehehe…I'm tired. DX Off to sleep! Chapter 49 and 50 will probably come tomorrow…cuz I need a nap. **


	52. Chapter 55

Chapter 49

**AN(The one from when I was uploading this): Yeah…hiii. I missed yesterday…But I'm here today! **** And I have a good excuse. Jet Lag. DX I fell asleep at 6 yesterday, (was planning to upload after dinner) and woke up at 2. And proceeded to watch anime. It was two in the morning. I'm no JK Rowling! Anyways, enjoy! Bye!**

**AN: Hi guys! Wrote the first little bit in the plane. We had a two hour flight from the east coast to Minnesota, then from there to Japan in a 13 hour flight. I mostly just slept and watched movies on the plane…Then from Japan to Shanghai, a three hour flight. Just slept during that one…Anyways, hope your summer's been going great, and enjoy! (Wrote the last part in my grandparents' house.)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Larci's jaw dropped, nearly blinded by the shine of the tens of thousands of the nail clippers. Tens of thousands, heaps of the stuff, shining unnaturally. That 'butler', he walked into the room unfazed, greeting a couple pairs as if they were old friends.

"Ah, Betty Anne! How's your blade? Shiny as usual? Oh, Johnny Boy! How's the trimming going?"

The young woman, who had recovered slightly from her initial shock, raised an eyebrow as the _grown man_ continued to bow and talk to inanimate objects.

Harrison finally reached the one island in the sea of clippers, his bed, which was still littered with a couple of them. He flopped onto the bed, careful not to squash any of his treasures.

Larcia frowned. This insane man did _not_ want her to go into his maniacal treasure cave. She stood her ground. That was not going to happen.

The butler then had the _audacity _to roll his eyes at her and gesture towards his bed. She sighed. Well, she didn't really have a choice other than wandering the dark halls of this suspicious manor or going into this madman's room. Ah.

"What're you waiting for, Parsley? Don't you want your god-given nails to look pretty?"

The werewolf shrugged, slowly picking her way through the heaps. "Not particularly. And my name's Larcia. Lar-ci-a."

He sputtered. "Y-you don't?! This woman is in denial! How could you not see the beauty in them?!" Harrison held up one of the clippers that littered his bed. "How could you say no to that blade?"

Larcia finally reached the bed, turning to stare at the clippers held in Harrison's hand. "No." She said blandly.

The Nailomaniac shrieked, darting under his covers to peer out at Larcia through his warm covers. "F-freak. How…?"

The werewolf raised an eyebrow. "_I'm_ the freak? What about you, er, you Nailimaniac?"

"It's Nailomaniac!"

"What's the difference?"

Harrison pouted, crawling out of his warm covers and crossing his arms. "There's plenty of difference."

Larcia sighed, reluctantly sliding onto the bed. She held out her hand. "Hurry up."

The butler gulped, carefully taking hold of one of his more plain clippers. "T-this is a perfect job for Annie here…right, Annie?"

The woman clicked her tongue. This butler…

Harrison bit his lip, daintily taking Larcia's hand and placing it carefully in front of him. With five clean _snips _and a couple of _snaps_, the nail specialist pushed her hand away, panting.

The werewolf stared down at her hand, purely surprised and shocked. Her nails shimmered. Hell, her entire _hand_ shimmered.

Harrison reached for the next hand. "C'mon. I'm ready. Don't make me withdraw my invitation…urgh."

He stared at her other hand, eyes scanning the slightly dirty nails and the scratches. "Eww…What is this?!"

**I'm writing this on a bamboo mat bed thing…XD**

After Harrison had 'completely redone' her nails and 'bestowed' upon her a pair of clippers, Larcia was sent off by the butler with a cheerful 'toodle loo!' and an order to feed Pluto, whoever that was.

She sighed. Maybe Pluto was a pet? "Oh, Pluto~"

Her call echoed throughout the halls, eerily repeating itself. Larcia felt a light tap on her shoulder from behind.

"K-KYAAAAAAAAAAH!" She shrieked, scrambling away from the shadows.

Finnian blinked, stepping into the light. "Huh? Did I scare you, Miss Parsley? Sorry, sorry!"

Larcia let out a shaky breath. What was wrong with her? She usually wasn't so shaky…

"Y-yeah, just a bit jumpy…and my name's Larcia!"

The blonde boy grinned, looking up at her. "Heh. Are you looking for Plu-plu, Miss Parsley?"

She rolled her eyes. "Larci. The butler guy told me to feed Pluto."

The gardener skipped ahead, heading off. He looked back with a laugh. "I'll come along! I've been meaning to visit Pluto. Plus, it seems like you might need some help _finding_ him."

**My brother's flinging my foot around. DX**

Larcia stared at thee thing she was supposed to feed. She turned back to Finny, who was cooing at the beast. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

He furrowed his brows. "What? Why? I'm not…"

"I can't even reach its mouth!" The woman protested, pointing a finger at the offending animal.

Finny pouted, stroking Pluto's muzzle. "His! Pluto's not an it!"

"Fine. I can't reach _his_ mouth."

The boy grabbed the bag of food from Larcia's hands. "Here. Watch me."

He snapped his fingers, waving the food. "Hey, Plu! Want the food, Pluto? Come get it!"

The werewolf watched in awe as the monster wagged its tail like an oversized dog, bending down to the boy's level. Finny giggled, pouring the food out onto the ground.

As Pluto inhaled the food, Finny smiled at Larcia. "See? You try!"

She stepped back. "Ehh? Yeah, um, I think I'll leave it to you…"

The gardener frowned. "What? No! It's your job, Harrison said so!"

Larcia took another small bag from her larger pack. "Okay…I'm gonna get my head bit off…"

Finny laughed, stroking Pluto's smooth, furry back as he sat up in anticipation of more food. "Don't worry, Plu's friends with anyone who offers him food!"

The woman cautiously dumped the food onto the grass, snapping her fingers. "Um…Pluto! Food?"

The Demon Hound pounced on the food, licking it up in a matter of seconds. He gave Larcia a wet, slobbery kiss. Woof!

**Aww…Pluto's so cute! ^^**

Ciel gazed out of his window, the shouts and laughter of Finny and Larcia and the barks of Pluto rising up to his study. "Harrison."

"Yeah, little earl?"

The earl folding his hands, resting his chin on his interlocked fingers. "Pay attention to Larcia. "There's something about her I can't quite place…"

Harrison grinned. "Don't you mean Parsley, my little earl?"

Ciel snorted, sliding off his high chair. "Come on. I want a sweet."

Harrison peered out of the window at the forms of Finny, Larcia, and Pluto before turning to follow the earl. Yes , something just couldn't be placed, even for him.

**AN: Hi! I hope you guys liked it. ^^ China's wonderful, if a bit hot. I'm gonna do review responses on the first non-prewritten chapter I put up. Though still review!**

…**this is from when I'm uploading this. Should I do review responses here? Yeah, I'll do that.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Krazyfanfiction1: ^^ Thanks! I will~**

**Harry1675: My mom says I need to take a nap at 12 today if I want to get back onto my normal sleep schedule…Naaaayyyy…Oh, Grell's short hair? …I kinda like his long hair though…Ehehe…I'm weird. Oh, right…I'll have to make a continuation to that omake thing…um…how 'bout when I reach 200 favorites? Yeah. It was hard to write that...took three times as long as a normal chapter…**

**Animelover5008: **** Thank you! And about ciel and harrison's past…I definitely hope it'll happen soon…I really need to plan this thing out more…I honestly have no plan and just write what comes to mind, and somehow the story goes along, though it's getting really long…**

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl. HEART FIGHT!**


	53. Chapter 56

Chapter 50

**AN: Hi guys. I know, I've missed two days, but since my laptop crashed, I've been using the desktop (family) computer, and with a family of six, I don't get much time. Plus, my grandmother's fallen ill, and my parents have to work, and my little sis and brother have no idea how to care for the ill, so I'm doing it, which I'm willing to do, I love my Grandma! ^^ Anyways, hope you enjoy, and bye!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl: I have a feeling Undertaker planned for this to happen…Ehehe…**

**Krazyfanfiction1: I KNOW RIGHT! OMG SOOOO FREAKING EXCITED! KYAAAAAAA!**

**Harry1675: I think my sleep-schedules back on track, at least a little. I woke up at 6 instead of 4: 30 today. It's a start…good luck with you problem…and how was the documentary? I'm honestly asking…UFUFUFUFU**

**Shoto94: Welcome! To the Ant Farm! Yes, I'm still a child inside. Sue me! And, sorry, I honestly don't see Harrell happening…TT^TT Sowwy. But the Omake from before might have some Harrison ad Grell fluff. Sebby's definitely coming back at least once, and Harrison's past will not be uncovered fully, but it will be discovered. ^^**

**Jgood27: Thank you! And Welcome! **

**ON WITH THE STORY! THAT's SUPER LATE! GOMENASAI!**

Larcia lay face down on her bed, face literally melted into the pillow. "N-nyaaaaa~"

She had been led to a room in the servants' quarters by Harrison, who had then giggled and said, "Byeeeee!" as he shut the door. Larcia rolled back onto her stomach. Honestly, this mansion was a big change from her master's huge cave. And the pillows! Fluffy…

A creak sounded. Larcia's eyes snapped open. She sat up in bed. "Oh god, did I fall asleep?"

"Hey, Parsley…" Harrison stepped into the room. "Wanna take a nighttime…stroll?"

The werewolf blinked, staring up at the butler. "Wait…eh?"

Harrison slammed a cloth over her mouth, tapping the side of her neck. "Good night, Parsley~"

"Wha…?" Larcia's vision became slightly blurry, before turning completely black as she fell limp in Harrison's arms. And not in a romantic way. Well, maybe. Wait, no!

**I'm reading Nise Koi and writing at the same time. I'm Wonderful. Enter Larcia's POV**

Cold stone pressing against the back of my head. A rough material wrapped tightly against my wrists, held behind my back. Ugh.

I sighed, opening my eyes. I was eye to eye with…some green thing. "Um…"

Harrison drew back, grinning. "Welcome! To the dungeon that the little earl just so happens to have! Today we're gonna have an interrogation. Any questions, my dear victim?

"Eh? Why? Did I do anything suspicious?" I managed to wriggle into a sitting position. "I don't wanna be interrogated…"

Harrison tilted his head. "Why? 'Cause the little earl said to."

"What?"

"The little earl said that there's, "something about you that he can't place". And naturally, I'm helping my dear wittle earl!"

Larcia frowned, eyebrow furrowing in confusion. "But…you aren't exactly the perfect obedient butler, Harrison. At least you don't seem to be….at all."

Harrison's expression turned serious. He crouched down to my sitting height. "Hey, Larcia. I enjoy annoying my master, and I don't have a 'subservience' value, but, my master is my master, and I'll be the servant, until the contract is fulfilled." He grinned. "Plus, you're an enigma. I want to find out more about you too."

The woman's face blushed red. "Oh…um, ok…" She looked up into Harrison's widening smile. "Wait, no! That's…"

The devil clapped his hands together. "Yay! Let's get started, 'kay?"

**And this is when I was forced off the computer. (I'm using the family one 'cause my laptop broke)**

Harrison had managed to shove a still bound Larcia into a wooden chair, plopping his own butt down on an immensely pillow-ed love seat. She frowned. She wanted a pillow…

"So, d'you have any family, Parsley?"

"Um…why do _you _wanna know?" She pouted. "Should Lord Phantomhive be asking questions? I didn't do anythingggg…"

The butler sighed, lowering his clipboard to give her an irritated look. "I have torture items...We could just skip to those if you'd prefer! I've always wanted to try out the one that I collected from Xavi-chan."

"N-no! I'll answer! I h-have a father!"

Harrison narrowed his eyes in cynicism. "Do you…Why only a father?"

"U-um, I have sisters too…and brothers…" She groaned internally. How the actual hell was she supposed to say she was the _concubine_ of some werewolf alpha?

Harrison nodded, his expression saying, "I know you're lying. I KNOW."

Larcia bit her lip. "It's true?"

"It's times like this that I wish I still had Veritaserum…" The man mumbled, shaking his head as he marked his clipboard with a red pen.

The werewolf female blinked. Eh? Veritaserum? Wasn't that the thing that wizards used to…? She gasped, staring at her interrogator who was still mumbling to himself as his pen scratched. Was…Harrison?

The demon had noticed her staring. "What d'you want? You can't have my chastity!" Harrison glared at Larcia.

The two remained silent for a moment, Larcia too shocked to form words, and Harrison struggling to maintain his glare.

The werewolf broke the silence. "Pfft. You? Pure?"

The king of all devils pouted. "Whaaatt? I'm perfectly pure!" Can you not sense my wonderful radiance of holiness?"

"You were talking about torture a moment ago." She pointed out. "And you're _not_ holy, you kidnapper."

"I didn't kidnap you! And I was joking…"

Larcia snorted. "Yeah. Plus, I doubt you're a virgin. You're waaaayyy too se-"

The werewolf shut her mouth with a snap, her hands twitching as she wished to hide her face in embarrassment. Wait, what? What was she about to say?

Harrison tapped his cheek. "Yeeeaah…I'm not as pure as I thought I am…aww, what a shame." He snatched up his clipboard. "We've been distracted! Next question! Why were you in the yard?"

Larcia was a hot, blushing mess. She stammered out, "Umm…I…the…the hedges looked nice! I-I was lost! Your yard has pretty trees!"

"Ahh, understandable. I trimmed those trees, ya'know? What's your favorite ice cream flavor?"

From then the questions slowly had diminished in actual use and intelligence, Harrison's last question being, "What's your nail clipper brand?" Larcia was then led back to her room, the trip of which was filled with Harrison's random rambling and the occasional "Really?" and "Wow." from Larcia.

The woman collapsed on her bed. What was going on? Why was she so restless? It was the dark of night! Why couldn't she sleep? Why was her face so warm? Why…

**AN: Yes! The ship has sailed, Mei-rin! And Larcia, you're a little suspicious of Harrison, eh? Wizard or not…well, I'm sure his wand is…*clears throat* Wait no, this is T-rated. Sorry! Review please! ^^I'll try to update soon!**


	54. Chapter 57

Chapter 51

**AN: Hi guys. Sorry for the wait, my grandmother was hospitalized on Friday, and she doesn't speak English, so either me, my brother, my dad, or my mom must be with her at all times. She's going through a…thingy…tomorrow, so wish me, my family, and my Grandmother luck! Also, I might not be able to update quite as often until my family matters have been solved. Thank you all for being patient with me. **

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**I-HATE-HAPPY-PEOPLE: Yup! Wait, does Harrison have a Harem?**

**Person You Know: That name is creepy. DX ^^ And thanks!**

**Harry1675: Demons can't love. XD jkjk. But really, can you see Harrison x Larcia going? I can't. It'll be the unrequited love. XD Who's Jessie? And as for Harrison's virginity…he's a thousands of years old demon king. And Harry Potter. Ginny?**

**Animelover5008: Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do. ^^ Interrogations are fun~ well…not for the person being interrogated…**

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl: Unrequited Love. Nuff said. And Undertaker likes jokes remember? That includes practical ones…**

**Psyka: Oh, thank you! Glad you like it. ^^ Here's your update!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Harrison plopped his butt down on Ciel's desk. The earl reeled back, giving his butler a slightly disgusted face.

"I eat on this table."

The butler raised an eyebrow. "And? Are you implying that my rear is any less clean than some of the stuff you deal with in those letters of yours?"

Ciel closed his eyes breathing in deeply. "You. Are _sitting_ on my letters."

Harrison raised his chin in the air, an infuriatingly smug grin on his face. "You're welcome, little earl~"

The young lord rolled his eyes and sighed. "Get off, just get off!" He pushed his butler off the desk, sending him crashing to the carpeted floor. "I have questions for you!"

Harrison poked his head over the edge of the desk and pushed his bottom lip out. "Why should I answer the questions of someone who just pushed me off my nice little perch?"

"Because I'm the master and you're the butler. Now get up. All the way."

The demon frowned but slowly climbed to his feet. "Ask away, my darling little earl."

Ciel settled back into his armchair and spoke. "What happened last night?

"Well, after interrogation Parsley, I went to my room, and then, I had quality time with Betty Anne and-"

"The interrogation! I don't _care _about your nail clippers!" Ciel exclaimed in frustration.

Harrison paused, blinking. "Oooooohhh….Well, I asked her about her family? And why she was in the yard…"

"And?"

The butler furrowed his brows, tapping his foot. "She said she had a father, and then she added on that she had a lot of brothers and sisters…she seemed nervous."

The Earl of Phantomhive frowned. "Alright…well that's notable…and for the other question?"

"She said she liked my trees." The butler's mouth curved into a cat-ish shape and his cheeks reddened softly. "She liked my trees…"

Ciel sweatdropped. "O-kay…And what else?"

"Her favorite ice cream flavor. She said mint chocolate chip. Who likes mint chocolate chip?"

The earl propped his head up on his hands. "Really? Why would we need that?"

"Because?"

"Did you ask any other useful questions?"

Harrison grinned. "I asked her about nail clippers-"

Ciel shook his head. "No. I'm done with you. Go away."

The butler's ears seemed to perk up as he gave a shout of "Okay!" and merrily skipped towards the door.

"And get Parsley!"

"'Kay!"  
Ciel let his head fall to his desk. Parsley. Was that even a name?"

**It's 9:11. And I'm tired. Why?**

"Parsley!" A loud shout echoed through the manor, reaching the ears of about everyone in a 10 mile radius.

Larcia jumped, clutching the silver dining pan to her chest. She and Mei-rin were helping Bard clean up after one of his attempts at 'cooking'.

"E-eh?!" She squealed. Mei-rin pushed her towards the kitchen door.

"Mr. Harrison! She's over here, yes she is!" The maid called.

The butler screeched to a stop by the door and grabbed Larcia by the hand. "C'mon, Parsley! The little earl wants to talk to you!"

The newest servant blushed as she stared at the interlocked fingers. She yanked her hand from his grasp, stopping. She clutched the silver tray harder.

"W-what's the hurry?"

The demon butler crossed his arms. "The sooner I get you there, the sooner I can go to my room and see to my babies." He grabbed her hand again, pulling her behind him.

Larcia was panting and out of breath by the time Harrison stopped. The butler poked his head through the door.

"She's here!"

Ciel looked up from his letters. "Oh. So she is. Make me a cake, Harrison."

The butler pouted. "I need to see my babies!"

"That's an order~"

Harrison glared at his master. "I'll make a cake, darling earl."

He turned on his heel and stalked down the hall, grumbling.

Larcia held herself up against the wall. "What…do you…need, milord?"

**AN: Yay! Next chapter will be Larcia and Ciel's 'questioning'. And the start of Ciel's suspicions towards Harrison. Review! That's an order~**


	55. Chapter 58

Chapter 52

**AN: Hi guys! I'm going to Virginia of Friday for three days, so, yeah. Bye! And my grandmother is recovering, which is good. **** Anyways, this Chapter was fun, though a bit hard to write, but there's lots of Ciel and lots of Larci, so, Enjoy!  
REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Krazyfanfiction1: Thank you very much for your support. *bows deeply***

**AnimeLover5008: Aww, glad you like it! Sorry, this chapter was kinda late DX**

**Dark Ace Raven: YES! BOW BEFORE ME MY MINION! And I'm a girl. ^^**

**DTDY: Thank you. And I guess mint chocolate chip is better than pistachio. DX For some reason I dislike many ice cream flavors…**

**RedWolf Lover: YES, MILORD! YOUR ORDER SHALL BE FULFILLED!**

**Psyka: …is that a compliment…or…?**

**Drarry2: Oh, I like Romulus. And Catonis. ^^ Thanks!**

**Harry1675:Yeah, I never really did say…XD Ah, It's alright! And Thanks! And as or Ginny…HARRISON WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"What…do you…need, milord?" Larcia panted, resting a hand against the door frame to stabilize her.

Ciel beckoned for the woman to enter. "I need, you."

The servant's eyes widened, her arms rising in surrender. "E-eh? Sorry, milord, I'm not into…that…"

Ciel furrowed his brows. "Wha-" His mouth snapped shut as he realized the implementations of his previous phrase. "No! Not like that! I…need to _ask_ you something."

Larcia smiled nervously. "Er…okay. Y-Yeah, it's…alright…" She took a couple cautious steps into the room, her hands clasped behind her back. "Um…hello."

The earl raised an eyebrow. "Alright. How was your night."

His 'question' was said as a direct statement, like 'answer the question truthfully or die'. Larcia shivered. "U-um. It was fine?"

Ciel began to shuffle his papers around, never looking up at his werewolf servant. "I understand that Harrison woke you for a questioning."

The brown-haired woman huffed quietly. Woke her. More like kidnapped!

"Yes, he did."

Ciel laid his papers down at the edge of his desk. "Now, explain your answers to my butler's two useful questions."

Larcia blinked. "Huh?"

He smirked up at her. "Why were you nervous when Harrison asked you about your family?"

The werewolf froze. Damnit. How was she going to get out of this? "Um…I was…tired, and under pressure."

The child lord continued to stare coolly, not moving a muscle.

She bit her lip. "I…was caught off guard…and didn't expect an interrogation…in the middle of the night."

Ciel's calculation gaze bore into the werewolf's body as she shut her eyes tightly and lowered her head. Agh, shit, shit, shit.

"Fine."

Larcia's eyes snapped open and she jerked her head up. "E-eh? Really?"

Ciel nodded slowly. "Yes."

She let out a sigh of relief.

"But." Ciel held out his palm. "I need identification."

Huh?"

The earl narrowed his eyes. "Well? You can understand, I'm sure. I'm an earl of high standing in the political system and economy of England. This is simply basic security measures to ensure I am not put in danger by sharing a roof with someone…dangerous." He smiled. "Right?"

Larcia lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't do that."

"Hmm? Explain."

"Well…um…" The woman wracked her brain for ideas. "In this time…peasants…and females do not have many identification processes…if any. Um, my village was…isolated and I lived…near the edges with my family. Due to the circumstances, I was not…able to obtain any legal records or anything like that. So…"

"Bravo." Ciel clapped his hands slowly. "You pass, Parsley. I commend you for that."

The woman was thoroughly confused, though obviously relieved out of her mind. "Thank you, milord? And my name's Larcia…"

The earl ignored her and allowed his hands to fall and rest on his desk. "Now, why were you in my mansion's grounds? And do not reply with 'because I liked the trees'. Only Harrison is gullible enough for that."

Larcia breathed in shakily. Damn. This…was not good.

"Um…I…got lost…while trying to get to London…" She was just about ready to fall to the ground and start banging her head on it.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Hmm."

Larcia felt sweat collecting on her forehead. She needed a diversion. Something to take the attention off her until she could contact her master. She bit her lip. It had to be something mind-blowing….and take time for the Earl Phantomhive to wrap his mind over…something personal to him…his butler. The Veritaserum. Of course. It might not be true, but…she was in a bind, and a werewolf was always told to slip out of a trap by any means possible. _Any._

"My Lord." Larcia's voice cracked. She forced herself to calm down. "My Lord, though this is not an answer to your question, I have information that may interest you."

Ciel smirked. "Oh? Enlighten me."

"Your butler…I don't think he's a mere butler. He mentioned something called Veritaserum last night. He's a wi-"

Harrison jumped into the door, face red in panic. He grabbed Larcia, blabbering random nonsense such as, "I need this garnish for the cake!" and, "This parsley h-has gone bad, I'm gonna throw it out!" He then hauled the woman out with a drawn out, "Byeeeeee!" leaving a quite confused Ciel and a upside-down platter of smushed cake, that didn't need any garnish.

The confused earl then asked, "What the bloody hell…"

**I honestly do need to make Harrison and Ciel realize that Larci's name isn't Parsley…**

Harrison dragged the werewolf down at least a dozen hallways before stopping and sprawling onto the ground. "Parsley."

The woman's eyes were wide. "Y-yeah?"

"You're a werewolf, aren't you."

Larcia took a deep breath. She might have just gotten herself into a worse situation than the last.

**AN: Hi guys! ^^ Hope you liked it. I'll be out until Monday, and I have an orthodontist's appointment on Tuesday, so…the earliest the last chapter will come is Wendesday? Yeah. Any ways, BYE!**


	56. Chapter 59

Chapter 53

**AN: Hi guys! I'm back! Virginia was great, and my teeth really hurt. Or my braces. No, braces can't hurt. They just hurt the teeth they're bracing. Yeah. TT^TT Anyways, my mom discovered this, and she says I spend too much time on it and now she's all like "Stop writing, Maria!" And I'm all like, "Uh, no." So now I have to write at night when she's asleep and when I'm sleepy. Joy. **

**REVIEW RESPONSES: **

**Krazyfanfiction1: Yes! I am going to watch it. Like I'm watching the first episode as I type. LITERALLY. And thanks! Parsley really does fit her, huh?**

**Animelover5008: Yeah, I discovered that after I put it up, but I edited the last chapter to make it better. Yay!**

**Sean: Sarah…no. Just no. You, just, no.**

**DTDY: Thanks! And orthodontist appointments suck. My parents won't buy me ice cream…TT^TT**

**Dark Ace Raven: Really? Like, in the actual Harry Potter Series?**

**Psyka: Aww, thanks! I'm glad I make you laugh. ^^ Love you!**

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

Harrison shook his head, muttering to himself. "Of course. You smell a lot like Remus, now that I think about it...Agh, I've become too careless!"

Larcia bit her lip and nodded. "Um…"

The butler completely ignored her as he sat up from his sprawling position on the floor. "Gah, my demonic nose has failed me!" He pointed an accusing finger at his nose, which also happened to caused him to sport a cross-eyed look. "It's your fault, nose!"

The woman sweatdropped. In any other situation, the sight would have been hilarious. She sighed, kneeling down to look eye-to-eye with the demon. "Yes, I'm a werewolf. And I think…you're not just a human either…"

Harrison lowered his head, drawing circles on the polished floor with his forefinger. The demonic former-wizard smirked, quickly widening into a wide grin. "Oh yes, Parsley. I'm no human~"

The demon raised his head, showing that in just a single moment, his eyes had become so vibrantly green they glowed, his canines had sharpened dramatically, and his simple presence had somehow _changed_ into something, deadly.

Larcia's eyes reflected the green of his eyes in her light amber ones. She covered her mouth, eyes peeled open and staring. "You…"

"I'm a demon, Parsley! Bet'cha didn't think of that, eh? Whoo!" The dangerous aura dissipated as suddenly as it had appeared, though the eyes and fangs remained on the happy-go-luck butler's face. "Yeah!"

The servant was completely and utterly confused. What the heck? A _demon_? She had heard of the ancient werewolf folklore of the creatures that rules over the earliest of werewolves, but that was just a tale in her book. And this man just proclaims he was…one of those? No. Wizard magic could be used to produce those effects. She was not about to believe in an obviously insane wizard's outrageous declarations.

Larcia cleared her throat. "Harrison…Don't tell the Lord Phantomhive. Please."

Emerald eyes darted towards her, grin widening even more. He swiped his tongue over his fangs. "Hmm? Why? Why would the big, scary demon keep a secret?"

The werewolf narrowed her eyes. Well. "Don't reveal that I'm a werewolf…and I won't tell the lord of your secret. Being a wizard."

Harrison pressed his lips together, and then looked up at her with a deathly glare. "I don't like the word 'wizard'. I'm the king of Hell, no less, no more. I've stopped being a wizard a long, long time ago."

"Who's Remus?"

The 'king of Hell' looked shocked, his eyes glazing over slightly before returning to focus. "A friend."

Larcia smiled. "A werewolf. My ears don't lie."

Harrison sighed, nodding. "A werewolf, yes," he agreed, "but also a friend. A true friend."

The woman smirked. "A friend, from when you were a wizard, I can tell. Your voice says it all, dear 'king of Hell'."

The butler's nostalgia was quickly replaced by flaring anger. "Shut up! No, no, NO!" His breath came out in harsh gasps. "I accept your offer. I won't tell Ciel, you don't tell him." He stood up quickly, turning back to say, "Don't mention this again. Larcia." Harrison turned on his foot, disappearing without a sound.

Larcia stared at the spot Harrison had stood, thousands of thoughts pounding her head. She turned, heading for her room. She had a letter to send.

**Oh good god, that was…interesting. And yes, Harrison does know Larci's name. He was just being a meanie and calling her Parsley. Meanwhile…with Ciel.**

The earl of Phantomhive stared at his smushed cake. Well, this was a waste. And he had looked forward to having the cake. Damn.

Ciel poked his head out of his study, calling for Mei-rin. She was just down the hall, trying to dust furniture without breaking them, somehow. And failing.

Moments later, Bard, Finny, and Mei-rin had been gathered in the earl's study, the trio crouched and staring at the cake, Ciel sitting in his comfy little couch and tapping his foot.

"So…can we eat it, master?" Bard asked, poking a finger into the squashed mess.

"I don't want it." The earl pulled a letter from his desk and was frowning at it. "Eat it, I don't care, just get it out of my room."

As soon as "Eat it" had left Ciel's lips, Mei-rin had grabbed the knife, Finny had snatched the fork, and Bard had simply used his bare hands to stuff sugary goodness down the never ending hole of his stomach.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Idiots." He returned to the letter. God, Baron Karenson, did he look like he cared about the stock market of Germany's wooden snowshoes was going down? Ireland's snowshoes were better!

**AN: Yes, my friends, I am indeed leaving you at that. It is 11:30 pm and tomorrow I have to get up early for Piano Class. Good night! And feel free to send me death threats! No, please don't, I can't help that I'm a normal human being and need to sleep. Bye!**


	57. Chapter 60

Chapter 54

**AN: Hi guys. This chapter was soooo hard…like, I didn't know what to right! Okay, tomorrow morning, I'm going to a week-long camp thing, so…yeah, I'll be back by Saturday. **

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Animelover5008: ^^ You're welcome!**

**Psyka: Yeah…it's not as soon as it could've been…DX Well, here you go! Better late than never!**

**Harry1675: You have horses? Well, at least the cake wasn't wasted…and yeah, Parsley is a fabulous name. I'm gonna name my future daughter parsley. …really. Trees? What about trees?**

**Krazyfanfiction1: The first episode is kinda like the first episode of the first season…but a hundred times better! XD Sebas-chan was soooo epic!**

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl: Just cuz I can play it doesn't mean that I'm any good…XD *winks* This chappy's gonna go more into his past.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Harrison staggered as his feet hit the pavement. Damn, he was rusty. The former Boy-Who-Lived sighed. He had had no idea where he was aparating to, and it was a wonder that his limbs were still attached.

He raised his head. Harrison blinked. What…the hell? He was standing in the middle of a bustling street, facing a towering marble building. The demon slowly raised his head. Flourishing letters were carved into the marble. Gringotts Wizarding Bank. He froze. NO.

Harrison, Harry Potter, a demon, a wizard, was in 19th century Diagon Alley.

A man pushed past the shell-shocked butler, pulling his son behind him. Both were adorned with frilly robes and platinum blond hair. The man sneered, pulling his son to his side.

"Run along, butler. Don't get in the way of your betters." He pulled on his son's hand, turning on his heel with a toss of his long ponytail. "Come along."

Harrison rolled his eyes. Malfoys. He looked down at his butler attire. Ah, Right. Human servants were considered barely above a house elf as only muggle-borns and magically poor wizards even considered the role. The man flinched, pulling his black coat around him. Why…was he calmly accepting this? That day, he had cast off all wazardry from his being. And now, Lucifer, or Harrison, was defying his own promise to himself. He stumbled as wizards mulled around him, magic buzzing in the air, bringing long buried memories to the surface.

**Oooh…Even I don't know where I'm going with this… Enter Harrison's (Harry's?) point of view!**

I was desperate. How stubborn could he be? Voldemort, Tom, had the Elder Wand leveled, pointing directly at my heart. The screams and explosion of clashing wizards seemed to be very, very distant and cut-off as the outraged, insane Dark Lord opened his mouth.

I tried one last time, one last attempt to avoid being forever labeled a murderer. "Tom! Please, stop and _listen_! You're not the true master of-"

Lord Voldemort's serpentine eyes flared. "Die, boy."

I raised my wand reluctantly.

"Avada Kedavra!" "Expelliarmus!"

Both spells, the fatal curse and the simple duel charm collided for a split second. And that simple charm was the source of the death

I squinted my eyes against the force of the spells and the green and red light. Suddenly, the Elder Wand had left Lord Voldemort's grip, hovering in the air for a split second before darting for me. My hands reached out almost on instinct, dropping my phoenix wand. The killing curse was still emanating from the wand, and as soon as my fingers, it's master's fingers closed around it, the curse burst forth, shooting towards Lord Voldemort. And before I knew what had happened, the Dark Lord's form shriveled before me, leaving only burnt and sizzling robes. I fell to my knees. It was over. It was over. It was over…exhaustion and fatigue finally caught up to me as the adrenaline faded. My vision turned black, and I slumped over, lying amongst the char and burnt floor of the Great Hall.

**Well, then. Um…Should I just leave you here? Er…nah, I'm not that much of a jerk.**

I was having a dream again. But this time…it seemed more real than ever. Screams filled my head. Incoherent shouts filled my head. Slowly, as they grew louder, I realized what they were saying. Killer.

My eyes snapped open. I could hear voices, I could hear questions.

"Harry? Harry?" I turned over. Bushy brown hair. Intelligent, concerned eyes. Hermione.

"Yeah. Hi." My voice cracked.

"Oh Harry! I thought you had died! They found you in the Great Hall, oh my god, but do you know what they are going to do? They found the killing curse on the wand, Harry!"

"There will be no need to inform Mr. Potter as of now. We will enlighten him as much as we deem necessary in the courtroom. Come, Mr. Potter." A man snapped his fingers.

My vision blurred, growing hazy around the edges. I could feel metal clamp around my wrists before I fell back again, into a deep, dreamless sleep. My last thoughts were, 'Oh shit.'

**AN: I am, however, a jerk enough to leave you guys at that. Bye! See you in a week! **


	58. Omake Part 2

SS Omake Part 2

**AN: Hi guys! I'm back! And I was pleasantly surprised. 200 favorites?! Oh my god! I love you all soooo much! Here's the promised part two of the Omake from before, enjoy! And I recommend you read the first one before reading this one. If you click on the chapter's tab, it's the one that says, "I'm back!"**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Animelover5008: In current time with Ciel, Harrison lives in 19****th**** century England, and apparition does not time travel, so when he apparated to Diagon Alley, He apparated to 19****th**** century Diagon Alley. Also, when Ciel summoned Harrison, he reached into the Underworld, where there is no time, so Ciel was able to summon any demon that would answer to his call.**

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl: Thank you! I'm working on the next chapter, I started last night but I wasn't able to finish. But I think it can be up by tomorrow. **

**Krazyfanfiction1: What? Who? *runs off to watch ep 4***

**Psyka: Thanks! And as soon as it's done, I will.**

**A Crazy Person: I think I have a murderer on my tail…save me…**

**Hary1675: Ooh, you have a cat? And you're naming her after my OC? Aww, I'm so honored! And yeah, that was probably what they were doing. XD**

**KatHarkness-Katara: You'll find out soon~**

**ShadowfireNightblade: Sheeple. I like that word. Sheeple. What's it mean?**

**G: Um..sorry?**

**ON WITH THE OMAKE!**

"Hey…why don't we use hearts to un-stiffen Sebby and Will? It'll be fun~" Harrison sang.

Grell blinked. "Oh…my god…that's…just wonderful! How? Throw hearts at them? I don't think that'll work…"

"Ooh, I've got a plan." Harrison pressed his fingers together, laughing. "Are you ready for this? Grab some hearts, we'll get them tomorrow morning."

The red-haired teen pouted. "C'mon, tell me the plan, the plan! Please, Hari-chan?"

"Eh? Hari-chan?" He repeated, staring at Grell.

Grell blushed pink, clutching his red coat to him. "Um…"Harrison grinned, "Heh, I like that! But it's not fair if you get to call me Hari-chan and I don't get to call you anything special. "He winked... "How 'bout Grell-chan, hmm?"

'Grell-chan' nodded, a wide smile spreading across his face. "Yeah! Hari-chan!"

"I'll tell you the plan at my house after detention, 'kay?"

The teen grinned. "Okay, Hari-chan!"

**Do I fell Harrell happening? Yay!**

Grell clutched a plastic bag, following Harrison down the street and to a large apartment building. The black-haired leader skipped along, humming a happy tune that resembled 'London Bridge Is Falling Down'. Grell hurried behind him.

Grell gaped at the building. "Your house is huge…"

Harrison sweatdropped. "Um…it's an apartment building…"

"…I knew that. I was _testing_ you. Yep."

"Uh…yeah. Right." Harrison rolled his eyes, swipping a card through the slot. He swung open the door. "Hurry up, Grell-chan. I don't trust the door."

Grell raised an eyebrow. "You don't…trust a _door_?"

"What if there's a disease on it?" Harrison wailed. "I don't wanna disease on my nails!"

The teen rolled his eyes, muttering, "You shouldn't want a disease at all," as he entered the door.

Harrison frowned, closing the door behind him. "Well…nail disease is the worst of all, y'know?"

Grell laughed. "Yeah, okay, Hari-chan."

**Nail disease is the worst of all...Hehe**

Harrison sat cross-legged across from Grell. The hearts had been stashed in the freezer, and Harrison was now running through the plan with his partner in crime.

"Alright, so, I'll call Sebby out after school tomorrow, and you bring Will to the same place. And then we pummel them with hearts. Yeah?"

Grell blinked. "_That's_ your master plan? Seriously?"

"Yep. Why? It's brilliant!"

"It won't work! Will won't listen to me! He _hates_ me…in a brotherly way, of course, but he hates me!"

Harrison waved off Grell's concerns. "It'll be fine, it'll work out, what could go wrong? It's a heart fight!"

"Where are we even gonna meet, Hari-chan?"

"I like fried chicken~"

"And I like beef, but not _that_ meet!" Grell was frustrated, twirling a strand of red hair in distress. "Are you _insane_?

"Yep!" Harrison chirped. "Absolutely!"

"EH? Then why am I listening to you?"

"'Cause I'm awesome?"

Grell sighed. "Will this really work? I wanna throw hearts at them too, but…"

Harrison grinned. "Ah, Grell-chan, trust me! They'll be heart-ified, no problem."

"Wait, but still, where will we meet?"

"Fried Chicken."

The frustrated young man gave his companion a glare.

"Fine, um, the roof of the school, 'kay?" Harrison winked. "Oh, and you better not get detention, Grell-chan!"

Grell breathed out. "Fine…you too?"

**Wonderful plan, right?**

Grell leaned against the wall next to his brother's classroom. He had managed to get out of class with an amazingly forged ill note that allowed him to leave class in the middle of the last period, courtesy of Harrison. As the bell rang, the door was forced open and a flood of students, rushing to get home.

"Um…Onii-chan? Onii chan?" Grell searched for his brother, finally catching the eye of Will, and quickly rushing over to him.

"Again, Grell? I want to get home. C'mon, we can talk later."

Grell shoved a note written on beautiful floral stationary into Will's hand, stammering, "Um, a girl in my class…she wanted me to tell you to meet her on the roof of the school, Onii-chan."

Will blushed, keeping a straight face in spite of his embarrassment. "O-Okay." He quickly regained his frown. "But you aren't coming with me, alright? Go home, I'll talk to, um…"

"Yuuki-chan." Grell helpfully supplied.

"Right." Will turned, heading away without a single wave to his brother. Of course, there was no Yuuki-chan waiting for him, though it _would_ be a rather heartful affair.

**Meanwhile, with Harrison…**

Harrison sweatdropped as he sat at the desk in Mr. En Detakre's room. Damnit. Detention.

"Um…Mr En Detakre…Can I go now?"

The teacher grinned. "Of course not. You just got here…I've got plenty of things for you to do…"

"Please? I have something to do…"

"Oh? What might that be?"

Harrison pressed his lips together. "Okay, sir, I'll let you in on a secret."

"Ooh, I love secrets!" The man was all ears. "Did you kill someone? Hmm?"

"I'm gonna mess with some hearts today. Real hearts…"

"And why would that make me want to let you go?"

Harrison grinned. "I heard you'll do anything to laugh. How much do you like a picture of a heart fight, hmm, Mr. En de takre?"

**HEART FIGHT!**

The black haired young man was dragging another black-haired teen, who was bound and gagged.

"Okay, Sebby, we're going up the stairs now…hang on, 'kay?"

"Mmm? Mmm!?" Sebastian thrashed against his bounds, but to no avail.

"You won't get out of them." Harrison's voice was sing-songy. "I used my special dead-knot on the ropes~"

Indeed, the 'knot' was more of a mass of string and other things, such as super glue and tape. Lots and lots of tape.

Each step the teen made banged his prisoner's head against the steps. Once Harrison had reached the top and was opening the door, Sebastian's eyes were replaced with swirlies and his head had numerous of bumps and bruises.

Will turned when he heard the door swing open. He was practically wriggling with anticipation. His first confession! Yes, it was embarrassing, but really! "Ah, Yuuki-chan, as I thought, you're so adorab-"

Imagine Will's surprise when he saw 'Yuuki-chan' tied up, gagged, and with another man? Especially when the man was hurriedly trying to cut through Yuuki-chan's bonds with a pair of nail clippers, _and_ when Yuuki-chan was actually Sebastian, a completely straight lady-killer?

Once Sebby was finally freed, Harrison pat him on the back and said, "Good luck, mate." And then turned towards a balcony over the roof and said, "Ready, aim, fire!"

Sebastian and Will had only enough time to say, "What the…?" before hearts rained down from above, slamming into the two uptight males and dousing them with heart juice and the bits of broken off heart.

Grell laughed from above. "Oh, god, revenge is sweet! Urgh, the smell…"

Finally, when the hearts were finally all used up, Sebastian was barely standing, and Will had been knocked out by a heart to the face. The survivor glared at Harrison, then switching his glance to Grell.

"I'm gonna kill-"

Harrison darted out, grabbing two hearts with his overly-gloved hands and lugging them at Sebby. "Eat a heart!"

Of course, the phrase was muffled by the gas mask that Harrison had luckily wore before the hearts were let loose.

The hearts hit Sebby square in the chest and knocked him to the ground. Swirlies had once again replaced red eyes. Harrison slammed a flag that had 'Victory' written on it in hot pink bubble letters. "Yes! Victory is ours!"

Grell slumped against the balcony railing, pouting down at Harrison. "Why didn't I have a gas mask?"

Harrison grinned up at him. "Oh, I just happened to have one of these lying around."

Unfortunately, the gas mask muffled his works to the point of incomprehension.

"What?"

Harrison took off his mask, shouting, "I just happened to have one of these lying around!" As the smell caught up to him, he slammed the mask back on. Damn, it smells…

Grell laughed at Harrison's disgust. "Yeah, I know right? But really, thank you. I couldn't have worked up the nerve to do something like this."

Harrison pointed at his gas mask, then made a walking motion towards the door. Grell giggled. "Alright, I'll meet you by the door."

He disappeared from the balcony and reappeared moments later by the shut door, where Harrison was waiting. His gas mask was off.

"Hey, do you want to leave a note or something? I have paper. Get the message across better than a bunch of hearts, I bet." Harrison handed Grell a small notebook and a pen. "It can be as nasty as you want. I don't care."

After several minutes of scribbling and thought, Grell was ready. "Lend me your gas mask, Hari-chan."

"Hmm? Aww…But I like my mask…" Harrison whined, clutching the mask to his chest.

Grell raised an eyebrow. Harrison grinned. "Joking, joking." He handed his friend the mask. "Knock yourself out…not literally."

Grell grinned, then opened the door, shutting it behind him. In seconds he was back. "C'mon, Hari-chan. I know an ice cream place nearby…"

As the couple laughed and giggled over ice cream, Sebastian regained consciousness. He noticed the note on his chest. It read:

_Dear Sebas-chan, Thank you very much for your hatred and for rejecting me. You helped me find Hari-chan, which I'm very grateful for. But, Sebas-chan, I have some advice for you. If you keep acting that way, all high and mighty, you'll never find love. Do you even know what love is?_

_Sincerely, Grell_

Right as Sebastian read 'Sincerely, Grell' a certain red haired teen had his first kiss. It was a wonderful day, of heart fights, heartbreaks, and joined hearts.

**AN: BURN! Yes! I'm sorta happy with this one…I dunno. Some parts were just…smurrrr…Anyways, Review! And yes, whaddup Superwoman reference! I love everyone who got that joke.**


	59. Chapter 62

Chapter 55

**AN: Hi! Yes, I am here. With a chapter. Yay! Yes, love me, love me. ^^ I just had coffee, so I'll be on a roll! Frappiccinoes are my life. **

**OMAKE REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Krazyfanfiction1: ^^ Thanks! And really?**

**Person: You're creepy. Guys, I have a stalker~**

**Animelover5008: Aww, thanks! Glad you like it! ^^ Nah, it's alright. My fault as the author for not making it clear enough.**

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl: HARRELL! And I completely agree. Also, I've been thinking about your penname. Only **_**slightly**_** disturbed?**

**Psyka: Heart fights are the best fights.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER OF THE STORY!**

I woke to a harsh shock running through my body. My eyes snapped open. My heart sunk as I was met with the remnant of the Wizengamot and they...were...how do I put it...not happy...damn it. I was chained to a nailed-down metal chair on the platform in the middle of the courtroom Two rather...large, muscular-wise, men stood at either side of me. On the sides of the Wizengamot seating section, it seemed like the whole surviving wizarding world had been gathered for their 'Savior's' trial. I gritted my teeth. Don't fail me now, ruined and corrupt remains of government.

"Mr. Potter."

I looked up. "Huh? Yeah?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt stared down at me. "We shall begin your trial." His face was emotionless, nothing to even hint at the man's standpoint.

Urgh. He continued, "You have been charged with the use of all Unforgivable Curses, and many dark curses. Do you plead guilty?"

My heart stopped. What? The _Unforgivable _Curses? No, never! "I have not! I'm innocent!"

The Auror nodded. "Evidence shows that the wand that you were weilding had used all three Unforgivables, and various other dark curses. Do you deny this?"

I glared him, infuriated not by the question, but by his amazingly blank tone. What had happened to the Kingsley Shacklebolt with the unshakeable sense of justice? Apparently, a war could change a person's character, and completely flip his demeanor.

"Excuse the question, Mr. Shacklebolt, but what happened to the Kingsley I knew? The kind, good one?"

The man was emotionless as he gazed calmly at me. "I am not bound to answer that. Answer my question, Mr. Potter."

"I did not cast those curses." I raised my head defiantly. "I am innocent from that accusation!"

Shacklebolt turned towards the door. "Bring in the witness!"

I turned my attention towards the door. Really? After the savior rescues you all, you're all going to go against him. Alright. That makes sense.

But the witness' identity was, really, a stab in the back. Red hair, upturned nose, gangly figure. Ron…It took a couple of seconds for the fact to set in. My best friend…Ronald Weasley…was the witness against me.

"Ron…are you really witnessing against me?"

The red-haired teen's eyes were cold. He stayed silent.

"Ronald Weasley." Kingsley Shacklebolt had sat down replaced by a rather dull looking man with a booklet of parchment. "I shall be beginning to ask the questions."

"Yes, sir."

I was speechless. "What?! Ron!"

A guard at his side shot a _Silencio _charm with a muttered incantation.

The rather boring man continued, ignoring my discomfort. "Did you see the charged person cast any harmful and dark spells?"

Ron stood in front of me, though never met my eyes. "I saw him cast the Killing Curse."

"Explain."

"I had just beaten down a Death Eater nearby the Great Hall, and I could hear Potter's and You-Know-Who's yells. So, I went to help, maybe offer some backup and I say our Savior cast the Killing Curse. He was holding the wand and the wand was shooting a bloody green light. What more can be said?"

I was shocked. I did not cast that! Voldemort did…and Potter? What had happened to 'just Harry'? Weren't we friends of nearly a decade? But my internal cries fell on deaf ears as the Silencio charm had sealed my mouth.

"Was the Killing Curse successful?" Murmurs arose from the crowd. I shot a glare at them. Nearly thirty members of the adult Wizarding population.

"Yes. You-Know-Who was vaporized and only a pile of ashes and some burnt cloth was left."

The man marked his parchment, and then looked up to dismiss Weasley. "You may go now."

He turned on his heel, heading back to the door without a second glance at me. But just as he passed me, he said, "You're a monster, Potter," all the while keeping his eyes on the door. I was seething. What a…backstabber.

Kingsley switched with the man once more, this time approaching with a vial of clear liquid inside.

"Take off the Silencio Charm." Shacklebolt dunked the liquid down my throat as I took in a gasp of air.

Quickly I could feel my vision becoming hazy and my mind zoning out. Veritaserum.

"What is your name?"

I replied automatically. "Harry James Potter."

"Was it your wand that casted the Killing Curse?"

My remaining consciousness was cursing the wording of the question. "Yes."

Various shouts sounded from the listening crowd. "Boo!" and "I can't believe it…Harry Potter!" were amongst them.

"Have you casted any other Unforgivable curses in your lifetime?"

"Yes. The Cruciatus Curse."

nodded, turning to the crowd. "The punishment for casting an Unforgivable is death."

The Veritaserum was wearing off. I shouted with my remaining strength. "NO! It wasn't-"

My outburst was ignored and quickly silenced by the guards.

"However, this is the Boy-Who-Lived. Shall we give him an alternative?"

A man stood, shouting calmly over the hum of voices. "I believe if we let a killer off with anything less than death, he will repeat his crime. Am I wrong?"

Another voice rose over the din, though considerably less confident. "But the boy did kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Shouldn't that count for something?"

The same confident man answered him. "Be it You-Know-Who or not, it is a life. And after killing, killers lose the value that a life should be treated with."

"I suppose that's true."

Other voices joined in. "Yes, off him!" "A murderer should deserve to be killed!" "An eye for an eye!"

Hatred overcame my heart. Powerful, overwhelming, dark hatred. Not a shard of humanity remained. I lashed out, breaking the Silencio Charm, breaking my magic-proofed bonds. Before they were able to respond, magic burst forth from my fingertips. Black curls of energy. I had never seen black magic before. It was always some color, yellow, red, green. Never black. It was _fascinating_.

As the magic, my magic, hit the wizards, they seemed to be dumbfounded for a second before completely slumping over in death. As I shot wave after wave of the energy, it seemed less like magic and more like another living, breathing force. Demonic.

I could feel a presence beside me, coaxing my fury, bringing forth the energy. As I finally collapsed of exhaustion and emotional wounds, the presence fell away. I gasped for air, staring at the wizards, all lying on the ground. My eyes were dull as the image fell out of focus. Just out of my eye, I could see a figure with a chainsaw. He had long, red hair.

**AN: Am I evil enough to leave you here? Yes, I am. Teehee. *Troll face* XD Don't send me death threats! Woo, two cliffhangers in a row! I'm on a roll…Wait, sometimes I feel like I leave you guys on ciffhangers on every single chapter…what do you guys think? Am I evil? REVIEW! Oh, and who might this figure with the chainsaw be? Uhuhu…**


	60. Chapter 63

Chapter 56

**AN: Hiiiii! Guess what? I'm leaving you guys again! ...don't kill me. XD I'm going camping tommorow, and I'll be back by Sunday. So...Bye!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**  
**Krazyfanfiction1: XD Yep! And cool...I haven't had the time to watch much, but now I know what I'm doing tonight...last night I was up watching Fairy Tail OVAs. XD**

**The Person: Grace...it's better if you just use Grace.**

**Animelover5008: Haha, thanks! ^-^**

**Harry1675: Will? A-are you confused? Um...Yay, I'm not evil! I'm gonna be pulling an all nighter to watch the new episodes. XD I don't really have a stalker, just one of my friends who writes creepy reviews.**

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl: ...Will? Are ya sure? Doesn't Will have...black hair? Yeah, It does have a ring to it...and I can't think of anything better...Insanely Disturbed Cookie Girl?**

**ShadowfireNightblade: Hmm. Cool. So, is lionple and word too? Like, a person that...eats sheeples. Yeah.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Oi! Hello? Hello-o?" Grell leaned back, elbow resting on the handle of his chainsaw. He observed the fallen teen. Hmm, nice black hair, pretty good facial features...could this guy be a catch? No, it was all in the eyes."Wake up~!"

Harry flipped onto his stomach burying his head in his arms. "Five more minutes, Hermione..."

The Grim Reaper pouted. "Aww, he has a girlfriend...ah, well."

The young man's eyes shot open at the unfamiliar voice above him. He scrambled away, turning towards Grell. "Wh-who are you?!"

Grell's lime-green eyes shone through his glasses. "Whoa!" He narrowed his eyes, closing the distance between Harry and, before he knew it, the reaper was right in front of the wizard, one finger running down his cheek. "Those eyes..."

Emerald green eyes met lime green. Harry glared, pushing the creep off of him. "Who are you? _What_ are you?!"

His lips curved into a wide smile, showing off spiked teeth. "Grell...Grell Sutcliffe!"

"...Are you...male?"

"I think so. Maybe?"

Harry nodded slowly as he moved away from the gender-confused stranger. He was also questioning Grell's…species, for lack of a better term. "Why are you here? How'd you get here? Are you…even human?"

Grell smirked, raising his chainsaw onto his shoulder. "I'm a Grim Reaper, Harry Potter! Me? Human? You have _got_ to be kidding me! The Master of Death doesn't even know of us? Psht! Stop playing dumb, Master~"

The Master of Death's eyes widened, glued to the chainsaw. "G-grim Reaper…"

Grell licked his lips. "Harry Potter…the name doesn't suit you. Honestly, what was she thinking, naming your great-great-great-great grandfather with the last name potter…no Master of Death should be called a _potter_! Plus, Harry's a lame name. You can't deny it. You're too dark and delicious to have such a light name…"

Harrison seemed to be stuck on repeat. "Dark and delicious? What're you…?"

"Hmm? Are you denying that you're dark, Harry-sama? You killed all these people! Plus, you made extra work for me! Well, mostly just extra work for me…"

"What? I…killed?" Suddenly, the memories caught up to him. His world's betrayal. The dark, curling energy that had burst forth from his fingers. The presence. The odd thrill that he had felt from the first pulse to the last wave of magic. And now, a sinking feeling…

Grell sighed, looking through one of his death notebooks, marking off certain pages. "Shacklebolt wasn't supposed to die until he was78! And as for Riddle, he was meant to die 30 years ago of chicken pox, the bastard…we've gotta thank you for that one." He looked up at the dumbfounded young wizard. "'Cause you're now written down as the 'cause' for all the premature deaths, Will says we need to kill _you_." Grell shut the notebook, slipping it into the pockets of his coat. "

"It's too bad; I've become fond of you…" The Grim Reaper grinned. "Good souls go to heaven and bad souls to hell. Which place shall you go to?"

Grell raised his chainsaw, slashing down on the Boy-Who-Lived.

**AN: I apologize soooo much for such a short and terrible chapter. I have to leave in about 10 minutes, so…bye!**


	61. Chapter 64

Chapter 57

**AN: Hi guys! I got back from camping on Sunday, but I was too tired to write anything and just went to sleep and when I woke up I…got back together with technology. Yeah. So, I started this chapter Wednesday night and finished it today. So…enjoy!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Krazyfanfiction1: XD Thanks! And I burned all of my marshmallows. TT^TT I took some from my brother though.**

**Animelover5008: Ahaha, yeah! Poor Harry indeed. Thank you!**

**Harry1675: Yeah, the last one was a short chapter, sorry about that. ^^ But this one's much longer! Like, by 500 words. XD Aww, thank you! I love you!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Grell raised his chainsaw, swinging down on the Boy-Who-Lived. "Hyah! Carpet the floor in red, Harry-sama!"

Harry wretched a wand from a body's hand, shouting out the first defense spell that came to his mouth. "Portego!"

The blue light that came from his borrowed wand was especially wispy and not as bright as if Harry had had his phoenix wand. But, the Shield Charm had managed to hold off Grell's chainsaw for a few seconds and provide time for Harry to get on his feet and away from the insane Shinigami before breaking completely.

The distressed wizard dropped the wand, hurriedly grabbing another one from the ground in hopes of obtaining a wand more suited for him. Grell watched his new target with an almost predatory grin. "Hari-sama~! Are you sure you're in any position to be trying weapons? Ahahahaha!"

Grell narrowed his eyes, swiping his tongue across his lips. "I can feel the blood already…"

**And now, since its 11:45, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight! ****…****Okay, I'm back, 2:00 PM on Thursday.**

Harry held the wand in front of him, praying to every god in all the religions he knew of, Hinduism, Buddhism, Christianity, even the random god that he had probably made up, the Great God of all Wands. "Make this wand good; make this one a good match…"

He met Grell's eyes, holding the wand out in front of him, carefully taking a duel stance. Harry pressed his lips together. Grell grinned. "Ooh, you're getting serious, aren't you? Show me what you've got, Harry-sama!"

The red-haired 'male' raised his chainsaw over his head, a wide grin spreading across his face, displaying his abnormally sharp teeth. Grell Sutcliffe was the picture of an insane, sexually ambiguous serial killer. Which was _not _good, despite some strange opinions, especially for Harry Potter.

Grell bent his knees, running across the room at alarming speed, closing the distance in little more than two seconds. Harry countered the death god's chainsaw with a hastily cast _Diffindo_. Luckily for the wizard, his new temporary wand was able to let out a solid blade of white light. It was a definite improvement from the wispy blue from the previous wand. The Severing Charm was able to just barely fight off Grell's chainsaw before dissipating.

The grim reaper giggled as he jumped back, preparing for another attack. "You're not too bad, Hari-sama…but you'll have to do much better! I'm determined to douse this stone floor in your red, red blood!"

Thoughts ran through Harry's mind, confused and angry. _'What's happening?' 'Red, red blood?! T-this bloke's insane!' 'I could really go for some waffles right about now…' 'Argh, this never would've happened if __the Wizarding World wasn't so corrupt…Hermione, where are you when I need you?__' 'God, this…isn't good…__at all!'_

Harry shook off his thoughts, focusing on Grell, who was playing with his hair and quite obviously ignoring his 'Harry-sama'. "Stupefy!"

The red light darted towards the Grim Reaper. Grell, calmly shifted to the side, swinging his chainsaw with him.

His eyebrows turned upwards and he mockingly scolded the young teen. "Ah, ah, ah~! C'mon, try harder, Harry-sama! Where's all that dark energy you used to murder all these wittle wizards?" He gestured towards the wreckage behind him. "C'mon, you could at least let me feel a little bit of a red rush, right?"

Harry gritted his teeth. He was obviously playing with him, this constantly giggling 'reaper'. Harry raised his wand. It was a matter of life or death. "Cru…Crucio!" He had cast an Unforgivable Curse, yet again.

**It's 8:00 now. ^^ No, I did not write that teeny bit in 4 hours, I left the computer for a couple hours.**

Grell flipped over the focused red light, swinging the chainsaw as he landed upright. Harry dived to the side, behind a particularly large chunk of rubble, his Quidditch reflexes kicking in. But no mere reflexes were going to save him from this grim reaper.

Grell cackled as his chainsaw hit the marble floor. He turned his head to his target. His laughs raised in volume as he lunged, eyes tinged with bloodlust. "Wahaha!"

The Shinigami's chainsaw, sliced through Harry's robes, piercing skin and cutting to bone. "G-gyah!"

The wizard's emerald green eyes didn't dull and his eyelids did not shut over his eyes. He remained 100% conscious, watching blood burst forth from his fatal wound.

Grell let the blood splatter over him, dropping his chainsaw. "Let the Cinematic Records begin! I'll judge you," He twirled a lock of hair around his finger seductively. "Ha-rry-sama!"

Harry's eyes widened in horror. "Cinematic R-records…" He coughed, blood flying from his mouth. Numbing pain spread throughout his body. Eyelashes fluttered, closing over his eyes. The Master of Death was face to face with his servant.

**Ooh, goodness…I don't know what I'm doin' here! Harry's POV!**

I woke up to complete darkness and cold stone underneath me. I reached for my wand. Nothing. Okay, so I was rendered wandless. Great.

Slowly, I sat up, and then pushed myself to my feet. I placed a hand against my stomach. Not a mark, not a drop of blood. Where was I?

"Hello?" My voice echoed. Alright, so I was in an empty place enclosed with walls. A corridor? A cave?

I reached out a hand, feeling for the wall that I was pretty sure existed. My palm pressed against cold stone. Okay, most likely cave.

Slowly, I inched along, feeling the ground with my toe before stepping. I was completely blind. Lumos Charm, where are you when I need you?

I raised my finger in front of me, taking a deep breath. "_Lumos._" I was already magically fatigued, and honestly did not expect for the charm to work.

A warm light emitted from my finger, illuminating the walls and a few feet in front of me. I sighed in relief, removing my hand from the wall. I felt strangely comforted, though my situation had barely changed.

The cave seemed endless, darkness stretching far beyond my small light. Not a pinprick of natural light, or anything that might hint at an exit was shown. It was simply a never-ending tunnel of blackness.

As I continued, my eyes fixed to the ground, a sudden chill ran across my back. It was almost like a dementor's but no terrible memories were brought to the surface of my mind, and the feeling was not nearly as bleak and depressing. It was simply…cold.

A figure moved into sight, lingering at the edge of my circle of light. Instinctively, I dimmed the Lumos Charm. It was Death.

**AN: Gah, the end was cringe-worthy. ^^ Though I'm glad to finally get a chapter up. It's Thursday…and I was home by Monday…eh. Sowwy? Okay, please review, and bye!**


	62. Chapter 65

Chapter 58

**AN: Hello, everybody. School's starting in a week…NOOOOO! Why? I don' wanna go back to schoooool! *clears throat* I just finished watching 'No Life No Game'. It's an anime about…yeah. Just go watch it, it's awesome. Okay, so, my update schedule has been crazy, so I need to sort some stuff out…**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Animelover5008: Oh, me too! This has been dragging out too long. I wanna get back to writing with Ciel and Larci-chan! ^^No, Harrison's not fake. He's 100% real…perhaps too real…you're welcome! Thanks!**

**Grace: Grr…stop with the Mari-chan already!**

**Krazyfanfiction1: Aww, thanks! It wasn't? It was wayyy to cheesy. 'It was Death.' Oh god, no. Thanks! Bye! **

**Harry1675: Ah, so I did…I'll go edit that after I upload this. Yay, everyone loves Grell! Even Sebby. He loves Grell. Deep, deep inside, he does. OMG! XD AmazingPhil! ^^ **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER THAT TOOK WAY TOO LONG 'CAUSE MY FRIEND CAME OVER UNANNOUNCED WHEN I WAS HALFWAY THROUGH! (honestly, I started at 8, friend came at 8:30, left at 11.)**

A figure moved into my sight. Instinctively, I dimmed the Lumos Charm. It was Death.

"Hello, Harry Potter. I didn't expect to see you so soon..." Death's voice was gravely and deep.

I smiled. "Hello...Mr. Death. I can't say the same, unfortunately."

"Oh? Now, Harry Potter, why don't you tell me why you're here to visit me?" A skeletel hand reached out from under Death's dark cloak. Slowly, what looked to be a cave brightened, shedding light across a large room that seemed to be taken from the mansion of a wealthy pureblood.

Large cushioned loveseats materialized behind Death and I, and a roung table appeared between us. Death settled into his seat, moving in a fluid motion. I sat back.

"Hey, Death, don't you think, it's a bit rude, for you to be in the presence of your master and not show your face?" I smirked. Damnit, I felt and sounded like Malfoy.

"What?"

I reached forward, standing up from my chair. My finger's stretched for Death's hood. Death remained still. I chuckled,letting my hand fall. I sat back, propping my leg up on the table.

"You're too serious, Death! Lighten up, will you?"

A rattling sigh. "Honestly, Harry Potter, you need to be more serious. You're having a conversation with Death himself, or have you forgotten?"

Harry beamed. "Nope. I know. You're one of the few people I can be comfortable around, you know? Death."

"I'm not a person. I'm a _being_." Death sighed. "Now, why are you here unannounced, Harry Potter?"

"'Cause one of your death gods is after me."

Silence filled the room for a moment. "What…?"

Harry stretched his arms over his head. "Really, you should keep a closer hold on your 'messengers'. I think he's watching my…what do you call them again? Those…movie things…"

"The Cinematic Records. Wait, he's…watching them?!" Death shot up from his loveseat, shocked. "Then you're not really dead…you're in the middle. The transition. Why are you here?!"

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "That's what you're stuck on? Seriously…your messengers are such a nuisance!"

Death sweatdropped. Yep, you read right. Death s_weatdropped_. "Just think of them like annoying little cousins…"

"Hey, can you get them to lay off of me? I wasn't supposed to die yet…C'mon, couldn't you do that for the _true_ Friend of Death?"

"What? Friend of Death? I've heard Master, Vanquisher, and Conqueror, but never Friend…"

"Hmm? I'm on friendly terms with you, right? I can have a nice conversation with you, right? Aren't I your friend, Death?

"Yeah…sure. You're my friend. But…"

Harry took a deep breath. "C'mon, pleeeeeaaaase?"

"Fine, I'll talk to them. Wait a second." Death's cloak began to disappear, fading into the air. "Don't worry, it's just like apparition. Stay where you are." Finally, Harry was left alone in the study created by Death.

**Yay! Friend of Death! Oh…I wanna be a friend of Death… I wonder what his favorite anime is…At the Division!**

Will sighed, spinning around on his chair with wheels. No, it was _not_ a wheelchair. It was a chair with wheels. No, he was not lazy, he was efficient. Yeah.

"Mr. William!" One of the many lower Grim Reapers ran up to his wheelchair. "He's here to see you…hurry!"

Will continued spinning, eyes still fixed on his book. "What? Who's here?"

The lower reaper seemed to be ready to piss himself in fright. His glasses were sliding off his nose, slick with sweat. "He…it…"

The black-haired reaper finally stopped spinning. Slamming his book down on his desk. "Is it a demon? Spit it out, Kevin."

"I-it's D-death hims-self! …and my name's Kalvin…"

Will's yellow-green eyes widened. "Death?!"

"You called, my messenger?" Death had taken the form of a young man in a dark suit with coattails. He had dark blood-red hair. "Hello there. I am Death. And I have a small request…"

Will smiled, giving a small chuckle. "_You're_ Death? Who are you kidding? You feel like a _human_!"

"I am older than time itself." Death spoke with a grave undertone, unseen power flipping through his hair and blowing through the papers and books of the Grim Reapers'.

"Now, I'll say it again. I am Death. And I have a simple request. Feel free to decline," He grinned. "My messengers."

**AN: Hello! It's 11:52 pm! Yay! Okay, By the time I finish Review Responding and uploading this, it'll be tommorow…Okay guys, this chapter was a bit confusing, but please refrain from asking too many questions. The next chapter will answer them all…Bye bye!**


	63. Chapter 66

Chapter 59

**AN: Hi~! How are you, everybody~! I've been rewatching Fairy Tail! I'm on episode 158! Okay, so, enjoy!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Animelover5008: Ahh, Death will be scary alright. Very scary…If you look carefully, Harrison has sane 'periods', but he reverts back to his insanity so quickly, sometimes I can't even detect it when I'm rereading chapters.**

**Harry1675: Ah, bros with Death. Death Bros? Haha, think of that sometimes. Just a cute little boy going. "Arara, it's time for our playdate~" Yeah, for some reason. Death just seems like a guy, y'know? Just like how Life is usually a girl. **

**Krazyfanfiction1: Thanks! OMG, that was…interesting. Well, demons are creatures of lust…**

**Shikiriian: Nope. Don't piss off Death. And…yeah. Er…I'll explain that…later.**

**Cry-Pom: Aww, Thanks! Oh, really? Poor you…**

**Guest: Yep. That's it. No Game No Life. Sorry, it was late at night and I was tired…**

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl: Waa! Really? Welcome back to Life! Kidding, kidding. XD Thanks! And yeah, that makes sense. SDCG. Yep.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

"Now, I'll say it again. I am Death. And I have a simple request. Feel free to decline," He grinned. "My messengers."

William pushed his wheel chair back, banging the back of it against his desk. "Death..." He pressed his lips together, falling off the chair and to the ground. Will was on his knees. "Sorry..."

Death's eyes glinted. "Huh? What did you say, Messenger?"

The death god exhaled, slowly bending over, touching his forehead to the ground. "I apologize!"

"Oh? For what exactly?"

"...I apologize, I apologize for doubting you..."

"For doubting who?"

Will took a deep breath. "I apologize for doubting my master! Please forgive me, master!"

Death's lips curved into a smile. "Then, William, will you do _anything _to make me forgive you?"

Will gritted his teeth, eyes closed. "Yes!"

"Then get up, my new maid!"

"Yes! Wait, what? Nooooo!"

**^^ I'm awesome. And Death is a true sadist.**

Will peeked into his study, keeping his body hidden behind the wall. Death was perched on the death god's desk and was swinging his legs. The lower ranked death god was awkwardly sitting on one of those uncomfortable plastic folding chairs, fidgeting and stealing glances at Death.

"Oh, Willow! Come out! Let me see my new maid!" Death hopped off the desk, heading for William, or Willow.

Really, he rarely got to see girls-most of the time his messengers dealt with bringing the dead to his realm and his realm was only a 'passageway' to heaven and hell.

He grabbed the maid's gloved hand, pulling him into the open.

"Woah!" Death gasped, dropping his hand.

Willow picked at the apron. "…Master…What the hell is this?!"

"Huh? I think you look good! Just like a girl!"

William had been forced into a black dress with puffed up sleeves and a frilly collar and apron. His hair had been lengthened with hair extensions and adorned with a white headband. And Death was right, Willow was cute. A cute, cute maid, especially with his rosy red blush.

"But, but, I don't want to look good! I'm not _supposed _to look good!" Willow crossed his arms, frowning. "Hmph!"

Death grinned. "Aww, that 'hmph' just made it cuter!"

The maid shut her mouth, shooting Death…death glares. Unfortunately, they did nothing more than make Death laugh.

"Now, Miss Willow, do you know which one of my messengers went after Harry Potter?"

"My name's William T. Spears! …Master." The maid took a large book off his desk, flipping through it. He avoided the Kalvin's, the lower reaper's, staring. "Uh…that would be Grell Sutcliffe. What has he done, Master? Please, take it out on him! And, please let me change out of this…"

"Nope. I like you Willow. But I do need to speak with Grell." Death raised his hand, a purple glow emitting from it.

Willow sighed, sitting down next to Kalvin. He stared at him. Willow glared at the lower reaper. "What're you looking at, bastard?!"

Kalvin turned away. "Sorry!"

Will sighed. "It's alright, it's alright. I can see why."

Death smiled as he watched a figure begin to appear before him. "Ah! My messenger has arrived!"

Grell fell to the ground with a shriek. "Kyah! What are you doing? I was in the middle of the movie!"

He looked up at Death with furrowed brows. "Huh? You're not Will. But you're pretty cute…I'm free at the moment…"

Death blinked. "Ah? Grell? Hey, Willow! Isn't Grell a male? Aren't _all_ my messengers male?"

The red-haired death god jumped to his feet. "Eh? Willow?"

Willow stood up. "Yes. Believe it or not, Grell here is male."

"Ah?! Who are you?!" Grell pointed an accusing finger at the maid. "Why's there a maid here? Where's Will? I was in the middle of the movie!"

"I'm Will…"

Death shot him a smile.

"I-I'm Willow…Will's taking a break…I'm his sister…"

"Your voice is really low. And you look kind of like Will." Grell gasped, jumping back, his surprise almost comical. "Will…has gotten into crossdressing!"

"No, I haven't! It was Master Death's orders! Orders, I tell you!"

Grell grinned, laughing incredulously. "Master Death? Ehehe! But Death only visits, like, once in a million years…"

Death placed a hand on top of Willow's head. "Now, now, Grell, don't be mean to my maid."

Will closed his eyes, arms firmly placed at his sides. "My master here is Death. And don't doubt it, or you'll be met with a terrible fate. Even I, no matter how much I despise you, would wish that curse on you…Grell."

Grell, oblivious to Will's warning prodded Death's cheek. "Hey, hey. Why's Will calling you Death? You don't _look_ like Death. And your eyes are red. Blood red." He giggled. "Wanna go on a date with me~?"

Death shook his head, sighing. " It looks like I'll have to let power into this form again…Honestly, if I have to keep doing this, this form is going to be broken and I'll have to make a new one…" He closed his eyes.

"Huh?" Grell took a step back.

Death opened one eye, allowing a small stream of power into his eye. It began to glow with an unearthly aura, starting from the pupil and spreading throughout his entire eye.

"Grell…it is not Harry Potter's time yet. You should be well informed of that. So, leave him. I shall speak with him directly…it seems he has come into contact with a demon. That grants Death's attention. Understood, Grell?"

Grell fell to the ground, scrambling to hide behind Willow's legs. "Y-yes…"

Death smiled. "Alright. I'll be going now, Maid Willow."

Willow gave him a forced smile. "Good bye, Master."

As Death turned, a swirl of purple energy began to swallow him, until he had completely returned to his realm. Just as the portal was about to cover him altogether, the human form dissipated. The suit was replaced by a billowing silky cloak, a deathly form indeed.

Grell broke the silence. "D-death…is scary, right, Willow?"

The maid let out a shudder. "That's an understatement." He ripped off the headband, moving his leg away from Grell. He threw the headband at Grell's face. "Don't call me Willow!"

"Gah! Not the face!"

**AN: And that's all I've got for today. But…I think I know what's gonna happen in the next chapter…it's going to end this way too long flashback. Yes! Okay, see you! Bye! Review!**


	64. Chapter 67

Chapter 60

**AN: Hey guys. School's starting in a day****..****. Not sure how to feel about that. I mean, I get to see my school friends, but…Okay, so, once the first few days of school are over and all the meaningless activities are over, I'll let you guys know what my update schedule will be. It probably won't be very consistent, but I can promise at least a chapter each week. Sooo…bye!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Mari-chan's BFF: Still with the Mari-chan? Gra-ace…Stop!**

**Animelover5008: Did you mean LMAO? Or. Laugh my ass forever? LMAF? Is that what the youngsters are saying these days?**

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl: Willow! And the next chapter will most likely be…well, you guys can probably guess by the end of this chapter…**

**Dark Ace Raven: Yep. Ah, maybe Will can be the trap relief…and definitely…not! I'm gonna try to bring Willow up every once in a while, like in the filler chapters and stuff. XD I love him too much! Or is it her…? When writing about Willow, should it be him or her…**

**ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

Harry felt a shiver run down his back. He turned around in his seat, propping his elbows up on the back of it. His eyes were met by a cloaked figure. Death stepped out of the swirling ball of magic, the portal instantly closing as he moved away from it.

Death slid smoothly into his seat, seemingly staring into Harry. The wizard fidgeted, twiddling his thumbs as an awkward silence descended.

"So? Am I still being hunted by your 'annoying little cousins'?"

"I've got a maid now. My annoying little cousins and my maid."

"Maid?" Harry laughed. "What did you do?"

"Uh…" Death quickly changed the subject before he had to explain who his 'maid' was. "Anyways, my messengers aren't coming after you until when you were recorded to die."

Harry felt an odd sense of apprehension. "Well…that's good, right?"

"Not necessarily. You won't be able to return to the Wizarding World." Death shifted in his seat.

The wizard sighed. "I expected that. So, I'll just live as a muggle, and use my magic as sparingly as possible."

"You won't be able to keep you magic either." Death raised his head. Though his face was not able to be seen, Harry could feel invisible eyes staring at him. "You'll be starting your entire life over with a new identity, if you decide to live amongst the non-magic people."

Harry's face twisted in confusion, his brows furrowing. "What? Why can't I keep my magic? New identity... _If_ I become a muggle? What other choice do I have?"

Death gave a short laugh. "Harry Potter, you can go to Hell or Heaven. Take your pick. Of course, God will have to judge you just like any other enterer. So, Hell, Heaven, or Non-magic."

"Huh? Isn't going to hell the same thing as dying?"

"You'll be there as a demon. In other words, I'll be bringing out the hate in you and allowing it to overwhelm your body." Death seemed to grin. "Now, won't that be fun, Harry?"

The young man shuddered, shaking his head. "What about heaven? Don't I still have to die to go there?"

Death shook his head. "Same as in Hell, if God deems you worthy, you'll be made an angel. It won't be nearly as painful as becoming a demon."

Death adjusted his hood, before speaking. When he spoke, his voice was dark. "But be careful. If God rejects you, you'll be sent directly to Hell, and against your will, you'll either turn into a demon, or burn eternally in the pits of fire, based on your potential and power level. Choose carefully, Harry Potter. And if the path you choose leads to pain and suffering, you won't be able to turn to anyone, much less Death."

Harry felt a lump in his throat. "Death…I…" He took a deep breath. "I'll choose to go to Heaven."

"Are you certain with your decision? Once I send you, there'll be no going back. Your entire life will be changed."

Harry hesitated for a short second, then nodded. "I…am sure."

After all, what could be better than never-ending peace and happiness?

**Hmm…what could go wrong? That's what they all say…**

Death closed the small distance between him and Harry and placed bony hands on the young man's shoulders. Harry shivered in anticipation, pressing his lips together. He stiffened his shoulders.

Death lowered his cloaked head and began softly mumble Latin chants. "_Libera mortalem super caelum, et iudicabitur a Deo omnium coire et angelis. Dimittite eum, et verbum mors!_"

A burst of golden light burst forth from Death's hands, quickly spreading throughout the entire room. Harry shut his eyes, his eyelids his only shield from being blinded. His arms were forced to stay by his sides by some invisible force.

The holy light mixed with Death's dark power. As they swirled together, they began to form a yin and yang pattern. When the two forces finally formed a perfect yin and yang, the light began dying down. Death also started to slowly withdraw his magic.

The room was quickly returned to its original state. Harry Potter had disappeared, as well as the couches and carpeted floor. In fact, the entire study had reverted back into a cave. With a swish of his cloak, Death turned, allowing himself to melt into the darkness of his domain.

But just as he turned, his hood ruffled a bit. The material moved slightly, letting out a red flash before the hood moved back. Death completely disappeared, off to do whatever entities of death normally do.

**AN: And that's all I have for you all today. So, I liked my ending, but I think some parts of Death's and Harry's conversation was slightly forced and rough. Tell me what you guys think! Okay, bye! **

**PS. Gah, I only have 994 words for the chapter…DX normally I have around 1,000 plus…**


	65. Chapter 68

Chapter 61

**AN: Hi! Gah, school started…and to make matters worse, my parents signed me up for tutoring. Damnit, I've had straight As for, like as long as I could get them… And the classes are three times a week, from 7pm to 9pm. DX Sigh…**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Grace: No. -_- I can't. School? And Magnet testing preps.**

**Krazyfanfiction1: ^^ Thanks! And spot on! You're a good guesser. ^-^ or am I just too obvious?**

**AnimeLover5008: Ah, it's alright! Thanks! OMG, now I wanna be homeschooled…**

**Harry1675: That's good to hear. XD Aww, you'll have to reread it, I guess. I know right! He's like a trouble maniac, from when he was a wizard, to when he was a demon, to his butler form. Sigh…oh Harry. **

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl: Ah, you spoiler! …but yeah, pretty much, with a few tweaks. An angle? Lol. **

**ON WITH THE STORY'S CHAPTER! YAY, MIX IT UP A BIT!**

Harry lay on his side, amongst gold-tinged clouds and a pure blue sky. Golden and silver gates towered before him, the gold perfect and the silver intarnished.

Harry's eyes opened, and then squinted from the dazzling glare of the sun against the gates, as well as the sheer _perfection_ that literally came off the entire place in waves.

The man sent from Death stood, the heel of his shoes sinking into the marshmallow-like clouds. He looked up at the gates, searching for any sign of anything 'angelic' or 'Godlike', as the stereotypes of Heaven say. Nothing.

Finally, Harry placed his hands against the gates, pushing against them, but to no avail. A flutter of wings sounded above, the silhouette of an angel falling over the sun. It cast a shadow across the young man.

The former wizard raised a hand above his eyes to block the sun as he looked up at the heavenly figure, its wings spread wide. However, its pure white feathers and beautiful white clothing were lost to the sun; the angel appeared pitch black to Harry's eyes.

"Oh, a mortal!" The angel seemed delighted. She hopped off the top of the entrance, drifting down to the clouds slowly. She floated a couple inches above the clouds. "Oh, you want to become an angel?" Harry was speechless with wonder. She giggled. "A mortal wants to become an angel? That's new, right, God-sama?"

Slowly, the doors swung open, shining ever brighter. Harry took a step back as the angel flew up to hover away from the mortal. A blinding presence approached the gates, practically too holy for the any sinner's eyes. Harry raised an arm, shielding his eyes. He squeezed both eyes shut.

"Do not hide, sinner. Come before me, your God." The voice was resounding and deep. It held a certain tone that spoke of power and judgment.

**I'm trying not to make God and angels sound bad, so I don't offend anybody…**

Harry sweatdropped, finally speaking. "No, it's not that, it's just…you're _glowing_."

"Hey, be respectful to God-sama!"

"Oh, yes, of course." The light dimmed a considerable amount, through a light aura still surrounded the being claiming to be God.

The mortal lowered his arm and slowly opened his eyes. He squared his shoulders, looking straight at God. "Judge me. I would like to become an angel."

God approached Harry, only halting when he was two paces away from him. He shook his head. "You are not fit to be an angel."

"What?!" Harry stepped forward, eyes distressed. "Why? I've been a good person in my life! I was forced to do something no one should be expected to do! What do you mean, I'm not fit?!"

The angel darted in between God and Harry, her hands spread out. Her face was twisted with anger, a far cry from her serene expression from just a few moments ago. "You! MORTAL! Do NOT question my God! Why aren't you fit? I can answer that!"

She looked down at him scornfully. "You're dirty! You're sinful! An angel is a holy, perfect creature, a beautiful one! How could you ugly, warped _human_ become an angel?! It's impossible, fool! Go rot in Hell, rub your face in the dirt!"

Her breath came out harsh gasps. Harry's mouth opened slightly, before it closed into a small smile. "Huh, is that so?" He murmured under his breath, so soft that not even God heard it.

"Yes, that is why. Although I would have phrased it more eloquently." God gazed at the angel and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Angela, you were always the straightforward one.

He stepped forward, holding his other arm up, pointing at Harry. "Begone. You are unfit for my Kingdom of Heaven. Go to Hell where you belong, murderer!"

Harry's eyes widened, filled with fear and anger. Screams split through the peaceful skies, disturbing the supernaturally calm place. A rift had appeared in the clouds, the souls of the dead reaching out of it grasping blindly at the fluffy clouds. One by one, they latched onto Harry's ankles, pulling him in. As soon as his head disappeared, the rift shut, giving way to white cloud.

God turned returning to his palace. Angela giggled, following him. The golden gates shut behind them. Against the sun, God and the angel were pitch black.

**The sun always shows the truth in people…**

**AN: I only have three classes with my friends…TT^TT Well, I hope you guys liked it, and please review! Next chappy…will be up maybe Sunday? Okay, bye!**


	66. Chapter 69

Chapter 62

**AN: Hii~! My little sister is sitting in my lap. -_- And she's asking me what I'm writing...XD Can I watch link and ret? XD That was my sister. They're her favorite Youtubers, Rhett and Link, and she doesn't know how to get to them, so she needs me to do it...**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Krazyfanfiction1: I can't say you've hit the nail straight on the head, but you're pretty close...**

**Animelover5008: Thank you! XD Sorry this chapter was sooooo late...**

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl: I think Harry had an inkling. He has found that the friends he trusted most and his entire world had betrayed him. He doesn't have much trust or hope.**

**Queenvampire: Thank you! Prussia? Isn't that some German kingdom that lasted from the 1770s to the 1990s? How can you sound like a kingdom?**

**Harry1675: Surprisingly, I'm Christian, and I can say I know next to nothing 'bout God...is that bad? Harry's gonna make lots of bros in Hell, though. ^^**

**Mari-chan's BFF: …**

**SelenWolf: Oh, hi! Long time no...read? I dunno. OMG, thank you! All your reviews are sooo nice! I will and thanks!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Harry shifted slightly as he woke up. He opened his eyes to complete darkness. His hand sifted the dirt floor. He blinked. This wasn't his bed…

Harry stood, his mind finally catching up to the present. Right. Death. Heaven. He looked up. And now, Hell.

Harry snapped his fingers, but to no avail. He sighed. Well, he didn't exactly expect magic to work in Hell.

The demon-to-be continued stumbling along in the darkness, an almost derpy look on his face. The expression was wiped off quickly though, and not by Harry's own choice.

Harry ducked to the side as he heard the whistle of a sharp projectile shooting behind him. It pierced the ground in front of him. Harry picked it up turned around, but his eyes were still practically useless due to the lack of light. Great. So he was fighting blind.

The young man ran his fingers over his small weapon. It was curved and sharp, but the texture and shape was curious. It wasn't a knife. He lowered his body, bending his knees. Mentally, Harry thanked his Uncle and Dudley for their many years of Harry Hunting and such, despite the pain he had suffered.

Harry drew back his arm, his eyes and ears ready for any sign of movement. Damn, this reminded him of when Dudley and his crew had chased him around at night and had hung around at the alley where he had hid to ambush him.

Of course, there was a big difference. They were children. And Harry could feel that he was up against a creature of Satan.

Suddenly, Harry felt a whoosh of air from behind, then from the front. His eyes widened. The creature, whatever it was, was _circling_ him. He tightened his grip around his weapon.

The next time he felt a rush of air behind him, he counted the seconds it would take for the figure to get in front of him, all the while maintaining a defensive stance. Finally, the third time Harry felt wind behind him; he lunged out, his 'knife-like' weapon colliding with the foe's.

A laugh reached Harry's ears as the figure leapt back. "Hey, hey, you're not bad, newcomer!"

Harry eyes darted around, but it remained dark. "Who are you!"

"Who are you~?"

Harry gritted his teeth. "I am Harry Potter. I was cast out of Heaven and to Hell."

A cackle echoed eerily. "Well, of course! That's how all the powerful ones get here!"

A grin spread across Harry's face. "True. So, I'm assuming you're one of the 'powerful' ones?"

"Ah, how'd you know?" Cold fingers rested on Harry's shoulders. "I'm Leviathan, one of the seven princes of Hell."

The demon prince giggled. "I'm a prince! But...why am _I_ Envy? I can think of a billion demons that are more jealous than I am!"

Harry listened with thinly veiled interest. He began to walk. "Oh?"

Footstep followed behind him. "So, who are you _really_? Harry's obviously an earthly name."

"I'm a newcomer, remember?"

"But...you were in Heaven, right?" Harry nodded. "So, didn't that 'God' guy give you a name?"

"No. I was cast out. They said I wasn't fit to be an Angel."

Leviathan clicked his tongue in amusement. "Wow, you must have been a terrible human. But then why did'nt just go to Hell when you died? Why go to Heaven and ask to be an Angel? You're dumb, Harry."

A tick mark appeared on Harry's forehead. Demon prince or not, the kid was _annoying _as, well, Hell!

"I didn't die, Prince Leviathan."

"What?" The prince twirled in front of Harry, huge luminous yellow eyes glowing. "Then why did you go to heaven? Humans love the earth! That's what us demons thrive on!"

"I've found...earth.."

"Leviathan! Aamon's going ballistic!" Suddenly, light flashed in Harry's eyes. He shut them tightly against the unexpected light. When he opened his eyes, he saw a young man with his shirt tied around his waist and a small boy who was rolling on the floor laughing.

What he thought was a cave had transformed into a lavish palace, the dirt floor became marble. "Eh?"

The half naked man shook the boy, a frustrated glare on his face. "What? Help me!"

Leviathan choked down his laughter. "Aww, but Asmodeus, you're older than me! Why would my nii-san want me, the annoying little brother to help?"

Asmodeus sighed, yanking on the boy's brunette locks. "Everyone knows you're older than me; you just like playing the innocent little boy..."

"Ow!" Leviathan batted at his 'nii-san's' hands. "Meanie! He's a bully!"

Harry sweatdropped. This...is Hell?

**...I dunno. Levi-chan's cute though...**

Once Leviathan had finally managed to break free from Asmodeus' grip on his hair, he sent Asmodeus a death glare. "That's not how you ask someone for a favor..."

A loud roar rumbled through the air, sending tremors through the ground. A highly destructive explosion followed it.

Asmodeus nodded. "That would be Aamon."

"What'd you do?" Levi poked his 'brother'. "Huh? Huh?"

The demon closed his eyes. "I slept with one of her succubus'. And I had sex with her."

Harry stiffened, blurting out. "Not in front of the children!"

Asmodeus jumped, turning towards Harry with a surprised look, as if he hadn't noticed he was there until then. He whispered to Leviathan. "What is that?"

The boy whispered back. "Harry the Newcomer."

Harry sweatdropped. "What is that...Harry the Newcomer..." He echoed under his breath.

Levi stepped forward with a grin. "Introductions is the key to making friends, Nii-chan! My name's Levi, I'm Envy!"

He pointed at the hunched over figure who was trembling with fear as he watched explosion blossom all over the palace. "Aamon's gonna kill me..."

"And that pathetic thing is Asmodeus! He's the embodiment of lust and he's not a good person." Levi blinked, tapping his chin. "Well, nobody here is. Oh, and the explosion are courtesy of Aaman. I call her Aa-san, but you shouldn't...she's always angry..."

Levi held out a hand. Harry hesitantly shook it. "Welcome to Hell, Harry Potter!"

**AN: XD I like my version of Hell. It's cutesy. ^^ I hope I can wrap the flashback up pretty quickly, but I have stuff to explain about Hell and all...Or maybe I should just make a chapter just like a glossary or additional info thing? Ah, well, review!**


	67. Chapter 70

Chapter 63

**AN: Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter~I was listening to 'Heart Attack' while writing this. Yaaaaay! Okay, so, bye, and enjoy!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Grace: Great! Yeah, she definitely would...Levi-chaaan! ←- Sarah impression.**

**AnimeLover5008: Shell? Ohhh, hell! Yeah, that's actually a great idea...Omake potential!**

**Krazyfanfiction1: Aww, thanks! I honestly glad you find all my chapter good. ^^ OMG I did! All the servants...and Finny's so cute and creepy...I loved it! Gaaah, I want more...**

**Cry-Pom: I'm glad you liked it! Thank you! I was writing this upstairs, and my sister started pushing me. Then she ran away with my phone...sisters. Hope 4 days wasn't too long for you to wait!**

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl: Agreed! :3**

**SelenWolf: That quote is so deep. "Is this Hell?!" It truly shows the speakers astonishment and deep feeling about the history of hot dogs and grills...XD What am I talking about? I tried to do better on my descriptions this chapter, but wenever I try to describe it always sounds so cheesy and weird...**

**Hari-chan (holding up nail clippers with shining eyes) : Woaaaah...the king of my opal-embedded nail clippers!**

**Harry1675: ^^ Honestly, this story isn't the most 'solemn and historically correct) XD. I sometimes watch Rhett and Link with my sister. They're funny and I love the challenges! I hope you enjoy this chappy too!**

"Welcome to Hell, Harry Potter!"

That was not how I had imagined my 'introduction' to Hell to be like. In fact, I don't think I've fully processed the mere fact that I _am_ in Hell. Because this place felt more like the home of some kind of strange, dysfunctional family who just happened to be extremely wealthy and the princes of a vast land. I would fit in perfectly.

I smirked, shaking Leviathan's hand firmly. "I'm sure I'll love it here."

Leviathan gave me a shining grin. "Yep!"

Just as that truly heartwarming moment ended, a rumbling roar shook my eardrums and a towering shadow fell over us. Asmodeus trembled, letting out a tiny whimper.

The little prince waved at the monster. "Hey, Aa-san!"

I looked up at the intimidating thing, taking in its long and curved horns and its sharp teeth. Its scaly, monstrous body was covered in steel armor. Now, if this creature had quick movements, it would've been an invisible enemy. Still, it was quite formidable just to look at.

It grumbled at the boy, not even sparing him a glance. It advanced on Asmodeus, its footsteps sending tremors through the ground. When the monster picked up the man between two hazardously long talons, the terrified demon finally unrolled himself from the fetal position to give the giant an irritated look.

"You know I can't talk to you like that. And you'll just make me deaf if you try to talk to me." He pointed at the ground. "Put me down."

The mammoth grunted, but set Asmodeus on his feet. He then gave the demon prince a shove, sending him falling to his knees. The giant chuckled, before shrinking down to an angry redheaded woman in full-body armor. Possibly a worse situation than before.

**Yay, Erza reference! Did anyone get it? Back to third person!**

Harry leaned over to whisper into Levi's ear. "She can change into that monster?"

"Yeah, all the princes can. Though not necessarily monsters...We usually only use it when it's necessary, but Aa-san's easily angered and loses control on her emotions so...she's a special case." Levi giggled. "I'm a cat."

Harry raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly. "Okay. Little demon boys who can change into cats. Sort of like an animagus." He muttered to himself.

Aamon grabbed Asmodeus by the collar. "You..." She growled.

The prince of lust held up his hands, laughing awkwardly. "Er, well, I'm Lust! You're always angry, so I'm always...you know...horn-"

"Shut up!" The monster turned woman shook the man. "My succubi already disliked you, now they absolutely _loathe _you! How are we supposed to get married now? Huh?!"

Harry stared blankly. He turned his head slowly to stare at Levi who was watching on happily. "Aww, they're so sweet! Lovey-dovey is the human expression, right, Harry?"

"...they're getting married?!"

Levi nodded, talking slowly as you would to a disabled goose. "You're a bit slow, aren't you? It's alright." He patted Harry on the back. "It's okay to be stupid."

Harry sweatdropped. "Right."

Asmodeus laughed as he tried to discreetly squirm out of Aamon's grip. "Um...yeah, you see, about that..."

"I know! I'm so excited!" The oblivious yandere grabbed her 'fiance' hugging the life out of him. "But, you can't play with my succubi anymore. Only me."

Asmodeus twisted his forefinger over his middle, crossing his fingers behind his back. "Of course..."

"Honey." Aamon tightened her arms around her obsession's waist

"What?" He squeaked.

"Call me Honey."

"What?"

Aamon's voice became threatening. "Come on, darling, don't you love me?"

"Yes...honey..."

Aamon knocked the back of Asmodeus' head, causing him to fall limp in her arms. She waved to Leviathan before heading off with Asmodeus in haul. "Where's the nearest bridal boutique?"

Levi grabbed Harry's hand. "Do you wanna go see Luci?"

"Luci?"

Levi giggled. "Yes. Luci...the king?" He didn't give Harry a moment to break away. "Let's go!"

**Luci, Luci, Lucifer! Luci, Luci, Lucifer!**

Levi led Harry down a cracked asphalt path lined with ash trees. The leaves of the trees were slowly falling, one by one, straggly branches stretching out. Levi cheerfully chatted, oblivious to his deathly surroundings. They were literally on the streets of Hell.

"Hey, Harry, have you heard of the golden streets of heaven?"

Harry followed behind the skipping boy. He inched away from the outstretched branches of a particularly barren tree. "I have."

"Do you like gold? Sometimes...I feel like gold is so overrated. So many people in the world have lots of gold, or money, but none of them are truly happy. Maybe it really isn't gold..." He sighed.

The black-haired male gave the small prince a surprised look. "You're surprisingly deep..."

Levi continued rambling, and changing Harry's short-lived image of him. "And, if it is gold, they should give me all their gold. I should be the prince of riches and stuff instead of envy, right? I mean, I'm not jealous of anyone, whether they be rich or powerful, or successful, or-Oh we're here!"

A twirling tower spiraled into the fog, reaching up into places unseen by even a prince of Hell. Small branches reached off of the main structure, almost like a huge remake of the many ash trees the two had passed along the way to the palace. It shone in the misty light, sparkling with dew-like gems. It was beautiful, the center of Hell. Where most of the dead would never reach, and the few who did, never came out.

The door to the fortress was set, a heavy metal door with no handle, as if warning enterers of the dangers inside of it. Levi ran his hand over a crevice in the steel. Slowly, the metal slab of a door began to swing open. Levi's lips curled into a smile. "Lucifer...I'm home. "

**AN: ...Hiiiiii! Sorry about that. And the randomness, the terrible descriptions, and all of it! Gahh! I promise, next chapter, I'll put lots of effort into it. It'll be an important part, soo...well, tell me if you liked it, and bye!**


	68. Chapter 71

Chapter 64

**AN: ...Hi there...how long's it been? Six days? ...long time no see...So! Okay, so, I've been a bit busy...XD Anyways, I just wanted to say, since I got a question in the reviews. If you prefer to PM reviews, please do so. I welcome it and will probably get back to you sooner than I do for chapters! Also, it might cut down the amount of space I use to write responses. But, if reviewing is better for you, I'll continue doing Responses. Anyways, enjoy!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES: **

**Grace: Then get on your actual account and PM me! I'll explain via PM, unless more people are confused.**

**Cry-Pom: Aww, thank you! I hope I can maintain it! ^^ OMG, I have watched it! That Beast x Sebas-chan scene though...XD**

**Princess of Void: Murft? Thanks! I glad you like it :D**

**Krazyfanfiction1: Thanks! XD Don't worry, I watched it.**

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl: I loved writing that part too, and at first I wanted to say, "You're always getting angry at someone, so I'm always f***king someone..." But then I realized this story is still rated T...Should it be M? I dunno.**

**Dark Ace Raven: O.O Sorry, I've never watched Dr. Who...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Levi's lips curved into a smile. "Lucifer...I'm home."

The hall the doors opened to were just about the opposite of the scenery leading up to the gates, as well as the exterior of the grand structure. Comfy plush couches were placed along the smooth marble walls, and a deep red carpet led from the threshold to the winding stairway. The floor was polished and shimmering. Large silver chandeliers, imbued in pearls hung from the ceiling. The pearls glittered in the light like tiny tears.

Levi's eyes rose to the balcony overlooking the ground floor. A woman was slumped against the railing, her elbow propped up. Her half-closed eyes shifted to look at the two, and she gave a drowsy wave.

"Hey..."

Leviathan raised his eyebrows. "Bel, what are you doing? Normally you'd still be asleep!"

Harry blinked in mild surprise. Bel? Did one of the princes of Hell actually have that name? They had never learned of the demons in History of Magic...then again, nobody had gained anything in History of Magic other than the incredibly useless knowledge of the 5902 wars that were documented in goblin history.

Harry had been standing by one of the plush seats situated right next to the door. Leviathan was standing the front of him.

The black-haired teen felt a tug on his shirt. He yelped, springing away. Bel was sprawled across the loveseat, her arm outstretched. She let it fall with a pout. "Aww..."

Harry pointed. "Was that apparition?"

The young woman rolled onto her back. "Hmm? What's that? Nah, I just jumped."

"What? You jumped?!"

"Yep. I just aimed-" a wide yawn-" and jumped."

Harry's voice was flat. "You aimed and jumped. Alright."

Levi patted Bel's head, ruffling her hair even more. "Bel, you're gonna hurt yourself someday, doing that."

Bel batted at his hand, keeping her eyes closed. "No, I won't. It was worth it; I didn't have to walk down those dreadful stairs."

Harry watched the scene, a sweatdrop sliding down his cheek. "You're that lazy? Let me guess, you're the prince of laziness."

"Nope. I'm Belphegor, the sloth princess." She twitched her hand, then let it fall. "I would shake your hand, but my hand's being weighed down...by air pressure..."

Harry nodded, slowly backing away. "Right..." She's crazy, she's crazy, everyone here is crazy!

Levi plopped down next to Belphegor. "So, why did Satan wake you up? He doesn't do that often."

Bel pushed herself up into a sitting position with great difficulty. "Ooph. According to Satan, all the remaining princes are gathering, in the dining room for...something, I forgot what." She pointed at Harry, who stared at both of the princes like a deer caught in headlights.

"It's something about that guy. He has some sort of...thingy."

Harry inched away from the two, heading for a couch on the opposite side of the room. Was he leaving? Hell, no! It was creepy as, well, Hell out there!

"Oi, you!" A heavy weight suddenly pressed against Harrys shoulders. He felt a wetness against his shirt.

"Ugh..." He shoved the drooling princess off of him with a grunt. She fell the floor with a thud, her head bouncing a bit against the carpet.

Levi sighed, hefting the woman onto his right shoulder and flinging her towards the balcony. She landed alright, but the pair heard a sickening crack as she fell. Leviathan bit his lip. "Whoops."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. Right, Death had said that he would be changed into a demon, whether he liked it or not. Slytherin instincts began to kick in. The people here were insane. Why? Most likely because of the 'ritual' they all went through to get to their current state. So that meant he would soon join them in the ranks of the mad. To not become eaten by the awakened insanity was nearly impossible, but none of the princes seemed to have been engulfed in that. So, how? The Slytherin in him was infuriated when he didn't have an answer. But Harry knew one thing, 'This ritual would bring out the darkness in him, and possibly cover his current personality. And Harry James Potter was not letting that happen.'

**Gah, I don't like this chapter...sooooo cringe-worthy. XD**

Harry was led up the stairs and down a long hallway lined with small lanterns. He was reviewing all he knew about the 'ceremony'-it would be painful, bring out the hatred in him, and turn him into a demon. He sighed. That was not a lot to work with.

Leviathan was silent as he turned to a wall. Harry stopped behind the boy, still deep in thought. Levi's fingers ran over the smooth stone, and as soon as his fingers left the wall, the wall split open. The prince of envy stepped into the room, his heeled shoes clicking against the bare marble floor. Harry followed.

Suddenly, cold metal pressed against Harry's back and wrists. Emerald green flashed in fear. When Leviathan turned, he brunette locks were streake with blond, his pupils became slitted. He shivered, hands trembling. "W-what? This ceremony? He whirled around, and Harry caught a glimpse of a smooth long tail waving behind him.

"Satan! What are you doing! The seven princes are gathered! We don't need an eighth! Where are you? Satan, show yourself!" The boy hissed, voice panicked and desperate.

The unlit torches quickly were set ablaze, waving across the room to bath it in dancing light. On a dais raised a few feet above the ground stood five shadows. One stepped forward, a tall, slim man. He glared at the boy. "Lucifer is long gone. It is due time we replace him."

Twin ears popped up on Levi's head as he snarled at the man, "Luci doesn't need to be replaced! He's right there! You...you're insane, Satan!"

Levi stalked up to Satan and turned to an empty space. He raised him arms as if to be hugging someone. A tear fell from his feline eyes. "Tell him you're here...Lucifer..."

There was not a soul.

**AN: Um...crappy chapter is crappy chapter? Sorry, I had you guys wait for a week for **_**this**_**. I really really really hope next chapter will be better written and more exciting, and I'll try my best to make it so! Anyways, review and bye bye!**


	69. Chapter 72

Chapter 65

**EXPLANATIONS: I have had quite a few readers tell me that the story-line has become confusing, etc. If you do not feel the need to read this explanation, then feel free to simply skip ahead.**

** So, as you guys know, this is a flashback. A very long one, but a flashback. Harrison's reminiscing about how he became a demon, so I needed to add the Last Battle (chapter 54(marked as 60)), the meeting with Death (chapters 58-60(marked as 65-67)), and Harry's visit to Heaven (chapter 61(marked at 68)). Harry arrived at Hell in chapter 62 (marked as 69) and that has continued until now. Also, the I'm following the Binsfeld classification of Demons, which marks the Seven Princes as representing the Seven Deadly sins. Satan (or Mammon) is Greed, Lucifer is Pride, Belphegor is the Sloth, Asmodeus is Lust, Aamon is wrath, Leviathan is Envy, and Beelzebub is Gluttony. Lucifer is documented as the highest of the Princes, making the the King of Hell and ruling over all the other peeps of Hell. So...if you have any more questions, please PM me, don't post the questions in the reviews. Okay!**

**POLL!**

**I've been feeling like the Review Responses are taking up too much space in the stories that it takes away from the chapter itself. So, I'm going to hold a Poll over whether to keep the Review Responses, to reply to reviews through PM, or to just not reply whatsoever. You can vote in the reviews, through PM, or on my page. Kay, bye!**

**Keep Responses:**

**Reply through PM:**

**No response:**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Satan grabbed Leviathan's arms, forcing them behind his back. He hissed into the boy's ear. "You're insane! Get your shit together!"

Levi scratched at Satan's hands, his pupils dilating. He growled at the man, peeling his lips back to reveal jagged fangs. Satan raised an eyebrow, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Leviathan, you'll never make a scratch on me like _that_." He tilted grabbed the boy prince's chin, jerking it towards him. "The kitty needs to let his master have the power, understand?"

Brown fur began to creep up the hand that held Levi's arms together. The fur thinned out about halfway up the arm, merging with the skin. Simultaneaously, the Greed Prince's fingernails began elongating to hazardous lengths. They curved in an arch, providing the perfect shape to gouge out flesh and slice to the bone. The edges of the claws were perfectly smooth and sharp.

Satan released the Prince of Envy's arms, prompting an immediate slash which missed its target by a mile. The black-haired man landed a hard blow on Levi's skull using the back of his bearpaw, knocking him out. The man kicked his body into the shadows with hesitation.

Harry gulped as the ruthless demon turned his gaze to him. The former wizard was completely helpless, his arms and legs bound. He was at the nonexistent mercy of the Princes of Hell.

**Descriptions! ...did I over do it?**

Harry's wide eyes stared frightfully at the demons surrounding him, hardly recognizing the faces he had seen just moments before.

Bel still had her trademark laziness, but now her aura was mixed with a deadly power. Her eyes had darkened from their bright yellow into a cold amber. She moved slowly into the light. Bel shot a tiny smile at Harry, but the meaning behind it was unsure. It could have been comforting. Or the Sloth Princess could just be taking pleasure from his fright.

Asmodeus and Aamon were separate, with Aamon standing at the man's right. Asmodeus' timid and awkward character had completely vanished. His features were hidden in the shadows. He did not spare a glance at Leviathan.

Harry's mouth moved behind the cloth, opening slightly.

Satan walked to the metal slab restraining the dark-haired young man and pulled the gag off of his mouth. He dropped it, allowing the cloth to fall to the stone floor.

Harry licked his chapped lips and spoke. His voice wavered slightly.  
"You're going to turn me into a d-demon, right?"

"That is correct," Satan answered stiffly.

The demon-to-be laid his head back, letting out a sigh. "Yes. Death told me it would be painful." He let out a nervous laugh. "Well, that's a given."

The Greed Prince did not reply. He beckoned to the shadowed platform. Four figures approached Harry, Aamon, Asmodeus, Bel, and another Prince that was most likely of Gluttony.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt numerous cold hands press against his skin and grip his arms. He breathed out deeply.

Heat began to transfer from the hands into his skin. Harry's tensed muscles relaxed slightly as the heat flowed throughout his body, massaging at joints. The hands left his skin.

The five Princes of Hell surrounded Harry. Satan began chanting, his deep voice echoing eerily. A supernatural tone developed in his voice.

"_Oh virtutes principis! Tolle illum, et faciam eum in caelo, filius rejicitur in infernum!"_

Aamon continued the chant, her voice high and sing-songy. "_Transmutare hominis reponere perditus principis! Ei ducem superbiae appellatione!"_

Aamon fell silent, the chant chain passed on to Belphegor. She spoke her part, though her's was slower than the other two. "_Et arrogantia odium, ex. Ex omnibus peccatis suis."_

Asmodeus continued, _"Omnia peccata eius, feri! Devorabit eum curre eo Principum amet!"_

_ "Mutute suis features. Muta in Daemonibus rex potuit se!"_

As the chant ended, Harry felt the heat that lingered in his body grow alarmingly fiery, mild heat becoming flaming furnaces in him. Harry's mouth opened as a blood-curdling scream leapt forth from his lips.

Harry thrashed against his bound, his wordless shriek continuing. He felt as if flames were consuming him, lapping at his bones and organs. A heavy pressure fell on the changing demon's chest, making it hard for him to breathe. Harry's body was in agony, and all his senses felt tortured.

The metal bonds cut into the transforming man's skin, slicing deep. Blood seeped from the wounds, splashing against the metal slab. Tears poured down Harry's cheeks and his face flushed red. The man's face was twisted as he screamed, his voice growing hoarse.

The Five Princes looked on. Belphegor had slouched against the dais, and the Gluttony Prince was chomping away at a chicken leg. Leviathan did not stir, even as Harry's screams became scratchy and pain-filled.

The new demon's black hair was slick with cold sweat and his veins stood out against his skin. Instead of blue, they were black in color. Harry's fingernails scratched against his bounds, wearing them down to the nub. Harry's pupils rolled back in his head, revealing only white and red.

The demon's screams had finally ran bare, and his mouth only opened in silent screams and to choke out blood clotting in his windpipe.

Finally, Harry went still. He wrenched his arms and legs from their chains, stepping onto the stone floor. He looked so much more, _kingly_, his head held high, even in ragged and blood-soaked clothes. Streaks of gray marred his hair, and feathers fell wherever the new King of Hell stepped. However, Harry's distinguishing emerald green eyes were still present as he regarded his torturers.

Dry lips curled into a smile. He strolled leisurely to the stage, rising onto the platform.

"I am Lucifer," He declared, "the King of Hell!"

He peered down at the Princes. "Now, lead me to my throne, little Princes." Lucifer grinned. "'Kay?"

**AN: Now...that was fun. :) I wanna write torture scenes more often~My mother has a rule that all bedroom door **_**must**_** be open at all times so that she can 'communicate' with us. XD I glad she didn't happen to peek in while I was writing this...Okay, so, do you think the chappy was good? How do you like it so far? PM me or review!**


	70. Chapter 73

Chapter 66

**AN: Okay, so, I'm going to keep the Review Responses, but I'll keep them at the end of the story, in case anyone wants to skip it. :) I have no school today~! XD Kay, bye!**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

The new demon sighed with boredom, glazed eyes closing slowly in drowsiness. His mind was hazy, almost all memories clouded and blurred. He furrowed his brows. Why did he feel overwhelming hatred toward the red, he assumed, boy that kept appearing in said faded memories?

Lucifer shook his head and began tapping his fingers against his knee, wincing and quickly stopping to blow on his fingertips. They were still raw and red from the ritual a couple days ago.

The King sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back with his arms folded under his head. The torture session had left its toll on him. The demon's throat was unusable, damaged from his intense and drawn out screams. The condition would likely last for a couple of weeks, if Satan's medical abilities were to be trusted.

Lucifer stretched his arms above his head, instantaneously regretting the motion as his joints creaked and cracked. He moved his body out of the offending position, resting his palms against the marble seat of the throne. Honestly, didn't the King of Hell need a more comfortable chair.

"King Lucifer!" A dreaded voice barked out.

The demon jerked up in his seat, ignoring the pain in his sides as he sat up, rigid and straight.

Satan stalked up to his King, shoving a handful of papers in his face. The demon of Greed was visibly disgruntled, glaring into green eyes. "Do your own work! Laziness is Belphegor's mastery."

Lucifer shook his head vigorously. He quickly stopped and attempted to communicate with his 'subordinate' with a series of awkward expressions that involved the scrunching of the nose and many forms of twisted eyebrows.

Satan smirked, ignoring his King's desperate attempt at speaking to him. "Oh, there's more."

He turned to beckon to the large door to the throne room. "Bring it in!"  
A band of small imps pushed a large steel cart into the room. The cart was overflowing with papers, and the imps left behind a steady trail of white as they advanced to the base of the lifted platform. They looked up at the King and began to squeak and whisper amongst themselves.

Satan pointed an accusing finger at the mound of papers and roared, "You, as the King, cannot allow work to pile up like this! The population of Harpies in the east are beginning to expand their territory into the Cockatrice's! The bird monsters are going to cause _hell_ if we don't subdue them!"

The King gave the demon a blank expression. The Prince grumbled as he reached into a hidden pocket in his red cloak and pulled out a modern pen and notepad.

"Please, write your questions. I can't stand your expressions."

Lucifer took the pen, careful not to press it against his sores too much, and began scratching away onto the paper. He held it up after a few moments.

Satan leaned forward, squinting at the nearly illegible writing. "Aren't we already in Hell?"

The demon raised an eyebrow at his King. "It's an expression, you dimwit."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. This Satan character reminded him of somebody...a greasy dungeon...bat? What?

The dark-haired demon continued reading, paying no attention to Lucifer, who was looking more confused than before. "What are Harpies? And what the hell is a Cockatrice?"

Satan gave the King an incredulous look. "Okay, so you're an idiot, can't write in a straight line, and you're the King?"

The demon in question tugged on his gray-streaked hair and gave the Prince a guilty look.

The Greed Demon sat down on the stone steps and held his head. He sighed again. "I have work to do."

**Do you guys like Satan? Reminds you of another grouchy individual whose name starts with S, ne?**

After that statement Satan stood and left the room, muttering under his breath, leaving Lucifer looking rather forlorn as he gazed down at the chattering imps and his mountains of paperwork. Lucifer turned away from the documents, intent on pretending the unmissible presence was non-existant. His eyes fluttered closed, and he drifted off to sleep.

_It was cold. Unbearingly so. Lucifer moved his arms in an attempt to hug himself for warmth, but was restrained by ice-cold metal pressing against his skin. Chains were draped over his body, tearing through thin fabric._

_ Lucifer's teeth chattered as he strained against the relentless bounds. Suddenly, a feeling of deep despair and sadness overwhelmed him. Black, shapeless figures materialized before him. They spoke, lipless mouth moving to form a dreaded word._

_ Murderer._

"King? K-king!" A frightened, boyish voice faintly called, slowly growing louder and over the whispered words of the dream creatures.

Lucifer jerked awake, pushing away Levi's hands. His entire body was covered in a sheen of cold sweat, his lip trembled.

The brunette boy bit his lip worriedly. "Are you alright? What was the nightmare about?"

Lucifer's shaky hands reached for his notepad and pen, which had fallen to the ground. He wrote, trembling hands creating shaky letters.

Levi read the note, whispering it aloud. "H-have you ever murdered before, Levi?"

The boy's lips closed as he paused, before responding. "Yes. I have. Many times."

The King of Hell let out his breath. His crazed eyes had calmed slightly, and he noted the absence of the imps, the numbness in his backside, most likely from sitting for a long period of time, and, most of all, the overwhelming mound of papers. Lucifer let out a soft groan.

The boy-demon looked down at his feet uncomfortably. "Um, King, I'm here to give you this."

He handed the demon a tray with a mug filled with a suspicious smelling substance, as well as a slice of cake. "Us demons don't _have_ to eat, but sometimes it's nice to, every once in a while."

Levi gave Lucifer an awkward smile before turning to walk down the steps. As he left, he called, "Satan's coming in later with a couple of the others. Watch out, I think he has something in mind for you."

As the door swung shut, Lucifer lifted the mug to his parched lips, taking a generous gulp of the substance. He opted to quench his thirst instead of taking the smell on the drink into consideration.

The nauseating smell of mud and peat filled Lucifer's nose and mouth. His eyes squeezed shut in disgust as he spat the stuff out onto a tray. However, a small amount of the liquid ran down his throat, leaving his throat feeling surprisingly soothed. The ache was gone.

Lucifer's eyes widened. He lifted the mug again, and, holding his breath, threw his head back and down the substance. He sighed with relief, ignoring the disgusting aftertaste left behind.

Meanwhile, tromping down the hall leading to the throne room Satan was leading an small army, consisting of three centuars, a dozen imps, carrying stacks of papers, scrolls, and various other objects and a few other miscellaneous creatures. He had a completely solemn expression on his face.

Let's hope King Lucifer is not killed.

**AN: Gah, ineventful chapter is ineventful...XD Is you bored? I'll make it up next chapter, it's gonna be full of...King Lucifer being killed...or King Lucifer learning stuff...okay, yeah...So, Review Responses!**

**AnimeLover5008: Oh, thank you so much! :) **

**Krazyfanfiction1: Not for me. I'm not catched up on the episodes yet...I think I'm on episode 9? How many were there again? XD Thank you!**

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl: Yus, the torture scene was SO fun to write. :3 My fingers were tapping like, so fast! XD I didn't even know I could type that fast! :) That'll happen, and it'll be funny! Should it be worked into the story or in an omake?**

**Grace: ...does 5 pages count as a lot?**

**Okay, that's it for now guys, bye! Review or PM! **


	71. BlurrghI'm sick

Glrburghghgh...

**...is basically how I feel right now. I have a fever...39.3 degrees celsius. Which is, like, 102.73 degrees fahrenheit...XD I used google for that. ...I'll probably be out of commission for a couple of days, so if I miss the chapter this week, please forgive me? 'Kay bye...**

**PS. Please don't get mad at me...TT^TT Now I'm off! To take a nap...**


	72. Chapter 75

Chapter 67

**AN: Hi! I'm better. :) Thank you to all of you guys who reviewed saying, "Hope you get better~" and stuff. XD I'm watching Strike the Blood while writing this... It's a good anime, you guys should check it out. :) Okay, so, bye! Enjoy!**

Lucifer jumped, the hairs on his neck rising. He stared at his door with apprehension. Loud clangs of metal against stone and a hum of mixed voices filled the hall. His fingers clutched the mug as he bit his lip.

The door was blown off its hinges, and Lucifer darted behind his throne to avoid flying metal and wood splinters. He peeked over the arm of his throne.

An orc had rambled in, closely followed by a terrifying crew of mismatched monsters. Satan stepped in front of them, spying the frightened King.

He grinned sadistically as he knelt down to look Lucifer in the eye. "My king, I've got you some tutors."

Lucifer shook his head, nervously gazing up at the gargantuan monsters.

Satan held onto Lucifer's wrist, pulling him to his feet and forcefully pushing him towards the monsters. One of the orc's gave him a disgruntled look, grunted, and picked the King up by his collar.

Lucifer flailed, waving his arms and legs wildly. He glared at Satan as they passed the corner out of the throne room.

Satan simply smiled, waving merrily. "Good luck! Don't die, King!"

**And...commence the killing of Lucifer!**

The displeased demon was dropped in a heap on the stone patio. He had ridden, thrown over the orc's shoulder for quite some time, and his back ached.

Lucifer rolled over, groaning. His notepad had been lost through the rush of the capture. He grumbled, clearing his throat.

"Hey! Um...monsters!" The demon's voice was scratchy and deep.

One centaur glanced over her shoulder, blinked at him, and turned back to murmur to the other creatures. The few human-horses in the group left the group to trot towards the demon. The other monsters meandered off, breaking off into groups by species.

The patio was set in a surprisingly peaceful and picturesque garden, the complete opposite of the typical view of Hell. The field of grass rippled in the zephyr, waving like a sea of sparkling green. A small waterfall cascaded down a bed of smooth pebbles. It flowed into a small basin of clear water, rimmed with lilies and other small flowers.

The patio was made out of white and gray bricks, and was set to the left of the meadow, closer to the pool. Lucifer tore his eyes away from the beauty of the lea to look up at the centaurs.

The demon quickly scrambled to his feet, wincing as a shock shot up his back.

One of the male centaurs, who had a satchel slung across his broad shoulders, spoke, "King Lucifer, we centaurs pride ourselves in our wisdom and archery. As our king, we expect you to master our fields. Over this month, you will learn archery and history from us, melee battling from the orcs and minotaurs, and magic from the dragons."

He snapped his fingers. A dozen imps hurried over, tripping over themselves to deliver a multitude of scrolls and bows and arrows of various sizes. He cracked a smirk. "Ready, King?"

**One month later...(I didn't want to drag it out...)**

Lucifer was locked in a savage battle. The student had been pitted against three of his mentors, a female centaur named Philyra, an orc called Morbash, and a male dragon, Fraenar. It was a free for all battle, and the last fighter standing would apparently receive a 'surprise' from Satan.

He had a quiver of arrows slung across his back, as well as a bow. The demon's sword was held in front of him, his right arm tense, ready to lash out at any moment.

A pulse of red light shot from the King's hands, striking Philyra across the cheeks. She neighed in pain, sending a volley of arrows in retaliation. A bruise had spread across half of her cheek. Lucifer avoided the majority of the arrows, one grazing his leg and the other ricocheting off his blade.

Lucifer reached for his bow and an arrow, quickly whipping it out and notching the arrow. In that split second, Philyra had galloped to the other side of the meadow and had locked Fraenar the dragon into a battle of magic and arrows.

In contrast to Philyra's sly and quick battling, the orc rambled along, kicking up blades of grass and dust as he went. He pulled back his ax, beady eyes locked onto Lucifer's body. The demon noticed Morbash's attention, stowing away his bow. It would be of no help in this battle. He held his sword tightly, charging forwards to meet Morbash's strength and dangerous ax.

Luci's clothes clung to him in strips of bloodstained cloth, his face of pure adrenaline. A smile spread across his bruised and bloody face as he flitted about the orc's waist and legs, jabbing and stabbing into his tough hide. He avoided the monster's ax as it swung, its deadly blade ready to rip his body apart.

The demon was caught in the chest by the blunt end of the ax, knocking the wind out of his chest and sending Lucifer a few yards away, He skidded to a stop.

The King of Hell rose slowly, panting heavily. He stabbed his sword into the ground, pulling himself to his feet. His green eyes brightened, almost glowing. His smile widened into a grin.

"Morbash..." He murmured.

Lucifer wrenched his weapon out of the dirt, swinging it out his shoulder. As the demon jumped, eyes locked onto the orc's jugular, glossy brown wings sprouted from the King's shoulder blades, spreading out to give him an extra boost. Lucifer's new wings launched him forward, his sword stabbed through the orc's neck, piercing his jugular.

Morbash's mouth opened in a silent scream, unable to speak. Blood flowed freely from the wound, quickly escaping the dying monster. It washed over Lucifer, leaving his wings stained.

King Lucifer beat his wings and rose above the lifeless orc. Without a second glance, the awakened beast soared towards his other two mentors, banking left.

The Eagle of Pride snagged onto one of the dragon's leathery wings, pulling him into the sky with new-found talons. Fraenar snarled at Lucifer, straining against his clawed grip.

Fraenar broke free, turning in the air to send a wave of flames towards the King of Hell. Lucifer erected a ice-blue shield, nullifying Fraenar's attack.

The demon's mouth mouthed an incantation. 'Protego.'

**AN: And...we're done! Imma double-update this week, so expect another chapter finishing up this lil battle within a couple of days~ If you guys have forgotten, the Princes have their 'forms' sort of like animagus...but not. Levi is a cat, Satan's a bear, and so on. Lucifer's an eagle, as you can probably guess. Kay, please review, and bye!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Krazyfanfiction1: Thanks! And...well, I can understand why he found it funny...XD Though yeah. O_O Dude messed up.**

**Animelover5008: :) I have! When I started this story I was thinking about including season 2, but I honestly don't think I'll be going anywhere past season 1. XD It'd be too long, plus, the ending I have in mind is totally NOT including it.**

**Guest: Ehh, that's a good idea! :)**

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl: Yeah, okay. XD It would be better that way. :) ...I'll make it end soon, I promise!**


	73. Chapter 76

Chapter 68

The dragon growled deeply in irritation as he saw that his attack had failed to injure his foe. Lucifer grinned, peeling his lips back to reveal jagged canines.

"My turn~" The demon beat his wings once, then tucked them back so to turn himself into a flying, blade-wiedling bullet.

Before Fraenar could even register what his foe was doing, he was stabbed in the chest, the blade forcing through his tough scales with the momentum of the demon's wings.

The dragon thrashed in pain, wings beating and claws swiping frantically as he tried to dislodge the blade that, if dug any deeper, could pierce his heart and cause fatal damage.

Lucifer was thrown off by the injured dragon's flailing, sent hurtling towards a grove of thick pine trees. Unfortunately for him, the demon's wings were still rather new and foreign to him, and the King failed to stretch his wings in time to catch himself and hit the trunk of a pine tree, a sickening crack sounding.

Meanwhile, Fraenar had managed to wretch the sword out of his chest, and, ignoring the frightening spurt of blood, encased the sword with a steady stream of fire and then a beam of ice. Finally, after a few tense moments of repeating the process, the blade broke into bits. The pieces of metal were scattered, disappearing into the grass.

Just as Fraenar finished destroying his adversary's sword, said adversary emerged from the treetops. Pine needles were caught in bloody hair and various shallow cuts marred Lucifer's arms and skin. The demon's wings were worse for wear, slightly bent and feathers had been ripped off to reveal patchy red skin. Lucifer held his left arm dangled loosely, seeming boneless and limp.

The demon merely grinned, as if he was enjoying the fatal battle. He flew towards Fraenar, his wings still carrying the demon quickly through the air despite the damage done to it. He launched an attack, sending a blade of purple magic with a swipe of his good arm.

Fraenar barely managed to dive out of its way, the wound in his chest causing him to see double. He faltered in the air, growing dizzy from excessive blood loss.

Lucifer dived after him launching wave and wave of magic without the slightest bit of mercy or pity as he continued attacking the dragon. The dragon's wingstrokes faltered as the beast struggled to stay airborne. Finally, one of his foe's attacks hit its mark, the attack tearing through thin, leathery wings.

Fraenar's wings was forced into a folded position as he plummeted. He closed his eyes in defeat. A thick dust cloud arose as the dragon's body hit dirt; the dark-haired demon's attacks had burned and ravaged the meadow, leaving only scarce yellow patches of straggly grass behind.

**My little sister just got scolded...she's crying...I gonna go hug her. TT^TT**

Lucifer dropped to the ground as well, though in a much more controlled manner. He prodded the body with his foot, turning it over. A horridly _demonic _smile spread across his face as the sadistic monster inside of Lucifer raised his foot, stomping it on the dragon's head with all his might and then some. A nauseating squelch came as the skull caved in on the dragon's brain. If the creature wasn't quite dead then, it most certainly was now.

The King of Hell removed his foot, wiping blood and viscera of his shoes on a few sprugs of grass. He sensed the unmistakable scent of fear behind him. The centaur.

The Eagle took to the skies again, keen, narrowed eyes searching for his next prey. Slowly, Luci pulled his bow off of its perch on his back and notched an arrow. He placed the tip of his finger on the point of the arrow, a pulse of purple magic emitting from his finger and into the arrowpoint. The archer pulled back his bow, aiming for the unsuspecting centaur.

Philyra was trotting along the edge of the field, amongst the trees that enclosed the area. Her eyes darted left and right, aware of the fact that she was the target. She held her bow with a tense grip, an arrow in her other hand.

Lucifer closed one eye, narrowing the other. He homed in on Philyra's flank, and let his arrow fly.

**Meanwhile, with the monsters that weren't fighting...**

The two live orcs, a younger male and a female, grunted at the body of their comrade, with a feeling that the other, more emotional beings could not detect. To them it sounded like nothing more than indifference.

The dragon elder and female were conversing with a variation of hisses, growls, and rumbles. If one could speak Dragontoungue, they would hear:

The elder dragon sighed, clicking his tongue. "Well, at least he put up a fight."

The female growled at him, "But the King _crushed_ his skull! That's just not humane!"

The other dragon raised an eyebrow, or did the dragon equivalent of that. "I doubt the King of Hell knows was the word 'humane' means."

The smaller one nodded, grudgingly agreeing. "True...ah, at least _I'm _not his mate. Do you want to break it to Chuusi?"

The elder sighed. "Poor she-dragon. And her little hatchlings...Wait!"

The female blinked. "What?"

"That purple light...did he?"

The smaller dragon furrowed her brows, thinking back. Her eyes widened. "No...that's forbidden magic! Did Fraenar teach him that? I didn't!"

"Whoever did...that poor centaur's going to experience a world of pain..."

**Oh, Luci, you bad bad boy! XD**

The arrow pierced Philyra's flesh, as well as a minor blood vein. The centaur stopped in her trotting, feeling a stab of pain in her side. She hastily removed the arrow, pressing cloth against the wound. She sighed in relief. Only a flesh wound.

Little did she know, the arrow had ejected its poison into her bloodstream, and, within minutes, it would spread through her blood, quickly breaking down the creature's heart and brain, and rendering organs and muscles paralyzed. The poison was called _Venenum corrumpi_, the Poison of Deterioration. It would slowly eat away at the victim's body, until nothing was left.

**AN: Well...That got dark fast. It's almost 11 pm, so I'm quickly respond to some reviews and then go drink coffee. :) YAY.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES: **

**AnimeLover5008: Do you still love it now that a bunch of mentors have died gruesome deaths? XD I hope you still do...**

**Krazyfanfiction1: XD Thanks! Eh, well, it ctually doesn't have THAT much...and honestly? Fairy tail has more. XD**

**Cry-Pom: Thanks! TT^TT I know, I really will...XD I promise!**

**God of All: Thank you, I will! :)**

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl: It's like amnesia, you remember facts, (like stuff you learn), but not any explicit 'past event' memories. Now, I'm not an expert on memory, so maybe that comparison was inaccurate..^^"**

**Grace: ...that's nice. **


	74. Chapter 77

Chapter 69

Philyra's muscles were taut, her eyes darting restlessly through the skies, alert. She ignored the slowly growing pain in her abdomen. High above her, Lucifer was watching her movements.

A giggle slipped passed his lips, a smile spreading across the demon's face, amused by the creature's ignorance of the state she had been put in. Lucifer leaned forward, pulling his spread chestnut wings back into a streamline. The Eagle Demon plummeted through the air like a skillfully thrown dart, his feathers brushed back by the wind, forming a smooth coat.

Philyra ears pricked, picking up a shrill whistle of rushing air behind her. She turned her head quickly, deep brown eyes widening as she saw a blur of light brown circle around her, leaving a flurry of feathers in its wake.

Lucifer put out his foot, skidding to a stop. His wings, still slightly bent and missing feathers, looked absolutely _regal_, despite their disarray as he folding the upper section of his wings over the lower.

Philyra turned back, blood rushing to her head. She shook off the sudden migraine, slipping her bow back into its leather holster, unsheathing her knife. When the centaur moved her hindlegs back for a steadier stance, her thin knees buckled, and her hoof slipped, sending her collapsing to the ground.

A searing sensation filled the horse-human's stomach, advancing down her abdomen and limbs. Philyra's face contorted in pain and confusion, her entire body trembling and weak. A shiny sheen of sweat coated her skin and fur.

The demon responsible for her pain looke on with a sick feeling of pride. He laughed,"Yay, it worked! I was never all that bright with potions and poisons..."

Philyra's voice trembled, strained, as she looked up at Lucifer. "What...did you...?"

He gazed at her, head cocked to the side. "It's a poison, Ms. Philyra. I believe it was called _Venenum corrumpi_."

"H-help..." Her voice was weak.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? A bezoar won't cure this, Philyra." Lucifer lowered his eyelids slightly, sighing. "Not even death will..."

By then, the lethal poison had already traveled with infected blood to the centaur's large heart and lungs. Her eyes rolled back in their sockets, the whites of her eyes marred with bright red veins running through them. Her mouth opened and closed, desperately and futilely gaping for air.

The doomed creature's entire upper body with terribly discolored, her face purple from suffocation. Blood veins were colored a sickly dark green, standing out on her pale skin.

Lucifer knelt down, observing the effects of his poisoned arrow with sickening curiosity. His fingers closed around her chin, tilting her face up towards him. The demon's other hand rose, his forefinger tracing the dying centaur's chapped, blue lips, his curved and sharp nailed digging into the tender skin.

"Perhaps I should be more merciful..." He whispered, eyes filling with mock sympathy. "You've already lost your mind, haven't you, Philyra?"

Suddenly, the other centaurs burst into action, frantically yelling and scrambling to bar Lucifer from the diseased horse-woman.

"No! King, that's enough, you win!"

"Please stop, King Lucifer! Let Philyra die in peace!"

Lucifer ignored their calls, raising the head of the centaur and resting it against his knee. He slammed his fist down on the back of Philyra's neck. A revolting, loud _crack_ rang clear, the neck bones of the centaur splintering and snapping.

"No!" The larger male arms fell to his knees, only a few feet away from Philyra's mutilated body.

Lucifer beamed with childish triumph, wiping his hands on his filthy rags of clothes, and began marching off to join the dragons and orcs.

He cast a look over his shoulder. "Hey, let's go! I won, right? Satan's going to give me a present, right?"

The male centaur glanced up at him, tears welling in his eyes. He gritted his teeth, reluctantly standing and turning his back to his fallen comrade, his mate-for-life. "O-of course...King Lucifer."

Suddenly, Luci lost his balance and fell to the side. His legs felt numb, the bottoms of his feet were bruised and bloodied. The demon's wings receded into his back, leaving ragged holes in the back of the King's shirt and painfully peeling skin around his shoulderblades. Lucifer fell unconscious, the strenuous battles and his many injuries taking its toll as sheer adrenaline was depleted and failed to support his strength. Thick, dark eyelashes lowered, shielding emerald eyes.

The centaur's arms reached forward, hoisting the demon's body onto his back. His form was surprisingly small and frail, weighing no more than a young foal.

As the pair joined the solemn-faced dragons, the remaining centaur, and the orcs, the elder dragon turned, lifting the old, rough wings. He began to chant a spell.

_"__Oh, luminaria caeli levamus fracta animae tibi. Tollite corpora eorum sicut nubes micantia sidera mundus. Deperditum statum de Lea et convertam rota temporis. O lux caeli a nobis et adlisisti nos in regnum et regnum rex Inferni!"_

Brilliant lights streamed from the blue skies, dancing around the bodies of the fallen. Morbash, the orc who died at Lucifer's sword, slowly began to desolve into the air, and aura of light emitting off of him. His body transformed into a flurry of dazzling red glimmer, dancing amongst the grasses and flowers, restoring the lush green and fragrant blossoms before twirling up to the skies above.

Similarly, Freanar's leathery wings began to shimmer as skin was replaced with beautiful, periwinkle blue light. The magic shot for the waterfall, which had been displaced and dried. In just a few circles, the clear water was rushing again, washing over shining stones and casting a spray, in which a rainbow formed.

Finally, all the lights, blue, red and white, showered over the disfigured body of Philyra, illuminating her pelt and transforming it into a rush of green sparkles, a deep emerald-green. The magic swirled together, dashing in a vortex of multicolored gusts, lightly brushing against Luci's skin and hair. His wounds closed, blood restoring itself. His shadowed soul lightened, a healthy color spreading across pale cheeks. The demon's arm shifted into the natural position. A slight smile set across his face as his nightmares were transformed into a warm feeling. Lucifer nestled into the centaur's smooth fur, sleeping soundly.

The centaurs watched the display with awe, not realizing that their own feet were being swallowed up by the lights. The dragons, familiar with the magical form of travel, teleportation, loosened their bodies, welcoming the free ride. Lucifer's left eye opened slightly, lights of red, white, and blue reflecting against the emerald. He shut his eye as a spiral of wind began to pick up, lifting them and sending the group to the Palace of the King of Hell.

**Shall I continue? I shall.**

Mere moments later, the odd party appeared, with a last blow of wind, in a vast room, where Satan was seated at his rosewood desk, an exquisite fragrance emitting from the ornate furniture.

He looked up from his work, the light breeze tickling his hair. As Satan stood, his dark eyes wandered to Lucifer's body, nestled against the centaur. He raised an eyebrow at the horseman. "You do realize the supposed King of Hell is cuddling with you, right?"

A light blush dusted the centaur's cheeks. "I do realize, sir."

Satan's lips twitched near the edges, an strange combination of a smile and smirk spreading across his pale face. "So, I assume Lucifer succeeded?"

The elder dragon nodded. "Yes, he did indeed. The King has a quite...aggresive way of fighting."

Now Satin was full on smiling. "Alright, that's perfect. Centaur, set him down on the sofa over there. Yes, the one from District 5." He beckoned towards a red, low-standing couch.

The horseman placed the demon King gently on the soft material, stepping back to give Satan a bow.

"Alright, all of you are dismissed."

As the last of the imps scurried out of Satin's office, he turned to give Lucifer a surprisingly soft look. He brushed soft, black locks out of the King's face, whispering, "Ah, King. Have you changed? How have you been?"

A devious smirk played at Satan's lips as he leaned down to murmur in Lucifer's ear, "Are you ready?"

Levi burst into the room, his messy brown hair in even more of a disrray than usual. "Satan! Bel's-"

The child flushed deep red as he took in the position Satan and Lucifer were in. His hands flew to his eyes as he dashed out of the door, screaming: "Gyahhh! My eyes!"

Satan's eyes widened. He hurried to the door, hollering down the hall in an uncharacteristic outburst. "No! It's is _not_ like that, Leviathan!"

**AN: If things go to plan, I will probably have the flashback done and over by the next chapter, and then we're out of Hell, and back in Kuroshitsuji! XD Today I'm going to, um, a camp or something, and I'm coming back in two days. I'm going into the mountains, so wish me luck that I won't get sick! :) Kay, bye!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Animelover5008: Yay! I know, I can't believe it either! 76 chapters in a little less than eight months...XD that's like, 10 chapters a month! **

**Krazyfanfiction1: Thank you~ I hope this one was worth it too. XD **

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl: XP Indeed it is. :)**

**Le Custard: Thanks! And don't worry, one more chapter and we'll be having a Kuroshitsuji overdose...Wth?! What's a kuroshitsuji over dose...?**

**Cry-Pom: Thanks! **

**Shoto94: XD Yep. **


	75. Chapter 78

Chapter 70

Lucifer had awoke a couple days after returning to his Palace, his body needing a few days to recuperate. His wounds had healed, not a single blemish on pale, pearly skin. In fact, the only hint of the slaughter of his mentors was long, curved talons was retained from Lucifer's Eagle form.

On the other hand, Lucifer's mind was in turmoil. Every spare moment-and sometimes he simply sunk into a sea of thoughts-was spent pondering, thinking about the misty vortex that was his past and the overwhelming burden suddenly placed on him as the new King, as well as unanswered questions.

When he had asked Satan about the mentors, shortly after he awoke, the Devil had smoothly answered, "Oh, I dismissed them. You passed their test, you acquired their knowledge. Their purpose was fulfilled, so I-and you- had no more use for them."

Lucifer stood, stretching his arms above his head. Right, the 'test'. He remembered most of the month, but there was just one day, perhaps just a few hours, which he could only describe as a blur. His days were quite uneventful here in Hell, and months, perhaps years, went by.

"Yoohoo? King Luciferrr?" Bel poked her head into the room. Lucifer was facing the nearly empty bookshelf Satan had insisted he keep.

The day after he woke, his 'advisor' of sorts had led him to the large room, announcing that he was to use the room as his study instead of the throne room.

The King turned, dark strands waving, until-_thump_-Lucifer promptly tripped over the excessively shaggy rug Levi had gifted him with, stating that it was, "great for a nap," and, "super fluffy!"

"Gyahh!" Lucifer reflexively shot his arms out, which luckily caught him from landing in an undignified heap. However, when the demon rose, reasonable disgruntled, mounds of fur were snagged underneath his nails. The impact had also chipped the tips of his fingernails jaggedly.

Bel blinked, giving him a drowsy look. "...you're clumsy...Kings aren't supposed to be graceless..."

Luci grimaced, fumbling with his unnecessarily long nails as he tried to pry the fluff off of them. He sighed, throwing them up in exasperation.

He sent Bel a glare. "Shut up! _You_ don't have to deal with these!" He shoved the offending appendages in her face for emphasis.

She shook her head, plopping down on the rug with a _flomp_. She sprawled out on its surface, beckoning for him to join her.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, reluctantly sitting next to her.

Bel smiled as she turned over to her side. "King Lucifer, everytime a new...demon transforms, something _will _always stay from the other form, a..." She cocked her head, thinking of a word. "-mark- of sorts. Like, I'm a sloth. I kept the claws too, like you."

The demon King nodded. "So? What am I supposed to do about them? They' re really, _really_, a pain in the arse."

The Sloth Princess laughed as she replied, "Oh, really? Yeah, I know. I used these things...um...nail knives!"

Lucifer raised his eyebrow.

Bel frowned indignantly, pushing herself into a sitting position. "That's what it's called! At least, that's what the humans called in...they cut your fingernails..."

The demon nodded, holding out his hand. "Alright. Can I borrow one?"

The woman smirked, falling back into her sleeping position. "Nope. I'm taking a nap."

"Oi!" Lucifer shook her. She responded with loud, mock snores.

He rolled his eyes, sending a glance towards his desk, which was buried under piles of papers that Satan had 'gifted' him with. Lucifer turned on his heel, heading out the door.

**:) I'm a pumpkin.**

Lucifer sweatdropped as he passed a statue of a disfigured...lump. For the fifth time.

"I'm lost." He felt the need to announce to himself. "Damnit."

The demon sighed, grinning slightly at the irony. "Lost in my own Palace."

"Indeed." The stone statue began to change, the stone cracking down the middle and opening to reveal flesh and cloth. The lumpy figure uncurled.

A large man, with short and stubby legs and arms. He was dressed in a vest, allowing his round stomach to fold over his waist and wag in front of him. The man's head was mostly bald, with sprigs of wispy brown. His face resembled that of a bulldog, a greasy bone sticking out of his mouth.

Lucifer blinked, wracking his brain. Asmodeus, the demon of Lust, had given him a rushed introduction to each of the demons. "Uh, hi..."

The man's mouth twitched, in amusement or annoyance was unsure. "Beelzebub, King Lucifer."

He removed the bone, leaving a string of saliva. Beelzebub tucked it into his pockets, coming up with a handful of pomegranate seeds. He offered one to Lucifer, which the demon took.

Lucifer popped the treat into his mouth, swallowing before he said, "Right. So, tell me Beelzebub, how should I go to the human world? I need to...retrieve something."

The Gluttony Prince's beady eyes brightened. "Oh, King, I'll take you there." His large hands closed over Lucifer's shoulders, and, in a moment's notice, the hallway was empty.

**And off we go! How do you guys like Beelzebub? XD He's a total glutton...**

Lucifer felt a rush of cold wind sweep over him as a blur whirled around him. Finally, the spiral slowed, finally stopping completely to reveal a bustling street, full of voices and humans. In front of the pair was a large building that read, 'Asda'.

Lucifer turned to squint at Beelzebub, only to see a tall, slender man holding a small bag of pomegranate seeds.

The man smiled. He leaned in to whisper,"Yes, King, I'm Beelzebub." He winked. "Wouldn't want to trouble the pitiful humans, right?"

Lucifer's lips quirked upwards into a sort of half-smile. He could get used to this demon. "Of course not."

The King realized that his silky clothes had been replaced by a cotton outfit, with a simple shirt and jeans. A newspaper thrown on the cement floor read 1989.

As the two entered the store, looking very much like the other customers, Beelzebub questioned, "So, King, what did you need?"

"Nail knives."

The man chuckled. "I suppose Bel told you that one?" He was continuously eating one seed after the other, and the small plastic bag didn't look depleted in the slightest. "They're called nail clippers, King."

He took Lucifer's hand, leading him into an aisle not far from the entrance. "I believe personal items are around here..."

Lucifer looked up at the man questioningly. "How do you know so much about the human world? At least, you know more than Bel."

"Everyone knows more than Bel." Beelzebub laughed. "Humans have nice food, though never human flesh...Anyways, King, here you are."

He offered a silver contraption to the demon. Just as Lucifer's fingers closed around it, his stomach filled with a sinking apprehension. Suddenly, the demon was whirled up in yet another swirl of wind, whisked away from the supermarket. In just a few seconds, the demon disappeared, leaving his subordinate holding out an empty hand.

Beelzebub let his hand fall to his side. He muttered to himself, "Aww, King gets called just as he gets here...Well, at least he got his nail knives..."

A woman's voice trembled behind him. "Excuse me sir, but your son just...disappeared."

Beelzebub flashed a charming smile back at her. "What? I'm sorry, I was here alone. Madam, are you alright?"

The man smirked to himself as he made his way out of the supermarket, swiping a bag of chips and chocolate before he disappeared. Yes, those was one of the perks of taking on this handsome disguise.

**AN: I think I'll end it there. Yeah. Don't worry, I have the next chapter all planned out. So...didja likey? Sorry for taking so long...^^" I was busy. I'm too lazy to do responses today...so, thank you for them, and I'll probably answer the more elaborate ones through PM. Bye! :3**


	76. Chapter 79

Chapter 71

Lucifer opened his eyes, but realized that the action did just about nothing. A vast darkness spread out in front of him, yielding no end. Lucifer shuddered, an odd feeling in his stomach, like he was on a rollar coaster at a particularly steep drop. He kept his eyelids peeled, searching hungrily for light.

Suddenly, a thin beam of light broke the darkness. After his eyes adjusted to the change, Lucifer noticed a young boy of about ten, hovering before him. Bloody rags clung to the boys thin body, his skin so pale Lucifer could swear he could see the bones underneath them. Deep, tender bruises littered the translucent skin.

Thick eyelashes fluttered, revealing icy blue eyes. The boy reached out, his fingers grasping at the demon's shadowy form. Lucifer caught the tiny hand in his, careful with his talons.

The boy's cracked lips moved, forming words. "I...summon thee..."

The King of Hell's emerald orbs widened as he was momentarily blinded as the beam of light widened and rushed for him-or was it he who moved? Lucifer squeezed his eyes such, his grip reflexively tightening around the boy's hand.

A familiar metallic smell filled his nostrils, as well as a foul smell of rotting flesh and bodily fluids, before Lucifer even opened his eyes. The demon and his summoner were perched on a crude steel slab, the boy laid in a pool of blood. Lucifer's form was dark and shrounded in shadows, floating slightly above the boy.

A horde of cloaked and masked men huddled around the sacrificing table, the one closest holding a jeweled dagger, which was coated in blood-the young boy's. Lucifer felt a deep pang of sympathy for the boy and fiery anger rose in his chest. Worthless humans, hunting their own young.

One of the filthy barbarians glanced up, locking eyes with Lucifer's emerald glare. He gasped, stumbling back. A fat finger pointed up at him, trembling.

The man stammered, his gaze fearful. "T-the sacrifice...we summoned a demon!"

A freshly blood-stained knife was flung in his direction, splattering drops of blood across his face. The tip of Lucifer tongue flicked out, licking up the red substance. A grin spread across his face as the demon's formed flickered from dim to solid.

He addressed the boy, slender fingers reaching out to touch his cheek. "What is your order, little master?"

The boy's body twitched, his eyes opening. He pushed himself up on shaky arms, ignoring the undoubtedly disturbing feeling of swimming in his own blood.

"Kill them all," he croaked, "that's an...order!"

Lucifer felt a rush of adrenaline, and a familiar feeling snaked up his back, resting between his shoulder blades. Huge, monstrous wings erupted from the demon's form, pushing quite a few of the men to wet themselves in pitiful fear.

The demon smiled. "Of course." His wings propelled him forward at breakneck speed.

Lucifer's claws whistled through the air, slicing through two to three men at a time. His wings whipped behind him, its steely features ripping through victim after victim. Pained howls filled the air, echoing off the rusted bars of the cages.

The dark-haired male straightened, folding his wings behind him as he let a dismembered head fall from his grip. A sickening squelch sounded as it hit the ground. His poisonous green eyes wandered, locking onto the boy's blue ones.

The child had managed to slide off of the sacrificing table, and was stumbling dizzily through a sea of corpses and filth. Luci's eyes lost their haze as bloodlust was replaced with worrying concern as he noticed the way the boy hunched over and pressed his hands against his stomach. The boy's breaths came in short, rushed pants, his face pale. His eyelids were half closed, and his movements were fatigued.

Lucifer leaned forward, catching the boy in outstretched arms as the child staggered, falling.

"I don't suppose you're well, are you, little one?"

The boy gave a grunt, leaning over the demons arms. And promptly vomited.

Lucifer scrunched his nose, recoiling from the clear, greenish liquid. He focused his attention back onto the boy, frowning when he noticed the blue-headed boy's limp state.

"Oi! We still have to mack a contract!" He called, prodding the child. "I think that's what Satan said..."

Blue eyes snapped open, locking onto Lucifer's impatient green ones. The boy pushed himself out of the demon's arms, standing unsteadily before him. He braced himself, fists clenched at his side.

"D-demon..." The boy spoke in a cracked voice. He cleared his throat, speaking louder. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, t-the Earl of Phantomhive, and I have summoned you! Um..."

"And what is your wish, little earl?" The demon coaxed, his voice silky smooth.

Ciel ignored Lucifer's mild jab. "You will never lie to me. You will h-help me get revenge on the people who wronged the Phantomhives. Y-you will protect me..."

Lucifer raised his hand, gripping Ciel's chin. "Yes, my little earl. Let us seal it...where would you like it?"

"Anywhere is fine. What will I...call you, demon?" The boy was quickly tiring, his voice airy and thin.

Lucifer's forefinger trailed up Ciel's cheek. "Alright, little earl. Brace yourself."

With that slight note of warning, the demon viciously plunged his talons into the child's right eyes, a pulse of purple energy emitting from the point where his claws met the eye. Ciel screamed, the hoarse cry quickly falling to sof whimpers of pain.

As Lucifer pulled out his appendage, Ciel fell forward, all strength leaving his body. The demon hoisted the navy-haired boy into his arms, pressing the boy against his chest. In a wave of magic, the blood staining Ciel's clothes disappeared into his wounds, the thick gash in his stomach thinning into a light scar.

Lucifer cocked his head, a motion imitating that of Leviathan's. Hmm...a name? He could feel a word coming to his lips...Harry? The demon scoffed. No, not Harry. Bel woul have a ball with that name.

"Harrison." Lucifer, aka Harrison, smiled. So, he was the butler of an earl, and his name meant ruler. That seemed fair enough.

Yes, Harrison seemed right. "Little earl, why don't you call me Harrison?"

In a flash, a perfectly tailored black butler's suit adorned Harrison's body, the sleek material bending with his movements. In the pocket of his coat lay a small, steel pair of nail clippers.

Harrison withdrew the clippers, holding them to his gore-covered forefinger, neatly clipping the tip off. The new butler gazed at the tool with adoration.

"You need a name too." He decided, shifting his master's weight. "Hmm...how about Ruby? Don't worry, sweet, I'll buy you one of them..."

Ciel's brows furrowed as his consciousness came back to him for a moment. It quickly slipped though, smoothing the earl's face and rendering him unaware of the trouble he was getting into.

**END OF FLASHBACK! *cue happy cheering and confetti***

Harrison rolled over onto his side, raised a fist to rub his eyelids. He opened his eyes, squinting as he was met by bright light. He sat up, noting the sun's position in the sky. Late afternoon.

"Oh, damn, the little earl's going to kill me." He mumbled, disgruntled.

"Ah, 'ello. Good morning, sleepy. Who's goin' to kill ye?" A man's jovial voice sounded.

Harrison started, falling in a undignified heap and bringing his sheets with him. He groaned, remaining in the position. He wasn't in the Phantomhive Manor. He was in Diagon Alley, specifically the Leaky Cauldron.

"G'morning." The butler said, his voice muffled. "The Leaky Cauldron?"

"Indeed." The gray-haired innkeeper chuckled. "I would offer to shake yer hand, but ye seem a bit...tied up. I'm David Dodderidge, barman, innkeeper, and landlord o' the Leaky Cauldron."

Harrison wriggled in his cocoon, slowly untangling himself from the mass of blankets. "Har...Harold."

'Harold' tossed a particularly stubborn knot off his foot with an _oof. "_So, Mr. Dodderidge, how long was I here? I'll pay..." Shoot, I've only got pounds on me...

The man seemed to read Harrison's worries, grinning and waving them away. "Oh, don't worry about that, lad. Ye stayed but a few hours. Now, go along, can't have that Earl o' yer's kill ye, not with those eyes of yer's."

Harrison shot Dodderidge a grin and a few thank you's and pardon me's before hurrying out the door and down the stair, apparating before his foot hit the last step.

**AN: Um...that was a rushed end...XD Weeelll...flashback's over! And...sorry this took so very long...^^" Anyways...How'd ya like it?**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Sonsuka: ^^ Glad you did! :)**

**Krazyfanfiction1: Thank you! :) And as for that...if you want a serious answer: Don't contact an asylum, no matter what. NO COUNSELORS. You think those nutjobs know what you're dealing with, the boring gits? I tend to simply take to writing or drawing whatever crazy thoughts were in my mind, they really do help. ^^ Hope I helped~**

**Animelover5008: Thanks~ And yes! My little sis calls 'em that...XD And they're back to the real world! . Maybe your review helped?**

**Grace: Still with that name? Grr...**

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl: Ruby! :) Good guesses though. XD YES! THE RUBY STARTED IT ALL!**

**LeCustard: Thank you! Y'know what I did for Halloween? I went to the mall...and bought jeans? TT^TT My parents aren't all that fond of Halloween...**


	77. Chapter 80

Chapter 72

With an audible crack, Harrison materialized out of thin air, a slight smile spreading across his face as his feet met the soft carpet neatly.

Ciel started as the unexpected sound intruded his bored day-dream. A small _eep_ passed through his lips as his head jerked up from their resting position on his books.

Harrison giggled, weaving his fingers through navy-blue hair. "Little earl, that was surprisingly cute!"

The Earl looked up, fixing his butler with a sharp look. "I'm going to ignore that comment. Where have you been, Harrison?"

Harrison's smile froze on his face, his emerald eyes wandering. "Well…you see, little earl…I went grocery shopping.

The young boy raised an elegant eyebrow and replied incredulously, "For half a day? I think not."

The dark butler circled Ciel's desk, hoisting himself up onto an empty space of the mahogany. He swung his legs up, leather shoes resting on the finely polished wood. Harrison pouted and rested his head on his knees.

He finally spoke, a nostalgic yearning tinting his voice. "I went to visit a memory-filled place."

Ciel blinked, surprised. He opened his mouth, about to ask what exactly his butler was doing, but reconsidered it, taking in Harrison's glassy and faraway eyes and his yearning expression. And the demon probably had no idea he was making such a face.

Ciel spoke, directing the subject away from this unknown one. "Hmph. You left me to Parsley's cooking skills…the woman doesn't know how to cook _meat_!"

The Earl pouted, crossing his arms and resting his head atop of them. Harrison chuckled, amused by his master's plight.

"They were bloody and raw…"

Harrison's laugh caught in his throat. _Werewolf_. "Oh…Parsley!"

The butler fled through the door, his legs moving on instinct. Harrison's pupils morphed into slits and his ears and nose twitched. His demonic senses had activated.

He could see every tiny dust particle on the ground, hear murmuring from the kitchen. He could smell the floral scent of luxury soap, and a distinctive, rather wolfy wet-dog smell.

"And then, Parsley cancled all of my meetings! Granted I don't particularly _like_ Baron Lanswor-" Ciel paused mid-rambled as the door slammed and interrupted his rant.

He looked up, frowning when he noticed that Harrison had disappeared. "Now, that's just blatant disrespect…"

The Earl of Phantomhive stood and pushed his chair back with a clatter. He stalked to the door, intent on confronting his out-of-line butler.

**I wrote all of that during history…**

"Oh…my…god! Mei-RIN!" Larcia shrieked, thoroughly doused with water. Soup suds clung to her body and pooled around her knees.

The werewold maid had rushed to the laundry room after hearing the other maid's scream, fearning the worst. Her fears were well justified.

Apparently, the far-sighted redhead had misread the instructions that Larcia had given her, adding an excessive amount of soap which resulted in a watery explosion of soup and wet clothes. And Larci had walked right into it as she opened the door that just barely contained the soapy mess-and a half-drowned clutz- and let the flood pour out onto the velvet carpets and seep through white-painted banisters, dripping steadily to the floor below.

Mei-Rin waded through the water, a blush flaming underneath her thick glasses. She stammered, giving Larcia an apologetic look. "I-I'm sorry…"

The brunette sighed, rubbing her forehead. She could feel a yawn coming up. Dark bags marred her complexion. She closed her eyes and rubbed them, trying to ease her tension.

She raised her head, eyes still shut. A shaft of sunlight brightened her face, casting shadows across the floor. Larcia opened her eyes, fixing on a half-open window.

Tonight was the full moon.

**WEREWOLVES! **** I love them.**

Harrison rounded the corner, the overpowering smell of wet-dog and soap becoming stronger. The butler froze when he noticed the velvet floor squelch beneath him, water seeping into leather shoes. His pupils reverted back to their round state and his senses dulled as his attention was drawn away.

The butler swore under his breath and looked up, not surprised to see Mei-Rin floundering in the flood of soap and laundry water and a disgruntled, frustrated Larcia.

The demon narrowed his poison-green eyes. She knew his secret…but he knew her's. Was that enough to blackmail the female were?

"Lar-Parsley!" The she-wolf jerked her head at Harrison's call, not missing his slip-up. She waded towards him, a scowl etched on her face.

Larcia crossed her arms underneath her chest and let her lips settle in a snarl. She spoke in a frustrated voice, "Where were you? They're a nightmare!"

The maid's brown locks were damp and strands of her hair had fallen from her bun. The curls were plastered against her face. Larcia's maid uniform had been soaked, and the material clung to her skin.

The brunette blushed heavily, hastily adjusting her dress and brushing back wayward ringlets. She glared out-rightly at Harrison, blue eyes daring him to comment.

The butler, rather than staring at Larci's inadequate clothing, stayed the oblivious bastard he was. The dark-haired man's attention was fixed on the werewolf's tired face, her weary, sleep-deprived eyes, and the bruised bags underneath.

Harrison smirked, meeting Larcia's enraged orbs. "It's the full moon tonight, isn't it?" He murmured, just loud enough for her to hear.

Larcia's breath caught in her throat and the glare soon turned to barely concealed fright. She hissed out, "You don't need to worry about that! I've grown up with Luna. I can handle her."

She turned on her heal, dizziness washing over the werewolf. She saw dots dance in her vision. Larci shook her head, stalking away from Harrison, away from Mei-rin.

The demon broke out in a smile, whispering to himself, "Luna, hmm?"

He giggled, turning. He had to tell Ruby about this!

Mei-rin watched the strange interaction between maid and butler. She smiled, taking up her mop-which did very little to absorb the mess she had made-with renewed vigour. She felt romance in the air!

**AN: No! Mei-rin! Harri X Larci = Not gonna happen! XD **** Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed, sorry for the long wait! (ten days!) I wrote this at school over a couple days in my little purple notebook. XD So…Review!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Cry-Pom: Thanks! **

**Krazyfanfiction1: Thanks! And…well, I don't really mean WRITING it down LITERALLY…I mean like writing a horror fic (with whatever's causing you the most insanity at the moment) or a angst if you're feeling deeeeep feelings…But everyone deals with their monster another way. **

**AnimeLover5008: XD I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, I'm glad too. I've missed these characters! Let's see what our little earl does…**

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl: I like Ruby. **** She's honestly very nice.**

**Grace: …Kay**


	78. Chapter 81

Chapter 73

Larcia was perched on her low bed, her legs folded underneath her. Blue eyes were peeled open, but oddly glassy. The werewolf's eyes held a far-away look as she stared of a tiny window, transfixed by something out of sight by the naked eye.

Pearly white orbs, moons, danced before her dreaming eyes, formed by her hazy mind. The woman's mouth quirked into a slight smile, her icy eyes warmening. Pale pink lips moved to form a word. _Luna_.

**~LUNA~**

Ciel strode down the hall, a frown etched onto his face. When he had hastily stood to pursue his butler, he had noticed a crisp white envelope, sealed with the Queen's particuar seal. The Queen's Watchdog was back in action.

As he turned the corner, the young earl was met with a faceful of black fabric. He stepped back, looking up at Harrison, a serious look dwelling in Ciel's deep blue eyes.

"The Queen sent a letter."

The demon cocked his head in mil interest. "Oh? Tea party?"

The Earl of Phantomhive rolled his eyes. "No." He bypassed Harrison, heading down to hall, towards the long stairs down to the front entrance. "Get the carriage ready, Harrison. We're going to London."

**~THE QUEEN'S WATCHDOG~**

Ciel leaned forward, his eyes fixed on the ground as he spoke.

"The Queen has noticed an abundance of attacks in the poorer areas of central London. Apparently, the attackers are stealing everything from the men they attack, stripping them to the skin and hanging them up to show their 'work' off."

Harrison's emerald eyes glanced back at the young boy from his perch in the driver's seat. "Mm...So, the attackers are perverts?"

The Earl glared at his butler. "Stop it. There's more to this development. The attackers are leaving messages on their victims, insulting Britain and slandering the Queen."

The butler smirked. "And the Queen's Watchdog can't have that, yeah?"

Ciel ignored the dark-haired man's amused undertone, closing his eyes. "I'll sniff them out, and I'll eliminate them."

Harrison grinned. "I? Oh, little earl, you mean we!"

**~LITTLE EARL~**

"Hey, hey, little earl! We know him!" The man-child's frivolous voice carried over the low mutters of the crowd. Harrison pointed at a brunette man, dressed in gray trenchcoat and conversing with an older man with horrible side-burns.

Ciel looked over and scanned the papers collected from the victims, that held the source of the Queen's concern.

"So, Abberline, was it? All the victims just came back from England..."

Abberline jumped, his eyes darting towards the boy as he moved the papers away. "Ciel?!"

The navy-haired boy paid no attention to the man, continuing his observations. "No one has died, at least...yet."

Harrison appeared over the policeman's soldier, sneaking a glance at the papers in his tightly clutched fingers. He began reading them aloud.

"This filth is the child of craziness and laziness, England is the blasphemous nation that has taken all and forced on us, in arrogant ways, their rotten culture. Retribution should befall the fools of the country that the hellcat rules."

Harrison giggled, evading Abberline's annoyed glare as the brown-haired man hid the documents underneath his coat. The butler settled back into his position behind his master, where the boy was deep in thought, staring at the hanging, meagerly clothed forms of the sufferers.

"Little earl, our criminal is quite the wordsmith~!" The dark-haired demon exclaimed as he twirled a strand of hair around a perfectly manicured finger.

Ciel finally spoke, his gaze locked on the notes that hadn't been taken down. "Harrison, that mark..."

"It resembles a tongue. Mocking England and the Queen, I suppose?" The butler commented lightly. "I think these little insults must be from a band of Indians, won't you agree, little earl?"

The blue-haired Earl turned, thinking out loud. "Most illegal Indian immigrants gather in the slums of the East End, a criminal neighborhood." He threw a smirk over his shoulder. "And the Yard hasn't a clue yet."

Side-burns shuddered with rage, unable to retort because of the truth of the jeer.

Harrison bounced on the balls of his feet as he followed the Earl, carefree. "Don't worry, Side-burns! The Queen won't have to deal with this trivial problem for long, as long as the Watchdog is on the prowl~!"

Ciel's lips twitched. "Now, don't poke at the kitten, Harrison. He may scratch."

Side-burns scowled at the retreating backs of the Earl of Phantomhive and his loyal butler, a snarl developing deep in his throat.

**~DON'T POKE THE KITTEN~**

Colorless, dirty brick buildings stood side by side, a haze of smoke and fog rested on the neighborhood. Ciel walked along the cracked brick road, stumbling on the uneven ground.

Harrison surveyed the ugly surroundings, his nose scrunching to block out the stench of mold and mildew. "The Indians use _this_ as their base?"

"Yes, they-" Ciel tripped over an upturned brick, staggering forward and bumping into a dark-skinned man dressed in a torn toga, a dirty sheet draped over his black hair.

The man keeled over, clutching his stomach and yelling in a exagerrated scream, "That hurt! Ah! I cracked a rib! Oh! I'm doomed!"

The young boy raised a cynical eyebrow, exchanging a incredulous look with Harrison.

A number of other Indian men rushed to the 'injured' man's aid, yelling in what appeared to be a terrible acted play, "Oh no! The attacker must compensate! Oh, my, that's terrible! Oh!"

The men formed a circle around Ciel and Harrison, drawing themselves up to tower intidmidately over the young earl, who wore a bored expression.

"Leave us everything you have! You're a noble, you must have enough to pay...for his broken rib!"

Harrison's hands slipped into his pocket, moving subtly in front of Ciel. "Hey, little earl, I think this is what some people call thugs? Whatever shall we do~"

Ciel sighed in annoyance, closing his eyes. "Get rid of them, quickly."

A tingle ran down Harrison's back. "Yes, my little earl!"

**AN: Hi~ I know, this chappy was boring...:( But, it had to be to set up the whole arc... I hope you guys don't mind that I skipped the Shard of Hope arc, it was replaced by the whole Hell thing...if you guys want me to include it, I suppose I could, but...YEAH! So, Agni and Soma are gonna make an appearance soon! Yay!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Krazyfanfiction1: Thanks~! :) ^^" My voices are still going strong...**

**Dark Ace Raven: Luna pushes against your hand" Aww, she likes you~**

**AnimeLover5008: Which Luna are **_**you**_** thinking about? Luna Lovegood? 'Cause Larci's an OC, so her werewolf self will ALSO be an OC...**

**God of All: Thanks! I will~**

**Grace: :) Thank you!**

**LeCustard: I don't ship Harry x anyone...*shrugs* I dunno, In between ships, I 'spose? I read HarryxHermione, HarryxDraco, and HarryxLuna though...**

**ShadowfireNightblad: Hi! Long time no...read? Anyways, don't worry about it. I totally understand...well, I actually don't, I don't have a job...but I understand. :) I'm late updating this too...^^" Thank you so much! XD **


	79. Chapter 82

Chapter 74

Harrison beamed, pressing his fingers together. "It's been far too long...Now, shall I dice you up or shall I be more clean with the kill?"

"Wait a second! What's going on?" A childish voice called. The horde of bandits split like the red sea, allowing an odd pair through.

A teenaged boy with dark skin and deep violet hair, an Indian prince, led the way. Golden earrings dangled from his ears. Following closely was a tall dark-skinned man with stark white hair half hidden under a turban. He trailed the prince with a heavy air of protectiveness.

One of the delinquents piped up, pumped with excitement. "You see that British brat? He hurt one of our brothers and refused to apologize! We're just teaching him a lesson! Will you and your friend join in?"

The Prince looked up, his golden, feline eyes meeting Ciel's blue. "Sorry, looks like I'm siding with my countrymen today! Agni, take care of them~"

Ciel narrowed his eyes, prodding Harrison in the back. He whispered, "Don't kill, too suspicious."

The demon butler's lip quirked upwards. "I'll try~"

The white-haired man, Agni he was called, stepped forward, swiftly unraveling the bandages that covered his right hand a forearm, releasing the limb from the tight bounds. He met Harrison's eyes and bowed shallowly, as respect between equals. "Are you ready?"

The dark-haired butler smiled. "Are you?"

**~DON'T KILL, TOO SUSPICIOUS~**

Agni propelled himself forward at inhuman speeds, his forceful jabs slicing the air, each missing slightly. Harrison manuevered his body in light movements, his face alight in delight as if he was simply partaking in a mild game of tag between friends.

The Indian man's eyes narrowed in concentration, his face speaking of not even a bit of the frustration boiling under his skin. He brought his left arm back to his side as his right thrusted out, power glowing in the man's eyes.

Harrison let out a sharp gasp, both his arms flying up to fend off Agni's blow. A shiver ran up both his arms, strongest at the point where Harrison's guard and the Indian's attack met. The demon grit his teeth, confused and awed by the human's supernatural right hand.

Agni recovered quickly from Harrison's shield and his gray eyes fixated on something beyond him. Ciel. As the white-haired man crouched, the millisecond before he sprung for the little earl, Harrison's emerald eyes widened and he spun around on the heel of his leather boots, sweeping up his master in his arm. He bounded off the stone pavement and out of Agni's 'kill-zone'.

One of Ciel's arms clung to his butler's shoulders while the other pointed at the Indian Prince. "You! Is this what India is about? Injustice and rash actions?"

The dark-skinned Prince furrowed his brows and replied in a confused tone. "What? What are you talking about, Englishman?"

The earl raised his chin, looking down at the gold-adorned young man. "I did nothing, I was simply walking down this street when I was _attacked _by those ruffians you call your countrymen. I suppose India is doomed, with such citizens!"

"What! Wait, did you all attack Shorty for no reason?" The prince turned to Agni, who had paused in his pursuit to listen to the conversation. "Agni, I'll have to side with the Englishman this time; our brothers were in the wrong. Punish them!"

Agni nodded solemnly. "At once, Prince Soma."

In the blink of an eye, the Indian servant lashed out, his punches lunging at record speed, knocking out a good dozen of the thugs while the rest fled back into the dark alleyways. Fear had replaced the greediness in their eyes.

Harrison blinked at the lump of unconcious bodies. He pouted. "Hey, you took my kill!"

**~OUT OF AGNI'S KILLZONE~**

Ciel slipped out of Harrison's grasp, fixing his hat on his head. He glanced at the Prince, who was rummaging in his satchel bag for something.

"Well, if that's all, we'll be going now."

"Wait a second, Shorty! Have you seen this person? I'm looking for her!" The young man held up a crumpled paper with a hastily scrawled drawing on it that closely resembled a potato.

Harrison gazed at the picture and shook his head. "Sorry, I've never seen such a being before."

The Indian lowered his head, tucking the paper away. "Alright then...well, I keep looking! Agni!"

The white-haired man fell into position behind his prince. Prince Soma waved a hand in farewell. "Bye!"

Harrison cocked his head. "Hmm. Strange people, hmm, little earl?"

Ciel sighed, and started back up the street. "We're leaving. This is a waste of time and energy."

The butler clicked his tongue. "Aww, was the puppy scared?"

The Earl huffed, replying angrily. "Of course not. Don't be ridiculous, Harrison. I _will_ get to the bottom of this!"

**~CLOSELY RESEMBLED A POTATO~**

Ciel shed his rain-soaked coat, a scowl plastered on his face. "Ugh, today was such a waste! But those two Indians...they're suspicious."

Harrison agreed, but didn't voice it. The memories of the short skirmish between him, a demon, and the Indian, Agni, were fresh and vivid. The tingle that ran up his arms was still resting in Harrison's bones. No, Agni was not normal, far from it.

"Ah! Young master, you're back!" Mei-rin cried, hurrying in. Finny, Tanaka, and Bard followed close behind her.

Harrison's green eyes widened and he addressed Mei-rin, worry creeping into his voice. "Where's Parsley?"

The maid looked surprised, but she responded quickly. "That is...! Miss Larcia ran into the forest! She looked like she was in pain, yes she did!We cannot find her..."

Harrison let Ciel's coat fall from his hands as he strode to the door, flinging it open. The butler's eyes found the full moon, its light shining past the dark rain clouds and bathing the damp grass with a sheen of silver.

The demon flinched as a chilling howl echoed in the distance, the woods surrounding the Phantomhive mansion.

Harrison turned. His eyes fell on Ciel. "My earl, please stay here. I have something to attend to."

His voice was strained. Harrison's usual irritating front had dissolved, his emerald eyes nearly begging Ciel to stay put.

The earl opened his mouth to retort when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Harrison mouth 'please'.

"...Fine." Ciel met Harrison's eyes."Bring my maid back, and you'd better come back too!"

The demon butler nodded sharply and slipped through the door. It slammed shut behind him.

Harrison tore through the clipped lawn, pushing his human form to its limits. Two words played on his lips as he ran. _Oh Shit._

**AN: Yep. So...how was your Thanksgiving? Black Friday? Yeah? Cool. I had turkey...and bought some thingies. Yeah...**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Krazyfanfiction1: Thanks! According to my bro, he doesn't have voices, but has bunnies...?**

**Sapphire22Blue: Thank you~! Yeah, Hari will definitely love being able to examine the godly fingernails...perhaps he'll even add them to his little collection? Kidding, kidding!**

**MiniMonster98: Yeah...I'm driving Ciel insane~! And he has...or at least has an inkling now. And it will be confirmed!**

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl: Ai...well, you might not like this arc much...well, there's still the side-arc of Larci's lycanthrophy?**

**Grace: Kay...**

**Dark Ace Raven: Oh, Happy Birthday! fires confetti* Well...late birthday...Anyways! Thank you. pats Luna's head* I'll take good care of her.**

**Le Custard: Maybe not this chapter, but Hari's nail clippers fetish will come into play!**

**He-who-runs-into-walls: Eh, well, that ain't happenin'. Sorry?**


	80. Chapter 83

Chapter 75

**AN: Hey, guys...So this is a late update. ...huh. I had a huge test yesterday, and I had to prepare for it, like, it could literally decide my future for the next few years of my life. Anybody have a guess at what it is? So, enjoy my late chapta!**

Harrison fought his way into the forest, regretting that he had been too lazy to tend to it and had simply let the trees, grass, and ferns grow as the please. The long blades of grass creeped under the cuffs of his trousers and swept against the skin.

The butler took a deep breath of the cool air through his nose, alert for anything 'out of the ordinary'. The crisp smell of rain and the trees overode the distinct, wolfy smell of the runaway werewolf, leaving Harrison no better than when he had started. The demon closed his eyes as he allowed just small bit of his power out into his frail human form, his grip on it loosening slightly.

Harrison reopened his eyes, but the bright emerald orbs had transformed. The previously jewel-like green had brightened to an unnatural, poisonous color. The Demon King's pupils we dilated and narrow as they darted around, focusing on tiny clues and far into the distance.

Harrison's far-seeing eyes fell upon the sight of a wolf, sitting by the cliff's edge, its snout pointed to the full moon. Its sleek gray fur shone silver under the light. His keen ears heard the howled song in the heart of the woods.

The demon butler narrowed his eyes, the poison in them darkening. "Werewolf," he muttered, "You've spent enough time in my domain. It's time you leave."

**~BRIGHTENED TO AN UNNATURAL, POISONOUS COLOR~**

Luna's silver eyes reflected the center of her existence, the moon. She threw her head back, pouring her soul into her song. The howls carried her thoughts, her essence and wishes to the pack, her brothers and sisters, and across the land to every wolf's ears. It spoke of her anger towards her alpha, her growing yearning to run with the other wolves, even under the controlling alpha of her pack.

Finally, the she-wolf lowered her head and stood, circling a few times before stretching her front paws down and lowering her body onto the cool grass. She basked in the moonlight.

**~POURING HER SOUL INTO SONG~**

Harrison's legs pumped as he tore through the forest, oblivious to the low hanging branches slapping his face. He simply ran straight forward, his eyes focused on a far-away point.

Finally, the demon broke through the mass of trees and into the slight clearing by the cliff's edge. His eyes widened and his froze, the tips of his shoes brushing against fur.

A wolf, nose to tail, lay curled up in a tight, fluffy ball. Her fur shimmered, almost magically. Her nose twitched. Luna's ear swiveled back, pointing towards her nap's intruder. One eye opened slightly but then widened as her sight fell upon the demon.

Luna jumped to her feet, glancing at the cliff behind her and the demon in front. She bristled, her fur standing up, and pulled back her lips to show sharp canines.

Harrison snapped out of his reverie and gazed down at the hostile wolf. 'She's...nothing like Remus...'

The demon grinned, showing off his own fangs. His eyes flashed dangerously as he stared at the werewolf, daring her to challenge his authority.

Luna snarled, bending her back legs. She pounced, her claws outstretched as a nasty weapon. Harrison's eyes widened, caught be surprise by the wolf's defiance. He fell back, the claws tearing through the left leg of his pants and grazing skin.

The demon butler winced. He glared at the wolf and lept forward, grabbing the wolf and holding it under his grip. Hands wrapped around the wolf's neck, cutting off essential oxygen.

"A-au..." The beast let out a whimper, the whites of her eyes gleaming.

Harrison grinned triumphantly, like a child who won a game of tag and let go of his victim.

The wolf backed up and her paws reached the edge of the cliff. Luna stared up at the Demon King with wide eyes, her were instincts leading her to bow to the ground, stretching out her front paws in a signal of submission.

Harrison giggled, bending over and running his fingers through silky gray fur. The wolf looked up from her groveling position.

"Au?" She questioned. Harrison nodded, and the wolf sat up and shook her body, ruffling the fur. "Au!"

The Demon King's eyes softened. He sat beside the wolf, his legs stretched out as he looked into the starry night sky. The stars were especially bright that night, and Sirius, the brightest of all, illuminated the navy blue. The previous fight had dissipated, both parties either too tired or terrified to continue.

Harrison closed his eyes and let memories, dreams, reality, and fantasy wash over him as he dozed off, his fingers still intertwined in Luna's silky fur.

**~MEMORIES DREAMS REALITY FANTASY~**

_**(LARCI's POV)**_

I rubbed my eyes and pushed myself off the dirt ground. I opened my eyes drowsily and stretched my arms above my head. Last night was one of my better nights. Luna usually loves to run through the woods and wear herself out-which resulted in sore limbs the next morning.

The dim, gray sky of dawn was streaked in pink. I shivered, hugging my arms around me. It was _cold_. This was one thing that I hated about full moon nights-which I otherwise enjoy. Waking up stark naked.

My hand bumped against something warm. I looked down slowly, but the sleep immediately vanished from my movements and eyes as I registered that Harrison, the wizard, butler guy was dozing beside me.

I clamped a hand over my mouth, a tiny _eep_ escaping. I stood slowly and tip-toed around his sleeping form to the mound of clothing that I had hastily thrown beside the berry bush the night before.

'This is way too much like a 'morning after' scene.' I absentmindedly thought as I struggled to lace up my dress and pull up the stockings still damp from rain. 'Sleeping guy, hastily dressing girl, and little to no memories. Though I do remember Luna bowing to Harrison. Huh. Strange. She's usually so...arrogant. Note to self-ask Luna about that.'

I huffed a sigh, breathless from my morning rush. I sat down on a conveniently placed stump and reached deep into my conciousness to the sleeping wolf inside me. Gah, it's always hard to do this when they're napping...

'Oi! Luna! Wake up!'

The mental wolf snapped awake drowsily. 'Au? Au...'

I rolled my eyes. 'C'mon Luna, that won't work. Talk to me.'

'What d'you want? Imma sleep..."

'Wait, just a question. Why did you bow to Harrison last night?'

Luna frowned. 'That's what you chose to remember? Au...'

There was a pause. 'If you must know, he beat me. In a fight.'

Larci interrupted her. 'But you still never _bow_.'

'And he's the Demon King. So what? I bowed _once. _Forget it!'

Luna forced me out, exerting force against my mind and pushing the me out of my trance.

"Demon King?" I whispered, astonished. "What the...?"

Suddenly, a rustle and rush of wings sounded in front of the me. I jumped up, my eyes widened in surprise. My eyes fell on a golden-eyed hawk with a bit of paper tied to its leg.

I stared at it. The hawk looked expectantly up at me, as if saying, 'What are you waiting for?'

I slowly bent down and reached cautiously for the hawk's leg. "Um..."

Finally, I managed to loosen the string tying the paper to the hawk and withdraw the scrap of paper. The hawk flew off as soon as I took the message, indicating that whoever sent it did not want a reply.

"Okay..." I smoothened out the torn-out sheet of paper, reading a short message:

_Your mission's over. I await your report. How was your full moon?_

_ ~Alpha_

I raised an eyebrow. He's gotten a bit nicer. Hopefully, that's a good sign. I sighed, looking back at the sleeping form of the butler. Well, bye.

I shut my eyes tightly and concentrated. I wasn't the best apparator, and my skills were...rusty at best. I bit my lip as I turned, a loud _crack_ breaking the early morning silence.

Larcia had disappeared from the Phantomhive manor grounds.

**~HOW WAS YOUR FULL MOON?~**

**AN: Hi. How are you? I'm good thanks. So...I skipped a week...Sorry! I was busy, and then I was sick, and like, shit happened. Yeah. But I'm back! And with a chapter! So...yeah. Review~**

**REVIEW RESPONSES: **

**Krazyfanfiction1: Thanks! I hope this chapter was awesome as well~**

**MiniMonster98: Indeed. I hope you enjoyed!**

**AnimeLover5008: Wow! I didn't buy anything that big...just clothes and jewelry and books and stuff...Thank you~Aw, sorry about your wood-turkey...**

**Cry-Pom: Thanks! It was good!**

**LeCustard: Thank you~ :)**

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl: Eh...Sorry...:(**

**Grace: Why don't you just review as Grace?**


	81. Chapter 84

Chapter 76

Harrison groaned, turning onto his stomach. His face was pressed against damp grass. The demon sat up, cracking a crick in his neck. His sleepy eyes wandered down as he reached out to wake up Larcia, so the two could arrive back at the manor in time to save Ciel from Bard's cooking.

His hand met empty air. His eyes saw a patch of flattened grass, showing that the werewolf had left not too long ago. Harrison jumped to his feet, all drowsiness leaving his eyes. Nothing. Not a thing was out of place.

The butler groaned again, pressing his hand against his face. The man yawned as he turned to leave the clearing for a trek through the forest. Now, how could he make this predicament sound like it _wasn't _his fault to the little earl?

**I hate it when I wake up and I just feel sore for no reason...WHY? **

_~Last night, after Harrison ran out~_

"Oi! Ciel-kun!" A Chinese man burst through the door.

"Lau?" Ciel turned and frowned. "You honestly never come announced! Is it too much trouble to send me a letter?"

Lau ignored him, closing the door behind him. "Did you know that your butler just ran out? Didn't even stop to say hello!" He pursed his lips. "I was wanting some tea."

"Too bad." Ciel glanced over Lau's shoulder as the door opened once again.

A smiling purple-haired young man and his white-haired companion stood at the threshold, waving, the same two who he and Harrison had ran into earlier that day.

Ciel glared at Lau. "And you brought others this time. How do you know those two weirdos?"

"Oh? You know them? I met them around the corner. You have fans, Earl! They said they wanted to meet you!" The infuriating man replied cheerfully, as if it wasn't strange to escort two complete strangers into one's house.

The Earl rolled his eyes, pushing past the black-haired man and addressing the two. "Why are you here?"

Prince Soma frowned, as if offended by Ciel's hostility. "Why? We became friends before, right?"

The blue-haired youth snorted. "Friends? I think not."

Agni peeked past Ciel. "Did your butler really leave you, little one? And I had questions for him too..."

The prince moved out of the doorway and pushed past Ciel. "Plus, we saved you! It's just polite, right? Repay a debt, Englishman!"

Soma craned his neck to look back at Ciel, a satisfied smirk on his face. "And you don't have your butler. How do you plan to force us out?"

The Earl of Phantomhive glared at the Indian Prince's retreating back, cursing his butler.

"This just had to happen when two of my servants, my only _competent_ ones, were out, didn't it?!" He muttered to himself.

Ciel raised his voice, chasing after the two intruders. "Who the _hell_ do you think you are, anyway?!"

Soma sent the earl a slight smile before slipping into an empty bedroom. Agni followed behind him. The young nobleman's fury was growing and he threw the door open, refusing to be pushed around in his own manor, demon butler or no demon butler.

"Answer me, Indian!"

Prince Soma had sprawled out on the fluffy white bed. Agni stood behind him, silently observing the interaction with mild curiosity.

"Oh? You want to know?" Soma replied.

"I do!"

"Fine." The prince propped himself up onto his elbows. "I'm the Prince of the Bengal Kingdom."

Agni finally broke his silence, adding to Prince Soma's simple answer with an elaborate speech that seemed well practiced, as if Agni had rehearsed it or repeated it many times.

"This person is the Bengal Kingdom's Prince, the 26th successor, Prince Soma Asman Cadart."

Finnian, Mei-Rin, Bard, and Tanaka had appeared at the word 'Prince', and listening to Agni's speech intently.

Soma grinned and waved to Ciel. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. I think we'll get to know each other quite well, Little One. I don't plan to leave very soon."

Finny grinned and exclaimed, "A prince! Wow, I've never met a real one before!"

Bard and Mei-rin voiced their aggreements, gushing variation of the same phrase. Tanaka simply nodded.

Soma seemed to bath in the attention. "Please ask any question you may have. I take pride in being a friendly Prince."

No sooner had the invitation been extended did the four servants pounce on the opportunity. They gathered around Prince Soma, shooting question after question at him.

Ciel turned, heading towards the master bedroom. He sighed. It had been a long day. He tore off the clothes of the day and awkwardly buttoned his nightshirt. Ciel slid into bed, wishing for Harrison to return already.

**Yes, I know they're supposed to be in Ciel's townhouse. No, I don't give a damn.**

Harrison took a deep breath, running over the speech he had made in his head on the way to the manor once more. Finally, he turned the doorknob and entered the manor. He was met with a strange sight.

A young, dark-skinned man was carrying Ciel bridal-style and giggling madly. The young earl looks positively mortified, and his expression just darkened when he saw that Harrison had returned.

"Harrison! Help me!" Ciel kicked and pushed against Soma's arms, but to no avail.

The demon butler, who had absolutely no sense of self-preservation, simply burst out laughing at the ridiculous scene.

The Earl of Phantomhive, in his nightshirt, being carried around by a cheerful and oblivious Indian man. And the prideful earl could do nothing about it as his dignity was erased.

Harrison, whilst wiping tears of laughter away, easily swiped the little earl from Soma's grasp. "That was quite a welcome, little earl!"  
Ciel glared at his butler. "Never, ever, ever, leave me alone with these morons."

The butler raised an eyebrow and pointed at Prince Soma and Agni. "And why are those two here, exactly?"

"Lau brought them." Ciel sighed. "They want me to go show them London, but, as I've told those two idiots at least a thousand times, I'm busy."

Harrison, anxious to avoid talking with the earl so that he didn't stumble upon the subject of the missing maid, said," Well, I'd better leave you to that! I'll go show them England! Come, you two!" He beckoned to Soma and Agni.

"Now, wait a second." Ciel narrowed his eyes. "Where's Parsley?"

The butler giggled nervously, but the laugh quickly faded as Ciel pierced him with a death stare. "Well, um, you see..."

**AN: And I'm done! Sorry, this chapter is sorta filler...Anyways, I'm going away on holiday. I'm going to...COSTA RICA! So, are you guys going anywhere? Did you enjoy the chapter? Review!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**  
**Cry-Pom: Thanks! And yeah...I really shouldn't. :) **

**Krazyfanfiction1: Thank you~ Glad I could help XD **

**Animelover5008: Thank you! :)**

**Grace: Honestly, PLEASE just use Grace. Mari-chan was from, like, August!**

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl: ISN'T to do with Parsley?**

**WeirdSuicidal19568: Did I get those numbers right? And yes, I do plan for him to find out. And I have a good image for when and how. That chapter will be from an original arc AFTER the Soma/Agni arc. Hope I helped!**

**Dark Ace Raven: I think you and I are the only ones to actually LIKE Larcia and Luna...**


	82. Chapter 77 (Getting back on track w s)

Chapter 77

When the Phantomhive head had requested his butler to explain himself, said butler had fumbled around, acted like a complete fool, and finally hurried to the earl's study, dragging his master unceremoniously behind him.

Now, two were seated- Ciel in his usual, ornate throne of a chair, and Harrison in a simple mahogany seat with a soft cushion that the demon had seemed to conjure out of thin air. There was definitely more to the man than he let on. Even his master, aware of the demon behind his butler's face, felt that said butler was hiding more that he was revealing.

Ciel pushed his suspicions to the back of his head and leaned back in his throne, gazing at Harrison through bored eyes as the man fumbled with his words. This demon clearly was missing the cunning trait demons had always been associated with.

Ciel had listened to his butler's frantic explanations quietly, but with growing annoyance bubbling under his skin. The miniature earl, with his arms crossed and an exasperated scowl, had managed to stare down at Harrison and make the demon twitch nervously as a palpable silence settled after Harrison had completed his last ramble of barely believable excuses and half-cooked explanations.

Ciel finally spoke, his voice unusually quiet considering the earl's tendency to throw childish tantrums when things didn't go according to plan.

"So, let me get this straight. You ran out to retrieve my runaway dog, and when you found her, she was a wolf."

The blue-haired youth glanced at Harrison, who nodded in confirmation.

"And this is because my maid is a werewolf. Hmm, seems like the one who I asked to investigate into my newest servant didn't do a very good job? And you brushed over that part of your story, which leads me to believe you knew this interesting little detail and found it so trivial to not tell me that a rabid wolf had direct access to me? Who are you again?" Ciel pierced Harrison with a questioning stare, his deep blue eyes seeming to look into the other's mind.

Harrison reeled back and his brows furrowed as he stared at Ciel, an odd look on his face. _This kid reminds me of Dumbledore._ Harrison shook his head and spoke, "She wasn't dangerous. A werewolf, yes, but not rabid. As for keeping you in the dark...it was in my-and your- best interests." _Damn, now I remind myself of Dumbles. _

The Earl developed a curious face. "Oh? And why was it in my best interests to be ignorant?"

The dark-haired man rolled his eyes. "Fine, I admit, mostly in mine." Upon Ciel's inquiring look, he continued, "She is a connection to a part of me that I don't particularly boast about. And that's all I'm about to disclose."

Ciel nodded. "Fine. I'll just find out later. And if demons are real, then why not werewolves, right? No, my problem's with what happened later."

Harrison bit his lip. What had he said happened after he had discovered Luna?

The Earl of Phantomhive continued after a deliberate pause, "You say she surrendered to Lucifer, right? And then you proceeded to sleep with her rather than report back to me. But I can let that go. What really irks me is that my demon broke one of my direct orders , which was precisely, 'Bring my maid back, and you'd better come back too!'. And you let her go, disobeying half!"

Harrison had sat still throughout Ciel's speech, mulling over how to respond to the absolutely true accusation of incompetance.

"Uh..." He stalled. The boy sitting across him gave the man a stare that said, 'Get on with it!'

"...Sorry."

_Thump._ Ciel fell off his seat. '_What? Had that nuisance of a demon butler just __apologized__? Nope. He must have heard wrong. Stress, sleep deprivation maybe.'_

The young earl poked his head above his desk to give Harrison an incredulous look. "What did you say?"

"Sorry! I honestly can't deny letting Parsley go...I can't always be on guard." He sent Ciel a glare. "I made a mistake!"

The Englishman had climbed back onto his seat. He frowned and muttered. "And here I thought demons don't make mistakes."

"That may be true but I'm not...I'm peculiar and strange even-"

"That's not new news," Ciel interuppted, scoffing. "You've always been strange, insane."

Harrison rolled his eyes. "Even amongst demons, I was going to say. Most of the Demon Princes were damned to Hell after a few centuries' time in Heaven's high ranks and were always ethereal beings. I was sent to God by Death's hand rather than a Grim Reaper's and then cast down to Hell without a moment's glance."

He looked up, locking eyes with Ciel. The demon's face was deathly serious. "I was a human. I remember those days clearly. I met Death young, and many times until, at the tender age of 18, I let Death devour me."

"Let?" Ciel echoed. He frowned. "Why did you let Death...suicide?"

"Not what you're thinking of. I had nothing left to live for. No friends, no..." Harrison let that topic slide, standing up. His hands were shaking, palms sweaty. His perfect, pristine nails dug into flesh, leaving deep crescent moons on his palms.

The former wizard's eyes were glistening with unshed tears as he fled the situation, a thing he had done too many times.

'_Damn. I've said too much. He knows too much.' _

**With Larci...(Her POV)**

My dear, sweet Alpha recieved me with open arms and a flurry of yellow teeth and gnarly, long claws. Harrison would have a fit if he saw them, then promptly pass out.

Alpha kept a tight grip on my wrist and snarled, spittle flying everywhere, "What did you find out? I hope you're not emptyhanded, Larcia..."

I wrinkled my nose. Why did I put up with this? Oh right, those bloody prejudiced wizards wouldn't give me the time of day if I join their world. And the werewolves' world was this. Either you're Alpha or you're a slave. At least in this pack. I swallowed my fury for another time.

"He's a wizard, your suspicions were correct...my lord." I had to remind myself to squeeze out that last bit.

"Of course they were! What else?! get on with it, bitch!" He barked, his foul breath filling my nostrils.

Okay, that was it. I _hated _the bastard, but that last bit was a cherry on top. He had just about ruined my life the night he had bitten me, and made the rest of it a living Hell. Well, he may have size and strength, but I had speed, a witch's magic, and a female's fiery temper.

I wrenched my wrist from the Alpha's filthy grip and sent a burst of force his way. While my magic was mostly untrained, it was one of the few advantages I had.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He growled, shaking off my magic.

I took a deep breath. "I'm fucking done with you, Greyback! You've ruined my bloody life, and I'm taking it back. If that's too complication for your miniscule little brain, that means I'm leaving!"

I turned to address the rest of the pack, who had shrank into the shadows when Larcia had appeared, anticipating an unpleasant encounter between the abusive Alpha and the fiery she-wolf. And they were right.

"Anyone who shares my views should follow!" I reached out a hand. " Alpha may be strong, but there is strength in numbers."

After a few moments of stunned silence, on both the alpha's and the pack's part, one of the concubines, a female who was close to me in age and mindset, left the mass of figures to stand by my side. Slowly, more trickles of people joined me until more than half pack stood by my side, excepting a couple of the old werewolves and the brainwashed, unwilling to accept change.

The Alpha's face contorted with rage as he saw his pack turn against him in a heartbeat and the iron fist he kept on the pack, a rule of fear and pain, slip.

He turned his glare to the one who started it all. Me. His lip rose in a low growl as he prepared to fight. "I will make you pay, whore!"

I felt myself smile and tilt my chin upwards in a show of confidence. "Bring it on. I'm ready to go down fighting."

Battle cries, pained screams, and triumphant howls filled the night, echoing across miles and miles, rousing faraway packs. Blood stained the stone ground, but victory and freedom emerged from the blood and darkness. Purple eyes glinted in the silver shine of the stars and moon.

She had won.

**AN: Well, that went off in an unknown route. And I still don't know what the hell I'll do with that little bunny. Can I call my ideas bunnies? Yes, yes I can. Anyways, sorry 'bout my language...:3 Maybe I should change the T rating...Anyways, I got back from my trip to Costa Rica about 6 days ago. It was sooo fun! I saw a volcano and like, went zipling...XD It was great! **

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Krazyfanfiction1: Thank you! :) Weeeelll...I would hope so...I'm writing a New Year's Omake that's about halfway done, since I'm a bit too late for Christmas, and still a lil late for New Years...^^" **

**Sean: ...Thanks for the advice, I think you're a bit crazy, and sure?**

**Grace: No. NO I DO NOT.**

**AnimeLover5008: Ah. Indeed it is. **

**Cry-Pom: Thanks~ :3**

**WeirdSuicidal19563: YAY! **

**Dark Ace Raven: How dare you ignore me!? DX DX **

**Luna: :3 **

**How was your guy's holiday? Review! :)**


	83. Chapter 86

Chapter 78

Ciel sat still, his arms propped up on his desk. He was deep in thought. What had Harrison say? Nothing left to live for. Ciel's gaze darkened and he frowned. What a depressing thought.

"Ciel~" Soma peeked his head into the room, beaming brightly. "I'm bored~"

The blue-haired boy, snapped out of his reveries, looked up at the Indian man. Without a word, the earl stood and began walking towards the door.

Prince Soma grinned, patting Ciel on the back. "Yay! So, what shall we play?"

Ciel rolled his eyes at Soma's childish words, but the corner of his lips twitched with amusement. "I was supposed to take a fencing class today." The young nobleman turned to give Soma a half-smile. "Let's fence."

The purple-haired man beamed. "'Kay! Let's jump over fences!"

Ciel stared at the Prince for a moment, almost pitying the fool "You...are an idiot."

**It's a statement, not a question. Just stating the facts.**

_Clang! _Ciel jabbed his blade at Soma's stomach. He just barely managed to guard it.

A smirk spread on Ciel's face. "Having fun?"

Sweat dripped down the Prince's forehead. His brows furrowed as he frowned at his fencing partner. "This isn't fair!" He whined in a high voice. "I don't know the rules!"

Ciel's grin only widened. "That's your fault!"

The blue-haired boy lunged forward and whipped his needle-thin sword around. The Indian Prince froze, his golden eyes staring down at the cold metal that rested against his neck.

"Ooo..." Prince Soma moaned as tears whelled up in his eyes. He spun around, shouting, "Agni! I lost! Why didn't you help-"

The space by the wall that the Indian servant had occupied was empty.

"He must have left," Ciel observed. "I wonder where to?"

Prince Soma frowned deepened. "What? Agni never likes to leave me..."

The Earl of Phantomhive looked up at the cieling, tracing the thread-thin lines with his eyes. He was bored.

"Why are you here?" Ciel asked, addressing Soma suddenly.

The young man was caught off guard. "Huh? Why I'm here?"

"I doubt you're here for tourism. And why are you in _my_ house?"

"I thought I told you before..."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, thinking back to the day before. "I remember...you were looking for a potato with hair."

The prince glared at the Englishman, pouting angrily. "No! I'm looking for a beautiful woman!"

"You won't her here. We only have Mei-Rin."

The Indian man shook his head. "No, I'm looking for Mina, one of my servants."

"You came all the way to England for one of your servants?"

Soma closed his eyes, a faint smile gracing his lips as he spoke. "Not just any servant. Mina was like a mother to me...she was so kind and loving. My family ignored me, so she was the only one I was close to in the kingdom."

"She was by far the most prettiest woman in the kingdom. But she was still a servant."

Soma's serene expression was suddenly broken, changing in a split second into a bitter snarl.

"Then those Englishmen came. I don't know what they said to her, but they lured her back to England with them, with lies and bribery, I'm sure. I'm here to bring her back! Mina belongs with me!" He declared, determind.

Ciel listened silently. This man had a child's mind. To come so far for such a reason? He was amused, though. This was such a strange predicament. But then again, he was a thirteen year old nobleman. He was in no position to call another's status strange. Besides, he wanted to watch this play out.

"Master?" Agni looked into the sparring room around the end of the Prince's speech. "Let's go do that. I caught wind from that Chinese man that an English nobleman got a new wife from India recently."

The purple-haired man grinned eagerly, bouncing to join his servant. "C'mon, Agni! Let's go!" He hopped cheerfully out of the room, his previous anger forgotten.

Before the Indian butler followed his master, he addressed Ciel. "Master Ciel, Mr. Harrison's quite troubled. I don't know why, but he's sulking in the kitchen. Perhaps you should see to him?" Agni hinted gently before slipping out the door and hurrying after Soma.

Ciel sheathed his sword and set it away. He pondered Agni's words.

On one hand, he didn't want to think about his demon butler as some suicidal teenager. It was too complicated. He would much prefer to just leave Harrison to his troubles.

However, he was the master. Anything to do with his servants, he should know. It was only right as their superior. Secrets were not appreciated.

Ciel sighed and made his way to the exit of the sparring room and head down the hall. Pride was honestly going to become his fatal flaw.

**HUBRIS **

Harrison gave another deep, long sigh, drawing it out. He stood in front of the stove, spacing out. The slab of steak began shrivel up and turn black at the edges and he still dwelled in his thoughts.

On the way down from Ciel's study to his room, he began to smell the putrid smell of burnt plastic. As he passed by the kitchen, Bard had stopped him, weeping about his poor flamethrower. And he had been forced to take over.

"Harrison? Is the steak supposed to be like that?" Bard looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the pitch black, smoking thing in the pan.

Harrison waved him off absentmindedly. "Yeah, yeah. It's perfect."

"I won't forgive you if you serve me burnt meat." Ciel remarked from the doorframe. He leaned against the door, regarding the 'steak' with undisguised disgust.

The butler started and stepped backwards. His movement knocked the pan off of the fire, which landed with a painful clunk on one blond chef's foot.

"FUCK! YOW!" The American servant screeched and jerked his foot out from under the red-hot piece of cooking equipment. He hopped around and frantically hurried out the door, yowling for Finny to get the burn salve.

"I HATE YOU, HARRISON, YOU BASTARD!"

The black-haired man chuckled nervously as he carefully exinguished the fire and picked up the pan off the floor with a pair of mitts. He didn't meet Ciel's eyes.

The earl approached Harrison and pulled up one of the wooden kitchen chairs.

"You're going to tell me everything, beginning to end." He stated, no waver in his voice.

Harrison opened his mouth to object, but relented when his saw Ciel's stony blue eyes. He was obstinate. The former human pulled up another chair and sat, crumpling into the chair, weary and defeated.

He looked so _old_.

After a moment of silence as Harrison tried to dig into the part of his life where he had been ravaged so mentally and physically that it seemed a blur.

"I was born on July 31st, 1980."

**AN: Hi guys, I'm back! :) It's been a month~ How you've been? I honestly don't have an excuse. But really, this is a hobby. I shouldn't be pressured to update, ne? That would take all the fun out! XD Anyways, during my hiatus, I looked over previous chapters, and I was MORTIFIED. I might take a week or two just editing them...deleting some...yeah. So don't expect a new chppy soon, kay? Bye!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Krazyfanfiction1: Thank you! Yep, way to go, Parsley! :3**

**Animelover5008: Thank you! XD Me too!**

**He-who-runs-into-walls: :) Yes!**

**WeirdSuicidal19568: :3 Yeaaaaaah! I was so hyped when I was writing it!**

**LeCustard: Thanks! :) **

**AGAIN, I WILL BE TAKING A WEEK OR TWO TO EDIT PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. See you then! :) **


End file.
